Book of the Sky Sage
by blacksheep33
Summary: Link and his mentor must make a delivery of grain over a suddenly dangerous Hyrule. When they meet a beautiful, mysterious girl walking alone on a dire errand a series of events is set into motion that pits the young swordsman and the lofty princess against incomparable evil. Written with much love for the source material. It will read like the games but with a more serious tone.
1. Awakening

_The nightmare is always the same. It has been the same with some small variation since he was a child. It is always some dark, foreboding place that smells inexorably of blood and death. He is always fighting something enormous and fearsome, the monstrosities change with each cycle of sleep. Sometimes he dies there, and it jerks him awake in the night, his heartbeat heavy with adrenaline. Sometimes there is a woman present. He can never quite make out her face but her silhouette produces a kind of radiance that cuts through the inky blackness of the nightmare. Somehow, he knows her. If he could just ask her, maybe she could tell him why he's fighting. But the words they speak are never intelligible, not even this night, as he's dying in her arms; her face still wavy and obscured by what seems like eons. He mutters something to her in a language he does not understand, to which he does not see her response. As he slips into another esoteric death he awakens not with the usual start that accompanies his resurrection to the living world, but with a small, warm hand gently shaking him. He opens his eyes and the girl beside him laughs at the look of sleepy befuddlement on his face._

* * *

"Good morning Link." She said.

He sat up, slowly breathing out the mist of sleep with his face in his hands. He stretched his shoulders out behind him, pulling away the soreness from the 200 or so bales of hay he had stacked the day before. He looked fondly up at his almost-sister.

"Good morning Rueliana."

She sat, or flopped rather, on the edge of the bed, her long dark braid falling over her shoulder as she slouched toward the shaggy-headed boy.

"Dad sent me to come wake you up. He says he's sorry, but he needs you today."

Link let his head fall forward, stretching his neck. Rue lovingly ruffled his hair and he smiled; happy to be once again in the company of the living.

"It's ok. I was having a bad dream anyway." He said softly.

He peeled the woolen quilt back and stood up. Rue followed and together they made their way into Link's small kitchen. She draped her shawl on the back of a well carved chair and sat down at the little, round table in the center of the room. She had always loved coming to visit him here, in his home on the edge of the forest. Even though she had cried and begged him to not leave her father's house she couldn't help but love this place. Link's father had built it for his mother 17 years ago, while Link still slept inside her. It was one of the most beautiful, if not one of the most rundown house in the Faron province. The boy had really only just begun to fix it up. But still, there was warmth to the place now that he lived there. Before he had come, Rue and the other children had believed the house to be haunted. She watched him now as he removed the kettle he had been heating from the hearth and poured himself a mug full of the bitter, black substance he and her father and Khai drank nearly every morning. She cringed as he took a sip. Link sat down in the chair across from her and smiled at the puckered look of distaste she wore.

Rue sighed.

"So was kind of monster was it this time? A two headed dragon? Giant spiders? Huge armored lizards?"

Link stared contemplatively past her, his intensely blue eyes illuminated by the sun through the window. He absently took another sip of his coffee.

"No, this time it was like… some kind of giant boar... but it stood like a man. I can't really describe it. I killed it... and then I died."

"You died again huh?" Asked Rue.

Link nodded.

"Yeah… and the girl was there again… the one whose face I never see. I said _something_ to her, and she..."

" …Kissed you or something?" Rue added, smiling.

He smirked.

"_No_, she was just sitting with me when I died. Sometimes, pretty often actually, when she shows up I end up getting killed somehow. Sometimes not, but It didn't happen that way this time…"

Link paused, and sighed wistfully.

"I wish somebody could tell me why I have these nightmares. I've _never_ seen battle, and outside of picking off the occasional Bokoblin that wanders into town, I've never fought anything. The things I see in my dreams, I just... I don't know where they come from. I handle swords because I grew up with them. Why is it that most nights I dream about nothing but bloodshed and death? I'm sorry Rue... Usually they don't bother me as long as this. For some reason, I can't shake it off this morning."

Rue frowned, troubled by her inability to help. She reached across the table and took her big brother's long, delicate hand in her tiny, stout one. She squeezed it reassuringly.

"They're just dreams Link. Maybe dad shouldn't have taught you to read. All of those plays and stories and stuff about the knights you read might be messing with your head." She joked.

Link chuckled at this.

"No, I don't think that's it. I'm actually really grateful that Roland taught me to read. Speaking of which, what are you doing here this early kiddo? What _does_ your father want?"

Rue's honey-colored eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Dad needs you for a delivery to the castle. He's got a cart full of grain and he thinks that since there's been so many Bulblins seen in the area lately, you should go as extra protection. You _are_ the best swordsman in Faron after all." She said, teasingly.

Link swirled his mug, looking thoughtfully into the dark liquid. Rue sighed as she watched him, his eyes still preoccupied.

"I wish I could go with you guys when you ride out to other towns... I'd probably end up getting lost, and eaten by some rock golem or something." She said, drolly.

"...Can't disagree with you there." Link said, a wide grin spreading across his well-shaped mouth.

Rue punched him in the arm, his smile only widened.

"Oh shut up! I swear, sometimes you're as bad as Kahi." She said.

"I am _not_, I'm just teasing you Rue. Khai's the mean-spirited one, not me. Getting you all riled up and enraged is his job. I just like to get a small rise out of you once and a while, I don't think we could be unofficial siblings if I didn't." Replied Link, and Rue crossed her arms.

"Well, gee thanks for explaining _that_ to me." She snapped.

"You _are_ only thirteen, you couldn't possibly understand the deep intellectual analysis I'm going for here." Said the boy facetiously.

Still smirking, he looked sidelong at Rue as he took another sip of coffee. Her eyes narrowed though she smiled still. She punched him in the arm again and Link suppressed a laugh with a mouthful of the bitter liquid. The nightmare was beginning to fade now. This was his world again; a world of light where he lived as a simple farm hand- the loved adopted son of a retired knight, the village elder and weapons smith.

* * *

Link mounted his red mare with a quick, graceful motion. He extended his hand to Rue who gripped it and gently dug her bare foot into the stirrup as a long, sturdy arm hoisted her into the saddle in front of him. She fidgeted, smoothing her dress against her legs. Link made a clicking noise and pulled the reins toward the path. The horse began to trot through the foliage.

"Where was Epona when you got here? Usually I have to call for her for awhile if I don't tie her up at night." Said Link.

"I brought her. She was wandering around the edge of the village. I brought some dried apples with me just in case I ran into her and sure enough, there she was! I got her to follow me." Rue said, proudly.

Link slowed Epona as they began to pass across the bridge over one of the many chasms that marred the province.

"She didn't try to bite you this time did she? I felt really awful the other day when you tried to give her a plum and she nearly took your thumb off." He said.

Epona had quite a reputation of being an ornery, impossible-to-ride horse. Though she was a cooperative work-horse, and far more tolerant of children, it seemed that she disliked or outright hated everyone but Link. She kicked at or bit nearly anyone that attempted to touch her. She had been presented to him as a colt for Link's 10th birthday. The boy had raised her and was the first and only person to ever handle her. Even now, Epona's ears stood straight back at the presence of another in her saddle.

"No, she didn't. I set them on the ground. She must have smelled the rest of it because she followed about three feet behind me all the way to your house. I tied her up while she was distracted with the fruit when I dumped it out of the bag." Rue said, mirthfully.

Link smiled and shook his head.

"Well, I guess that's one way to get her to listen. Sometimes I wonder if I'm not riding a giant red pig instead of a horse, isn't that right girl?" He said, lovingly patting her side.

Epona only snorted in reply and both Link and Rue chuckled as her ears continued to stand backwards.

* * *

The road to the village was a pleasant one, shaded with various trees. The dappled sunlight on the rocks and scattered ferns and flowers was a sight Link suspected had inspired many songs and poems throughout the land. It was early summer; the air was sweet with the scent of opening blooms and grasses. As he rode the familiar path, his thoughts meandered suddenly to his birthday, his 17th birthday that had passed a few weeks before. Aside from his first drink of ale that had not been a secret endeavor, there had been something irksomely significant about this particular age. He had felt a strange sense of restlessness as of late. He had said nothing to Rue or Roland, or even Khai about the odd, shapeless feeling he had been experiencing but now, on the edge of the village; with its peaked, thatched roofs and the smell of fireplaces, he pondered its meaning. Perhaps it had something to do with the nightmares; they had be come all the more vivid in the passing week. As Link and Rue trotted past the brook and the wide vegetable garden sprawling next to it, a familiar pair of bright orange heads came flinging over the creek-bridge; Logon, the boy, brandishing a stick with the corpse of a fish stuck at the end; and Loron, the girl, screaming in terror as she ducked behind Epona as if the horse were a wall. Link pulled Epona to a stop and watched with a mixture of amusement and annoyance as the twins ran about; the little red-head screaming at the top of her lungs as he brother, laughing madly, moved to hurl the skewered fish at her. In a fluid motion Link caught Logon's stick and tossed the dead fish into the creek, bringing the clamor to a halt. Loron skidded to a stop and looked up at Link with wide, grateful eyes. Logon stood with his mouth a gape. He crossed his arms and his freckled face reddened.

"What'd ya do that for?!" He exclaimed

"Because this is probably the third time this week I've caught you torturing your sister." Link said gently.

The angry red-headed child looked up indignantly at him

"I wasn't even doin' nothin', she's just a big cry-baby."

The second red-head balled her fists.

"Shut up Logon! You're always throwing gross stuff at me!"

Rue rolled her eyes and turned in the saddle to Link.

"Come on Link, we have more important stuff to do than settle the _stupid_ fights of _stupid_ little kids." She said, looking directly at Logon.

Logon reddened deeper and stuck his tongue out at Rue who in return, did the same. Link smiled.

"You know guys, those really shiny green beetles you like are starting to hatch up by the spring. Why don't you two go catch some? If you find some grubs, and don't throw any at each other, _Logon_, I'll take you both fishing tomorrow."

The twins smiled, glancing quickly at each other.

"Really?" Said Loron.

Link nodded in reply and the two 7-year-olds ran off giggling, arm in arm, for beetle hunting; their conflict completely forgotten. Link clicked once again and Epona started back on the road to Roland and Yolandae's house. Rue sat in front of him, still thoroughly annoyed

"Stupid kids, I don't know why you bother with them. They're so irritating." She spat.

Link chuckled and tossed her braid over her shoulder.

"I love the twins. Little kids are _so_ much easier to reason with than adults. I would _much_ rather settle a dispute between two 7-year-olds than argue politics with a bunch of stubborn old people that don't care what I think."

Rue turned with a knowing smile.

"Does that include my father?"

Link sighed.

"No…" He said, unconvincingly.

* * *

Roland sat on the wooden porch of his home on the top of the hill beside the ever regal Yolandae. The two of them shared a long curved pipe filled with a sweet scented herb, the familiar smell of it greeted both Rue and the boy as the large stone house came into view. Roland stood as Link approached, his snowy hair and beard about his face in multiple braids. He helped the still raven-headed Yolandae to her feet and offered a vigorous wave to his ward and his daughter.

Yolandae helped Rue down out of the saddle when Epona halted in front of the house.

"Ah, Rueliana, You had already gone before I had waked. I have not seen you yet today." Said Yolandae.

"Good morning mom." Rue said, kissing her mother's cheek.

"Have the two of you had breakfast?" Yolandae asked, turning her gaze to Link.

Link dismounted and took Yolandea's hand, quickly kissing it.

"Nope, only a little coffee." Said Link.

She smiled, the creases near her mouth and eyes making her worn but lovely face all the more charming. Rue looked just like her, it was almost uncanny.

"You probably don't eat half as well since you've left this hall, have you boy?" Roland asked through a puff of smoke.

Link only smiled and shook his head. Yolandea laid a hand softly on Link's shoulder.

"Come. There's an omelet and a berry tart inside." She said.

* * *

The four of them entered the wide archway of the village meeting hall and Rue's family's home. A longish table sat in the center of the room, furnished with plates and an iron skillet containing a rather large amount of eggs and cheese. Sitting with his feet up on the chair in front of him, as Link had expected, sat Khai, reading the book he had been trying to finish since the week before. As the two of them had more or less been raised in this house, Khai would often show up in the mornings; hovering about and hoping that Yolandea would cook something for he and his lady. Link walked up behind him and playfully laid his hand against the pages of his book and Khai looked up; one thick, dark eyebrow raised.

"Link. You're early. I expected you'd sleep until at _least_ noon today." Said Khai.

"And I expected Mariana. Where is she? I saw the twins on my way here and I figured that if she wasn't with them she was with you." Link replied.

"Aye, I asked her to come. She said she had some kind of recipe she wanted to try. She's probably in the bog, picking berries that aren't ripe yet."

Link took a seat next to his friend.

"I happen to think Mariana's a good cook."

Khai closed his book and kicked his legs back under the table.

"She is. But nothing can top Yolandae's cooking, I've had food from all over the place and still, her's is beyond compare."

Khai gestured with his glass toward Yolandae, who smiled and dropped a large cut of the omlette onto his plate, she did the same for Link and Rue who nodded their thanks. Link tapped his friend's shoulder.

"So are you riding with us today?" He asked.

Khai, his cheeks stuffed with egg shook his head. Link looked at him quizzically.

"Nope." Rue chimed.

"He's teaching me how to ride a horse today, jumps and all."

Rue beemed at this, and Khai rolled his eyes and made a flickering gesture with his hands.

"Hooray for me. I get to teach the _princess_ of Faron how to ride, hopefully you don't fall off and make me listen to you whine all day after." He said.

"Aw, c'mon Khai, I'm not that bad." Rue said, sheepishly.

"No, I suppose not. Even though you're almost getting eaten by Epona every other day. Though, I guess I can say that you're pretty brave for even getting near her. I've never met a meaner horse."

Link laughed quietly into his drink. Khai furrowed his brows at him

"What?"

"Nothing really, it's just that… I don't know. It seems Epona just kind of dislikes _you_ particularly more than everyone else, to me at least. She doesn't go out of her way to bite _anyone_ but you." Said Link.

Khai scoffed.

"I don't care. I hate that horse. The last time I rode with this kid, we were coming through a pass that was wide enough for us to ride at least four feet from each other. Out of nowhere, with Link pulling her away the whole time, she comes up and bites me right here." He said, pointing to the underside of his chair.

Rue busted into a loud laugh, as did Roland. Khai couldn't help but smile himself as he remembered the incident as well as Link's panicked reaction.

"I think you might have had something in your pocket that she wanted to be honest. Wasn't that the day Logon filled your back pocket with pie filling?" Said Link.

"_Which_ time? Besides, I don't keep my soul back there so I doubt that evil, evil horse would be interested in anything other than casing me pain." Said Khai dryly, stuffing another fork full of omelet into his mouth.

Link laughed and patted his friend's back in mock sympathy.

"Is that the real reason you're not coming? I can keep Epona on the other side of the cart you know. Maybe it'll keep her from biting you in the ass and stealing your malcontented soul on the way there." He said, gesturing to his friend with the fork.

Khai sighed exasperatedly.

"Whatever, You can ride that red bitch off of a cliff for all I care."

Yolandea clattered her fork down with an admonitory stare in the direction of the two boys.

"Stop cussing at breakfast, I don't care if you speak that way for the rest of the day but it's midmorning and we're having a meal together." She said sternly, but not unkindly.

Link and Khai looked down at their plates. Even as young men, the sound of a perturbed Yolandea struck a cord with the both of them.

"Sorry m'am." They said

* * *

After breakfast was finished, Khai and Rue said their respective goodbyes and left upon Khai's mare to begin their own days in the meadow beyond the stables. Roland kissed his wife tenderly on the head and thanked her for the omelet and the dessert that had followed. He then took Link out of the western door and into the stone building in the sprawling yard behind the house. Mounted on the walls of the forgery were a bevy of weapons; from broad swords, to spears and axes. Along with thier academic schooling, Roland had patiently trained Khai and Link with all of them but the boy had excelled at none so much as the sword; Link was more natural with a blade than anyone Roland had ever seen. Though, that was to be expected, he supposed, considering who his father was. He watched as Link walked judiciously to the dozens of swords hanging upon the wall. He looked so much like his mother, but the way he stood, his walk and sense of humor were absolutely that of Roland's long dead friend and comrade. Roland saddened at the thought. Poor child; he had never even known the man, and he had watched his mother die a slow and painful death at the hands of some strange illness; incurable by even the strongest medicines. Roland could still remember the sorrowful night that the sobbing little blonde boy had appeared on his doorstep with the sad news. Roland had taken in both Link and Khai nearly ten years ago, and as he looked on at the lissome teenager now he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. The boy had turned out just fine, in spite of everything. He would be a very good man one day, quite soon in fact. Link pulled a sword and its scabbard from the wall and examined it intently. He checked its balance and swung it gently in a sweeping motion.

"I like this one, its light but it's sturdy. Did you make this one for yourself Roland?" Link asked.

He nodded his head.

"Indeed. That one is called Dìoghaltas. I forged her maybe a month ago. In truth, I had planned to take her with me on this ride."

Link looked closely at the blade. It was thin and flat but its weight told of its strength. Roland had emblazoned vines in the center near the hilt. He had wrapped the sliver, intricately carved hilt itself with dark green leather and it gripped in Link's hand flawlessly.

He looked over to Roland with a sly smile.

"I'll spar you for her." He said.

Roland laughed.

"As you wish boy. I'll have my sword."

* * *

Weapons chosen, Roland and Link met each other in the yard. They kept away from the windows and out of Yolandea's sightline as she absolutely deplored it when her husband or either of her surrogate sons played with weaponry in this way, and she was quite vociferous of this sentiment. They stood about three feet away from one another as they tapped their swords together. The real trick to these matches, Link thought, was to be as careful as humanly possibly not to actually wound each other. This meant being mindful of using the flat side of the blade, though both Link, Roland and Khai had been slashed or superficially stabbed more than once. But still, heedlessly, they fought. The old knight slashed at Link who parried the blow and ducked away, fluently rebounding upward toward Roland. Youthful vigor against age and mastery was the occasion. With a slight flick of his wrist, he deflected Link's sword and the play continued quickly as the boy trotted backwards on his heels while Roland's blows dominated him, driving him back. Roland took a quick but half-hearted swing at the boy's neck, nearly confident that he would land a hit. To his surprise, Link evaded him and rolled to the side, sweeping Roland's legs out from under him. Within seconds, the boy, panting and smiling, had the tip of the blade to his chest. Roland laughed; he was his father's son.

"Ok, you win Link. You can have the sword."

* * *

Both satisfied by their fortunes, the boy and his mentor returned to the hearth where Yolandea sat at the table looking over multiple papers.

"Roland, Link, please sit down for a moment. I have some things I need to discuss with you."

They sat. In her lap, Yolandea spread a weathered map as she set the letter she had been reading on the table. Link noted the wax seal on the letter bore the Phoenix and the Holy Triangles.

"This letter here is a declaration of emergency. It says that they have closed the bridge into the Eldin lands and that roving bands of Bulblin and Bokoblin have been seen making camp. Some travelers have already disappeared while crossing the fields. The Bokoblin have no masters, they will kill at random, and they have become bold as of late. The Bulbin however... they will often pledge their allegiance to a greater force. Their presence... it suggests a growing menace in this land." Said Yolandea.

She pointed a slender finger to a particular pass on the map. She looked up at both of them as they followed her finger up the printed path.

"I want you two to take this route; it will take you around _both_ of the bridges and give you the high ground on your way home. It will be a day's ride and I suspect it will be dark before you return." Said Yolandae.

"This may be dangerous. I want you both to be very careful and on your guard. Though I'm sure, between the two of you will have no trouble if there is a blade within reach. May Nayru protect you well."

Both the boy and the old knight regarded the noble lady, exchanging short prayers and good-byes. They then harnessed Roland's bay roan gelding to the wagon and left the sleepy village. The sun was still high and a cool breeze made it the perfect day for travel. Link, upon Epona, trotted behind the back of the cart; Dìoghaltas and her scabbard strapped proudly around his chest.


	2. The Wandering Maiden

It was around mid-day by the time they had reached the mouth of the shady pass through the hills. Now, riding through the field, Link was beginning to feel the blanketing heat of the day on his back. He hung at the rear of the wagon, listlessly scanning the horizon for signs of the seemly phantom hordes. Breathing a heavy sigh he reached into his saddlebag for the tiny flute he kept for occasions such as this. A little music would entertain both himself and Roland. He let go of Epona's reins and let her walk freely after Roland's gelding. Good Epona, as cantankerous as she was, she really was a wonderful horse. He brought the instrument to his lips and began to play a tune he'd learned in his childhood. It was a light, simple, merry thing that made Roland slow the cart to hear it a little better as the notes went lilting through the warm, sweet scented breeze. As he played, the land began to roll into the green, rich and rocky lands of the Lanayru province. The boy finished the song, and a lull seemed to pass over the both of them. Roland turned his head to Link.

"The castle is only an hour off, maybe an hour and a half, if we ride quick over these hills, we might get there a little faster. The grain will not break." He said.

Link nodded in reply and laid the flute back in the saddlebag, once again taking Epona's reins. He gave her a soft kick in the side and she shot forward instantly, happy to finally break into a run instead of walking along at such a monotonous pace. They sped on over the hills for some time, watching the sun sink lower into the west. At last, the top towers of the great Hyrulian palace began to appear on the horizon. The completion of the day's task was nearly at hand.

* * *

The bustling vivaciousness of the city was quite a tax on one's senses in contrast to the quiet of the forest village. Everywhere there were strange voices in different dialects murmuring together; others sometimes shouting out over the cacophony of language. The gentry and nobility walked the streets in fine jackets and dresses mingled with numbers of the Zora and Goron tribes. The scent of roasting meats, vegetables and nuts permeated the entirety of the city. Link's mind buzzed with the life and energy he perceived and Roland, seeing the utter distraction in his face, called to him from the cart.

"Link, don't lose sight of me. The city is a big place and you would easily be turned around if you tarry."

Link steered Epona closer to the front of the wagon.

"I won't Roland. This city... it's just kind of fascinating. There's so much happening at once, I can't look away." Said Link.

Roland smiled whole-heartedly at his youth and enthusiasm.

"Well then lad, stay close. The shop we are looking for is down that far alley to the right."

"I will. I won't get lost Roland, I promise you that. I just wish we could _stay_ a little longer this time." Link said, sullenly.

Roland briefly turned his head to the boy.

"Another day. If we stay much longer than we must, we will be home well after dark and Yolandae will worry herself gray." He said.

The young rider nodded.

"That she will."

Link rode slowly on through the thoroughfare atop a very agitated Epona. He passed three noble girls, draped in silk, about his age. They looked up, smiling solicitously at him as he steered around them. He smiled warmly back and from behind him he could hear the group of girls burst into high pitched giggling. Link felt his cheeks redden.

* * *

Finally, after a few slow turns, the cart had made it to its destination. Link, Roland and the shop keep then heaved the 14 barrels of grain onto shelves in the back of a sundry shop. One strained, exhausted hour later the barrels had been shelved to be made into beer and bread and the shop keep handed Roland 300 rupees, offering words of gratitude to both of them. The man took Link's hand in his and gave it a spirited shaking.

"I am quite impressed with you little one, you seemed so scrawny when you rode up eh?" The shop keep said, still holding Link's hand fast.

"You're quite welcome sir, I'm glad my looks don't denote me I suppose." Link said.

"Well, either way, I hope you get your travel's worth in pay. Hey, what's this?" The shop keep had glanced down at Link's hand during their exchange.

"Is that a tattoo?" The man asked.

Link looked down, the man was talking about the odd triangular birthmark on his hand. Usually he wore riding gloves or wrapped his hands on long excursions, but today he had forgotten.

"No, no." He said, reaching into his saddlebag.

"It's just a weird birthmark. I've had it since I can remember." He said, thinking suddenly of how it had gotten much darker in the past year.

Link laughed awkwardly as he slipped on a pair of riding gloves. The boy had always hated it when other people pointed out the strange, golden-brown anomaly though he knew not entirely why. The shop keep shrugged.

"No need to be embarrassed. We all have strange things about ourselves eh? Well, Din speed."

Link smiled at the sentiment.

"Thank you sir. Have a good night."

* * *

Then as quickly as they had come, Link and Roland rode away; leaving the vibrant hum of the city to the coming dusk. When they had passed the drawbridge and the sound of the many voices began to fade into the wind, Link felt the tiniest twinge of disappointment and perhaps, he thought now, longing. As they began to ride once again over the hills toward the pass, he began to ponder his quiet life and mused that perhaps those who had left Faron in favor of neighboring cites had made the right choice. Despite the tragedy of his young life, Link had been relatively happy throughout the better part of it. Even so, he couldn't help this urge he felt sometimes to ride off into the hills and disappear; into the folds of the mountains or the glittering waters of the lake he had only seen once in his life. He felt so often out of place most everywhere he went and it made him feel quite turbulent at times; at others, incredibly lonely. It was like an itch inside of him that would emerge when he allowed himself to think of it long enough, and he wondered at it now; could he even leave the village? Could he leave behind Rue, Khai, and all of the others so dear to his heart and etched into his life? As Link thought, something in the distance caught his eye. He slowed Epona and shielded his eyes from the glaring sun; there was a girl, with blonde hair nearly to the back of her knees walking briskly over the hills.

"Do you see her?" Link asked, still shielding the sun from his face.

Roland squinted against the light.

"Aye. She may be in danger if she goes that way alone. Maybe she doesn't know of the demon camps." He replied.

"I'm going to ride ahead." Said Link.

He gently kicked Epona and she started off in a gallop toward the golden-haired figure. As he came upon her he pulled his horse to a trot and called out to her.

"Lady?"

The girl didn't turn, Link waited until he got a little closer and called again.

"Miss?"

The girl stopped and stiffened at his voice. She turned to face him, looking up at the boy with a cautious gaze. Link fell silent for a moment as he dismounted, enamored. He had never seen such an achingly beautiful girl; her eyes were a strange shade of blue-violet standing fiercely out from her fine featured ivory face. The simple white dress she wore flowing about her in the wind. She twitched a golden eyebrow at him and did a quick, high curtsey

"Sir." She said

"Lady..."

The boy cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. My friend and I saw you heading this way on foot and we wanted to be sure that you knew about the monsters that are supposed all over the place now. It's dangerous out here." Link said softly.

The girl smiled, though her countenance remained forlorn.

"I know. I do not care. There is someone I must see, it could be a matter of life or death." She said.

Link's brows knitted at her statement.

"Are you armed miss?" He asked.

She pulled a rapier from the black scabbard at her side. She held the blade in a guard stance, resolve bright in her eyes.

"I am armed. I know a passage to Kakariko from the river. I shall kill anything that stands in my way. Please do not concern yourself with me friend, I have my own business to attend to." She said.

She sheathed her sword and turned to continue her trek.

"Wait," Link said, and she turned her attention to him again.

"You said you were going to Kakariko right? My friend and I live down in the Faron province, we could take you there, to Kakariko I mean... I can't in good conscious let you go on by yourself, even if you are good with a sword. Roland is just over that hill. He'll be here in a minute. You can sit in the wagon if you'd like."

The girl suddenly looked very weary and her face flushed with relief. In truth, she hadn't slept more than two or three hours in the past three days. She couldn't help but accept the offer. She sensed a purity about the boy, and he seemed somehow strangely familiar. Her eyes moved to his.

"Do you mean it, sincerely? Will you take me?"

Link nodded.

"Of course. I'm Link, what's your name?" He said, extending a hand.

The girl paused, but gripped his hand and shook it regardless.

"Amencillia." She said.

Link took her hand as gently as he could; being careful not to dirty the lacy, fingerless wristlets she wore.

Within moments, Roland appeared and brought the cart to a stop, curiously regarding first the beautiful girl and then his ward.

Link turned and spoke.

"Roland, this is Amencillia. She's trying to get over to Kakariko and…"

"I must get back as well... at least back to this spot." The girl interjected, casting her eyes downward.

"I am sorry… I forgot to mention that."

Link looked at the girl and then walked to the side of the cart to speak to Roland.

"We've got to take her Roland. What kind of people are we if we don't?" Said Link quietly.

Roland rolled his eyes but nodded his head anyhow.

"You explain to Yolandae." He said aside.

He looked up to the mysterious golden-haired girl.

"Lady, please sit you down. We will gladly take you to the old Sheikah village and back to your front door." Said Roland.

The girl grinned, and started towards Epona; laughing quietly in allayment to herself.

"Or you could let me ride your beautiful mare. I have never seen such a red horse... and the white mane. She is quite striking." She said.

Before Link could say a word of warning the girl reached out and ran her hand through Epona's mane, and then both the boy and his mentor sat in puzzled amazement at what happened next. Epona snorted, and began to nuzzle the girl's face and chew her hair, in the same affectionate manner the horse had always done with Link. The girl laughed, musically this time.

"She is sweet tempered too. What a lovely horse, what's her name?" She asked.

When she noticed the looks of stunned awe on the faces of her two new traveling companions, she stepped away from Epona, looking questioningly at Link.

"Why do you look at me that way?" She asked

Roland shook his head.

"I have never seen that horse let anyone touch her in the seven years this boy has owned her. She is one of the most ill-tempered, wild horses I have ever known. She is taken with Link, but I have never seen her treat anyone else as such." Said Roland.

A large, thoughtful smile spread on her lips like the sun emerging from a cloud.

"I consider myself privileged then to have the approval of this most astonishing horse." She said.

"Her name's Epona." Link said tentatively.

"I'm actually kind of amazed myself. I've _never_ met another person that she's liked. It must be your scent or something. If you want... since she won't bite you, I could have you ride with me." He added.

The girl curtsied again, but lower this time.

"I would love that, thank you sir." She said, bringing her eyes to his.

Link mounted Epona and offered his hand to the strange roaming beauty. She took it and pulled herself into the saddle. She gathered her cascading hair over her shoulder and spoke to the boy close to his right ear.

"I apologize for inconveniencing you, though I cannot thank you enough for your aid." She said.

Link jumped a slight as her arms went about his waist and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he kicked Epona into a run. The horse darted away across the field with Roland and his wagon behind them.

* * *

The river passage was a steep and rocky road that wound next to a small tributary of the greater Zora's river. As they passed, the girl remembered travelling this way once when she was very young. This path had some time ago been a relatively well traveled road by the Hyrulian army, as it was sheltered by great shelves of stone. The horses had not broken their pace except for in a few weathered spots where the river had begun to swallow the path. As the road stretched on, the trail became a tunnel; cave-like expect for the crumbled white brick that paved the aged road. Link began to notice the remnants of lamps still hanging from the walls. As the light faded from the cave, Link reached again into the saddlebag to retrieve his lantern. He lit its wick and illuminated the walls beside and above them. The boy looked up at the ceiling of the underground river passage, behind cracking mortar he could see giant wooden beams; the roots of plants hanging like living stalactites.

"Where are we?" He asked, still gazing upward.

"We are underneath the castle. It was built above the river to provide an instant water source for the people of the city. This is a sort of secret passage used to access the lands east to west. It will bypass the bridge and take us safely to the Eldin province." She said, her voice echoing eerily off of the walls and rushing water.

Link wondered now what part of the colorful city he had been so reluctant to leave they had passed under. He then, for a moment, wondered why this Amencillia had needed to pass under the castle instead of through it. Was she a fugitive? He shrugged inwardly and decided that whoever she was, she deserved a safe passage to wherever it was she was trying to go. She couldn't have done anything too serious, her presence to Link, felt far to light; if not strangely melancholy. They walked on in thoughtful silence as they began to notice various pipes attached to the iron brackets in the ceiling pulling water from the river. The girl tightened her grip around Link's waist and he flinched just a bit.

"We're very close, I hope there is some daylight left yet. I really am sorry that I have taken you so far out of your way." She said, her voice sweet and quiet over Link's shoulder.

"It's no trouble Lady. I don't think I could've lived with myself if I'd let you go on and something had happened to you." He said.

Roland, after his extended silence called after the two flaxen-haired youths.

"Miss! Young Miss! You are a city dweller, are you not? Do you know what road this is?"

The girl looked back at Roland with a beaming smile.

"Of course, though I think your young friend here does not." She said

Roland let out a nostalgic chuckle.

"Link, this is the old military road built by Hyrulian knights over a century ago. my great-grandfather laid the brick on which we now stand."

The girl turned again to Roland.

"Ah, so you're a retired knight are you?"

"That I am, though I may not look it now. Link would have been given the title as well, had we not dissolved our status and moved south. Link's father and I marched the road to the mountains during the Northern Invasion when he was about his age." Said Roland.

The girl's eyes flitted to the white bricking for a moment.

"Thank you for your service. The Northern Invasion, I hear, was a terrible time in our history." She said

Roland nodded reminiscently.

"Aye, it was. I never quite understood the motivation of the mountain folk. They came from their snowy homes to lay siege to their own capital. Killing them was a hard, joyless thing."

The girl sighed.

"They were starving. The conflict sprung from a rash decision made by a young King. There was a disagreement between he and the Lord of the mountain region over boundaries and the power that the Lord was allotted. The King unthinkingly cut off trade with the mountain people and they revolted. It was a true tragedy, one that could have been easily prevented…"

King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule XVIII, the warrior King as he was called, had risen to power when he had deposed his own great uncle and the murderer of his father. He had led a famously casualty free siege on the palace as a young Prince after he had been banished from the land. His rebellion had included among its small ranks what was then the lowest of peasantry. During his reign, the Realm of Hyrule had become literate, socially mobile and prosperous and the aging King was dearly loved by his people.

Roland nodded slowly.

"Yes. But in all my years, that was the only error I have ever seen the good King make. I am old enough to remember the usurpers reign, though I was only a child…" Roland paused, and then looked to the girl again.

"Tell me, Lady Amencillia, have you ever seen the King's daughter? They say she truly is the jewel of the Hylian people."

The girl laughed softly.

"Once or twice, she is flesh, just as you."

Roland pulled his smoking pipe and the matches from his satchel and lit the herb inside it, enamored by talk of the Royal family and his days as a knight. Its embers glowed vermillion in the dark.

"I hear our Princess has been rigorously trained in the arts of weaponry and warfare. Do you know if that is true as well?" He asked through a puff of smoke.

She grinned coyly.

"Quite."

Link sat smiling in his saddle as the wandering maiden and his dear father-like friend spoke to one another. He had been content just to listen quietly to the conversation as he heard the fervor rising in Roland's voice. Roland loved to remember his younger years. Though, as they spoke, Link could see the faint red light of the late afternoon in the distance.

* * *

The trio emerged from the cave and began a full sprint across the eastern plain and into the foothills of Death Mountain. The sun was only a few hours from setting as they road into the small village. Link could see from its piazza the very top of the burning mountain, and mused on the misguided boldness of those who had built a village at the foot of a volcano. The girl directed them to a house with black roof tiling and the three of them made their way, careful of the roving cukcoos, to the front door. Link dismounted first, and then took the girl's dainty waist in his hands and helped her out of the saddle. She pressed lightly on his shoulders as he set her down, his hands fitting nearly completely around her. She smiled and said her thanks before she turned and pounded loudly on the door. They waited for a few moments as movement was heard inside the house. The door at last opened and there stood a tall, thin, dark skinned woman with hair the color of snow and various tattoos about her chest and arms. The woman's expression was one of utter joy and exorbitant relief as the two embraced each other tightly. They spoke then, but in a language Link could not understand, though he could read something of urgency within their tone. Their speech was a dark, smoky, flowing dialect full of "h" sounds as the strange woman affectionately pressed her hand to the girl's cheek. The girl turned to her traveling companions.

"I do not mean to be rude. I will only be a moment, but I must speak to her alone."

Link nodded.

"It's no trouble miss, don't worry about us." He said

"Yes, do what you came for Lady Amencillia. We will be here when you're done with whatever errand it was that brought you to this house." Roland chimed.

The girl smiled warmly and took Link's hand, in it she placed a placed a purple rupee.

"For your trouble. There is a bar at the end of this street. They have good food and ale, please enjoy yourselves, I will not be an hour." She said.

Link looked hesitantly at the jewel in his palm. She closed his fingers for him and gave his hand a light squeeze, then she disappeared into the house.

Link stood, staring curiously at the now closed door, astounded at where the day had led him. Link and Roland tied their horses to the railing outside and started down the street; saddle sore and relieved to walk and stretch their now rather stiff legs.

"Roland." Link said.

"Yes?"

"What language was that? I've never heard anything like it."

Roland grinned.

"It was Sheikah. I haven't heard it spoken myself in many years. The shadow tribe is few these days."

"Shadow tribe?" Asked Link, his brows furrowing.

"Aye, they are the protectors of the Royal family, their shadows if you will. Thiers is some of the most ancient lore in all of Hyrule. They are an intriguing people. The fact that the girl spoke their language says much about her schooling." Said Roland.

"She did seem pretty smart didn't she?" Link replied.

Roland chortled.

"As wise as she was beautiful. You should ask her to write to you when we take her back to the city. I saw your eyes when you looked upon her… and when Epona didn't bite her."

At this Link laughed loudly and ran his hand through his wind tangled hair.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure her parents would _love_ that. Their daughter getting letters from some random peasant she'd met in a field. No... I don't think I'll ever see a more beautiful girl in all the rest of my life, but I'm sure that once we get her home, I'll never see _her_ again." Said Link, the exhaustion now evident in his voice.

He stretched his shoulders. The day had been a long and strange one. Both he and Roland were ready for a cold mug of ale and a spitted cuckoo.

* * *

After her companions had departed for the tavern, the mysterious girl and her strange friend sat on a couch near a cooling fire. The woman poured the girl a cup of a dark, herbal tea and sat down next to her on the brocaded couch.

"Amencillia was it?" She said, jovially.

The girl pressed her hands to her face as if to cool it; she dropped them languidly in her lap.

"I could think of nothing better. I _do_ hate lying… especially to good hearted people." She said.

"What are you doing here Your Highness? The fields are infested with monsters; they would have gladly killed and eaten you, or worse." Said the Sheikah woman, gravely.

"Impa, I had to come. I had to know why you left me. My father is mad... there is no sanity at all left in the palace, a _mad_ King commands the royal guard! I have been little more than a prisoner... My father speaks now only through Delvion. The guard takes his words as if spoken from the mouth of the King himself. I... I sense an evil about him as of late...but he has been with us for so long and never before had I felt an ill-intention. He is Shiekah, one of the last. Like you he has sworn an oath to protect my family and the secrets we hold. Why would he now turn against us? Oh Impa, why did you leave me? I have been so alone." Said the desperate Princess, tears finally breaking the wall of her porcelain façade.

Impa held the crying girl, rocking her gently.

"I did not leave you Zelda, I was dismissed. I was ordered to leave the castle grounds and was stripped of my position as your guardian. I believed it to be a sign of things to come... I have been expecting you Princess, just not in the fashion in which you came."

Impa softly pulled the white lace gloves from Zelda's delicate hands.

"You were wise to keep this hidden." She said, pointing to the triangular birthmark beneath Zelda's knuckles.

"I know… I know the legend… and I bear the mark... so doom will come to us all." Said the Princess.

Impa nodded sadly.

"I pray that it is not so. But nearly all of the pieces have been assembled. The marked girl-child of the King, the gathering of the foul folk, brazen upon the hills, King Daphnes's madness; the last sign will be the appearance of the Hero, who will bear the same mark upon his hand… the bearer of Courage. When he appears, the war will begin."

Zelda dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief Impa now handed her.

"What should I do Impa? I have been awake for nearly three days, I have read more books on medical studies and curses than I can count. I have found nothing to bring my father to his senses. I fear his death and a great calamity is coming... I have seen it in my dreams… I am lost…" Said Zelda, and her voice cracked under the weight of her dilemma.

"No child, you are not lost. If it is true, and the cycle is beginning again, then surely…"

Zelda only buried her face in her guardian's shoulder and sobbed. Impa held her and let her cry until she fell silent again; as she slid the white wristlets back on the Princess's hand, her heart broke for the young monarch. Zelda pulled away and attempted to regain her composure and Impa brushed way the damp strands of hair from her hot, ruddy face.

"There is one last thing you can do for your father." She said, and stood; walking briskly into the next room. She returned with a small tin. She placed it in Zelda's hand.

"This is a very powerful medicine derived from a holy plant. It has been known to cure mortal wounds and bring madmen to sanity. Perhaps it can heal the King of what ails his brain." Said Impa, sitting again.

"I am at a loss for any other course of action as of now. All we can do is wait, and pray that it is not our time in which the great cataclysm will again occur. Please my dear, remember your training and be safe."

Both Impa and Zelda turned their attention to the door as they heard the voices of the two forest dwellers returning. They stood, and Zelda embraced her guardian once more.

"Thank you Impa. Please... pray for me and for my father." Said Zelda.

"I will child. If it comes to pass that what I fear is beginning, flee and find me; I will explain to you what must be done. May the Goddesses go with you." Impa replied.

Zelda gave her guardian a quick kiss on the cheek and then, gathering the tin and her scabbard, she left.

* * *

The ride back to the city was undertaken in very much the same fashion as the ride from it. They thundered swiftly to the river passage as the sun finally set behind them, and traversed the cave as they had hours before. Only now, Link felt, there was something troubling his saddle companion more than it had during the ride to Kakariko. While he and Roland had been exchanging jokes and stories, the girl had hardly said a word and seemed to drape herself limply against his back. As they found themselves once again in the moonlit fields of Lanayru, Link turned and spoke softly over his shoulder.

"Are you alright miss? You seem kind of upset."

Zelda laid her head exhaustedly against the back of Link's shoulder as they road.

"No, I am fine. I have not slept in a long time and I'm just a little worn out." She said, forcing a tiny laugh.

Link allowed his concern to subside as much as it was willing, they would have her safely to her bed soon enough and she could sleep, to dream what a strange, beautiful, wandering noble girl would. Though, something still felt amiss in the night air as they approached the spot where they had found the peculiar traveler. Link focused his attention forward, wary of nocturnal animals and other creatures that may have lurked there in the darkened field. Suddenly, he could hear the thunder of many hoof beats on the horizon. Sure enough, about 17 riders came flying up over the hills, setting upon the three and forming a tight circle around them. As he went to draw his sword, Link in astonishment realized that they had been surrounded by the Hyruliain guard; these where _knights_ poised and ready to kill them. Link heard the girl whisper _damn_, harshly under her breath

"What is the meaning of this? We are travelers. We have a young lady with us who we are trying to get home to her family. Let us pass." Roland demanded.

One of the guardsmen, who appeared to be the captain, pranced forward atop a huge, palomino stallion.

"That young lady you have with you there is your future Queen, Zelda LXVII. We have been searching for her since early this afternoon. Relinquish her or die." He said.

Both Link and Roland's jaws dropped upon hearing these words.

"Princess Zelda?" Link asked, breathless as he turned to see her face in the rising moonlight.

She sighed and closed her eyes briefly.

"I am sorry to have deceived you." She said, as she slipped off of the saddle on onto her feet.

She walked slowly to the captain though she paused to look back at Link and Roland.

"Amencillia was my mother's name. Thank you both for your help. I wish I could've told you of my plight…" Said Zelda, who with that, strode to the captain a top his stallion.

"Lower your weapons and stand down!" She shouted, and with a wave of her hand the swords where sheathed and the crossbows unloaded.

Link watched, numb and flabbergasted as the pale, golden orchid of a girl suddenly because erect and regal. His mind swam, he had accidently kidnapped the Princess of Hyrule and was none the wiser.

"Eolan, I want my own horse. I shall ride myself home. I am not a prisoner." Said Zelda.

The captain nodded. "As you wish, Your Grace. You two!" He pointed in the direction of two knights at the outer rim of the circle.

"Double up, the Princess wants a horse!" He commanded.

The two knights looked at each other and shrugged, the smaller of the two dismounted and gently walked the white-grey horse to Zelda and handed her the reins. He then climbed up onto the saddle of the second knight's stallion which pawed and snorted under their weight. Zelda climbed atop her newly acquired mount.

"You four, escort _these_ two to their village in Faron. They have done their country far more service today than any of you have done in the past year!" Said the Princess.

The captain lifted his visor to glare at her but she only returned his look.

"Do as I say." She hissed.

The captain sneered and slapped his visor down again. With a motion of his hand, the two dumbfounded swordsmen had an armed escort to their village and Link turned his eyes again to Zelda who met them with a sad gaze.

"I really am sorry Link. You have my undying gratitude. I hope to see you again…" She said.

Their eyes lingered for a moment longer and Link found that he could not speak. She offered him a half-hearted smile and spurred her horse forward. Link watched her go in silence. The company stood for a few moments in the moon soaked calm of the field, the knights awaiting their direction.

"Well!" Roland said, mercifully breaking the quiet.

"At least there's no need to worry now about the camping hordes. We have Hyrule's finest at our behest!" He said, bursting into loud, mystified laughter.

Link sighed heavily and shook his head; bewildered and still trying to calm his loudly pounding heart as he stared raptly into the distance. Roland looked back at him and said kindly,

"Come boy, we've got a lot of explaining to do now."


	3. The Fairy Queen

The Princess ran her horse across the field at an imperious speed, leaving the trope of knights and their uncivil captain far in the dusty moonlit plain. As she reached the city walls, she turned to cast a disdainful glance over her shoulder. She had more than beaten her own guardsmen to the palace, her dissatisfaction with her father's choice in knights had never been so loud in her. Zelda slowed the horse to a soft gallop and crossed the bridge to the sleeping city as a pit grew in her stomach. She did not want to be here, in _his_ presence; a man that had seemed so immortal to her, now so broken and disassociated from all that had made him her father. She felt her heart clench as two guards, without a word, wretched open the doubled-arched doors of the castle courtyard. She pulled the little white horse to a stop and took a moment to breath. She could see various lamps lighted in the shining vertical labyrinth that was her home. She felt tears cloud her eyes and she clutched the tin tighter in her hand. The Princess dismounted and stood in the cobble stone causeway to the front gate of the palace, dreading with everything in her the reception she would receive. As she paused in respite, she heard clearly the hooves of a great blonde stallion behind her. She recoiled at the sound in the chilling night breeze.

"Hail young Hyrule." Said Eolan, coarsely.

The captain impatiently reined his horse to his obstinate Princess. The look of impudence on her now sunburned face turned to rage in him. He hopped quickly down from his saddle, tearing the helmet from his head, his graying hair spilling over his shoulders. Zelda turned her face from him to the marble bricking of the ground.

"You may be the most insolate and impetuous youth I have ever seen in line for the throne, and I have seen many kingdoms far less than this." Said Eolan, taking a wide step toward her.

Zelda, spent and unwilling to fight his accusation, only sighed and began her torpid march toward the door. Eolan followed close behind, his anger building in her silent steps.

"Well? What say you Princess? Will you have a lower speak to you as such? Will you do anymore disgrace to your name sake than abandoning your ailing father?"

At these words, Zelda snapped to attention. She whipped to face the captain, her indigotic eyes bright with ire.

"You know nothing. My father is mad and orders me to be made a captive; the guard obeys without question and imprisons me in my own home. I have made an attempt to right this terrible tragedy that has befallen my kingdom… this terrible tragedy that has befallen me, and you mock my efforts. How _dare_ you?" She asked, the bitterness in her voice acrid in the night.

Eolan stood in silence on the steps to the palace, his eyes fused to the frail outline of the King's daughter. He knew her words rang true though his eyes did not drop their gaze. Footsteps, and a flurry of voices interrupted his contemplation as the huge, iron laced door creaked open and the Shiekah consort approached with Zelda's handmaidens at his side. Zelda reeled around to regard his sharp featured face with distaste. He bowed low at her feet, his long white braid over his cloaked shoulder.

"Good evening Your Majesty, I trust you've had a good ride. Your father has been rather concerned for your safety this night, I've only just come from his chamber."

Zelda looked warily up at the swarthy Delvion.

"How fares he? Is he better?" She asked meekly.

Delvion cast his scarlet eyes to his feet, his face taut.

"No, he is worse now I'm afraid. I have brought your women. Get you dressed and see him for yourself… He asks for you." He said, turning swiftly from the princess.

He motioned from beneath his cloak to the women who, bowing, surrounded her; taking her hands to pull her back into her haunted castle. Zelda sighed her resignation for the evening and turned as her eyes went again to Eolan; her icy look stinging him. He watched as the Princess disappeared in the cloud of waiting women. As the heavy double doors boomed closed, he felt a pang of guilt. The eyes of his future Queen, in his moment of frankness, had yet been the eyes of a 17 year old girl; volatile and full of some misunderstood pain. For a moment, he wished he could take back what he had said, that he could make her understand his critique as love for her, and for her country. But alas, he could see her now in the upper windows of the stair case, her head bowed in gilded sorrow as they led her to her chambers.

* * *

Zelda simply spread her arms in doleful repose as she was quickly stripped and redressed by her women; the simple white cotton gown replaced with fine purple velvet and ivory silk. Her flowing hair tamed and wound into braids along her face and back, the diadem of royalty placed once again upon her head. When they had finished, the handmaidens excused themselves with bows and blessings, leaving the Princess alone in her room. Zelda wearily sat upon her window sill, her blood running thick with sleeplessness in her veins. She opened her palm and looked down at the clandestine tin filled with the miracle herb Impa had given her. She would not sleep again tonight, she mused, as she looked up at the freckled sky and felt the deep hued velvet tight around her arms and chest. She stood, and made her way through the stone arch that connected her bed chamber with her sitting room. The high windows casting blue light the shape of spades across the floor. She turned up the oil lamp on the wall as she passed it, sweeping the shadows into the corners. She went to her sewing desk against the back wall. From its drawers she pulled a bottle and a small jug of consecrated water. When Impa had begun to teach her spell crafting and aphotic lessons, she had instructed Zelda to secret away herbs, waters and other ingredients for a variety of tinctures and potions in her room. In the bottle, she carefully mixed the blessed water and the herb, she added a bit of tea for taste. She gently shook the mixture and watched as it became a deep, healthful green. Zelda then set the bottle in the fire and let the potion come to a soft boil. She carefully removed the now fortified liquid and poured the contents of the bottle through a cloth into a silver chalice. She muttered a prayer, and with all her courage, she departed for her father's chamber.

* * *

Zelda, the potion in her hand and her heart hammering, pushed open the door to her father's bed chamber. There, in the dim glow of candle light lay the King. Zelda swallowed hard and walked to his bedside, unsure of how he would behave this night, he had been violent with her as of late. She sat uneasily down on the edge of the enormous canopy bed, placing the chalice on the nightstand beside. She noticed then, the corner of a strange mirror, partially covered by a bed sheet leaning against the wall. She wondered at it, sensing something foul, and she turned her attention back to Daphnes. The King was pale and clammy, his breathing ragged. To Zelda it had seemed that her noble father had aged the equivalent of 20 years in a matter of 2 months. She licked her dry lips.

"Father?" She said, softly and she enfolded his hand in hers.

King Daphnes stirred, cloudy uncomprehending eyes finding Zelda's. He smiled weakly.

"Zelda, my child, it seems so long since I have looked upon you. How fares your mother?" He asked.

Zelda could already feel the tears forcing themselves from her eyes. She stifled them and continued to speak.

"She has been dead for years father... you know that don't you?" She said.

A flicker of sad recognition passed the kings grizzled face.

"Oh yes… that is so isn't it…." He reached out and touched his daughter's cheek.

"You look so much like her. How beautifully you've grown… how proud you've made me, girl." Said Daphnes.

Zelda could no longer contain herself, she would not allow a sob to pass her lips but she cried silently there, next to dying Hyrule, in the dark.

"Father, you must drink this." She said, offering the chalice. The King smiled wanly.

"Has Amencillia been picking berries again? Her wine is most excellent. Is that it, child, have you brought me some wine to clear my head?" He said.

Zelda inhaled sharply and pushed the coming wail back into her chest.

"Yes father… the Queen has made you some wine… Please drink." Said the Princess.

She cradled her father's head in her palm and brought the cup to his lips. The liquid had barely touched the king's mouth when a shadow appeared, blocking the light from the hall.

"Your Highness." Said the deep, murky voice from the doorway.

Startled, Zelda turned to regard the heavily robed Delvion as he slowly approached her. He smiled stiffly down at her, quickly taking the chalice from her hand.

"The King is very ill and he must rest, you have seen enough of each other this night. Come, I shall take you back to your room. Sleeplessness does not ware well on such a countenance." Said the Sheikah, running the back of his hand down the side of Zelda's face, his long nails grazing her skin.

Silent panic took hold of her.

"Delvion, I have brought my father something for his head. He must drink it, please allow me to give it to him." She said, her voice trembling.

Delvion shook his head.

"I cannot Princess, in a moment of clarity, the King has instructed me to be sure he has uninterrupted rest. This wine would only further serve to inflame him." He said, inspecting the chalice.

Zelda clutched the dark blue velvet of his robe.

"I must! He must drink it!" She exclaimed, and she reached desperately for the cup which Delvion now held out of her reach.

He motioned to the doorway and two guardsmen filed into the room.

"Take the Princess to her chambers, methinks she is feverish." Said Delvion.

The guardsmen bowed and proceeded to take Zelda by the arms and lift her from her father's bedside.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" She cried, as the two men began to drag her toward the door.

"Let go! Let me go damn it! I command you, I am the daughter of Hyrule!" She shouted, her voice squeaking under the strain.

The King rolled his head in her direction.

"Zelda? Is that my daughter? Where is her mother, I must speak to her." He said.

The Princess continued to struggle, the desperate sobs finally breaking through as her weak, sleep deprived body was ripped from her father's room. When the door was shut fast, Delvion poured the liquid of the chalice onto the floor at the king's bedside. Eolan, who had heard the tumult from the stairs hurried behind the Princess. Upon seeing the manner in which his command held her, he barked caustically from behind them.

"Unhand her! Immediately!"

The men turned, frightened by his tone and dropped Zelda to her hands and knees. Eolan sneered.

"I have seen executions carried out for less than this. She is your better, it is treason to handle her as such!" He said.

The guards mumbled their apologies as they timidly made their way back down the stairs to whatever posts they had been called from. Eolan pulled Zelda to her feet. She regarded him silently through tearful eyes.

"Thank you…" She said, and she turned to climb the stairs to her room.

Eolan followed, unsure of what assistance he could offer but undeniably disturbed by the actions of the guard. Zelda turned to him.

"Please Eolan, let me be. I want to be alone…" She said softly.

Eolan bowed deeply.

"As you wish Princess, goodnight."

With that, Zelda disappeared around the corner to the hall. Eolan sighed, and descended the stairs for his evening duties at the city gates.

* * *

Link and Roland arrived back to their village at nearly midnight. In spite of Roland's insistence that Link explain the extraordinary events of the day, he regaled his entire household with the tale as Link, drained from its remembrance, slipped into the night. He walked with Epona behind him in silent meditation. A strange disquiet had seized his soul since his last look into the eyes of the Princess.

_I wish I could've told you of my plight…_

Her cryptic statement swelled in his mind as he passed the bridge to his home. What had she, the only daughter of the King, been doing in the field? Why had she seemed so desperate to reach the strange Sheikah woman? Link found himself picturing her now, in all her regal pallor, staring woefully from some iron wrought window into the town below. He sighed, her bright eyes poignant in his thoughts as he pressed forward. He was nearly home when he heard the sound of a woman's voice coming up the path from the deep forest. He smiled at the sight of the softly singing red-headed maiden, and walked to meet her in front of his house.

"Mariana." He said.

She stopped, a large basket of various fruits and berries at her hip.

"Good evening Link, how are you? It was a lovely day wasn't it?" She said sweetly.

"It was… are you just now getting back? Khai told me you'd gone for berries this morning." Asked Link.

Mariana giggled.

"Yes, only just now getting back. The patch I was looking for was a few miles in, I spent all the day looking for it. I should have taken a horse I think. I hope Khai isn't too irate with me." She said, setting the basket beside her and lifting her lantern to better see her friend.

Upon seeing the dispiritedness in his face, she became concerned.

"What happened Link, why do you look so crestfallen?" She asked.

Link smoothed his hair back, gripping a handful of it as he spoke.

"I don't know if you would believe me if I told you. Would you like to come in for a while? I'm sure Khai can wait another few minutes." He asked.

Mariana nodded, and Link held open his door for her and her basket of berries. The boy turned and lit the lamp next on the wall, washing the room in dim light as Mariana sat on the ragged couch near the hearth. She noted that the coals were still hot and gingerly fed them more wood. As the fire kindled, Link sprawled dejectedly next to her, his head lolling backward. Mariana poked him tenderly in the side.

"Would you like me to make you some tea? You can tell me all about this business you ran into from the kitchen, whatever it may be." She asked.

Link smiled and nodded to her. She patted his head and walked quickly to the kitchen. Mariana was the oldest girl in the village. At 20, she had played the part of nearly everyone's mother at some time or another. Even Khai, who had for so long resisted her nurturing had eventually yielded to it, falling deeply in love with her in the process. She had been raising her young brother and sister herself since their mother had died 5 years ago, and she was the very image of patience and light. She smiled over her shoulder as she prepared the kettle.

"So Link, tell me this unbelievable story of yours." She said.

Link continued to stare at the ceiling as he spoke.

"Roland and I met Princess Zelda today… wandering around in the field with a sword belt on."

Mariana raised an eyebrow as she set the kettle on the fire.

"The _Princess_?" She asked, as she sat back down next to her young friend.

Link nodded as Mariana looked on at him with an expression of astonishment.

"I wonder... Why would she be alone? Carrying a sword of all things, it seems like she would have some kind of escort." Said Mariana.

Link shrugged.

"She wanted to go to Kakariko to see this Sheikah woman. Then as we were taking her home, the Hyrulian guard surrounded us. That's how we found out who she was. I still can't believe it..."

Mariana's green eyes where large as he spoke.

"Well, that certainly _is_ a story. Was she really as pretty as everyone says she is?" She queried.

Link rolled his head to meet her look.

"Aye... she was the most beautiful girl I've _ever_ seen…. she hasn't left my thoughts since I last saw her in the field. She seemed so sad Mariana, like something was seriously wrong in some facet of her life... like she was in trouble. I wish I knew, so I could just stop thinking about it." Said Link.

He shifted in his seat with a sigh, coming forward to rest his elbows against his thighs and Mariana poured herself and Link a cup of tea, which he drained quickly. She gently kneaded the back of his neck.

"Don't worry Link, she's royalty. I'm sure that whatever afflicts her will be sorted out. She'll be alright." She said.

Link closed his eyes, feeling the stiffness of the muscles under her fingertips.

"You're probably right. Though, I can't help but think of her." He muttered to the floor.

Mariana laughed softly.

"Maybe you're in love, that would explain it, love at first sight?" She said, cheerily.

Though she teased, Link did not laugh at her jest.

"I don't know Mariana. I can't really place what it is. Something just feels… wrong I suppose... like something terrible is about to happen." Said Link, leaning his chin against his palm and looking sidelong to his friend.

Mariana's brows knitted just slightly at the boy's unease.

"What do you mean Link?" She asked.

He sighed again, closing his eyes for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Of course you can." Mariana returned.

Link straightened himself, staring intently into the fire.

"I have nightmares almost constantly, did you know that?" He asked.

Mariana shook her head, the long braid at the side of her face loosening and falling against her temple as she laid a sympathetic hand on her young friend's back.

"... I've had them my whole life... and they've been so much worse in the past few weeks. I haven't talked to anyone about this yet but... I've had this weird feeling lately... like I'm waiting for something... today just... I don't know, felt like it was a part of it somehow." Said Link.

Sensing the tension within him, Mariana began to gently rub her hand between his shoulder blades.

"Maybe, someone is trying to tell you something. There are spirits all around us, you might have someone trying to reach you. Whatever it is, I'm sure that you'll know soon. Destiny might be trying to find you. Who knows, you could be meant for something great, Link. For now though, I would try to relax and let whatever it is you're waiting for reveal itself, because I think it will... maybe it already has." She said.

Link combed his fingers through his hair, thinking again of Princess Zelda and then suddenly of the strange woman in his dreams. It knotted his stomach.

"I don't know..." He said.

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the crackling fire.

"Well, you should get some sleep and I should be getting home to Khai. It is late and it seems to have been a long day for you indeed." Said Mariana.

The two of them stood.

"Thank you for listening to me... I think anyone else would've just shrugged it off or told me I was crazy, especially Khai." The boy said, handing the red-head her basket.

Mariana smiled.

"He loves you Link, as do I." She said.

The two of them embraced and then Link saw her out. They said goodnight, and then he promptly retired to his room. He collapsed into his bed; pulling his blankets about his head as if to fend off the uneasiness that plagued his thoughts. He recalled the face of the Princess once more, before he passed through the veil of sleep; the unearthly beauty of her features now in retrospection, seemed so ancient despite her youth. How strange it was. Then the boy slept and dreamt of bizarre creatures and distant lands.

* * *

He was awakened suddenly, after only a little over an hours sleep, by tiny voices flittering above his head. Link opened his eyes and sat up in the dark to see, to his surprise, two lustrous fairies standing on his bed posts. He shook himself, making adequately sure that he was not dreaming.

"He wakes, he wakes!" They chimed in unison, as they flew up and about the bedroom.

Link regarded them with dreamy amazement.

"Fairies? Why... What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice still husky with sleep.

The two winged creatures laughed a sound like tiny bells and began to sing:

_"The great occasion the Fairy Queen will show,_

_The chosen one 'ere he know,_

_The danger that begins to grow_

_To Queen Oona he must go."_

Link, confused by their words and becoming increasingly irritated at their intrusion, spoke at length.

"What... What are you talking about?" He asked.

The fairies tittered.

"Come, you must come with us!" They said, flying close enough to Link's head for him to faintly hear the fluttering of their wings.

"Come hither to Queen Oona!"

Link exasperatedly rested his face in his hands, releasing a groan that had been building since his impromptu awakening.

"You know, I've heard a lot of stories about people being escorted to their deaths by fairies after being lured into the forest. I'm not following you two anywhere. Now please, leave me alone and let me sleep... I've had a really long day." Said Link, as he flopped back down into his bed.

He saw their lights flicker to and fro for a moment and then depart his bedroom. He breathed a small sigh of relief as silence settled once again, only to be broken seconds later as he heard the sound of shattering glass. Link threw the blankets off of himself. Quickly throwing on his boots, he rushed into the kitchen. The fairies flew wildly about the room, smashing pots and other objects against the ground. Link gritted his teeth and felt his face become hot. He waved his arms at them.

"Stop it! Stop breaking my pots damnit! What do you want?!" He demanded.

At that the fairies hovered about his head, grasping at his shirt and fiercely pulling his hair.

"Come, come, come!" They sang

The boy harshly shook them away.

"Alright, alright, I'll come with you!" Said the infuriated Link. He ripped his sword up from its resting place near the wall and followed the two glowing beings out of the front door.

* * *

Deep in the woods, and off of any path Link had ever taken, he suddenly regretted the decision to leave his house without a lamp. The fairies provided a faint, ethereal light that guided his way but still, Link wished he had gotten it. These two could be walking him into a trap for all he knew and he could not even light his own path. As the moon began to drop through the blue-black pin-holed sky, Link began to see more and more that the trees around him had become behemoth; likely as old as the earth itself with branches that seemed to hold the heavens. The air was thick and sweet with the intoxicating night scent of dewy foliage as they came upon a cave burrowed deep into the side of a tall hill. The fairies twittered, and bobbed erratically at its mouth.

"Here! We are here. Go boy, the world may depend upon thee." They said

Link regarded the fairies and their odd statement without a word. He unsheathed his sword and cautiously stepped into the darkness with the luminescent creatures at his heels. Before long, he came upon a pool of water standing in the cave. He stopped, as he could not see any way around and stood, wondering in the quiet blackness. To his astonishment, the pool began to glow with a pale yellow light and from its waters emerged the Fairy Queen. She moved as if she were still submerged, her bright hair flowing about her face, her wings gossamer and fragile in the pulsing radiance of her light.

"Welcome knight. It has been many centuries since you have awoken." Said Oona, Queen of the Fairies.

Link sheathed his sword and stared in unabashed shock. At last, gathering his wits, he spoke.

"_Knight_? I… I don't understand. Why did you send for me? What could you want with me?" He asked.

The Queen's expression turned to mirth as she swam gracefully in the air. As a surfeit of fearful questions flew through the boy's mind, the Fairy Queen began to sing.

_"En daʃeʋu nobe̞ʃo̞ndʊ, _

_tʏe ʃʊtʊ keuænu sale̞_

_En daʃeʋu nobe̞ dʊʃʊ, _

_tʏe ʃʊtʊ nobe̞ dezu dotʃe̞!"_

As she sang, Link felt himself calm. A surge of thoughts seemed to flood his brain, whispering to him in languages he could not understand. He knew this song. He had always known this song, he realized; he had heard it in his dreams many a night. The Queen laughed blithely at the look of bafflement on his face.

"I forget that you are only mortal. Did the song stir you? Do you want to know why?"

Link could only nod.

"You are the chosen knight of the Goddess Hylia. You are fated to carry a hero's burden, the barer of the Triforce of Courage and it is on your shoulders that the fate of this world falls." Said Queen Oona.

Link was speechless, his heart racing as he burned with some vague, impalpable recognition at her words.

_The Triforce?_

"You must go to the Princess. She holds within her the Triforce of Wisdom. You will need her knowledge of the ancient affairs and her mastery of magic. In her court there is a man who has begun to resurrect the King of Evil into a human host and will unleash an army of the dead upon the land in a month's time. You must go, tonight, for the Princess is in grave danger. You must heed me and go. I have a gift to bestow thee." She said.

With a slow gesture of her long, alien hand, a chest appeared as if from it had sprung from the ground. In a daze, Link stepped forward and opened it. Within the chest he found a pair of what appeared to be deer-skin breeches, leather gauntlets, chain mail, and a faded green tunic with a matching riding cap. He stared up at the Queen.

"Those were yours once." She said.

Link stood, reeling and confused.

"Chosen knight... Triforce... What _is_ this? Is... is this some kind of game... a joke? That has to be it... there's just no way that... I..." He stammered, his nerves burning throughout his body as he struggled to keep his breathing even.

Queen Oona slowly titled her head.

"Your dreams. Have not your nights been filled with dreams of things dark and monstrous?" She asked.

Link nodded, and the Queen leaned down to meet his eyes, her neon hair floating weightlessly around her.

"The mark upon your hand, the malevolent creatures roaming the fields, the meeting with Princess Zelda, it is no coincidence. Go to her, for she holds the answers to the questions your heart so greatly desires." She said.

Link swallowed, glancing down to the chest and tensely back to the Fairy Queen.

"...The Princess?"

The Queen swam above him again.

"Yes... If you do not go to her now, the evil that seeks the power that dwells within her will deal her unimaginable torture to posses it, and they will kill her once they have taken it. Search yourself, do you not feel the danger growing?" She asked.

Link uttered a long and overcome sigh as he looked down to the garment in front of him; he _could_ feel it, he had felt it for some time now. He looked up again to the Queen as he slowly slid the chainmail over his white undershirt.

"I have yet one more gift, save the Princess, deliver Hyrule." Said the Queen, who then reached below her into the glowing pool.

From it, she pulled a shield of blue and silver, bearing the Hyrulian crest, and handed it to the wide-eyed boy at her feet who accepted it with both hands.

* * *

Dressed in the garb that the Fairy Queen had passed to him, Link made his way back through the deep woods toward the village with Dìoghaltas and the Queen's shield on his back. He found as he tried to rationalize and process the gravity of what had just been told to him that he could not. He seemed to move independently from himself, as if some other entity had taken him over as he sprinted through the mammoth trees. In the dark, he could think of nothing but the girl, the well spoken, golden-haired Princess and he knew that at least the last part of what Queen Oona had spoken was true; Princess Zelda was in terrible danger, he had felt it the moment his eyes had met hers. He had to do something, he felt pulled uncontrollably toward the palace and would ride Epona hard this night.

_Was this it then? The meaning of the nightmares all this time? Will she finally be able to tell me?_

He ran, the thick ferns and bushes wetting his legs as he sprinted on toward his house. When he reached the path he skidded to a stop, out of breath and tried to compose himself. He had to tell someone, someone had to know that he was leaving and did not know when, or if, he would return.

* * *

Through the sleeping village he rode, making his best effort to ride as swiftly and as quietly as possible. He pulled Epona to a stop outside the lighted window of his little sister. He dismounted, and crept up beside to the sleeping Rue. She lay just under the open window.

"Rue… Rueliana." He whispered.

The girl stirred but did not wake.

Link reached down and gently pulled a lock of her ebony hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she leaned up on her elbow, looking inquisitively at him.

"Link? What are you doing here? Why did you wake me up?... Why are you dressed like that?" She asked sleepily.

Link took a breath.

"Listen Rue... I need to tell you something. I have to leave… and I don't know when I'll be back. I need you to be good and take care of your mother and father for me ok?" He said.

Rue, full of concern, came to the window; sleep still in her eyes.

"Why are you saying this Link? You're scaring me. What is it that you have to do?"

Link did not reply, he only scooped the puzzled Rue into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Rue. Tell the twins I'm sorry. I have to go." With that, Link turned and mounted his horse and was nearly out of earshot when he heard Rue call after him.

* * *

Link sped Epona through the gates of the village and out into the field. He allowed himself now, as the amaranthine horizon rolled out in front of him, to lose himself to his task. The logical part of his mind pressed against his wild flight from his home, nagging him that it was pure lunacy. But even so, he sped faster still, unaware that he was being followed. It was not until the first dart hit him in the arm that he realized. Link recoiled sharply and reflexively pulled Epona's reins. She reared, throwing him out of the saddle and onto the ground. As he stood, ripping the dart out of his arm and drawing Dìoghaltas from her scabbard, he heard the excited shrieks of the assailing monsters. 4 pairs of eyes became visible in the dark. Another dart hit him, this time in the leg. He pulled it from him and ran for the horse. The band of Bokoblins charged as Link scrambled to remount Epona. He steered her back around and readied his sword; decapitating one and skewering another. The other two kept coming, slashing with their crude blades at both Link and his horse. Epona bawled and kicked the larger of the two in the head, killing it instantly. The last one, Link hit in the neck and it fell writhing as he spurred Epona away. He looked at the dart that had been in his arm and already he could feel his nerves starting to burn. Link knew this poison, he had seen it many times as a child when travelers to his village had come, pale and sweating, screaming of searing pain throughout their body. It was a terrible nerve toxin that without proper medicine would likely lead him to an agonizing death within hours. He cursed and clenched his fists as the pain built. He kicked Epona forward.

* * *

Eolan stood, bored and weary on the bridge to the central gate. The exchange he had seen between Zelda and the two guardsmen weighed heavily on his mind, even as the sun was preparing to rise and this long shift would at last be done. Perhaps Zelda had a valid reason when she had told him that he knew nothing. The climate of the realm had seemed, as of late, foreign to him. He grunted in frustration and he turned to walk to the other side of the bridge for the seventh time that evening, passing the other guard. The young knight paused at the consternation on his captain's face.

"What troubles you captain? You have been pacing all night." He said.

Eolan shook his head. "The night watch. I still haven't grown used to it, it wares on me."

The young knight groaned. "Yes, this night watch is terrible. Tell me, do you know why we stand here after dark? Is there some threat?"

Eolan stood silent for a half a moment.

"I don't know…" He said at length.

The two men passed each other again and all was quiet for a moment. Suddenly, the young knight called to Eolan from beside the field.

"Captain, look! A rider comes!" He shouted.

Eolan broke into a half-hearted run at this news, joining the other knight in the field as the boy pulled back his bow and took aim. They stared into the moon washed landscape at the approaching figure in the distance. Eolan waved his hand.

"Don't shoot, it's only a boy." He said.

As the large, red horse drew near, Eolan, to his chagrin recognized both her and her rider. Epona came to a prompt halt in front of the two men and Link slipped off of the saddle, his knees nearly buckling when he reached the ground. His entire body was wracked with an intense spasm of pain. He trembled as he forced his legs to step forward, his breath labored and hitching in his throat.

"Princess… Zelda…" said Link, and his legs finally gave as he fell forward, his body in a tremor.

Eolan rushed to the boy's side, pulling him into his arms. Link stared up at him, his eyes hazy with the agony behind them. From his violently shaking hand, he dropped the Bokoblin dart at Eolan's feet. Link swallowed, his face pale and shining with sweat.

"Please… I must speak to Zelda." He whispered, clutching the captain's cloak with a fevered grasp. It was then that Link closed his eyes and lost himself to blackness. Eolan looked down at the now still young man, and then at the dart he had dropped, in veneration. The boy had made it across the field with one of the worst poisons Eolan had ever seen coursing through his veins. He did not know if the boy would ever regain consciousness.

"Help me with him." The captain said, and after a brief hesitation the young knight came to his side and helped him hoist Link over his shoulder, he was a slight heavier than he looked.

"Say nothing of this." Said Eolan, as he bore the boy on his back, through the gate and into the castle.

* * *

Zelda sat half dozing at her window, waiting for the sun to rise when she heard the loud knock on the door. At first she decided to ignore it and pretend to be asleep but when it came again, she sensed some kind of urgency. She opened her door, surprised to see Eolan with a look of solemnity on his face. Across his arms lay the dying Link. Quickly, Eolan laid the boy in Zelda's bed as her hand went to her mouth at the realization of his identity; it was none other than the benevolent young man, who had taken it upon himself to escort her that afternoon. Zelda, running, brought the lamp to her bedside. Eolan set the boy's sword and shield against the wall.

"Where was he?" She asked, as she sat beside Link, pressing her hand to his damp forehead.

"He rode to the gates Your Grace. He has been poisoned; I do not think he'll live another two hours."

Zelda gasped, and looked pleadingly up at Eolan, who nodded his head slowly.

"He asked for you. I thought I would respect his last wish." Said Eolan.

Zelda looked to the boy and then heedfully back at the captain.

"Please go… I would like some time with him." She said.

As Eolan left the room, Zelda stood. She looked down at the pale face of her kind young traveling companion. She smoothed his hair back and laid her hand on his cheek.

"Well now… I did hope to see you again I suppose." She whispered.

She tilted his head back and laid her fingers against his neck. His pulse was arrhythmic, but strong even still.

"You will not die Link." She said, smiling.

* * *

For the second time that night, Zelda returned to her sewing desk. From the bottom drawer she pulled two dried mushrooms and a handful of various insects. She ground them into a powder as quickly as she could and added it to a bottle of water. She offered a short prayer as the contents of the bottle bubbled violently in the fire. As it cooled, she gave the now red liquid a few hearty shakes and went quickly back to Link's side. She maneuvered him into a sitting position, supporting his neck and back with her forearm. With her free hand, she parted his lips and poured the red potion into his mouth. He coughed, and she paused for a few seconds as to be careful not to drown the poor thing. She then drained the bottle into his mouth and laid him gently back into her bed. Almost instantly, the color came back to Link's face and his breathing became easier as Zelda softly stroked his head. Very suddenly, the boy sat straight up, turning misty eyes to hers.

_"Zelda…"_ He said, but the language nor the voice he spoke were his.

Zelda looked at him with a mix of confusion and unease. The boy was speaking the ancient tongue, a language dead to anyone outside of scholars and diplomats.

_"We rise again… It has been centuries... since… I have…"_ Said Link, hoarsely trailing off in a language he did not speak.

He gently cupped Zelda's face in his hands, brushing the loose strands of hair aside and seemed to stare though her, into eternity behind her; his eyes veiled. She blushed darkly in his gaze. He regarded her for a moment before he fell again to the bed, leaving Zelda to ponder the meaning of his words.

_He must be dreaming._ _But even if that's so, he could not speak that way, I'm sure. Perhaps he's possessed?_

Zelda looked down again at the sleeping boy, wary, but intrigued. She decided to make him more comfortable and so began untying his boots and pulling the gauntlets from his arms. When she pulled off his left gauntlet, she let out a small squeal of terror at what she saw. There on his hand was the same odd birthmark she bore on hers. He had come, the Hero that Impa had told her of, and now it would begin… She sank again to his bedside, trying to keep her panic contained and her mind clear in spite of the gnawing urge to cry and then sleep for days. She heard Link begin to stir and turned to see him prop himself up against the headboard. He held his throbbing head as he met Zelda's look. He straightened.

"I take it that... _you're_ the one that saved me?" He asked quietly and Zelda nodded her reply.

"Thank you… very much." He shifted his position and winced at the tenderness of every muscle in his body. He looked down at his now bare hands and back to the Princess.

"I took them off..." She said as she wrung her hands.

"I have seen the mark… I was told that if you should come, a great war will begin." Said Zelda, and she showed Link the triangle on the back of her hand.

Link let his head fall backwards with a light thud.

"It is true then…" He said.

Zelda sat down on the bed in front of him and took his hands in hers.

"What is happening? How did you know to come and find me?" She questioned.

Link looked up at her.

"The Queen of the Fairies summoned me earlier tonight. She told me that there was a traitor in this castle who is trying to resurrect some kind of Evil King. He plans to raise an army of dead soldiers within this month. She told me that you and I hold pieces of the Triforce and urged me to find you... She said that you were in danger, and I _knew _somehow you were... so I came."

The two of them looked at each other.

"We have to get out of here Princess. I have to get you someplace safe, this did _not_ go as smoothly as I'd intended." Said Link.

Zelda pressed her hand to her forehead, trying desperately to focus.

"Yes… but I must get some things first. We will need to stop at the armory, and at my father's chamber. I must know if I can still save him... Can you stand?" Said Zelda, re-tying his boot laces.

Link swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, groaning quietly on the way to his full height.

"Yep." He said with a flippant smile.

Link picked his shield and sword belt up and strapped them around his chest again as Zelda opened the door to her room and peeked cautiously out. She closed it softly and ran to her bureau from which she pulled a pair of leather riding boots. She threw her slippers to the side and forced her legs into them, lacing them tight on her calves. She then returned to the door, opening it again she motioned for Link to follow her.

* * *

The two of them made their way through the top floors of the castle. Zelda directed Link through a door that led them outside and on to the railed rooftops of the great Hyrulian palace. Link looked out into the eastern sky and saw that the sun was nearly rising as they passed through yet another door. This time, instead of a lavishly carpeted hallway, they came to an enormous room in which weapons of every kind adorned each wall. Zelda quickly pulled an ornate, well carved bow and its quiver off of the wall and then flew to the rows of swords; taking a small rapier like the one she had carried the day before. She fastened the sword belt at her waist and pulled some type of garment down from the wall and folded it around her belt like a flag at her hip. She rushed past Link to the door.

"To my father." She said, looking back at Link with vehement determination in her eyes.

Zelda lead Link briskly through the castle corridors and up a long flight of stairs. They stopped suddenly outside of a room. Zelda, visibly pained took a deep shuttering breath and opened the door. She and Link entered the room wary of the dark energy both of them now felt. Link drew his sword as the hairs on his neck became stiff with some unseen malevolence.

"Father?" Zelda called quietly. The bed was empty and Zelda looked around the room in desperation.

"He is here." Said a voice from behind the curtain of the sitting room, and Delvion stepped forth- a malicious grin set upon his face.

"Courage, Wisdom and Power, all together again. Do you not feel their resonance in your very souls?" He asked, his voice low and grave.

The Sheikah made a gesture with his hand and the door slammed shut behind Link and the Princess. Link moved closer to her, sensing the man's intention to strike at any moment. Zelda raised her bow.

"Where is my father Delvion? What evil magic have you brought here? Do not make me kill you because on my life, I will." Said Zelda.

Delvion put his hands up, as if to show that he was unarmed though he laughed at the Princess poised to kill him.

"The King is here Zelda." He motioned to the figure now emerging from the curtain.

Zelda lowered her bow and took a step forward.

"Father?!" She called again.

What stepped into the light was no longer the King but a shambling zombie seeming to bulk awkwardly out of her father's robes. Its eyes a milky white and its skin tinted a pale green, veins the color of bruises throughout. Zelda subdued a horrified shriek as the creature, drooling, stumbled forward with the back of its right hand raised; upon it glowed bright the third triangle. Link felt a burning sensation in the back of his hand, as did the Princess. Delvion quickly attacked Zelda with a spearing motion which Link deflected off of the Fairy Queen's shield. As Delvion lay stunned upon the ground, Link took Zelda's hand tightly in his and fled with her down the stairs.

* * *

Zelda lead him down passage after passage as they flew through the castle. Link, not breaking pace, looked abreast to Zelda.

"Where's my horse?!" He asked, his throat ragged with exertion.

Zelda pointed down the flight of steps to the door that they were fast coming to. Link heaved the heavy iron door open and the two of them ran out into the dawn. Link paused; it took him a moment to realize that they had taken a short cut to the stables behind the castle. He whirled around looking anxiously for Epona. Zelda spied her and took Link's hand again, pulling him hurriedly towards her stall. They mounted her just as the guardsmen began to file into the stables from the door the two of them had just run through. Link saw more rounding the corner. He kicked Epona and the horse whinnied, darting away; jumping clear over the stable gates and speeding off into the field. Zelda held fast to Link's waist in the yellow light of morning as Epona bounded through a hilly passage towards the forest and away from the palace.

"This is a route that will take us back to Faron, It runs through the hills and it'll make it much harder to spot us." Said Link, loudly over the rushing air. Zelda turned her head to see, to her horror, that they were being hotly pursued by Bulblin riders as arrows hissed past their heads. Link looked over his shoulder. Zelda pulled back her bow.

"Concentrate on keeping speed. I'll dispatch the riders!" She said

She managed to hit one that in its death throes dragged the other off of the great boar on which it rode. She killed the last two archers with her remaining arrows as they rounded the corner back into the field, the boars still persisting behind.

* * *

Sitting atop a tree at the gates of Faron, Rue sat drearily. She had not gotten to back sleep since Link had woke her and now, she sat gazing across the field with a handful of Deku seeds to throw at the head of the one who had caused her such unease.

_If he ever comes back…_

She sighed and rested her chin in her palm. As she stared, something caught her attention on the horizon. Squinting, she realized that she could see Epona, with Link and a strange blonde girl on her back; only feet behind them were the boars of the hated riders. A small squeak erupted from her as she dropped down from the tree and ran, as fast as her legs would carry her, to the village to wake her father and Khai. Link urged Epona ahead of the creatures until they had reached the gates of the village, there Link pulled the horse to a stop and quickly dismounted. He looked to Zelda.

"I have to make sure that those things don't pass these gates or go to give any word of where we rode. I have to kill the rest of them, stay with Epona Your Majesty." He said, and then he slapped the horse's behind in the direction of the forest.

Zelda took the reins, and turned to watch from behind the gate as Link unsheathed Dìoghaltas and stood waiting. The riders slowed their mounts. Babbling angrily in their foul language, they dismounted with their clubs and daggers to beset the green clad boy who waited eagerly for them. Link stabbed one and then sliced the other's head clean off as they charged him. One of the smaller monsters managed to get behind him and strike him in the side with a club of rock and wood. Link, galled with pain, whirled around and sliced the Bulbin nearly in half. Panting and sore, he turned his back to the carnage as he saw Roland and Khai hurrying out of the gate, their swords drawn. He waved weakly at them and wiped the blood from his blade onto the grass, unable to hear the bowstring taut behind him. Zelda quickly dismounted, and in front of an astounded Khai, she raised her bow and pulled back the last arrow in her quiver. Link had barely heard the arrow shoot by his head as he turned to watch the unseen archer fall; Zelda relaxed her posture. Link jogged over to the three of them as Roland and Khai regarded the Princess with awe. She met their gaze with a proud, foggy look and nodded to both of them. Then, her body gave and she lapsed into unconsciousness as Roland caught her just short of the ground. Link sheathed his sword and looked briefly to Roland and to Khai, then he pulled Zelda from Roland's arms into his and motioned for the two of them to follow. Khai and Roland only stared blankly at Link as he held the velvet draped body of the Princess.

"...It's a long story." Said Link.

The three of them took Zelda to Roland's house and laid her in Rue's bed. By now, half of the village had heard of some commotion or had seen Link carry in the sleeping body of a noble girl. Link was bombarded with questions from Maraina, Khai, Roland and Rue and was beginning to feel like passing out himself. Yolandae, however, after she emerged from the bed room shushed the titillated crowd.

"The girl is beginning to awaken. She is very distraught. She cries out for her father. Link, what has happened?" Yolandae inquired.

"Is that girl in there really Princess Zelda?" Rue added, and Link nodded his head.

He told them of what had come to pass in the night: the Fairy Queen, his poisoning, his meeting with Zelda, the possessed King; all of the night's events he laid out for his friends to try and comprehend as he still could not. Roland looked at him in amazement.

"So…It seems that some of the old fairy-tales were true…" He said.

Mariana looked sadly toward Rue's bedroom.

"I'm going to go help her undress. She can have a nightgown of mine. I think what she'll need more than anything now is comfort and sleep." Said the red-head.

About an hour later, as Link dozed at the kitchen table, a shaken and disheveled Zelda was led into the front room, Mariana holding her hand like one holds the hand of a lost child. She led Zelda over to Link.

"She says that she feels safest with you, will you take her home and let her sleep?" She said softly.

Link stood and nodded. Of course he would take her home. Though he did not know exactly what had transpired in the days before this extemporary meeting, he felt her grief as if it were warmth from a stove. He looked to her, her eyes inflamed with sleeplessness and tears, her gaze waxed over as she stared up at him through her yellow hair.

* * *

Zelda pulled a heavy, white hooded cloak over Mariana's pale green sleeping gown and prepared to take the short ride to Link's home. Link set the exhausted Princess up atop Epona first and then climbed on the saddled in back of her. Throughout the short ride, Zelda rested all of her weight against Link's chest as he wearily navigated the path back to the edge of the forest, the sun blasting them. At last they arrived and Zelda clung to the boy as he lifted her down from Epona's back. They said next to nothing as the two of them shuffled into Link's house, the glass from the broken pots still littering the floor. Link, as quickly as his spent and aching body would allow, closed the shutters to the light so as to give the illusion of darkness. He directed Zelda to his room and she lay down without a word as he pulled the blankets over her. He regarded her with a kind of surreal understanding.

"If you need me, or if you wake up and you're scared, I'll be right in that front room by the fireplace, ok?" Said Link, softly.

Zelda quickly brought herself upright and caught Link's hand in hers.

"No… please, do not go... Please stay with me... I don't want to be alone." She entreated him, her eyes bright with lingering tears.

He sighed, knowing he could not say no to her and began to remove his belts, the tunic and the chainmail beneath it. She moved far over to the side as he climbed into the bed next to her; stiff and unnerved by her presence so close to him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, resting her head against the side of his and Link felt his entire face turn pink.

"Thank you… for staying... and for rescuing me." She whispered, her voice wet with tears.

Link laughed uneasily in the muted daylight of his bedroom.

"Of course... Thank you for getting us out of the castle, and saving my life twice today… You're a hell of a shot." He said, a smile creeping into his voice.

Zelda giggled drowsily, moments later she slept, still with her arms tangled around Link's neck and chest. He sighed again and thought for a moment of how to go about peeling the sleeping Princess's arms off of him without disturbing her. She seemed to be nearly clinging to him, and after the harrowing night that seemed like utter madness to him now, he felt sympathy for her. Reluctantly, he acquiesced himself to the warmth of her presence. At length, he slept.


	4. The Elemental Key

_She walks in a field of scentless white flowers, under a sky that seems to reflect neither night nor day. The sprawling, incorporeal emptiness holds no weight to her senses as she walks purposefully to the center of the field; to the strange glow in the distance in which she somehow knows that the answers to all her questions lie. She has been to this place before, many times. As she comes upon the swirling cloud of golden light, a voice begins to speak._

_"Zelda… You must awaken… remember."_

_She stands in silence, watching as the light appears to nearly take a form before her eyes. _

_"Thy father becomes a vessel for the demon's soul. He seeks vengeance…You are needed…Awaken… fight."_

_She begins to hear two faint voices in the distance; they seem to pull her toward them, and she senses herself fading from that place._

_"Who are you?" She asks._

_"I am you." Says the voice._

* * *

"She's waking up!" Said an excited Loron over her shoulder.

Zelda opened her eyes and slowly shifted to her side to see a small copper-headed girl staring fixedly at her. Moments later, Rue appeared in the doorway, a fascinated smile hanging on her lips.

"Hi…" Said the little girl.

"Hello." Zelda replied, smiling.

Then through the doorway, again in the white undershirt in which he had slept, entered Link. His eyes met hers for a few seconds and then he turned to the dark-featured teenager, playfully tossing her braid.

"Go on, you two." He said.

Loron snapped around to look up at him.

"Awww, c'mon Link, I didn't even get to meet her really." She whined.

Link walked over to the child and sat back on his heels to look her in the face.

"I know. She's been through a lot though Loron. She needs some time to herself. You'll get to meet her before she leaves, I promise you." He said.

Loron looked again to Zelda, then at Link and pouted. Even still, she took Rue's hand and exited the room, both girls stopping for one more look at the mythical Princess in the older boy's bed. Zelda could hear them as they left the house, their bubbling laugher rich with enchantment.

"This is way better than fishing!" She heard the little one cry as the front door creaked closed.

Link stood and turned to her, offering her an affable smile. He sat down on the side of the bed as she drew herself up, crossing her legs.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Link, gently.

Zelda looked down at sheets and recalled the dream.

"I am fine. Though, I feel like I have woken from one peculiar dream to another, my mind is cloudy…" She said.

"You've been asleep for nearly two days. I'm glad to see you awake. I was starting to worry." Said Link

Zelda rested her head against her knuckles, staring into her lap as she traced the unbelievable events of the days before. Slowly, she began to recall the flight from the palace, and the monstrous look of her father just before she had fled.

_Thy father becomes a vessel for the demon's soul._

Tears began to sting her eyes anew. She breathed and brushed them away. She resolved that she must be strong; a clear head was vital now to do what would need be done. She would grieve for her father later.

She looked across the bed at Link who met her gaze with a look of fearful curiosity.

"I know you must have many questions…" She said

Link smoothed his hair from his face and cleared his throat.

"I don't even know where to begin." He said, quietly.

The two of them regarded one another for a few minutes more, each unsure of what to say to ease the impetus of the moment; both simultaneously unnerved and comforted by the other's presence. Zelda's eyes slowly went to Link's hand, and she took it gently in hers, tracing the mark below his knuckles.

"We must go to Impa. She had instructed me to find her if a thing like this should happen. She can explain things better than I… she is after all, the one that passed me the legend." Said Zelda.

Link nodded, burning with inquiry but hesitant to press her any further.

Zelda looked up at him again, she noticed for the first time the slightly green tint around the center of the boy's very blue, very penetrating eyes.

"Can you tell me one thing Princess?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

Link pointed down at his hand.

"What is this? What _is _the Triforce? I mean... I _know_ what it is... three triangles that represent balancing forces, the holy three, the symbol of ultimate power. It's part of the signet of the royal family, I've seen it on dozens of banners and I know the story of the Gods. But what is it really? Why are there pieces of it inside of us?" He asked.

Zelda took a breath.

"About three thousand years ago, roughly, there lived a decedent of mine. When she was 10 years old, a man from the desert came into her father's court. His name was Ganondorf; the last Gerudo King. The man was dark, and wicked; a thieving sorcerer who held terrible power within him. The young Zelda reviled him, even then. She began to prophesize the end of the world in her dreams. One day, a little boy stole his way into the castle; carrying with him the emerald of the forest race. Zelda had foreseen this, and so the two children begot a plan to collect the keys to open the Door of Time, where Zelda knew the door to the Sacred Realm was secreted away. The boy did as she asked, and gathered the 2 remaining gems. When he arrived with all three however, the Princess had fled with Ganondorf pursuing her, but not before leaving behind the last key to the door; an instrument made of a preternatural blue stone, the Ocarina of Time. Then the boy, all the necessary elements assembled, opened the Door of Time and claimed the Master Sword in defense of Hyrule. Because he was so young, the sword sealed him away for 7 years and in that time, the evil man had laid hold of the Triforce; the all-powerful golden triangles left in the wake of the Goddess's creation of the world. It will grant the wish of anyone who touches it. It was however, given a defense mechanism; if the one who touches it is corrupted, the Triforce will fly apart and embed itself into another fated two. Ganondorf was left with only one, the Triforce of Power, Zelda and the boy inherited the other two."

Link listened to the Princess's story with his chin in his palm, trying hard to rationalize what she was saying. He had heard rhymes and stories about the sacred power, as well as the hero that guarded it all his life. Fairytales, he had thought, stories his mother would tell he and Khai before sending them off to bed so long ago. Stories that Roland had continued to tell them after she was gone. Images floated through his mind at her words like the remembrance of a dream. He bristled at the name.

_Ganondorf_.

There hung a silent gravity in the air, pressing down as a lull passed between the two of them. At length, Link spoke.

"Do you know for certain that of all this is true?" He asked.

Zelda regarded him forlornly.

"It has been handed down as gospel in my family since those times: guarded by the King, his Queen, their children and the Sheikah. You are the first person outside of my family to know of this story in centuries. Impa has warned me of its reality since I came of age and this mark began to darken…. My father had tried to pretend that it did not sit on my hand like a scar…" She said.

Link looked again to his own hand, and back to the Princess.

"It's been the same for me. It started to come in… it started to come in when I was 10. It was always there, but it's gotten darker every year since then…" He paused, gathering his thoughts.

"Your Highness, my entire life I've lived feeling like there was something about myself that I didn't understand, that alienated me from everyone. I've had dreams nearly every night since I can remember of places I've never seen and violence too horrible to imagine. Am I the same as the boy in your story… am I him? Is that why things have always been like this?" He asked.

Zelda blinked down again into the bed sheets.

"Yes... This is not the first time you have walked this earth, Link, nor mine. I have no reason to be dishonest with you, and you saw the dark magic for yourself." She said.

Link sat, numb and frightened at what he felt was a dam that had begun to break in his soul. As it had in the presence of the Fairy Queen, his mind swam with memories he could not consciously sift through. The images where random and evanescent, the voices in languages he had never heard. He looked back at Zelda.

"Will Impa know more?" He asked, his voice nearly a whisper.

"She will, and she will know where to go from here." Said Zelda

Link nodded resolutely.

"Thank you, Princess. I'm not sure exactly how to react or how to feel regarding all of this, but I do feel that my life, up until now at least, finally makes a little more sense. As soon as Mariana gets here with your clothes, you and I will head to Kakariko." He said.

The two of them stood, awash with ponderous melancholy. Zelda watched as Link exited the room and called after him.

"Link."

He turned slowly to face her again.

"You may call me Zelda." She said, smiling.

He laughed softly.

"Alright, Zelda." He said, and he felt a gear within him finally notch into place.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Mariana came with the velvet frock and sat beside the Princess in the foyer to braid her hair. Link dressed himself again in Oona's gifts and then the three of them spread a map over the kitchen table. Link noted an old road through the craggy part of the forest that would lead them through the mountains to Kakariko without having to make use of the main roads. Anxiously, Mariana bit her lip.

"Isn't that passage really dangerous? I'm almost positive that, that's the same road I've heard Roland talking about, the one that runs through those cliffs that are breaking off." She said.

Link nodded as he stared down into the weathered parchment.

"Yeah, that's the one. There's no other way. It's even more dangerous for the two of us to be seen. We'll have to take the back way out of the village." He said.

Mariana sighed and looked to the slightly stiffened Zelda.

"Your Highness, you're not riding on your own, are you?" She asked and Zelda looked quizzically up at the boy.

Link, who had begun folding the map, regarded the worry in his friend's expression, he looked first to Zelda and then to Mariana.

"I'm going to have her ride with me. I've been through there before, and we need to be as secretive in this operation as possible; I'm pretty sure people are probably looking for her." Said Link.

Mariana crossed her arms, her eyes moving from her friend to the Princess beside him. After a thoughtful pause, she spoke.

"I suppose... If any horse could bare you over a bad road it would be Epona." Mariana regarded them with fretful admiration as they stood.

"I know the two of you are involved in something much bigger than yourselves. Whatever that may be, please be careful." She said.

* * *

After their conversation with Mariana; Link and Zelda, traveling light, once more saddled Epona and made haste for the steep back road to Kakariko. At first the path, like any other in the forest, coiled pleasantly through the trees like a lazy stream. It was not until they emerged from the shade of the woods and rode on up a hill of rock that the old road really began. The path started to narrow and become uneven as they climbed higher into the pass, the mammoth rocks jutting from the cliff sides hanging precariously in sheets over their heads. In several places, Epona's hooves stepped only inches from a sheer drop off, thousands of feet down. It was here that Link heard Zelda inhale sharply. He turned his head a slight to look back at her.

"Are you afraid of heights Zelda?" He asked.

Zelda gripped his waist tighter as they trotted on past the yawning gorge.

"It is not the heights so much as the fall that I'm afraid of." She replied.

Link smiled reassuringly over his shoulder.

"Relax, I won't let you fall. If it makes you feel any better, Roland and I have taken this route before, it's not by any means a good road but it isn't impassable, you just have to know where to step." He said.

Zelda swallowed, and averted her eyes from the cliff side and looked instead ahead of her, the peak of Death Mountain barely visible amongst the mists of the rocky hilltop. As they continued onward, Zelda absently rested her chin on Link's shoulder and ruminated on future events. Though the weight of it still seemed dreamlike, she found herself now beginning to come to grips with this destiny she only vaguely grasped. She found herself to be grateful that at least this boy, fated as she was, had a warm and gentle heart. She could, in that, take comfort.

* * *

As they neared Kakariko the sharp rocks of the pass gave away once again to grasses and trees. They were now opposite to the foot hills of Death Mountain, the village lay in the valley less than a mile ahead. Link pulled Epona to a stop and the two of them got down to stretch and move about. After a prolonged moment of this, Link tied Epona to a small tree and turned to his riding partner.

"I think that we should go the rest of the way on foot. Kakariko is just below this cliff; we're going to have to climb down to get to it." He said.

Zelda looked up at him, and then pressed her hands together in contemplation.

"I am unsure if both of us should go, and if you should even set foot there undisguised. I have doubtlessly been reported missing, it's likely that someone will know you and assume that you have kidnapped me. I think it would be best if you went ahead. I shall stay behind with Epona." Said Zelda.

Link furrowed his brows.

"I don't know how comfortable I am leaving you here alone." He said.

Zelda laughed softly, and she untied the cloak from around her neck, her covered hair suddenly lustrous in the light

"Then leave your weapon with me. I assure you, I would make good use of it if I am attacked." Said Zelda, as she handed Link the hooded cloak she had taken from the palace.

"Here, we shall trade."

Link stared searchingly at her for a moment and then he began to remove his sword belt, reluctantly handing Dìoghaltas to the Princess.

"I would've let you stay at my house if I'd known you weren't going to be coming with me. Why did you make the ride over the cliffs?" He asked.

Zelda looked at him thoughtfully.

"Many people have seen me in your village, they are most likely curious. I feel that I should like to be hiding on the side of a mountain, waiting with a sword drawn for you to return, instead of in a village where I am known." She said.

"I see. Well, stay low I guess. I don't like this, but I can't really disagree with you. I shouldn't be long. If I'm not back in about an hour, take Epona and go back to the village." Said Link, pulling the hood of the cloak over his head, obscuring his face.

Zelda nodded

"I will not leave you, but I promise I will stay hidden." She said

"An hour, I shouldn't be any longer than that." Said Link, and he disappeared over the hillside.

After he had gone, Zelda eagerly unsheathed Dìoghaltas and held the sword aloft; examining it in the sunlight, marveling at its beauty and craftsmanship. She swung it gracefully, cleaving the air. Giggling quietly, she began to run through her old fencing lessons.

* * *

After climbing quickly down the steep hillside, Link found himself at the bottom; hopping the fence into the weather-beaten graveyard. He stood, and looked around him in silent respite as he got his bearings. The quiet was thick in this place, it hung like a fog, and he noted an unsettling sense of being watched while he passed. He pressed on warily, from the sleeping village of the dead to that of the living. As he rounded the corner, on the tavern at which he and Roland had eaten and drank during Zelda's meeting with Impa, he saw plastered on side of the building a wanted poster. It bore both he and Zelda's roughly sketched image and accused Link, as Zelda had predicted, of kidnapping the Princess. Beneath the sketch was written:

Reward for live capture only.

Link raised his eyebrow at this and attempted to pull the hood lower over his face. He roamed the streets of Kakariko with unease. He did not at all like being unarmed and even now he could feel the questioning looks of the villagers on his back. At last, he finally came upon the house with the black roof and he knocked furtively at the door. Minuets passed and there came no answer. A frustrated groan passed his lips and he resolved to keep looking. This Impa was not hard to spot and he could not wait by her door for her, lest he cause the passersby suspicion. He walked slowly to the main street of the town, nervously passing 3 soldiers on the way. After what felt like hours of anxious searching, Link finally spied the tall, slender woman with a basket of bread and fruit hanging from her arm. He followed her, stopping a few feet from her each time she paused at a shop or as she greeted fellow villagers with her back to him. He continued to trail her as she kept pace in front of him though he could never quite seem to get close enough to her to speak. It began to look as if she were leading him in circles as Link, increasingly irritated, sped up to stay behind her. Impa sharply turned a corner into an alley way and Link lost sight of her momentarily. As he rounded the bend, to his disappointment the basket lay abandoned on the ground and the Sheikah woman was nowhere to be seen. He grunted, his fists balling.

_Where could she have gone?_

Suddenly from behind him he felt a pair of hands grip his arm tightly into a hold that sent a wave of sharp pain throughout his back. He winced as his attacker pulled his arm higher up toward his neck, threatening to dislocate his shoulder.

"Who are you and why do you follow me?" Said the husky voice of a woman behind him.

Link strained to look back and though he could see only a piece of the snow-white braid, he knew he had found who he had been searching for.

"I have a message from Zelda." He said through gritted teeth.

Instantly, Impa released her hold and Link spun to meet her gaze. He slowly undid his left gauntlet, pulling back the leather wristlet as he held his hand up so that she could see the mark he bore. She gasped, and her eyes darted around the alley to be sure no else one had seen as Link replaced the gauntlet on his hand.

"Zelda said that you'd know what we have to do, she sent me to find you. She's waiting in a pass above this village." He said.

Impa regarded him silently.

"Come, this is no place to talk of matters such as this." She said, and she motioned with her head for Link to follow her.

* * *

Swiftly, the two of them made their way through the streets of Kakariko to Impa's house on the far side. She unlocked her door and held it open for the hooded boy to pass through. Then, taking one last scanning look outside, she shut the door; locking it again behind her. She turned to Link who now lowered the hood of the cloak, allowing her to look upon him.

Impa raised her eyebrows in recognition of his face.

"So, you are the boy from the other day. It seems fate's hand moved you even before myself or the Princess knew your form. What is your name chosen one?" She said.

Link's eyes fell in her steely gaze.

"I'm Link." He said quietly.

Impa looked at him for a half of a second, her gaze brooding.

"Sit down Link, we have much to discuss." She said, gesturing to the couch.

They sat down next to each other and Impa turned her wiry body to face him.

"How much do you know and what do you remember, if anything?" She asked.

Link shifted uncomfortably beside her.

"It's hard to say. I've _seen_ things, but I can't really make out exactly what they mean or what was actually happening. Everything's in pieces... So I guess I don't really remember anything."

The Sheikah woman seemed to stare through him as he spoke, her ruby eyes firm as they found his.

"You understand that you are the defender of this realm? That you were charged with this duty long ago and it is you who is destined to bring down this evil?"

Link's eyes dropped to the floor.

"...Yes."

"Good, you _must_ understand that, the fate of this land rests with you; it has been that way for thousands of years... What else do you know?" Asked Impa.

The boy took a breath, steadying himself against his nerves.

"Zelda told me the story, about how the two of us ended up with these marks on our hands... about how someone named Ganondorf split the Triforce into three... so I know that much. The night that Roland and I brought Zelda to you, I was sent for by the Queen of the Fairies. She told me that there was a traitor in the castle... the other Sheikah..."

"His name is Delvion." Impa said sternly.

"Right... He's trying to resurrect the soul of this evil entity into the body of the King somehow... and in a month, an army of dead soldiers is supposed to be let loose on Hyrule... When I found her, Zelda and I, we went up to the King's room to try and save him but when we got there... It wasn't really him anymore, and on the back of his hand he had a mark like ours." Said Link.

Impa thought pensively on the boy's words for a moment.

"...and what of this army of the dead that Queen Oona spoke? Did she say what manner it would be brought about?" Enquired Impa.

Link shook his head.

"No, she just told me that it would be about a month." He said.

"Are you sure that you have seen the third triangle mark on the King's hand?" She asked.

"Aye. I remember, it started to glow as soon as he got close to us and both Zelda and I felt the backs of our hands burn. So what do I do? It's starting to look like this demon has taken control over both King Daphnes, and the castle." He said.

"A powerful dark magic must have been applied to achieve that end. I fear that Delvion has used our own spells against us. There is however, a magic even older than what is documented in the royal archives. In the temple of my people, under the graveyard of this town, there lies a book older than Hyrule itself. It contains within it the oldest writings on the Triforce; it may hold some key to separating King Daphnes from the evil one, and felling the army Delvion seeks to raise. To retrieve this book however, you will need the Elemental Key. The key is in three pieces: one buried some place deep in the forest, the other on Death Mountain, and the other still, with the Zora Queen. Once assembled, the temple may be opened. The Princess speaks many languages, ancient Hylian is one of them. She will aid you once you obtain the book." Said Impa.

Link thought on the Sheikah woman's words, and remembered Zelda's as they had parted.

_I feel that I should like to be hiding on the side of a mountain, waiting with a sword drawn for you to return…_

"I think she'll be accompanying me actually. I can't really think of anywhere she could go that would be safe for her."

Impa regarded him solemnly.

"I have faith in you, young Link. Now, is there anything else you'd like to ask me? I am sure you are curious about your fate."

Link let out a long sigh as he went over the bevy of questions that clamored within him. One surfaced above the others.

"Lady, who's Hylia? Queen Oona told me that I was _Hylia's_ chosen knight, why would she say that?" He asked.

Impa closed her eyes, conjuring the lore from her the recesses of her thoughts.

"The Queen mentioned Hylia did she? She is an old God indeed. I do not know much of her; though I do know that it is said, in the most ancient texts of my tribe, that Hylia was the protective Goddess of the very first people to walk this land. She is said to have been created by the elder Gods to ensure the survival of this world, to guard the Triforce. It is also said that it was she that named the Sheikah the protectors of the land that would one day be Hyrule. Other than that, Queen Oona and the other elementals would be the only creatures ancient enough to remember her; all the rest has been lost to the centuries. Perhaps though, she had a hand in shaping your fate all those years ago." Said Impa.

The boy chewed his lip in contemplation, looking again to Impa as another question called loudly for an explanation.

"Why was I chosen? Of all the souls in the world, why was it me?" He asked.

Impa turned to him.

"That I do not know. I know only of who you are, not why this task falls to you. I am sorry, I know that all of this is quite a weight... for someone so young." She said, her voice suddenly soft.

Link, though he hadn't really expected one, felt a slight disappointed by her answer. He stared in thoughtful silence down at his boots for a moment, letting the lady Sheikah's words break over him for a time before standing.

"I should be going. Zelda's probably starting to wonder if I'm coming back. Thank you for everything that you've shared with me." He said.

The two of them clasped each other's wrists.

"When you go to the forest, look for ruins deep within it. It is there that you will likely find the first shard."

"I'll do that, Lady. Thank you." He said

"Give my love to the Princess and guard her well." Said Impa and Link promised her he would.

* * *

When Link once again returned over the rocky hillside, he found a softly humming Zelda standing near his horse, Dìoghaltas leaning against the tree next to her. She had made several small braids in Epona's mane and she turned now from her to Link, who regarded the Princess with a look of amusement on his face.

"Were you that bored Zelda?" He asked, bringing the cloak down around his ears.

Zelda laughed as she lifted the sword and offered it to its owner.

"No. It is more of a nervous activity than anything, though, Epona did not seem to mind." She said, and she smiled back at the coiffured horse.

Zelda looked again to Link as the smile faded from her face and grave quiet crept back into the air.

"What did Impa say to you?" She asked.

Link undid the cloak that had concealed him and slipped the sword belt back onto his chest.

"I'll tell you on the ride back; she sends her love." He said, offering Zelda the cloak.

As they rode again over the rugged pass, Link told the Princess of the book and the Elemental Key which unlocked its guarding door; Zelda listened closely.

"Do you know where it is we should begin to look?" Asked Zelda.

Link turned to see her in his peripheral vision, keeping his eyes mostly on the rotting road.

"I think I might. Impa said to look for ruins in the forest, I actually know of some. Khai and I found them a few years back. I remember having this really wierd sensation of having been there before come over me that day. I think those might be the ruins that Impa was talking about."

Zelda mused in silence for a moment, at last, as they neared the tree laden opening to the forest road she asked:

"Did Impa say that she thought that my father could be saved?"

Link quickened their pace through the trees.

"She said that the magic in the book is the oldest in the world, there might be something in there that could help him." He said

Zelda quietly acknowledged his words and they rode on, Link reining Epona toward town.

* * *

Dark was quickly falling as they made their way down the path to the village. They had gone on mostly without speaking through the forest; Zelda in her own mind and Link with his thoughts brimming in his head. At length, he turned a slight to Zelda.

"So, I was thinking that we would stay for one more night and head out early tomorrow morning. We can get some supplies in order and take some time to rest. I don't know, once we leave, when we'll be able to come back here." Said Link.

He heard Zelda sigh behind him.

"Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea." She said.

As they neared the road to town, the two riders heard the strings of a lute picking out a bright and vivacious tune over the hill. As Epona rounded the corner, Link could see on the far side of the village near the wheat fields a large bonfire with a considerable number of townspeople gathered around it. Link uttered a distracted laugh and he turned in the saddle to Zelda.

"What is it?" She asked

"One of the girls in my village is turning ten today. Rue told me the other day but I forgot all about it in all of the chaos that's transpired since then. Do you want to go?" Asked Link.

Zelda looked inquisitively down at the dancing villagers in the distance; Mariana's sweet, lucent voice floated up over the rooftops as she watched the lively scene below.

"Yes, I would love that." She said.

* * *

Link dismounted Epona near Roland's house and took the Princess gently by the hand. He led her into the crowd of carousing villagers, some casting friendly but curious glances after them; intrigued by the beautiful noble girl draped in velvet that Link now took by the hand into the field. Beside the fire that blazed nearly six feet high lay a long table spread with various fruits and pastries, most of which had been almost entirely picked over. Paper lanterns adorned the spares trees, casting a soft glow about the place and illuminating the jubilant faces of the forest folk as Zelda and the boy drifted towards a large circle of children. The newly 10-year-old girl, Ami, crowned with a wreath of flowers looked up at Link and smiled through two missing teeth.

"Link, you _did_ come!" She said.

"Of course, happy birthday Ami." Said Link.

The girl beamed.

"Dance with me?" She asked

Link bowed, offering her his hand and he danced with the tittering little girl as Zelda watched; charmed and feeling some of the great weight upon her ease if only slightly. She turned, and was instantly beset by the little freckled Loron, her identical brother and the suddenly stunning, raven-haired Rue.

"Hello again." Said Rue, curtsying low in the flowing blue dress that now adorned her.

"She wants to dance with you but she's too shy to ask." She added, and she nudged the widely grinning child in the direction of the Princess.

Zelda offered the girl her hand.

"Of course, what is your name little one?" She asked, and the child's grin by some miracle widened.

"Loron." She said.

She took Zelda's hand and they danced as Mariana played, smiling over at the sight.

"Hey! Don't forget to share; I wanna dance with her too!" Logan called from behind Rue who rolled her eyes and pinched his cheek.

The Princess, smiling brightly, extended her hand to the little boy who elatedly took it. Rue stepped up beside him and the three of them formed a ring, spinning and laughing until Zelda thought she would collapse in the grass, dizzy and drunk with merriment.

As the revelry continued, Yolandea stood next to Mariana while the girl finished the song she had been playing. As soon as she had stuck the last cord Yolandea took the lute and shooed the girl away into the crowd.

"You have been at this lute all of the evening, go girl, I know Khai has been waiting since nightfall to dance with you." Said Yolandea.

Mariana smiled and she Looked to Khai who hovered near the wine barrel; staring amorously in her direction. Yolandae began to play something soft and beautiful as the children grew sleepy and the adults came to choose their partners. Khai took Mariana's hand and led her out amongst the other couples. She looked adoringly to Khai and the two of them began a waltz.

"I thought I was never going to get a second with you tonight, you and your magical lute playing abilities." He said.

Mariana chuckled and lightly pressed her lips to his forehead.

"I promised Ami I would play for her, I know all her favorite songs, so I'm told." She said.

Khai gave an overstated sighed as he spun the girl around.

"Yep, just because you have a great voice and you can play better than anyone else, you get roped into entertaining everyone, stop being so damn talented." He laughed.

Mariana pushed her fingers into his hair, lightly grazing his scalp with her fingernails.

"Oh hush, you know I love it. She'll only be ten once." She said.

The two of them capered on for a moment quietly, a nostalgic smirk creeping across Khai's lips.

"Remember how fun it was when _we_ where ten?" He asked

Mariana giggled.

"Yes, and all the worms you put in my hair."

Khai chuckled himself at the memory.

"Hey, Link was responsible for some of that too." He said

"Not half as much as you, but I suppose I did get you back didn't I?" Mariana retorted.

Khai pulled the red-head a little closer.

"Yeah, I guess you did. You know that mud pie wasn't half bad though, you've cooked worse things."

She slapped him softly in the shoulder and the dark-eyed boy smiled all the wider.

"I'm just kidding, you know I love you... I have something for you too, I walked all the way back in the woods to get it. I've been waiting all night to give it to you. "

From beneath his jacket Khai pulled an opalescent lily. Mariana, after a tiny gasp of surprise, reached out a dainty hand to take the flower as Khai held it just out of her reach.

"Come on now Khai, let me see it." She said.

"Nope, you have to do something for me first."

Mariana tilted her head, her eyes narrowing in good humored suspicion.

"And what's that may I ask?"

Khai drew the girl closer still.

"I want you to marry me."

The red-head uttered a shocked chuckle.

"Do you mean it?"

"Aye girl, I do." Said Khai.

Mariana beamed.

"Of course... of course I will." She said, sliding her arms tightly around his shoulders.

Zelda looked about her, delighted as she had watched the young couple and the other pairs that glided along the grassy field to the sweet, lilting melody. The pure passion and informality of the event enthralled her; she had never seen anything that could quite match it. For a moment, as she once again felt the tightness of the velvet around her chest, she had wished that she could stay forever in this place. She felt a light tap on the back of her shoulder and turned to see Link wearing a look of sleepy joy on his face; loose petals from the flowers the children had thrown still caught in his hair.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her, and she nodded eagerly.

He took her hand, laying chary fingers on her waist and led her about. Zelda followed, letting him lead her along, pleasantly surprised at the grace with which he moved. She found herself leaning close to him, his jaw nearly on top of her head. She heard Khai and Mariana speak softly to one another as the black-eyed boy tucked the glowing white lily into her bright hair. They kissed, and Zelda turned her gaze again to Link who looked down at her, smiling mirthfully.

"Thank you for this…" She said, as she put her arms around him.

Though he stiffened a bit at the unexpected touch, his muscles relented and allowed her to hold onto him. Slowly, he draped his arms around her, returning the light embrace she had about his shoulders.

"You're very welcome." He said.

The night grew late as the moon climbed higher in her trek across the sky. One by one the children retired to their beds and the fire burned to faintly glowing, vermillion coals. The field was then left to the dark, and the whirring crickets that had begun their nightly songs.


	5. The Kokirian Prince

Zelda awoke that morning before the dawn out of what had seemed to be a dreamless sleep. She had slept where she had fallen the night before, on a soft sheep skin couch in Roland's family hall. She lay with her eyes closed as she became fully aware of her surroundings. She could hear, at the table a room away, the hushed voices of Roland, Yolandea, Khai and Link.

"It is a good thing that the guard came to me, instead of searching at random. I had to deny your very existence." Said Roland.

"Thank you, I really hope you'll not have to do that again. The Princess and I will be leaving here as soon as she wakes up and we can get the rest of the supplies together. Please, if anyone comes looking for her, tell them she was never here. Nobody else knows other than us; the rest of the village would probably just assume that she was a random noble passing through the forest." Said Link, softly.

Khai overtly cleared his throat.

"So wake her up and get her out of here, she could be endangering the entire town with her presence. I don't know what you're getting yourself into Link, but I don't like it at all. None of it sounds legitimate. You're going to get yourself killed." Said Khai, gruffly.

Link shook his head.

"I'm not going to get killed Khai. There's something very wrong in Hyrule. If the Queen Oona is right, then…"

"Fairies are full of lies, how do you know this Queen Oona isn't sending you on some crazy mission just to sit back and laugh at you while you fail miserably?" Khai interrupted.

Roland nodded as he sipped a badly burned cup of coffee.

"Khai has point Link, though I do not entirely agree." He said, as Yolandae sat down next to him.

Link shrugged.

"I don't know. I feel it… and I saw what happened to King Daphnes myself. I trust Zelda, the things she's told me makes everything make a frightening amount of sense." He said

"A Princess is a politician before she's anything else. I would really hate to see my best friend drug to the gallows over a political maneuver, or ripped to shreds by monsters looking for some artifact she wants you to find for her. You're getting in way over your head kid…" Said Khai.

Zelda shrank where she lay at the young man's words as if he had stuck her.

Yolandae pursed her lips.

"No, I believe that Link is just in this endeavor, and I think that you should stop talking to him like he is a greenhorn. Our Link is a competent swordsman, and there are many legends told in this kingdom involving a boy, pure of heart, rising against evil that blights the land. Perhaps he _is_ that boy, my dear Khai." She said, running her hand through Link's hair.

Roland nodded again as he swallowed another sip of his bitter drink.

"Yes. It does seem odd that both Link and the Princess bear the same strange birthmark. Between this and the other tales he has told us, I believe it is enough to assume that Oona spoke the truth." He said.

Khai sighed and crossed his arms.

"I don't know, it all sounds like a lot of superstitious nonsense." He said.

Link looked up at his friend.

"It's not though Khai… I know it... I've seen it in my dreams since I was a little kid. I think I've lived and died before… that's what all of these nightmares have been… me remembering things. Even if I am wrong, even if this is all about as real as fever dream, it is too big of a risk not to act." Said Link, firmly.

Khai rolled his eyes

"Whatever, go off and get yourself killed then." He said, sitting back into his chair.

The Princess, unwilling to eavesdrop any longer, sat up and looked into the kitchen at the four of them. Khai regarded her with a harsh gaze as Link stood and walked to her side.

"Good morning Zelda. Did we wake you?" Link said, quietly.

The Princess yawned and stretched her back.

"No, you did not." She said.

She smiled sweetly up at Link who extended his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her quickly to her feet; sleep shaking off of her like drops of water. Yolandea stood and curtsied as Link and Zelda made their way to the kitchen table.

"Your Highness." She said.

"Link tells me that you two will ride out today. You both must eat before you go." She said, and she offered her chair to the sleepy-eyed Princess.

* * *

As the sun rose, Yolandea made the five of them a batch of grits with diced plums which they soberly ate. Zelda could feel Khai's black eyes burning into her from across the table, and she pretended not to notice when Link kicked him underneath it. After breakfast, Link saddled Epona and then he and Zelda returned to his home to pack what would be needed on the road ahead. Without a word, Zelda slipped into Link's room and closed the door. On the edge of the bed, there lay the garment she had taken from the castle still strapped to her sword belt. She unlaced her boots and kicked them off, she then gently lifted the chemise over her head. In what felt as though it were a dream, Zelda slipped the plain, white silken underclothes onto her form; binding her chest in thick wrap and then unfolding the garment. The Sheikah armor was light as she hung it about herself, its fit only slightly loose. She inserted her cobalt leather clad legs back into the riding boots and laced them tightly. Then she once again donned the cloak and turned to look at herself in the mirror hanging behind the door. Her thin, frail body suddenly looked agile and lithe; her wild hair obscuring the crimson eye embroidered on the leather beast plate. She pulled it back and continued to look at herself. A memory stirred within her though she could not quite grasp it; she had seen herself this way once. She sighed and opened the door. Link attached the last of his gear to Epona's saddle. The sleeping palate with his woolen blanket once rolled, fit nicely behind it. Link could feel his nerves in the pit of his stomach; to go he knew not where or to what fate was something that even now, as he prepared to embark, unsettled his heart. He shooed the anxious thoughts away and gave Epona her breakfast in the ceramic pot he had always fed her from. The horse tossed her head happily and Link scratched her affectionately behind the ears. He smiled and walked back inside, stopping short when he beheld the leather arrayed Princess looking resolutely at him. He tucked his hair behind his ear.

"So, that's what that bundle you took from the castle was… Does it fit alright? It could be dangerous if it's too loose." Said Link, trying not to stare.

Zelda smiled.

"It is good. It was Impa's once, when she was a little younger than I am now. Link, may I ask you a favor?"

Link shifted where he stood.

"Yes?"

"Can you put my hair in a braid for me? It will not do to have it constantly in my face as we ride." She said.

Link sat down on the couch, motioning for the Princess to sit in front of him. She sat down, cross-legged and Link smoothed the golden waves away from her face; his hands felt light and unhurried in her hair.

"Rue used to ask me to do this nearly every morning when I still lived with Roland and Yolandea. I'm actually pretty good at it." Said Link

Zelda closed her eyes, feeling that if it were possible, she would purr.

"You lived with them once?" She asked.

"Yeah... both me and Khai. After my mother died when I was 7, Roland took us in and raised me like a son. I owe my life to that family." Said Link, thoughtfully.

"Is Khai your brother?" Asked Zelda.

Link laughed softly.

"Not exactly. I guess he might as well be though." He replied.

Zelda shifted forward a little.

"They seem wonderful, you are very lucky to have people like them, that love you as they do... The short stay in this place has been rather refreshing for me." Said Zelda, and Link could detect a note of sorrow in her voice.

He sighed, and allowed silence to pass between them as her twisted Zelda's soft, thick waves into a rope. At length, he spoke.

"I was thinking, I need to ask you a question... Are you sure that this is what you want? Are you sure that you don't want to find a safe place to hide? If anything happens to you, I don't know if I could live with myself without asking you that." Said Link

Zelda drew a breath and spoke without hesitation.

"I'm sure. I will have it no other way than this." She said, softly.

Link finished the braid and tied it with a piece of thread. He tossed it playfully over her shoulder.

"Let's go then." He said.

* * *

Armed and ready for the road ahead, the Princess with her bow and rapier and the Hero with his shield and Dìoghaltas; the two of them walked with Epona back to Roland's house in anxious silence. Yolandae waited with Rue, Khai and Mariana on the porch, thoughtfully puffing Roland's pipe and diligently marking a map. She looked up as Link and Zelda approached. Rue fidgeted nervously beside her.

"So you're really leaving this time huh?" Rue asked, meekly.

Link sat down between Rue and her mother and looked into his little sister's doleful honey colored eyes.

"Yeah Rue… I am. Try not to worry too much, ok. I'll come back, I swear." Said Link.

"When?" Rue Replied.

"I don't know. When I find what we're looking for and I know everyone is safe I suppose." He said softly.

Rue looked as if she would cry as she pulled Link tightly into a hug, burrowing her face in his chest. Mariana came to him next, he stood as she tearfully regarded him, embracing him softly.

"Farewell Link... Come back to us."

Khai watched despondently and lifted his eyes mistrustfully to Zelda as he leaned against the doorframe. He sighed, and crossed his arms as he looked helplessly on. Yolandea gently touched Link's shoulder and he turned to face her. She handed him her map.

"I have marked off every little known road and back passage throughout the realm. If you follow the map the way I have arranged it, it will be very hard for the army to find the two of you, I have seen to that." Said Yolandae, lovingly rubbing Link's shoulder.

Zelda smiled at the wise and lovely old woman.

"You seem very knowledgeable madam, it is quite a talent you have."

Yolandea grinned.

"Thank you much Princess. In my youth I was a mapmaker. I have traveled to every corner of this country and discovered many new roads. I only hope that my work will now serve the two of you well and keep you safe." She said.

As she spoke, Roland emerged from behind the house with the same gelding that had bourn the cart the day Zelda had journeyed to Kakariko in their company. Roland walked him to Zelda and offered her the reins.

"Your Grace, this is Midge, he has been a most faithful horse and now, I wish to pass him along to you. Please, ride him well. May he bare you safely across the land. I took the liberty of attaching my old bedroll and a blanket to his saddle." Said Roland, with a bow.

Zelda smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you sir, you have all been so kind. I truly thank you, from the bottom of my heart." She said.

Link, Rue, Mariana, Roland and Yolandea stood togehter as a lull of quiet sadness passed between them all. Khai, standing guardedly in the doorway at last broke the silence.

"Princess Zelda, may I have a word with you?" He said, and Link shot him a black look.

Her nerves burning in her chest, Zelda nodded and walked with Khai back into the kitchen. He turned sharply toward the girl and looked crossly at her for a moment, at length he spoke.

"Don't get Link killed… He's dumb enough to let that happen following you around all over the country. If anything happens to him, his blood is on your hands." He said, roughly.

Zelda swallowed.

"I assure you, I will not let anything happen to him if it is in my power to stop it. I promise you that." She said, straightening.

Khai regarded her with hard black eyes for a moment longer, than he nodded to the door.

"He's waiting for you Princess." He said.

* * *

After the tearful goodbyes and with Khai's words still ringing in her thoughts, Zelda and Link rode on, leaving behind all that they had ever known for uncertainty and the great task that lay before them. The downcast faces of his friends and family weighed heavily on the boy. He did not know if he would be able to keep his promise to Rue, and briefly he mused on the reality of his possible death as he and the Princess rode into the lush heart of the forest. They slowed their horses to a soft trot as the trees became nearly wall like with vines and sheer mass; the canopy closing out the light like a vast green ceiling. Link wondered for a moment if he wasn't close to the hill he had met Queen Oona under, and then he turned to Zelda, riding upon Midge at his side.

"What did Khai say to you? If you don't mind me asking." He said

Zelda sighed and continued to look ahead.

"He rather frigidly told me not to let you get yourself killed. That is all." She said.

Link scoffed.

"He would. He thinks that because he's three years older than me that I need to be reminded constantly of all the things I don't know. I'm sorry he was so rude to you; he doesn't trust anyone that wasn't born into some kind of labor life. He's always been like that. He's terrible to take into the city."

Zelda smiled.

"Don't be troubled. I can handle my share of rudeness and criticism. I have sat in many times on my father's council. When I am Queen, I can look _gloriously_ forward to a life of explaining my actions to old men and women who are angry at me for costing them rupees or any other thing." She said

Link laughed at this.

"I know how you feel. I've sat with Roland before, during the planting and harvest season meetings. I don't think any of the elders in the village have ever had something positive to say about a single thing in the history of Faron." He said.

The Princess snickered.

"Yes, I can imagine. Though, it is very important to listen even to the most choleric of people, everyone should have a voice in manners concerning them." She said.

Link looked over to her.

"If you really believe that then you'll make a good Queen one day, Zelda." He said

"I certainly hope so. Though, if we are to travel together I should tell you; I'm not as calm or as patient as I seem. Living in the castle… Being the daughter of a King, one learns to be a relatively good actress. My days in the palace were like a parallel universe compared with yours in your village... Though, despite its shortcomings, I suppose I am better for it." Said Zelda.

Link looked back again to the greenery in which they rode.

"You seem like you've been very lonely." He said softly, and Zelda seemed to ignore him.

* * *

They had been riding for nearly three hours when they at last came upon the grey stones of the forest ruins; the sprawling, decayed remains of what looked like was once a city street. A dilapidated stair way led down into its alleys. Link and Zelda reined their horses to a stop as Zelda stared in awe at the moss and ivy covered bricks. Link dismounted and looked to Zelda.

"We'll have to go the rest of the way on foot. You can't get a horse down there, this place is like a maze with holes in the floor." Said Link.

Zelda, still enchanted with the strange familiarity of the place, hopped down and followed Link into the ruins. Carefully, using the vines that had grown up the walls for support, the two of them climbed down the broken stairway and walked into what had been a tall, arched thoroughfare. As they moved further in, Link could see in the distance the room that he and Khai had found when Link was 13 years old; it was a room that had given him chills even then. They came to an old railing atop another fallen stairway that looked over an indented field of long grasses and broken colored glass with fragmented walls of rock and mortar surrounding it. The large stone door on the other side had been smashed in with, what Zelda thought, was most likely a battering ram. Link jumped down first and the Princess followed, not taking her eyes off of the weathered slab that bore a sun-like symbol.

"The door wasn't like that the last time I was here, if I remember correctly." Said Link.

"How long ago was that?" Asked the Princess, starting towards the battered door.

"About 4 years ago." Link replied.

Zelda walked inquisitively up to the hole bashed into the stone. She stepped cautiously through it, as did Link and the two of them surveyed the large room inside. There seemed to have been something at one time in the center of the room, atop a low, circle of steps. Standing there, under the decayed roof and glassless windows, they both sensed that an object of great magnitude had once resided in that place. Finding nothing, they exited and stood in the grass. Link then noticed yet another door, one that was intact, under the crumbled stairwell. This door looked somehow newer than the rest of its surroundings and Link walked curiously to it now. He knocked upon it, and felt the reverberation of a space behind it.

"I think there's something here... But I don't see a way to open it." He called to Zelda.

Zelda stepped forward, looking down at the ground for any sign of a key or of anything that they could pry the door open with. She stepped over something hard and looked down at what appeared to be a kind of slot. She sank to her knees and brushed the grass and dirt away from the strange hole.

"Link, come look at this." She said.

He peered down at the oddly positioned, slightly raised aperture; around it was a lustrous gold leafing. On a guess, Link drew his sword and pushed it into the slot. He shifted it from side to side as Zelda watched.

"It feels like it's meant for a bigger sword, but I can definitely feel something in there. If I could just…" Link turned the blade to the left and felt some kind of gear click beneath him.

Then they heard a loud metallic thud from behind the door. Zelda stood, and made her way over to the strange metal ingress. She pushed it lightly and to her surprise, it swung freely open. She laughed.

"_That_ was clever." She said and Link grinned; quite satisfied with himself.

* * *

The air inside the stairway that had lain hidden behind the door was dank and smelled of clay. Link lit the small lantern he had taken from his saddle bag and looked over his shoulder to Zelda. Together they descended, down into the earth until they came to a sort of atrium. Another enormous door stood in front of them though this time, there was no way through. The door was rusted solid and bound with the roots of trees that grown down and wound themselves about its frame; rendering it incapable of opening. Frustrated and leery of traveling further into the maze like underbelly of the ruins, they pressed on; brushing past odd, faintly glowing mushrooms and other mammoth tree roots that veined the walls. Zelda hung back a moment, listening intently. Link stopped and turned to her.

"What is it? Do you hear something?" He asked.

Zelda nodded.

"I hear singing. It sounds like… children singing somewhere." She said.

Link listened closely for a moment and found that he could, indeed, hear the singing that Zelda spoke of. They followed it through the wide, cave-like halls until it began to grow louder as Zelda trailed behind the boy. He stopped in front of a wall of rock, confused and becoming rather irritated; it was as if the voices were right on the other side but there was solid stone in his way. Zelda stood next to him, staring at a particular spot on the wall.

"Well, are you not going to open that door?" She said.

Link looked back at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean? There is no door Zelda." He said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You cannot see it?" She asked, and Link shook his head.

Zelda knelt down and put her hand against the wall.

"It must be protected by a glamouring spell. To the eyes of those who do not know magic, it will appear as rocks. I however, see the door." She said.

Seeming to grasp air, Zelda turned the nob and instantly a tiny doorway opened, flooding the tunnel with yellow candle light as a strange breeze ruffled the hair of the two Hylian youths. They stepped warily through it and into the chamber on the other side. The room, full of strange voices and the sound of flutes and string instruments, resembled the court of a castle; banners embellished with strange symbols hung loosely over vine-like columns and fixtures. Link and Zelda froze as they were regarded in sudden silence by at least 12 pairs of shiny black eyes. The tiny, green skinned children shuffled curiously forward. They appeared to be dressed in fur and foliage and to be, at least to some degree, plants themselves. Some had lacy textured leaves growing directly out of their arms and legs; their hair the shimmering tones of precious metals. Zelda stepped tentatively forward.

"...Hello, I am Princess Zelda, and this is Link. May we inquire something of you?" She asked.

In a flourish, the blacked eyed children went again about their revelry as if the two strangers had never stepped through the door. They came, singing in a strange language even Zelda did not know and took the two of them by the hands, pulling them to a long table.

"Please sit." Said the tiny silver-haired girl-child.

Link and Zelda sat down in chairs that were far too small for then. After half a moment, they noticed that that the table itself was spread sumptuously with all manner of fruits, breads, wine and what appeared to be a roasted pheasant. Having not eaten anything since the morning's grits, Link pulled the plate of bird toward him and inspected it. Zelda nudged hard him with her elbow.

"Do not eat or drink _anything_." She said, sternly.

Link furrowed his brow at her statement.

"Why not? What's the harm? They invited us." He said.

"Never eat or drink anything offered to you by fairies of any kind. If you do, they could enslave you for the rest of your days or worse." Said Zelda.

Link grudgingly pushed the plate away and shifted uncomfortably in the tiny seat. He watched the strange children dance and ardently play their instruments of bone and wood; jabbering away in their strange, sunny language. A few now stared attentively at them.

"Zelda, what are these creatures?" Said Link.

The Princess turned to her companion.

"I cannot be sure, but I think we may have found the Kokiri." She said.

The name turned something over in Link's mind, though he knew not what.

"The Kokiri?" He repeated.

Zelda nodded, not taking her eyes off of the black-eyed fairy children.

"Yes, they were once a race of immortal children who guarded the deep forests of Hyrule, similar in appearance to any Hylian child. They lost their guardian and fell out of touch with the rest of humanity; becoming one again with the forest that had begotten them- making their own kingdom within it, or so the legends say." She said.

They were approached again by the little girl who looked up at them and said nothing for a solid minute. Link stared back with growing discomfort at the black-eyed childlike creature. At last, she turned to Zelda and spoke.

"You said you're a Princess?" She asked.

Zelda nodded.

"Yes, and we are on a mission of grave importance, it concerns all beings of this land." She said.

The girl cocked her head and seemed to be thinking.

"Uuummm, ok. I'll take you to the Prince." She said, and she took Zelda's hand.

* * *

The girl led them through cramped, tiny passageways filled with intricately carved structures and beautiful doors throughout. At last, they stopped in front of an arched double door almost big enough to walk through at their full height. They heard faint music from within The girl pushed it open and motioned for them to come inside. Warily they followed and they beheld, sitting on a throne of living vines and stone, the Kokirian Prince. He lay sprawled across the arms, playing an arcane tune on his tiny violin. As Link, Zelda and the girl stepped forward he stopped and regarded them mirthfully.

"What are _these_?" He asked, standing. He wore a robe of many furs, and a crown of twisted vines beaded with tiny stones adorned his head.

"I don't know. They said something about a great mission, so I brought them to you." Said the girl.

The Prince nodded and shambled forward. He looked back and forth between Zelda and Link, after a few moments he began to speak.

"Well, what do you want? Why have you come here? We haven't seen the Hylians for _thousands_ of years." Said the Prince.

Link cleared his throat.

"We've come looking for a piece of something called the Elemental Key. Please, if you know where it is, we would be very grateful to you if you could show us." He said.

The Prince laughed merrily.

"So, you seek the key shard? Well alright then, follow me. Queen Oona told me to give it to the next human who asked after it a few centuries ago. You must be the knight she spoke of." Said the Prince.

He directed them through an archway at the back of the throne room. The two of them ducked through it and crouching, followed the Prince. They came at last to an enormous door, its façade exquisitely carved into the shapes of trees and blossoms. The Prince handed Link a key.

"Now, when you lay a hand on the shard with the intention of taking it, the shard will take on a protective form. Each is imbued with these guardian spirits and you must defeat them in order to claim the key shard. Do you understand?" He said.

Link and Zelda looked at each other and then back to the Prince.

"We do." Said Zelda.

"Well, good luck to you then." The Prince said, laughingly.

Link turned to the door and slid the key into the lock. They heard a loud clank as the tumbler clicked into place and the door creaked open. The two of them stepped vigilantly into the room. To their surprise, the room was enormous and the root laden walls glowed with an eerie green light that seemed to dim and brighten as they stepped across the earthen floor. The door slammed shut as they entered, causing both of them to jump. On the other side of the room on a stone pedestal, there lay the green and gold key shard. Mist began to flood the room as they drew near it and both the Princess and the boy readied their weapons. Link stared down at the beautiful, fragile looking shard of emerald and gold. Slowly, he reached a hand out to take it. As soon as his fingers had grazed it, the shard shot into the air and began to glow with a blinding white radiance. Both Link and Zelda staggered back, shielding their eyes from the brilliance. As the light began to fade, in place of the key shard there stood a monstrous, ghostly white stag; its antlers so immense and numerous that they resembled the branches of an ancient tree. Its eyes began to glow bright green as its head turned toward slowly toward the one who had woke it. It stamped the ground angrily, its breath like fog. It let out a high pitched wail and charged forward to gore the boy with its many antlers and razor sharp hooves. Zelda dove out of its way as it thundered past. Link raised his shield and stood his ground as he attempted to bash the stag in the head. With a loud clang, the impact blew him off of his feet as the stag, an antler cracked, shook its head in rage and turned to come again. Link caught its horns this time with the sword as he scrambled to his knees. Standing, he held the monster fast as it tossed its head and pushed him backwards on his feet.

"Zelda! Quick!" He yelled across the room.

Zelda pulled back the bow and shot three arrows one by one into the back of the stag. Screaming, it freed itself from Link's sword, knocking the boy to the side and charged Zelda who dove away again in a hasty somersault. She rebounded off of the wall and frantically loosed arrows from the floor, hitting the raging animal in the neck and chest. As it charged her, the Princess quickly drew her sword, stepping to the side and landing a precise hit as the wailing stag whipped back around. It turned toward her again, bleeding and full of wrath as Zelda stepped backward. To her horror, she realized she had been back into a corner. She held her sword in a guard, bracing herself. It was then that Link ran up behind the great white beast. As it readied itself again to charge, the boy managed to stab it in the back of the neck, severing its spine. The stag let out one last mournful howl and crumpled to the ground. Link, his chest heaving, inched cautiously up to the felled beast. He stared down at the dead stag, feeling somewhere deep within him, a sense of sorrow. Zelda joined him at his side as they watched the bloodied animal turn once again into white light. The glowing stag stood, and began to speak.

"I am the spirit who resided in the forest shard… I yield to thee… youth who gives me rest. Take up this shard and go to the mountain dwellers, it is there that the fire shard lies." Said the Stag.

With that, the light pulsed and began to dissipate, leaving the forest shard upon the floor. Link picked it up and examined it closely. Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of clapping as the Prince and a few of the other woodland children filed into the room.

"Bravo, Bravo! Great show you two, I have never seen such skill with a bow or blade! I'd never seen the beast that dwelt within the shard. What a magnificent monstrosity it was indeed! You two have most definitely earned the key shard as well as some wine." The Prince clapped his hands impatiently and one of the children brought a goblet of wine so red it looked as though it were blood.

"Here, drink." Said the Prince laughingly.

Zelda and Link looked at each other, both exhausted and sweating.

"No, but thank you." Said the Princess.

* * *

After they had left the Kokiri to their underground kingdom, Link and Zelda made camp. They ate a modest dinner of dried fruit and meat from Yolandea's pantry and now they sat upon their palates; sleepily staring into the orange glow of the fire while the sounds of the forest night chirred around them. Zelda turned to Link.

"That was certainly one of the stranger things I have seen." She said softly.

Link laid back on his palate, propping himself up with his elbows; the tunic, chainmail and the rest of his gear lay in a heap next to him.

"Yeah… It's not every day that you have a fight to the death with a seven foot tall stag." Said Link.

Zelda played absently with the white lace of her undershirt.

"Thank you for being so quick on your feet, I think it may have killed me had you not felled it when you did. Though...I suppose that's the territory we are in now. We will have to depend on each other this way." She said.

"I'll die before I'll let anything happen to you Zelda." Said Link, staring wistfully into the fire.

The Princess smiled to herself and turned to look at him, her companion in this dire quest; he was still only a boy wasn't he? This great, ancient hero Impa had spoken so staidly of; his hair shaggy and the color of wheat, his eyes bright and alive, his skin smooth. Seventeen, the same as her and yet she felt so old.

"Do you fear death, Link?" She asked him, quietly.

The boy thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"No. Not really... It's a necessary part of life, there's no point in dreading it. It'll come weather you accept it or not. What about you? Do you fear death?"

Zelda laughed wearily.

"I have begun to think that death is meaningless, at least for us. If what Impa says is true, then you and I are eons old." She said.

Link mirrored her exhausted laughter.

"I think that scares me more to be honest… Though, I never will forget the first time I really comprehended my own mortality. It was one of the last things my mother and I ever did together... The stag made me think of it." He said.

The Princess turned to look at the boy as he spoke.

"Tell me." She said.

Link smoothed his hair back and breathed a heavy sigh, the light of the flame reflected in his eyes.

"When I was 7, my mother took me with her into the woods to the pear orchard that's a few miles in. While she picked pears, I ran around and probably got in her way because I was too small to really help her. While I was playing, I nearly tripped and fell into a deer carcass. Everything about it scared me; the way it looked, the smell, everything. I started to cry. My mother saw me and came over to sit with me. I asked her if that's what happened when people die too and she told me yes, we all look that way when we die. She explained that our bodies are made from all of the same things that the earth is and so we return to it after death. It was then I realized that... I would die one day too, that as far as the world went, I was only an incredibly small part of it... like everyone else. It was like I felt my own heartbeat for the first time and really understood that my life was fleeting... I remember being really sad at first... feeling like it was kind of unfair that everyone was born to live for a little while and then just wither away. But then I realized that it's our limited time here that makes us special, and out of that I came to the conclusion that nothing matters without love... and that the way you impact people while you're here is the point of it all... I haven't really been scared of it since, and I've lived surrounding myself with people I care for and who care for me." He said, softly.

Zelda looked admiringly at him, eventually he turned his face from the fire and his eyes found hers. She smiled

"You are actually quite insightful, Link." She said.

He smiled ruefully, thinking now of his mother.

"Thank you." He said.

The two of them watched the fire in silence for a moment more before they each laid down. As they listened to the whirring of the darkened forest, they drifted into sleep.


	6. Darnun and the Fire Shard

A hot, tired and irritable Zelda rode with her head low on the heels of her companion. They had been riding since the sun had risen and still, in the mid-afternoon, the mountain had only just become visible as it rose from the surrounding hills. As the terrain had become rocky and steep, the number of trees and bushes that had shaded the travelers shrank and decreased, and now both Link and Zelda felt the full force of the heat from the late spring sun. Aside from her agitation with the saddle and the elements, a melancholy air had lingered with the Princess since the forest ruins. As she felt the skin on the back of her thighs chafing she groaned atop her horse.

"How much further is it, if you had to guess?" Asked Zelda, her voice exasperated.

Link looked back at her and slowed Epona to Midge's pace, riding abreast of his companion. He glanced over to her; she looked utterly miserable.

"Probably about three more hours at this pace, a little less if we speed up… Are you ok?" Said Link.

Zelda sighed overtly and pushed the hair that had loosened in the wind from her face.

"Yes. I'm just overtired. I have never ridden like this before… I am sore and I have never felt so dirty as I do now…." She cleared her throat, her mouth was dry as dust.

"…the heat is terrible through here." She said, straightening in her saddle.

Link handed her the half empty canteen.

"Aye, it is a _volcano_. They tend to be rather hot."

Zelda thanked him and took it, taking a deep drink and delicately wiping her lips. She turned to him, sighing again as she shifted against the saddle.

"I am sorry. I should stop complaining, I chose to come." She handed him back the canteen.

"Don't be sorry, you're actually doing really well. I would have never expected the King's daughter to get on a horse and ride for hours on end, but here you are. You're even keeping up with me. Now that's a feat, Your Highness." Said Link, teasingly.

Zelda chuckled and let her head fall forward for a minute.

"I had quite extensive riding lessons, I'll have you know." She said.

"Did you?" Link replied, and Zelda nodded.

They rode on talking quietly up the mountain for a moment, Zelda feeling a slight refreshed by the light conversation. The entire day had been riding with random transitory breaks here and there, but for better part of the day she and Link had not had time to say much to each other. Mostly, each of them had mused respectively on the extraordinary events of the night before. Now they trotted, side by side at an almost leisurely pace.

"What was it like?... growing up in the palace I mean." Asked Link, looking sidelong to the Princess on his right.

She thought for a moment, wanting to give him an honest answer that was short at well.

"Mostly full of schooling and ethics; I learned the skills I would need to become a diplomat and a few other things my father insisted upon, like riding... and weaponry. I spent a lot of time learning about the Goddesses, learning of my duties as the one day Queen; learning languages, conduct, things like that. I didn't have time for much else, other than an occasional game of chess…" She paused; remembering what Link had said to her the night before.

"You said yesterday that it seemed to you that I had been lonely. What made you say that?" Asked Zelda, probingly.

"Because it does; you seem like you've had a lot of people around you constantly but never anyone to really talk to." Link replied

Zelda smiled wanly.

"I had Impa. She became at once a mother and a best friend after my own mother had passed. There was truth to your words though I suppose. Outside the sons and daughters of the noble Hylian families whom I seldom saw, I did not have a confidant my own age, and I was often alone…"

Link glanced over to her.

"That's rough... all that responsibility and no one to talk about it with."

Zelda chuckled.

"Rough..." She repeated.

"I have never heard my life described as such." She said, staring a head at the trail.

The boy looked over at her.

"Well, everyone's life has its difficulties."

"No... it is duty. That is what my life amounts to." Said Zelda, her eyes still gazing forward.

"It's your duty to be lonely?" Asked Link, softly.

"No... never mind, I shouldn't have said anything. I am in no position to bewail my life to you." She said.

Link's brows knitted in confusion at her words, how flustered she seemed. He looked back to the road and they were quiet for a moment, the boy's mind swelling with the tenseness radiating from the girl beside. He pulled Epona a little closer to her.

"You can talk you know, Zelda. We're caught up in all this together, so we might as well get to know each other." He said.

Zelda quickly glanced to him and then again to the road.

"I am sorry... I am on edge. I did not mean to be rude to you, Link. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before..."

Link smiled.

"Well... we have that in common then."

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting for probably the first time that day.

"That we do..."

She paused, and thought for a moment.

"... I am sorry if I appear cold at times, I do not mean to be." She said.

Link regarded her with a sense of quiet wonder. She was strange, mysterious even. Her manner of speaking and the grace with which she moved was so unlike any other person he'd met during his life. The Princess of Hyrule, the only daughter of King Daphnes. Besides the day she had walked out into the field in her quest to find her guardian, this had probably been the first time she had ever left the steps of the palace without an armed escort; the first time she had ever been alone and unsupervised with someone her own age. She must've been terrified. She had ripped herself from her world of books and towers and involved herself in this calamitous task. A bold deed; one that would no doubt leave rashes on her delicate skin and callouses on her soft, white hands.

"You don't seem cold Zelda. Definitely out of your element, but not cold." Said Link.

* * *

They rode on as the path began to steepen; carrying them closer to the peak of the mountain and the city of the Gorons. As he had with Roland during the tiresome jaunt through the field that faithful day, Link reached into his saddle bag for the flute. Zelda watched him, a little smile creeping onto her flushed and sunburned face.

"You play?" She asked.

"I do, I learned when I was little. Since I've been old enough to really be useful on excursions out of the village, I've always taken it with me. It really helps with the long, tedious rides. I can't tell you how many times we've gone up this trail with carts full of things that'll break if we go any faster than a drunken snail." Said Link.

Zelda chuckled.

"What songs do you know?" She asked, jovially.

Link grinned.

"Lots."

The boy brought the instrument to his lips and began a song he had heard dozens of times around many fires. Zelda smiled nostalgically as she herself remembered the tune. While Link played, she began to sing along.

"_Come gather ye your trillium and o'er tables throw,_

_The lively spring now opening her leaves and bowers low._

_Roses bright and summer night hang deft upon the dew,_

_And violets cover winter's pall, her nightshade and her yew._

_Softly, softly come the rains, grow the iris fair and tall._

_Softly, softly come the winds, stir the grass withal._

_A health to those who meet the year,_

_A health to those who fall…"_

Her voice was sweet and elegant; keeping pitch with the notes of Link's flute like the strings of a well-tuned instrument and he could hardly keep the smile from his lips as he listened. They went on up the mountain at ease this way for a time; Zelda occasionally requesting a melody and Link amiably obliging her. The sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky, casting long shadows of the titanic rocks down upon them as they passed. Nearing the gate to the Goron city, Zelda suddenly brought Midge to a stop. Link pulled Epona's reins and looked back at the dismounting Princess.

"What are these?" She called.

Link jumped down from his saddle and walked to Zelda's side; a prodigious grin spreading on his lips as he saw now what she spoke of.

"_These_ things? Here, I'll show you." Said Link.

He took one of the round, blue plants in his hand, ripping it from its vining stem and tossed it as hard as he could down the path. Zelda watched with interest as it rolled to a stop down the mountain pass and lay there, reddening with each second. At length, it exploded, kicking chunks of rock and a cloud of dust into the air. A small hole in the side of the mountain now yawned where the plant had blasted apart.

"We used to love it when Roland would bring these things home after a trip through the mountains back when we were kids. They're bomb flowers." Said Link, enthusiastically.

Zelda raised her eyebrow, intrigued.

"I have heard of these exploding flowers before, but I have never seen one until now. I had my doubts that they existed to be truthful. We should take a few with us, they might prove useful."

Link nodded.

"The trick to harvesting them is to be sure you don't pull the vine out of the bottom, once that's gone the elements inside come together and cause the flower to explode." He said.

Zelda pulled a dagger from her belt and sank down into the patch, cutting the hard, blue flowers away from their stems one by one. Link joined her, gently ripping them from their vining roots, taking care not to pull away the stem inside. The two of them each filled a pocket or two with them and then they once again straddled their mounts and made haste to the Goron city.

* * *

At last, as the sun disappeared behind the peaks, Link and Zelda came upon the gate to the great city atop the mountain. Slouched at its entrance was a very bored, very malcontented Goron. As the two humans approached, the rocky creature stood, nearly cheering in spite of himself for some possible action. The Elders had charged him with keeping watch at the city gates on grounds of an ominous premonition. Gor Isamu had seen, in his dreams of late, a coming upheaval and so the young Goron had kept uneventful watch at the entrance to the city for several days. Now he crossed his arms and moved to block the pair's way to the peak; thrilled to finally encounter _something_ after days of listlessness.

"Halt!" He called.

The two riders looked in confusion at each other, the boy shrugged and then the girl dismounted.

"Good sir, please pardon our intrusion. We seek council with the Elders of your tribe." She said.

The Goron remained firmly planted.

"The Elders told me to stand guard here and not to let anyone suspicions through. Two armed humans is suspicious enough, you're not going in." He said.

Link dismounted and came to Zelda's side.

"I am Princess Zelda Amencillia Nohansen Hyrule LXVII, this is my guardian, Link. Let us pass." Commanded Zelda.

The Goron looked incredulously at her for a moment and then busted into a great belly laugh.

"Ok _Princess_. No daughter of any King I've ever heard of would come riding up the mountain with some random farm kid with her, I've heard some silly yarns in my day but that's just ridiculous!" Said the Goron.

Link looked on at the now fuming Zelda, trying hard not to laugh himself at the face she was currently making.

"You will grant me passage. I am telling you the truth." She uttered.

The Goron continued to chortle.

"Prove it, _Your Highness_." He said, mockingly.

With a sharp intake of breath, Zelda spun towards the horses. Walking briskly to Epona she rummaged hastily through Link's saddlebag and returned with his flute in her hand. She composed herself briefly and then began to play. The song pouring from the instrument was sweet and gentle and as Link watched her now, he felt something stir within him. Calmer, Zelda looked again to the Goron as she handed Link the flute. The guard sheepishly scratched his head.

"Well… haven't heard that song in a while. I guess you weren't lying, my apologies Your Majesty." He said, with a low bow.

"Come on, I'll take you to the Elders." He said, and with that they followed him through the banner strung pass.

After they had left Epona and Midge in an alcove near the spring that gave way to a long staircase, Link and the Princess walked slowly behind the still discomfited guard. Link looked to Zelda as they ascended.

"What was that song you played? It sounded familiar somehow." He said.

"It is a very old lullaby. My family used it as a sort of code ages ago, no one who is not affiliated in some way with us knows of it." Said Zelda.

Link glanced to the stone steps as he thought.

"I think that I've heard it before." He said.

Zelda looked to him with a warm smile.

"I am sure that you have." She said.

* * *

After quite a bit of climbing, the Goron guard now held open the curtain of beads and cloth for the two young travelers as they passed through the doorway. Seated on the floor about a low, round table sat the elders. After a moment of silent regard the largest of them stood and bowed to the entering visitors.

"Greetings humans, I am Darnun. What brings you to my mountain?"

Link, taking the forest shard from his pouch, approached the Goron chief.

"We're looking for a piece of a key, like this one. We were told that it was kept somewhere on Death Mountain."

The patriarch looked down, stunned at the sight of the forest shard and the Elders began to murmur amongst themselves in a language Link did not understand.

"So, the shard returns at last. Centuries ago, my ancestors melted and shaped the gems of the three races into the pieces which you seek; once assembled they open a door to a temple that houses a great book of magic and knowledge. What do two Hylian children want with the book?" Asked Darnun.

Link stepped forward.

"My name is Link, and this girl here is Princess Zelda. Her father has fallen under some kind of evil spell. I was told that a great danger is going to befall Hyrule unless we can get that book and reverse it." He said.

Darnun put his large, leather-rock fingers to his chin and rubbed it contemplatively.

"If you have acquired the first shard, I see no reason not to let you take the second. Gor Isamu has been having dreams in the passing weeks about some coming catastrophe. What you speak of may be what he has foretold. Though, the daylight is going and this is a matter for the morning. You are welcome to stay Princess Zelda, and your swordsman as well. We don't often get travelers this high on the mountain but we do have guest quarters." He said, and he motioned to the hoary old Goron on the ground.

He stood and joined the three of them.

"This is Gor Hiroto, he'll see you to your rooms. We will meet back here in the morning to discuss what will need to be done. Please relax and enjoy yourselves until then. You have sanctuary here." Said Darnun.

They exchanged bows and words of thanks and then with Gor Hiroto, they descended the stairs into the interior of the peak.

* * *

They walked through a corridor of tunneled rock, passing doors of plain, crudely craved wood and deep red banners that garlanded the walls. Gor Hiroto stopped and pointed to two adjacent rooms.

"You shall each have your own rooms. There are blankets on the beds and towels and soap in the closets should you want a bath." He said, and Link saw Zelda become visibly pleased at his words

The old Goron grinned.

"Good night Princess, good night young swordsman. I am sorry for the actions of the guard at the gate, he is young and not too bright." He said, and he ambled back up the stairs.

Link looked to Zelda, their eyes met for a moment and Zelda stared tentatively up at him .

Link laughed and gestured to the door.

"Well go on. I saw your face when he said _bath_. I've never been this far into the mountain before so I'm going to go walk around and explore this place a little, I'll be back in a while." He said, alacrity in his voice.

Zelda grinned and turned to let herself into the room.

"Come and fetch me when you're through." She said, and she turned the knob.

The room was much nicer than she had expected. A plush, ornate rug lay on the floor. Upon it was a small table with two chairs. In the corner near a fireplace there stood a small, iron posted bed and near the door there was a standing chest. She opened it eagerly and just as Gor Hiroto has said, they lay stacks of towels and a crumbled bar of soap. She breathed a happy sigh and peeled off the armor that had encased her all that day. She then flopped down on the mattress and felt as though she was sinking into feathers. How she had missed a soft bed! She lay there for a moment, and then she sat up and scolded herself.

_A single night on the ground and already so elated to sleep on a feather mattress, for shame Zelda._

She sighed through her lips and hoisted herself to her feet. She walked to the door that faced the chest, unbraiding her hair and shaking it loose as she opened it. She stared down the short stair way at the enormous tub and smiled. Zelda made herself a fire, drew herself a bath, lit the lamps and washed her under clothes in the filling tub with the soap that had been left in the room, hanging them near the hearth. She then sat in the steaming water and let the tension in her body seep into it. The room was entirely soundless except for the occasional splash in the dim light. Zelda suddenly found herself to be quite drained and allowed her head to fall back and her eyes to shut, she began to doze.

* * *

_Her hands are wrapped in white tape as she delicately plucks the strings of a lyre near the curious and puzzled boy. She is aware of herself and yet her body is not quite hers; some magic obscures her features and she covers everything but her eyes in the gauzy white wrap. She glances to the boy as he sheaths his mighty sword. He looks down to the mossy stump on which his friend once sat and then forlornly back to her. She has grown bitter with the years of hiding and hardship but the sad confusion in his eyes moves her. She can see now, more than she had when he had woken in the temple, that his heart was still that of a child. Though his voice has deepened and he has grown into a beautiful young man, he is still really only a little boy. The same little boy that had stirred something bright within her what seemed like so long ago; his eyes innocent and full of questions. He looks back to the stump and does not speak. He looks as if he's stifling tears and guilt claws at her heart like dark insects. She says softly:_

"_The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days..." _

_Then she plays him a song that will lead him to the temple when the notes had rung through the magical instrument. He accepts it and he thanks her. She leaves him then. Leaves him to fight whatever monstrosity it is that waits for him in the temple; praying that he will live through it, praying that it will be enough to ready him for the final battle… enough to clean up her mess for her._

* * *

Zelda awoke in the candle it room, the water around her had cooled slightly. The dream lingered for a moment in living color but slowly began to dwindle back into deeper parts of her soul. She stood and shook it off, wanting suddenly to be in the light more than anything. She pulled the drain, blew out the candle and wrapped herself in the downy towel, then she walked up the darkened steps; suppressing the urge to run. Her underclothes were dry and she slipped them quickly back onto herself. She wrung her hair out into the towel and then gently brushed it with the jagged comb she had found near the soap. She tried to recall the dream now to find that she really could not. The words and faces were gone but the feelings she had been pondering still lingered at the edge of her mind. She sighed, deciding that perhaps it was for the best she let it slip behind the veil. As she thought, she heard a soft knock at the door. She opened it to see Link, standing there with a cloth covered object in his hand.

_His face is much the same…_

The internal voice seemed to come from nowhere. She shook the thought away and looked up at him.

"You're just getting done? I left you over an hour ago." He said, his voice lighthearted as he stood before her.

She shrugged; suddenly very happy to be again in his presence.

"I dozed off, the water was very relaxing. I could not help myself." She said

"Do you mind if I come in? I brought some food. I figured you would be hungry by now." He said, gesturing with the cloth bundle.

She nodded and moved aside as he entered the room.

They sat down at the little table and Link untied the cords that held the cloth together, revealing a little round loaf of bread and a small wedge of cheese.

"I wanted to eat this before it went stale, Yolandae made it right before we left. I'm glad that we actually we got to sit down tonight; I thought for sure we'd be camping in a cave, fending off Tektites somewhere by now." Said Link

Zelda watched him as he cut the loaf and the wedge into slices. His hair was as wet as hers and he had on now a clean white undershirt, slightly different than the one he had been wearing before. She must have been asleep in the bath for quite a while, though, she said nothing of the dream as they began to eat.

"So where did you go Link? Did you find anything of interest?" Asked Zelda, layering her bread with cheese.

"Not especially, though I did get a bag to carry the explosives in… and more explosives." He replied after swallowing a mouthful.

Zelda grinned.

"You seem found of those." She said and Link nodded.

"I'm not disputing that, but we'll probably need them at some point if we stay on the back roads… Oh, that reminds me. I have a surprise for you" He said, and he reached down into the satchel he now carried the bombs within.

He put a small, brown bottle and two tiny cups on the table. Zelda looked inquisitively from the little jug to Link.

"It's Goron saké. I assumed that you've either had it many times or never, either way I thought I would bring you some." He said.

Zelda picked the bottle up and examined it. On the hand painted label, printed in Goron lettering read the words: "distilled from sapling special crop." She put the bottle back on the table and looked up at Link.

"What does that mean? Special crop?" She asked.

"They use the bomb flowers before they've grown enough to explode when they brew it. That's what gives it the really unique flavor it has. It tastes like liquid fire at first and then as you drink it, it has a really sweet taste to it. Kind of like spicy melon, I know it sounds weird but it's actually really good." Said Link, poking another piece of bread into his mouth.

Zelda looked curiously again at the bottle as she finished her meal.

After they had eaten, Link carefully pulled the cork from the bottle with his teeth and poured Zelda and himself a splash in the tiny cups. They took the cups between their thumbs and forefingers.

"Ready?" Link asked, and Zelda nodded.

"Ok, on three..."

The boy counted down and then he and the Princess both took their sip. Instantly, the scorching liquor coated each of their throats with prickling flame and Zelda coughed while Link's eyes watered with the heat of it.

"You see what I mean?" He said, wincing.

Zelda coughed again and nodded. At length, she composed herself.

"Is that the only time it will burn that way?" She asked.

Link nodded and poured her and himself another thimble full.

"Yeah, try it now." He said, and she did.

To her surprise it was just as Link had said, it did not burn at all but instead had a sweet, distinguished flavor to it. Zelda raised her eyebrows

"How fantastic, it really does taste like a spicy melon! Though, had you not explained it to me I think I most certainly would have put it down after the initial sip." She said discerningly.

* * *

Over the reaming bread and drink, the two of them talked of their lives as they took tiny draughts of the thin, sugary liquor. They exchanged stories of their childhoods and experiences in their parallel homes as they began to slowly grow giddy with the heat of the saké. As the night wore on, each of them felt a strange sense of familiarity with the other. The conversation flowed as fluent as one between the oldest of friends and neither could tell if it was the drink or their ghostly affiliations of past lifetimes. However now, safe inside the mountain and in comfortable surroundings, it did not seem to matter.

"So how many languages do you know Zelda?" Link asked as he leaned over the table on his elbow, his flushed cheek resting on his knuckles.

Zelda blew a loose strand of hair from her face and turned her eyes to the ceiling, counting on her fingers.

"8…. No 9… yes 9." She said absently.

"Really? That's such a massive amount of information, can you write it all too?" He asked.

Zelda nodded and the boy leaned forward a little more.

"That's actually kind of incredible. Which language is your favorite? To speak I mean." Asked Link.

Zelda thought for a minute, her mind jubilant and her lips pulled into a perpetual grin.

"I think I like anceint Hylian the best. It is very elegant and melodic, especially when compared with Goronic… or something as shrill and terrible as Bulblinish or any of the Moblin dialects."

Link, nearly lying on the table now, cocked his head at her words.

"You speak _Bulblinish_?" He asked.

Zelda giggled and nodded.

"Say something, I have to hear this." Link implored.

Zelda shook her head, the golden tresses of her hair lashing about her face.

"No, it is truly awful and I'll not be able to do it without laughing." She said

Link rested his chin in his hand.

"Oh come on, please? I'm really curious as to what that would sound like. I don't care if you laugh, if it makes you feel any better I'll probably laugh too." He said, a wide, silly grin plastered on his face.

Zelda smoothed her hair from her face and took a breath. She began to recite a limerick in the screeching, atrocious language. Though, she could not finish because as she had predicted, both of them burst into hysterical laughter. Link put his face in his hands.

"Wow, that really _is_ awful!" He said, his voice muffled by his palms.

Zelda wiped the tear from her eye; her face ached from so much smiling.

"It is a foul, _foul_ language." She said.

Link looked up at her again

"I think that's the second funniest thing you've done today Princess." He said, blinking slowly.

Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"What was the first?" She asked and Link tittered at its remembrance.

"The face you made when the guard laughed at you, it was hilarious!" He said

"And what face was _that_?" Asked Zelda, and Link shook his head.

"I don't know if I could reenact it. It was a look of pure fury, it was _priceless_." He said.

Zelda slapped his arm good-naturedly with the back of her hand.

"Show me." She said.

Link snickered and shook his head.

"I can't, I really can't." He said

"Try!" Zelda demanded, and she began to poke him in the ribs.

He shrank from her, laughing as he gripped her hands to stop the onslaught on his sides. He shrugged distractedly and attempted to recreate Zelda's look of indignation, resulting in another round of howling laughter.

* * *

The hour grew late, and the two dizzy-headed youths at last grew tired. Link stood, stretching his arms with a yawn.

"I should be getting back to my room; it's late, probably later than I should have stayed." He said.

Zelda stood and came to his side.

"I very much enjoyed your company, thank you." She said, dreamily.

Then, standing on her toes, she wrapped her arms around Link's shoulders and embraced him; a movement that seemed perfectly natural now, in the lateness of the hour. He gave her a light squeeze in return.

"Goodnight Zelda." Said Link as he pulled away from her.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled back the sheets.

"Goodnight Link, sleep well." She said, and he opened the door and slipped into the hall; leaving the Princess to her bed.

When he finally lay under his own sheets, Link found that now, even with the lingering fog of the saké behind his eyes that he was having trouble getting to sleep. He felt almost a sort of disbelief regarding the past week of his life and wondered, as nameless memories fought one another to surface, if he wasn't somehow dreaming it all. Wouldn't _that_ be more believable than what was happening now? He could not decide. He sighed and closed his eyes; Zelda's musical laughter echoing in his mind as he finally drifted into sleep.

* * *

_There is a blinding light as the portal opens and the demon is dragged inside. Whiteness seems to engulf him then, and suddenly she is standing in front of him; beautiful and swathed in the robes of royalty, her crown heavy upon her head. He regards her in silence for a moment, searching her fine pallid face for the girl he had met that day and so many days after in the gardens; the girl his child's mind had moved his teenaged body to find, the one he'd killed for. She smiles, and it's then that he sees her. _

_"Thank you, Link... Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm. Thus, peace will once again reign in this world...for a time." She says. _

_He moves closer to her as she begins to weep. __He asks softly why she is crying. __She looks to him, her eyes bright with tears._

_ "All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing... I was so young...I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it, too…Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes..." She says, her voice cracking._

_ She asks him for the ocarina, and she tells him that she will send him back. Her eyes plead with him and tears slide fervently down her cheeks. He does not want to go; his child's mind cannot comprehend her building sobs and only wants to be close to her until they cease. But somehow he knows; he cannot save her this time. She extends her palm to him, reluctantly he lays the instrument in her hand and she takes his now and holds it tightly. She blinks tears away as she allows her lingering fingers to slip from his. She holds the instrument to her chest as another sob hitches in her throat. _

_"Now, go home, Link… Regain your lost time. Home... Where you are supposed to be...the way you are supposed to be..." _

_She looks at him a moment longer, a kind of longing he does not comprehend written in her gaze, and then she clenches her eyes shut. She plays a melody that seems to pull him away, back into the whiteness. As he loses consciousness he hears her whisper one thing more as they part forever._

_ "Thank you... Link... Good-bye..."_

* * *

Link was awakened by a hard knock at the door. Stirring, the dream still washing in a groundswell over him, he looked to see the old Goron. Behind him was the already armed and dressed Zelda; her hair bound with the packaging cord he had left in her room, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning child, Gor Isamu has requested your presence regarding the key. Please dress and arm yourself, we shall wait for you outside." Said Gor Hiroto, and then he closed the door, leaving Link again in darkness.

He sat slowly up, the dream still bright and vivid within him. The candles he had lit the night before had burned almost completely down but still cast a faint orange light about the room. Link allowed himself to be still for a moment and looked hazily at his surroundings; groggy and languidly trying to put into context the images in his head. This dream had been different than the nightmares. It had seemed solid, like he had actually been there, observing it through his own eyes instead of adrift in a timeless currant he could not touch. As he thought of it, it suddenly felt as if he were grasping at air in trying to recall in detail what had been said. He could not clearly remember her face, though her tears, and the strange longing he's seen in her eyes stayed with him.

_That meant something... It felt like someone wanted me to see it._

As he always had, he shook the dream off, then he rose quickly to dress himself and prepare to take the fire shard.

* * *

As the three of them walked back through the corridor to the main vestibule of the Goron Elders, without any words Link stole a few glances at the half-asleep Zelda beside him. She regarded him cordially and gave him a tired smile as they continued up the stairs. There was no doubt in his mind that the girl in his dream and Zelda were the same entity. He wondered now, as he looked to her again if she remembered; if she knew at all why she had wept so bitterly. Did she experience the memories as he did? Perhaps he would ask her later. They climbed the stair way to the large round table; the golden light of the morning sun streaming through the stone windows. Gor Hiroto took a seat on the ground near Darnun and another elderly Goron, his face smeared with coal, who Link assumed to be Gor Isamu. The boy and the Princess sat down cross legged at the table.

"Good morning, young Hylians, did you sleep well?" Asked Darnun, and the two of them nodded.

"Very much so, the rooms were quite lovely." Said Zelda, suppressing a yawn.

Darnun nodded graciously to her.

"Excellent. It's all the better that you are rested. It is unknown to us what lies inside the key shard. This is why you have been roused so early. Gor Isamu would like to discuss the shard with the two of you as he holds the key to its resting place. But first you must eat. Gor Minoru will be preparing a meal for you both, he says he has cooked for humans before and so I charged him with feeding the both of you." He said.

Link stiffened, he'd had food cooked by Gorons before; they seasoned everything with powdered rock or bomb flowers and, because the Gorons could be rather sensitive at times, it was always better to suffer and eat it than to offend them.

"Oh, there's really no need. I've brought our own provisions, the Princess and I have plenty of food." He said.

Darnun waved his hand.

"I insist; it is bad hospitality to not feed a guest at least once. Ah, here he is now." Said Darnun, motioning to the squat, square-headed Goron who approached with a platter.

Gor Minoru sat a plate of something that looked like biscuits with a side of badly burned sausages and a kind of soup that smelled like pure spice. Link looked almost pained as he stared down at the spread and Zelda looked to him, wondering at his nuanced expression.

"I hope you enjoy it, I have served human travelers to this mountain in the past. I have not yet received a complaint." Said Gor Minoru, proudly.

Zelda smiled up at him.

"I am sure it will be delicious, thank you very much for your kindness and generosity. It is well received." She said, and Link nodded hastily in agreement.

He began to eat quickly, sandwiching the sausages between the biscuits then drowning them in the soup, taking the largest mouthfuls he could. Zelda watched him quizzically. She leisurely tore off a bit of the biscuit, dipped it in the soup and ate it. Instantly her tongue was on fire as she chewed the bread she was now convinced had been made with sand; the grit crackling against her teeth. She looked at Link, who shot her a knowing gaze as he quickly finished his breakfast. Gor Isamu smiled.

* * *

After the terribly unappetizing morning meal, Zelda and Link followed the tall, coal smeared Goron to a door that led out onto a balcony overlooking a large crater in the mountains. The three of them sat down in a small circle. Gor Isamu gazed upon them in silence for a moment, scanning each of their faces once or twice before he spoke.

"I must be sure that you are for certain the ones destined for the fire shard. The magic it is an agent in reveling could be very dangerous if the wrong being should lay claim to it. Please, give me your hands. I must look within you." He said.

The two of them did as the Goron asked. They watched him anxiously as his face contorted and his hands began to tremble. Suddenly, he pulled away as his eyes hazily opened, a look of trepidation on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Asked Link, unsettled by his fearful look.

Gor Isamu rested his head in his hands for a half a minute, at last he spoke.

"It is nothing, you are indeed the ones to whom the shard must be entrusted. I grant you entry to the pillar." He said. The Goron Elder lifted the chain about his waist; from it he pulled a large, tarnished key.

"Take the stairs to your right, there will be a ladder that will take you down into the crater. Look for a key hole in the earth." He said, and he handed Link the key.

Link and Zelda made their way down toward the bottom of the pit; walls of rock seemed to rise from its floor, creating a shape like a bowl around the low, rocky valley. Link drew his sword and looked to Zelda who readied her bow. In the center of the crater, as Gor Isamu had said, there lay a key hole. Link, sword still in hand, went to his knees and pushed the key into the hole. To his surprise, the key appeared to be stuck inside but as he pulled, a white marble pillar rose easily from the ground. In its base was the ruby and gold key shard, glinting like crystalline blood in the sunlight. Hesitantly, Link went to it, reaching cagy fingers out to touch the glimmering key fragment. As it had the first time, the shard floated up and began to glow. Link flung himself back, and both he and Zelda readied themselves to strike down whatever form it took as the cloud of light solidified. Before the two young travelers stood a gigantic salamander, its scales lustrous obsidian in the morning light. It stood there for a half a minute as it began to awaken; its eyes aglow in red and its long forked tongue flicking in and out of its mouth, tasting the air and sensing the two seekers of the fire shard. It drug its belly across the stones with a dry scraping sound as it turned toward Link who stared up for a moment in frightened awe at the hulking creature that had sprung from nowhere. It raised its head as the boy stepped forward to engage it. Zelda notched her bow, waiting in numb anxiety for the creature to make a move. With an earsplitting cry, its long cylindrical body shuttered and it spit a ball of fire in the boy's direction. Link dove out of the way, the blast missing him by less than a foot, he rolled to his feet and raised his shield a little higher as he quickly moved toward the soft underside of the creature, preparing to strike. His sword met the salamander's claws and Zelda began pelting the monumental fire-beast with arrows. The creature hissed, quickly turning itself around and swiping at the girl with its long, lash-like tail. Zelda's feet went over her head and she landed painfully on her back as the creature began to climb the walls, its claws punching deep holes into the rock. It clung rigidly to the cliff side, positioning itself to face the archer below as she got to her feet, notching another arrow. It began to inhale and Link could see the glow of the coming fire behind it's jagged teeth. Quickly, feeling suddenly as if he was controlling his body from outside of himself, he dashed across the rocky arena. He skidded to a stop in front of the Princess, both of them dropping behind the Fairy Queen's shield as the booming roar of flames engulfed the two on either side; cinging the ends of Zelda's hair tossed about in the hot wind.

"We have to kill it from a distance! Zelda, when it stops, aim for its eyes!" Link shouted over the ripping fire.

At length the flames ceased and the creature began to again move along the walls. Zelda notched her bow and quickly stood, releasing the arrow into the huge, black lizard's eye. The salamander screamed and shook its head before it turned again to blast them with fire. Zelda ducked back behind the barrier, pressing herself against Link's back as blazing heat enveloped them once more. He could feel his hand beginning to burn and could smell leather baking as he held the shield fast; the fire was not letting up this time. He grimaced and gripped it still. Zelda, holding back panic, thought quickly to the bombs. Swiftly, she opened Link's pouch at his side and pulled one of the volatile flowers from it; the stem had turned into something like twine overnight. Making haste, as the boy's expression told of searing pain, she wound the stem around the arrow; pulling it out just enough to detonate it. The moment that the barrage of flames ceased, Zelda shot up again and pegged the salamander in the back of the head. The giant creature thrashed violently trying to shake the arrow from its hide but it was no use, the bomb flower exploded and tore the creature's head from its shoulders in an instant. Zelda lowered her bow as Link let the shield clatter to the ground, feeling the bright wave of pain from his badly burnt hand as the adrenaline began to slowly ebb away. He cast grateful eyes to Zelda as the salamander's body began to glow. The two of them approached the light as the creature stood.

"I am the spirit of the fire shard… Courageous youths… I am unmade by thy sharp wit and unwavering will… Take you this shard of fire to the Zora queen… I rest." It said, and just as the stag had done, it dissipated in flickering radiance.

The key shard now lay where the salamander had stood. Zelda walked slowly to it and picked it up. She wiped the sweat from her brow and turned to Link with a grin.

"Well... It seems you have saved my life twice now, I suppose that makes us even." She said drolly, gesturing with the shard to the boy beside her.

Link smiled back at her as he held his scorched hand.

* * *

Hurriedly bandaged, and a fond farewell given to the Goron Elders, Link and Zelda departed for the lake and the Zora tribe; the fire shard in tow. As they rode into the distance now, Gor Isamu and Gor Hiroto stood and watched them disappear over the rocky slope.

"What did you see when you looked into them?" Asked Gor Hiroto.

Gor Isamu sighed and closed his eyes.

"I saw great pain… buried under countless seas of years... I saw the echo of my dreams in their future. Great destruction will come… I sense tragedy brewing for both the Princess and the boy." He said.

Gor Hiroto shook his head.

"Do you suppose that the old stories are true? About the Hero who rises perpetually to save the land from evil, ordained by the Goddesses themselves? Legends say it has happened many times before… I wonder. Perhaps the boy is he." Said Gor Hiroto.

Gor Isamu slowly nodded his head.

"I believe so, his soul is bright... though … his fate was cloudy to me."


	7. Reflection

By the afternoon, Link and the Princess had ridden down from the mountain into the fields below it. To save daylight, they opted to take a more wooded path through the field that would take them through to the Lanayru provience protected by the cover of trees. Now, as the sun streaked the land golden they rode quickly over the grassy earth. Zelda was taken by the sight of it; the large, sparse trees gave way to berry patches, wild roses and flowering bushes. The air smelled of good soil, sunshine and the profusion of blooms and plants that abounded. Zelda was enthralled.

"I had never known these fields to be so rich and beautiful. I am almost grieved that I had never seen them before today." She said.

Link glanced back at her.

"It is beautiful; it's been a while since I've been here myself. We're actually not too far off from my village. I used to ride here sometimes when I wanted to be alone and stay out here all day; you can get lost in this part of the field for hours… and you really can't go more than a few steps without running into berries or plum trees." He said, and he slowed Epona to ride across from Zelda.

"You know, I don't think we're going to make it to the lake before nightfall, do you want to stop for a while and pick some fruit? I know there are a few really good plum trees around here, they might still be a little tart but then _anything's_ better than Goron food." He said.

Zelda laughed softly as she pulled Midge to a stop. The two of them dismounted their horses and allowed the weary animals to wander and chew the lush grass that carpeted the field. Link directed Zelda past enormous lilac shrubs and rose bushes to a grouping of small trees; their branches heavy with the burgundy fruit. The picked a few handfuls of them and then sat in the grassy shade as they ate. They tossed the pits into the bushes with small prayers that they would one day become plum trees as with fruit as sweet as those that had sired them. Zelda looked to Link as she finished her final plum. Her eyes went to the bandaged strip beneath his gauntlet. She reached over and gently took his hand. She slowly undid the straps, pulling back the burnt leather of the wristlet and unwrapping the bandage; she examined the skin beneath it.

"This burn is bad, and though you've said nothing since this morning, I know it has pained you. If you wouldn't mind accompanying me, I am sure that in a field this lush I could find something to ease the sting and help it to heal." She said, looking gingerly up at the boy.

He agreed, and she helped him to his feet.

* * *

Link trailed behind the Princess in the reddening sun as she scanned the various plants and bushes that grew about the ground. It took her only a few minutes of searching before she knelt and began to delicately pluck tiny, fragrant blue flowers from amongst the foliage. She closed her palm around them and then turned to Link, beckoning him to follow her further. They waded through a small path of sunflowers before they came upon the shade of 3 towering fir trees; beneath them grew bright yellow bushes, bearing spider-like leaves. Link watched her curiously. She glanced up at him and smiled as she filled her pockets.

"Impa taught me quite a bit about plants and their healing properties along with the rest of my schooling. Here..." She paused, and held out her palm for her friend's hand.

Link, his mind suddenly wandering to awakening disorientated in the Princess's room out of his poisoned slumber, laid his upturned hand in hers. She crushed the blue flowers in her fingers and sprinkled his blistered palm, she then laid the leaves she had plucked over it and wrapped them again with the bandage.

"That should help. Arachnita is a good analgesic and the Shepard's Lily will hasten the healing." She said.

As she had stated, Link could feel the burn cool a little and could flex his hand a slight without it causing him too much pain. He looked gratefully to Zelda.

"Thank you… it already feels a little better." He said.

"You are welcome. I suppose this is the thanks I can give you for not dropping the shield." Said Zelda, a little grin forming on her lips.

The boy chuckled and pulled the leather back over his hand as the two began to walk back toward the horses. He watched her for a moment as they passed beneath the hanging branches of the fir trees.

"You know, I think you might actually be the smartest person I've ever met. I've never known anyone that's had the depth knowledge you do. I know you grew up in the palace and everything, but I really can't help but be kind of amazed by it... and you're probably the best archer I've ever seen ... You should be proud... I really mean that. For whatever it's worth coming from a peasant." He said.

Zelda turned her head and met his gaze. The light in his eyes was cloudless, hiding nothing; his soul bared behind them.

"Honestly Link, I value your confidence in me more than that of all the nobility of Hyrule combined. Having a friend in you, if I may call you that, has brought me a considerable amount of joy, in spite of everything." Said Zelda, timidly.

The boy looked to her in confusion, his brows furrowed at her words.

"What do you mean? Of course we're friends, Zelda." He said, and the Princess glanced back at him as she swept away a rough, green stalk.

Link thought for a time as the two of them began to maneuver back through the bobbing heads of the sunflower patch. After a moment he spoke again.

"Even though we've only been traveling together for a short time... I feel somehow like I've always known you. I guess in a way I have, but I just feel kind of like you were suddenly... always there..."

Zelda gave a little humming chuckle.

"Yes... it is strange isn't it... We know one another and yet we don't. Perhaps that is why you like me as well as you do." She said.

He looked aside to her, their eyes meeting as they found themselves again amongst the plum trees.

"Maybe I just like you... I think we would've been friends even if we would've met like anyone else. You saved my life too... can't forget _that_. You're a pretty amazing girl… Princess, I mean...which ever, I guess you're both aren't you?" Link stammered and Zelda smiled.

* * *

As the sun descended, the two of them again saddled their horses and rode on, quickening their pace to cover extra ground before the night drew down upon them. As the stars rolled out in a velvety carpet through the sky, the two of them stopped and made camp. They had come almost to the edge of the wooded part of the field. Tomorrow's journey would lead them through the barren plain and across the Great Bridge of Hylia, where a pass to the lake waited in the hillside. Link and Zelda agreed not to light a fire that night as it might attract the attention of the Bulblin or Bokoblin that stalked the field. So they spread their palates close to each other and ate the last of the dried meat Link had brought from Roland's pantry. They talked quietly that night; staring up at the stars.

"What is this the farthest you have ever been from home Link?" Asked Zelda.

The boy reclined onto his back, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"It's hard to say exactly. I've been all over the place with Roland. I've been down to the port cities a few times. Roland's a weapons smith; sometimes he gets requests for certain things from places pretty far from here and I usually end up going with him." He replied.

Zelda turned to look at him.

"I have been to the ports as well, I love the ocean. I have never seen something so infinite. Though, each time I was there it was on some political errand with my father and I did not do much other than sit beside him as he negotiated one thing or another. Did you get to see much of the city?" She asked.

Link grinned at the memory.

"Not too much, I was only fifteen the last time we went. Though, Khai made sure to make friends with the sailors as soon as we got there and even though Roland hardly let me out of his sight, we still managed to have a good time. I just wish I could've seen more. It always seems to go that way though." He said.

Zelda hummed softly in response, and a lull passed between the two.

Link rolled his head toward her and then looked back into the sky.

"It's a beautiful night. The stars are incredible out here, in the dark like this... I remember, one of the sailors we knew used to tell us stories about the shapes the stars made. Each one had it's own story... I wish I could remember them the way he told us." He said.

Zelda looked to him again.

"I know them, at least most of them, though I do not know if I could tell them like your sailor." She said, letting herself fall back on her plate beside him.

"Alright then, what about that one?" Said Link, pointing off into sky and Zelda smiled.

The Princess told the boy the story of the constellations as he pointed to them while their dialogue became perforated with yawns and pauses. Finally, after a sad and lengthy tale of a Prince doomed by his witchly mother to wander the skies, she heard Link snoring lightly beside her. Zelda giggled softly, and pulled his blanket up over his chest. She lied down and within moments slept soundly.

* * *

In the morning, they awoke later than they had planned as the sun had already climbed to nearly mid-morning. It was cloudy that day; the sky the color of cream without any sign of rain. Link and Zelda dressed and placed the saddles on their horses once again. They rolled up the mats on which they had slept and mounted Midge and Epona, and then they rode on into the field, the trees diminishing as they went. In the bald, rocky part of the plain they proceeded guardedly; each with their weapons readied, scanning the horizon for figures far away. The hills folded enough that it would be difficult to see anything unless it should come close enough to engage it. As they passed quickly and vigilantly, their horses began to trot across stone bricking and the bridge at last came into view. The structure of it was massive; a large, cracked stone arch craved with intricate detail extending into the two weather-worn columns on top. Link and Zelda passed under and stared in awe out across at the vast, mist laden sea that lay beneath the bridge. Link stopped and jumped down from his saddle, rushing to the stone guardrail on the edge, placing his hands upon it and peering down into the magnificent lake; he could faintly hear the thundering of the waterfall in the distance.

"I'm sorry to stop but I've only seen this view one other time as we were passing over, I want to take it in for a second." He said, his eyes devouring the landscape with ebullience.

Zelda paused to look gleefully out on the horizon herself. This place had not changed since she had gazed last out across it; it's beauty was the same as she remembered and she found herself eagerly hoping now that the beaches had stayed as they were as well. She called to Link from atop her horse.

"You have been here before?" She asked.

"Aye." Link answered, not turning from the lake.

"Yolandea brought me, Khai and Rue, when she was barely a knee high, with her one summer when she came to map the lake roads. I was 8 or 9. I've never forgotten it, it was kind of a high point in my childhood I think. I remember really wanting to sit on this wall and look out over the lake but we were riding in the wagon and Yolandea wouldn't stop. It feels… almost nostalgic standing here." He said.

Zelda watched him for a moment longer and then spoke again, Midge pawing anxiously beneath her and her own excitement building.

"Come Link, we will be at its shore soon!" She said.

They pressed eagerly on, galloping over the bridge and then darting into the hand dug passageway to the lake bottom.

* * *

After over and hour of slow, careful climbing, they arrived down to the shores of Lake Hylia and they ran the horses now freely over the sand. Zelda, casting aside reserve, let out an exuberant laugh. She pulled the cord from her hair, loosening it so that it flowed long and untamed over her shoulders. They pulled the horses to a stop and Zelda slid down from Midge's saddle. After a brief pause, she dropped to the sand to remove her boots, rolling her leggings up past her knee and casting the leather breast plate and armored shirting to the side. Link did the same, exhilarated by the cloudy immutable lake, trimmed with gargantuan fir trees. Zelda gingerly stepped into the water; it was still a little cold but enticing all the more. Never in her life had she felt so free. She found herself nearly unhinged by the idea. She looked down into the pristine depths; from where she stood, the ledge extended about 3 feet more from a sheer drop off deep beneath the water. She could still see bottom, dappled with the wavy, liquid light of the surface; she looked on as a large fish swam indolently by. Link came to her left and watched it lazily swish by alongside her in tranquil delight. He stepped out on to the ridge, the cool water sublime on his aching calves. The two of them quietly regarded the stillness of the lake for a time. Zelda, overcome with giddiness, smiled mischievously and broke the silence as she splashed water in the direction of her companion. It soaked his back and with a start he turned toward the now cackling Zelda. He tried and failed to suppress a grin.

"Stop it girl." He said, lightheartedly and Zelda splashed him yet again.

Link stepped backward in an attempt to dodge the flinging water but it hit him nonetheless. He looked down at the girl, the tips of her long, golden hair drenched as she smiled up at him. Somehow, in that moment, everything seemed to be in its place.

"Do it again and you're going in the lake." He said, laughingly, and this time Zelda kicked the water at him, drenching his hair.

"Alight, fine, you want to play this game?" He said and he charged after her as she ran, giggling uncontrollably up the hill.

He caught her and threw her boney body over his shoulder as she squirmed and tried to free herself, though ultimately she acquiesced to laughter and Link tossed her into the lake. She surfaced, brushing the clinging, wet hair from her face and continued her fervor. Link knelt down on the ledge with a wide grin as Zelda swam up to rest her arms on the rocks.

"I think I win this round, Your Highness." He said and he extended a hand to her.

She took it cordially, then waited for him to shift his weight and pulled him in beside her. He bobbed up and shook the water from his hair. He regarded her with exasperated delight.

"Well Zelda, I'm _in_ the water, are you satisfied now... _Princess_?" He asked.

Zelda nodded and began a backstroke.

"Come, swim with me, who knows when we shall have the opportunity again." She said.

Link sighed jovially and followed her into the mirror-like lake, reflecting the ceaseless paper white sky in its unpolluted clarity.

* * *

They swam a little ways around the raised islands and small bridges that dotted the shallows of the lake. Eventually, the two came upon a sandy alcove cut into the rock as the sun finally began to break through the afternoon clouds. They pulled themselves up the stony shelf and lay in the sand, catching their breath. Link rolled his head toward Zelda who looked back at him with a soft expression of joy as the sun refracted off of the walls of stone, casting waving light throughout. He regarded her features for a moment longer this time, really looking upon her since the first time he had beheld her in the feild. This had been the first time he'd seen her this way. The tightness with which she had carried herself in the days before had dissolved a bit, and she had never looked as beautiful as she did now; covered in sand, her hair wet and tousled. She raised her eyebrow.

"What?" She asked softly.

Link laughed clumsily and sat up, his undershirt covered in sand and adhering to his lanky body. He slouched forward and Zelda could see the small concaves on either side of his spine at the back of his hips. She smiled and scolded herself for looking.

"I was just thinking…" Link paused, and looked back to Zelda.

"You know, that was actually pretty smooth how you pulled me into the water. You honestly caught me off guard." He said.

Zelda smiled and rose to a sitting position.

"I watched the way you positioned your legs and grabbed your hand when you were the most off balance; I used your weight against you. It is a principle of unarmed combat." Said Zelda, staring up at the bridge in the distance.

Link looked inquisitively at the Princess.

"Could you show me?" Link asked and Zelda nodded.

They each got to thier feet and she took a firm stance. She positioned his hands for him and taught him first how to strike, then how to guard, how to spin a kick, and the locations of various pressure points. Link was a quick and easy student, picking up on her movements and flowing with her as she demonstrated them. In less than an hour the two were laughing and gently sparring one another with the basic motions Zelda had taught him as Link backed her again into the water and the two of them began to throw it at each other once more. The splashing and laughter stopped abruptly as Zelda looked again to the bridge. Seeing her face, Link whirled around to regard the sight she now looked upon. Marching across was a great horde of armored Moblin soldiers and Bulbin cavalry.

"They are coming from the castle…" Said Zelda, solemnly.

Link watched the horde march over Lake Hylia, hearing their crude war horns blasting as they passed. He turned to the now fraught Zelda; she looked to him and back to the bridge.

"We have stayed too long, we must go. I have been careless. I had nearly forgotten that so much is at stake…"

Link moved closer to her, his expression remaining calm.

"I think it was needed... you seemed like you were having fun there for a second." He said.

Zelda regarded him for a moment before she nodded toward the shore.

"Come, we have quite a ways before we reach the Zoras." She said.

With that, the both of them dove back into the clear water, swimming for the beach on which their clothing and weapons lay.

The ride around the amaranthine lake to the thundering falls of the river took a little over an hour and now the two Hylian riders were faced with another dilemma; there was no way to get the horses up the steep, rocky slope to the path along the river and they would have to go ahead on foot. Begrudgingly, taking their sleeping palates and a few supplies with them, they let the horses wander for the night around the grass and sand. Both Midge and Epona trotted happily along, free to run near the lake as they liked. Link and Zelda climbed the wall of gigantic water smoothed rocks that jutted from the side of the elevated river cave and entered the passage that would lead to the Zora Queen, and the last key shard.

* * *

As dusk fell, the pair reached the upper part of the river; the Zora village lay beyond one more tunnel and a climb up the side of a towering waterfall. Exhausted from the trek, Link and Zelda made camp and tiredly pulled their cumbersome garments off. They rolled out their palates a few inches from each other and sat down upon them. Zelda sighed as she stared into the fire she was quite pleased to be near. Though they were both famished and inwardly lamenting their lack of food, having the option to lie down felt wonderful despite their hunger. As they sat in the moonlit hush, Link let his eyes wander to the Princess, who watched the flames with cloudy and contemplative eyes. He felt his nerves pull in his stomach and decided to talk to her at last about the dream.

"Zelda." He said, quietly.

She turned to him, her chin resting in her palm.

"When we were under the mountain with the Gorons, I had this really vivid dream. You were in it... but I can't remember much of the details. You said something sending me back. You were crying… and I didn't understand why because I had a sense that whatever had happened was over. Zelda… do you remember that?" Asked Link.

Zelda sighed, and searched herself; she remembered her own dream of her existence as the masked, lyre strumming entity. She could see through what felt like a veil, a version of herself and a paler, fairer haired Link standing together outside of a burning castle. She had seen it once in a vision that she had mercifully forgotten. A torrent of guilt and bitterness suddenly flooded her senses as she peeked through the door of memories within her. She quickly shut it and looked again at Link.

She cleared her throat, more to reassure herself and break the silence than anything else.

"How tragic it is that we must seriously ask ourselves that question when we speak of dreams. Yes… I do think that what you described may be a memory, but not once I am willing to go back to. I feel an intense sense of self-loathing connected to that life… I think I wronged you somehow…" Said Zelda.

Link looked back to the fire, suddenly sorry that he had brought it up and fished for a moment through his sleepy mind for another topic. He smiled weakly.

"Do you want to hear something really weird, since we're talking about it?" He asked, gingerly.

Zelda nodded and he turned again to look into the fire.

"I've had this reoccurring dream since I was about 13. It's exactly the same every time I have it; there's this eerie town that I know I'm not from and every time I look up, I see the moon. But it's not _really_ the moon; it's this horrible face that keeps coming closer and closer to the town. I relive the same three days over and over again trying to figure out a way to stop it… and there are masks… and this creepy man in a clock tower…and this song that I keep playing over and over..." He paused, and looked back to the Princess.

"Do you think _that_ was a dream? If it wasn't, than I would like to know what kind of evil magic could achieve... _that_." Said Link.

Zelda laughed softly and laid back onto her palate.

"Who could know, perhaps it is a memory, though a very bizarre memory indeed." She said with a yawn.

She rolled in Link's direction, the blanket pulled around her head like a hood, and looked up at him through halved eyes.

"I would love to stay up with you a bit longer, though I am afraid I cannot. My eyes will not keep themselves open." She said.

Link smiled down at her as she finally closed her eyes, drifting into sleep almost instantly.

"Goodnight Zelda." He whispered.

He then laid himself down on his own palate beside her and watched the fire lick the remaining wood into coals. His vision began to go out of focus and finally, listening to the rustling stream, he closed his eyes.

* * *

_He is driven in shackles through the field by a trio of fellow soldiers as onlookers jeer at him; spitting on him as he passes. He feels a great sense of anguish as the people he had once protected mock him on his walk to the prison tower in the distance. He knows somehow that he has been betrayed by his commanding officer and he hangs his head as the knights that had once been his comrades look sadly on. Suddenly, he is seated at a long table that appears to be the prison mess hall. He sits alone, friendless and surrounded by the very villains and murderers he has brought to this place. A greasy, filth covered man takes a seat next to him, smiling with a nearly toothless grin._

_"So it is true then. The young captain of the Hylian Knights has fallen to the level of a criminal such as myself. You know, they say that you planned to kill Lord Dagianis and take the realm for yourself. They say too, that you think you're some kind of savoir; the Goddess came to you in the form of a white wolf and told you that the end was coming, that you were the only one that could stop it? Isn't that right? Isn't that what you said at your trial?" The man says. _

_The knight stares down at the table, fury twisting in his heart._

_"I was framed…I only repeated what I was shown. And despite my failure... I will never be on the same level as you... in any respect." He says firmly. _

_The grimy man laughs sardonically._

_"You think you're too good to be in here with the rest of us eh? You think just because you're the one that drug me into this Godforsaken place that you're my better _here_?! Huh?! Answer me!" The man bellows but he says nothing._

_Incensed by the knight's silence, he violently flips the table over as the room grows quiet. The knight feels his fists balling._

_"You took a girl that did not yield to you, and then cut her throat. You are lucky that I did not kill you then, as I would have been happy to. You and those like you are an abomination, unfit to breathe the same air as the innocents you pray upon" He says._

_The man laughs contemptuously in his face, his breath reeks of rot. _

_"You are a waste! So self-righteous and yet here you sit with every criminal you ever brought here; give it time, if we don't kill you, you will be just like the rest of us." He says _

_The knight's wrath boils over and he stands. He picks up the stool he has been seated on and begins to mercilessly beat the dirty old man with it. He strikes with blind rage until three men take the young knight to the ground, bashing him in the head with a club and knocking him unconscious. He awakens later, his hands chained to the ceiling as a man lashes him over and over again with a sharp whip and he is left hanging there; in blistering pain and full of ire. When the door is shut and he is sure he is alone, he weeps. Years seem to spin by this way, and in this time, in spite of it all, or perhaps because of it; the knight cultivates his soul. He turns to prayer and meditation to shield himself from the pain of the torture and indignation he faces in his imprisonment. He becomes calm and wise; he protects the political prisoners like himself and the repentant criminals from the other animals around them. He prays for the land and its people who spurned him. He purges the hatred from him like black blood and he feels a sense of peace; perhaps he could die in armistice here._

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes to regard the bright pink sky of dawn as the birds began to sing again in the trees above the river. She allowed the world to wash over her in warm waves, the images she had seen in sleep fading into the waking life. She sat up, feeling surreal still; between two planes that usually separated like oil and water when her eyes had opened. She looked to the sleeping Link beside her. His breathing was quick, though still deep with unconsciousness. She moved introspectively closer to him; taking in his features as if she were sketching them out on some ethereal parchment in her mind. He was beautiful. Her hazy eyes moved from his thick, dark eyelashes to his lips, to the white lacing at his throat. In his turning about during the night, the lacing had come undone and now exposed his collar bone as he slept. Her lips pulled into another self's smile as she compulsively ran the tips of her fingers against the smooth skin stretched over his clavicle, captivated by its texture and warmth. Suddenly, he gripped her hand hard and it jolted her finally out of her otherworldly state of cognizance. He immediately released her as he came fully awake. She shook herself as he sat up, a look of vexation on his face.

"I'm so sorry... I was having a bad dream… I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, his voice still husky with sleep.

Zelda shook her head as her brows furrowed.

"No, not at all; I think I am the one who should be sorry… I don't know what came over me… What were you dreaming about?" She asked softly.

Link sighed heavily and came forward to rest his elbows on his legs; slouching and burying his hands in his sandy hair.

"I don't want to talk about it now… It was just a really terrible nightmare... I'll tell you sometime... I'm _really_ sorry that I grabbed your hand like that..." He said.

Zelda slipped an arm around the boy and lightly held him, resting the side of her head against his cheek.

"Don't be troubled, I will not break that easily." She said, and he smiled at her words.

As the sun rose, after they had allowed themselves time to fully awaken, Link and Zelda began the arduous trek through the last cave and up the side of the waterfall.

* * *

After they had passed through the mile or so of uphill cave the two of them emerged onto the path that led beside the great pool and the lofty water fall that boomed over the vined mountainside; loud in the vapored air. The pool itself was filled with biers of great floating lilies and leisurely swimming Zoras who seemed to disregard their presence. Zelda led them to a stair way hidden amongst the rocks and motioned to Link to follow her. They climbed the carved stone stairs and came to a corridor that overlooked the falls. Zelda, remembering this room, locked Link's elbow in hers and pulled him cheerfully in the direction of the throne room. They walked beneath a delicately shaped stone bower with the banner of the Zoraian people draped in fine folds upon it. Link followed on the heels of the Princess as she walked boldly into the court of Queen Rutolla. The Queen, who sat tiresomely listening to a dispute a top her throne, stood and smiled brightly at the approaching Zelda. The two disputing Zoras looked distastefully on.

"Princess Zelda, it has been years. You've grown much." Said the Queen, embracing Zelda with iridescent arms.

Rutolla looked now to Link who stood behind.

"Who is this Zelda? A friend of yours?" She asked, her neon-violet eyes starring fixedly at the boy. Zelda turned.

"This is Link, he has been my traveling companion since I fled with him from the castle a little over a week ago. I come baring grave news." Said Zelda.

The Zora Queen looked quickly to Link and then back to Zelda. She motioned them through the archway from which they had entered.

"Come, I do not think that this is an appropriate conversation for the open air." Said Rutolla, and they started through the archway.

The two arguing Zoras called to their Queen from behind.

"Your Highness, our dispute!" The first one clamored.

Rutolla raised her hand.

"Another time, I have a pressing issue I must attend to; your squabble must come later." She said, and she disappeared through the archway leaving the two Zoras cross-armed and irate.

* * *

As the three of them walked back through the corridor, Link nudged Zelda and she turned her head to face him.

"The two of you know each other?" He asked her and she smiled at the memory.

"Indeed, my father sent me to become a court maid here when I was 12. I stayed the entire year; Queen Rutolla taught me courtly etiquette and how to behave as royalty does." Said Zelda, respectfully.

Both of them heard the Queen laugh in reminiscence as they stopped in front of a door flecked with coral inlays.

"Yes, I remember those days. It was a painstaking process to mold this girl into the regal being she is today. If my memory serves me well, I recall that all she wanted to do was swim and catch dragonflies." She said, as she opened the door.

They entered the room, within it there was a large dining hall with a long table at its center. They sat down upon the wooden stools and regarded each other intently. The Queen asked the two of them if they were hungry and both eagerly nodded. Rutolla rose and walked unhurriedly into a room through another archway. She yelled something in Zoraian to the kitchen and moments after she had again seated herself, a cook emerged and set plates of colorful cuts of fish and aquatic vegetables before them. They readily thanked the cook and the gracious Queen. Then they ate, trying not to rudely devour the filets in spite of their raging stomachs. After they had finished and the plates had been cleared, Queen Rutolla asked again after the dire news the Princess had spoken of. Zelda explained then the night she had escaped with Link from the castle, and the fate of her father. Queen Rutolla looked mournfully at the Princess as she spoke.

"I see… this news pains me greatly. King Daphnes... is a dear friend of mine. You say that the book may hold some clue to restoring him?"

Link nodded his head.

"Yes, but we need the last key shard to retrieve it. I was told you were the one who keeps it." He said.

The Queen regarded the boy for a few moments, Link's eyes falling awkwardly to the table in her intense violet stare.

"You must be him… The boy foretold to come and claim the shard. It was written centuries ago that you would come, shortly after the great ancestor of the Fire Sage re-forged the three gems, my great, great, great grandmother received the shard and the legend. The path to the temple that houses the key shard lies at the bottom of the lake. You will need a certain object to reach it." Said Rutolla, rising now from the table.

"Please wait here, I will be back momentarily."

In her absence, Link and Zelda sat quietly, each lost in thought. Link still haunted by the terrible dream he could not seem to shake away this time and Zelda, thinking on the strange merger she had felt within herself upon waking. She looked to Link; his deep blue eyes seemed to be staring into a place far away. He really was quite striking as far as looks were concerned and his earnestness with her was rather unique. She had never had anyone treat her as a simple girl, but this boy did so with of sort of gentleness that had set her at ease. Suddenly she found herself wounding briefly what kissing him would be like. As Queen Rutolla reentered the room, Zelda abruptly pushed the thought away, very nearly ashamed of herself, her nerves hot in her chest. The Zora Queen took a seat again across from the two golden-headed Hylians. She handed Link an object that seemed to be made of a thick, silken fabric; it felt almost like skin. Link looked up to Rutolla.

"It is a special kind of material my people have crafted for thousands of years. Set it about your face and it will allow you to breathe beneath the depths of the lake; it's fibers pull the oxygen directly from the water." Said Queen Rutolla.

Zelda glanced to the object and then to the Queen.

"Your Highness, where is mine? Link and I have been at each other's side for all of the battles fought, I will not let him go to the temple, and to the shard by himself." Said Zelda.

Rutolla looked prudently to the girl and shook her head.

"No Princess, this last shard the boy must face alone… and I have yet one more lesson to teach you while you wait for his return." She said, softly.

She then handed Link a large, beauteous key.

"Come boy, I will have a boat waiting to take you downstream. You will need your strength and all of your wits to meet what waits for you beneath the lake."

* * *

On the banks of the great river, Link now climbed aboard the small boat Rutolla had sent for him. Zelda knelt fretfully near him and sighed loudly.

"I do not like this... I don't understand why I cannot come. I have been with you all this time..." She said, her eyes dropping to the ground.

Link frowned as he sensed her apprehension, he impulsively tucked a loose strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes behind her ear.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure it's nothing that I can't handle." He said with a reassuring smile that Zelda did not return.

She took his hand and enveloped it in both of hers, her disquieted eyes meeting his.

"Please be careful… I don't know how I would proceed if something should happen to you." She said, and she released his hand.

With a last look at her, he took the oar and pushed himself away from the bank, the current taking him instantly.

"I'll be back Zelda, I promise I won't die!" He called jestingly, as the Princess watched him disappear into the mouth of the cave.

* * *

The river was rapid, and Link found himself now speeding along it, racing toward the lake at a much more streaming speed than he and Zelda had walked from it. In what seemed like only minutes his boat cascaded over the small waterfall that he and Zelda had climbed the day before and he held tightly the sides of his boat, trying not to capsize it as it fell over the falls. His eyes skimmed the calm surface of the water as he began to paddle forward, to the dark part of the lake. After a nearly an hour of stroking with the oar, the tiny boat now lay above the foreboding depths. Link looked apprehensively down into the darkness; faintly he could see the glimmering marble façade of the temple. He sat back into the boat for a moment and took a breath, pausing to feel the sun on his skin before he wrapped Queen Rutolla's mask about his face. The strange fabric clung to his jaw and cheeks like a second skin and he dove into the water. At first, he stopped breathing out of impulse as he swam quickly towards the gleaming spires in the hazy blue-green distance. After a minute or two of exertion however, he took a draught through the mask of humid air, half surprised that his lungs had filled. He felt as if he were immersed again in the strange dreams that had rocked his brain in the nights before, the blurriness of his vision and his weightlessness confounded him; the landscape of the lake bottom surreal and utterly alien to him as he floated along it. He passed scarlet and lavender corals, swimming slowly down the great basin in which the temple lay. He found now, with brief panic that his lungs did not want to expand at this depth, and he consciously focused on drawing breath as he finally came upon the colossal door to the temple.

* * *

Rutolla led Zelda through another hall to her private chambers. They entered silently, Zelda's thoughts still lingering on her absent friend. The Queen disappeared for a moment into her wardrobe and came again; a delicate, flowing garment draped about her arms.

"Here, brave Zelda, you will need to be comfortable for me to impart to you what I should have in your time here. Though... then I believed you to be too young. Please dress, I'll meet you in the hall."

Zelda stood alone, puzzled by her words. She removed her armor and slipped the crisp, pearlescent dress over her head, calmer and curious now as to what Rutolla had in mind for her.

_What could she have wanted to teach that I had been too young to learn?_

The Zora Queen took Zelda to room far off into a hall within the caves that lay inside the wall of rock. With her, Zelda noted, she carried a large crystal bowl. Rutolla and the Princess stepped through a door into a room with ankle deep water on the white marble floor. The room itself was a shining deep-blue glasslike place with a silver foil of vines ornamenting the walls. Rutolla walked to the center of the room and slowly sat down into the water. Zelda followed her. The Zora Queen set the crystal bowl in between herself and the Princess as Zelda looked inquisitively on.

"When you first came here, when you were 12 years old, your father had told me beforehand in his letters that you were a wondrously bright and perceptive girl. Gifted, he thought, like his great grandmother and hers before that. I thought as I watched you, that you might have someday learned for yourself the sacraments of silence and, afraid of what doors I might have unlocked in your young mind, I let you go on without this valuable teaching. I trust you have had strange dreams regarding the state of your father?" Said Rutolla.

Zelda nodded.

"I have, and many others… But what does this mean? What can you show me that can aid me?

Queen Rutolla brought a stout, crystal wand to the side of the bowl and she began to run it rhythmically along its edges; the bowl started to hum.

"Water is the element of reflection Zelda. In still water one can see themselves mirrored physically in another element; silence mirrors the soul. I will teach you now, how to still yourself and look inward, to converse with your spirit. Close your eyes." Said Rutolla and Zelda did as she was told, the hum of the bowl closing over her in a wave.

* * *

Link surfaced in what appeared to be a mosaic antechamber at the top of the massive structure. He pulled himself up on the floor and stood in wonder at the elaborate tableau of indigo stones that bedecked the temple walls. He pressed on, up a short stair case and through the door. The room he stepped into now was cylindrical in shape; it's walls rising in a round, beautifully carved marble curvature. Link could see at the very top of the room two ledges with doors behind them. He could also see, mounted on the walls, great brass pipes molded to look like a flowering branch. He walked down the stair case and to another circular indent in the floor of the temple. He stood on the edge and looked down; he could see other floors beneath the water, each with a horizontal doorway that led to the next. He looked up again to the pipes upon the walls.

_I need to raise the water level to those doors, there has to be something down there that does it. _

Link stared down into the dim light of the water, breathing and readying his muscles for the swim. It was then that he noticed a rusted chest in the corner. Cautiously, he walked up to it. He flipped the lid open and peered inside. In the bottom of the chest lay two heavy iron objects, shaped something like a rounded cage. Link pulled them from the box and examined them. He looked at their shape and in speculation he placed his boot inside the frame of the iron structure; it fit around it like a horseshoe. Link smiled to himself and attached the weights to his feet, fastening them into place with the laces of his boots. He then wrapped the Zoraian mask around his face again and drug himself to the edge, tossing himself into the water. His stomach almost took as he fell gently down into the depths. He recoiled a slight as he hit the bottom, turning his attention to the door in front of him as his eyes adjusted to the liquid environment. His movements seemed so slow and otherworldly to him as he began to walk across the sand strewn floor. He turned the knob, feeling the rush of current ruffle his hair. The door led into a large tunnel, lined with brilliant anemones and glassy stones into a room that resembled an underwater cave. He could see another small metal box in the corner but as he made his way to retrieve it he noticed now that the room had at its ceiling, 3 mammoth Bari jellyfish that hovered about in the water. Link attempted to proceed slowly and not attract their attention, but he did not take his eyes off of the electric creatures nonetheless. Finally, he stepped lightly toward the box; he looked quickly down at it and back to the Bari that was slowly drifting toward him. He readied his sword as he kicked the box open with his foot, there inside lay a small silver key. As he turned to pick it up he felt the electrified appendage of the Bari wrap his right arm in searing pain. Nearly dumbstruck with the blast, Link found his wits and stabbed forward where he thought the creatures head to be. It fought him, wrapping another tongue-like limb around his leg and giving him another jolt. Reeling, the boy slashed the Bari in half and quickly took the key and made his way, dazed and short of breath, from the room. He dropped down through the hole in the floor to the locked door below. His hands, getting used to the underwater gravity now, manipulated the key into the hole and he heard the lock clank open. He passed through and came to another tunnel and out into a stairway. He climbed it, finding himself above water again in a dry and well lit room. He took the iron weights off and left them near the stairs. He then walked to the set of enormous gears that extended into the walls before him. There was a lever next to them, he pulled it and watched as the great gears shuddered and began to turn.

_This must be part of the mechanism that controls the water in the temple. I wonder if this is the only one… or if there are more down there through the doors?_

Link turned, and saw another metal chest in the corner.

* * *

Zelda stood in something like a void. She was neither awake nor sleeping and she could still faintly hear the humming of the bowl as she descended deeper into herself

Down...

Down...

_Down… She hovers above the ground, once again in the white flowered field her mind has taken her in a previous dreams. She is close once more to the swirling golden glow that haunts this place. It speaks._

_"Are you ready now… Zelda?" It asks her. _

_She reaches for it and suddenly the two are one._

_She sees a burning field strewn with the charred and bloodied bodies of her people. She seems to float gracefully along and recognizes that she is no longer a physical being but some type of spirit as she moves about the melee. The enemy pelts the bastioned castle with flaming balls of wood and tar. There are so many dead she cannot count them. Her presence seems to draw the monsters back as she somehow redirects their fire and holes are rent into the earth as the hordes fall helplessly into them. In spite of this, she is calm; she passes seeing life and death as the second self of the same entity. She has become an element; she can see without end all points in time and space far beyond her waking comprehension. She can feel the struggles of the knight and the approaching of the Demon King. She knows the knight will hold him off long enough, and that the knight will die. And so she shields what's left of her people from the flames and blades of the enemy. Though individual death is inevitable and natural, in nature as well as in war, the survival of her people is another matter entirely. Suddenly she is everywhere and nowhere as the earth cracks across and with a loud shuttering groan the lone, battered castle rips away from the land and floats upward and into the sky, a large red bird soring below it. Then she deals with him. Weakened by the efforts of the knight and the destruction of his forces, she pushes him like a stake into the ground and seals him away. After this she finds her knight. She becomes fleshly again as she comes to him, as she had when she had spoken with him after his long imprisonment. She is saddened to see that he has already gone. He lies in pale repose, in a crimson pool upon a rock of the land he had so dearly loved. She feels something stir in her at the sight of him. She kneels beside him and pulls his fragile, mortal body into her arms. She had wished for some parting words with him, she had known him for so long, had seen into the richness of his soul. As he lay dead across her lap, she wept._

Queen Rutolla stopped the humming of the bowl with a start as she observed the entranced Zelda. Above the girl's head circled a ring of water, as delicate as carved ice, fluidly changing patterns as she wandered the corridors of her mind. Rutolla watched in awe for a moment before she gently called out to her.

"Zelda... Come back dear." She said.

At first, Zelda did not move, and Rutolla called out to her again. Her eyes slowly opened and the ring continued to dance around the girl's head. The eyes that now regarded Queen Rutolla were not Zelda's, and she watched in trepidation as the Princess faded back into herself. Tears ran down her face as she felt herself moving back into the living sphere of consciousness. The horror and carnage she had seen within the strange, brutal world of the vision staining her mind, though she found it difficult to perceive as she awakened fully from the trance. The boy... he had been there. She now looked up at the crown of water her second self had made and she uttered a small gasp of amazement as the droplets fell around her. She looked disbelievingly to the Queen who sat across from her in stunned silence. At length, she spoke.

"...Do it again." She said quietly.

Zelda looked at Rutolla as if she had gone mad.

"Do it again? How? I do not know what I did!" She cried.

The Queen straightened.

"Calm yourself Zelda, close your eyes and reach in for it. It is a feeling, not a thought. It is shapeless." She said.

Zelda did as she was told and focused on what she felt was the golden light from her phantom field, the light that had moved the imperceptible body the vision had given her. She willed it into her hand and when she opened her eyes, there swam 3 little beads of water above her palm. She stared at them and then at the Zora Queen who now smiled sweetly at her as she held the water in a form.

"There have been Zeldas before you who could control the elements and had great psychic prowess with which they led their kingdoms. It was your father's hope that you would be among them, and I see now that his inclination was correct. I commend you Princess." Said the Queen.

Zelda stared in wonder as she focused, shaping the beads of water into tiny crystalline fish, then to a thorny wreath of translucent roses. She was awestruck.

"Will I be able to do the same with flame and rock?" She said, shaping the water into a ball.

The Queen nodded.

"In time, and with enough concentration, you will. We shall practice until your Link arrives back here."

* * *

Finally, the boy had managed to turn all of the gears and the temple's water rose to the doors that had sat far from his reach for hours now. He untied the weights that had held him to the floor and began to swim hurriedly to the surface. He hoisted himself onto the first ledge and lay on his back; his skin waterlogged and the thin chainmail rough through his drenched undershirt, his lungs starving for a breath of actual air. He rested for a moment and then stood, unlocking the door beside him. To his frustration, there stood yet another box. He looked upon it, hoping to find a key this time instead of the damnable compass that had hardly worked he'd found a few rooms back. He heaved the weighty lid of chest open and took the contents from inside. It was indeed another key, but this one was much larger and more ornate than the others had been. Link exited the room and looked across to the other door; the lock within it would fit the key he now held. As he jumped back into the water his thoughts wound their way to Zelda. He wondered now what the Zora Queen had meant to show her. Had it been as long and as tedious as this? As he pulled himself up onto the ledge he found that he had missed her in this place. Her cleverness would have been useful through the mind-numbing sunken maze he had just fought his way through. Though, he was happy enough that she hadn't been subjected to the constant immersion in water or the Bari that lurked there. As he stood alone now at the final door between himself and the Elemental key, Link could feel something darkly familiar behind it. He paused for a moment, standing in silence as he felt his heart begin to beat faster, his pupils dilating as he turned the key in the lock and heard the door crack open. He stepped into a large room, the water ankle deep on the white marble floor, the walls a shining deep-blue glass with a silver foil of vines running to the ceiling. There, in the center of the vast, dim room, on a marble pedestal lay the water shard. Link took a breath, calming himself and drew Dìoghaltas from her scabbard. He walked slowly to the pedestal and laid his hand upon the shard. He drew swiftly back, readying his sword and shield. However, instead of the blinding white light the other shards had emitted, this one instead seemed to excrete a thick, black smoke that twisted in the air about the shard. Link watched in tense expectancy as the figure took shape. The ethereal boy on the other side of the room opened eyes the color of blood that regarded him with a wrath that Link could feel across the room. To his terror, he realized now that the figure was that of himself. Though his hair and clothing where jet black and seemed to be attached to the dark smoke that still smoldered about him, his milk white face was an exact copy of Link's. The figure moved slowly forward, flexing his hands and looking thoughtfully at them as he seemed to become more solid.

"It's been quite some time since the last Water Sage tethered me to this shard. I should have guessed that eventually you would come…You recognize me?" He said, his voice seeming to reverberate with many others within him.

Link shook his head, aghast as his twin drew near. The dark figure laughed mirthlessly.

"Of course you don't. You never do. You come to me with the same idiotic look on your face every time. I really don't know why I expect anything more from you..." He said.

He then quickly drew his blade and charged Link who barely caught the blow as his dark twin barred down upon him. Link looked up wide-eyed at the perfect copy of himself as he held the dark boy back.

"I'm going to tell you a story Link, it's a bit long so you might want to sit down for it." He said, his crimson eyes alive with the purest hate as he kicked the boy to the ground.

Link shot backwards and quickly rebounded to his feet, raising his guard though he found that his twin had turned his back to him. Swiftly he spun around and pointed the tip of his blade towards the boy as he began to speak.

"Thousands of years ago, we were betrayed by everyone we ever knew or loved and languished in a prison cell for years. It was then that you cast me out to save yourself and cursed me to this half-existence in the dark. I'm a fragment of your soul Link, the part that made you truly human, what made you unworthy. _That_, and that alone is why you can wield Hylia's blade and as soon as you took up that sword, you sold what was left it... I followed in your shadow. The Gods, in their infinite cruelty, used you as a meat pawn for the Demon King to shred through and I was left to wander the earth for centuries... Like you, I do not really die when my body is destroyed; but unlike the more fortunate of the two of us, I never forget. I never get to sleep as you do. I live in the space between this world and the land of the dead because I am of neither. I am every last ounce of hate, lust and perversion that has ever been in you and it is _your_ fault that I exist as I do." He hissed.

The dark twin came swiftly again at Link, laying into him as the horrorstruck boy defended himself against the his twin's skilled and hauntingly familiar rage. In the barrage, the dark Link knocked Dìoghaltas from the boy's hand and the entity lunged for him. He straddled Link and began to pummel him violently with his fists until the boy saw flashes of light in his vision. The dark boy wrapped his hands around his twin's throat and pressed down, completely obstructing his breathing and pressing the vein in his neck; strangling him with a looked of pure malice on his face.

"Why are you allowed to live without the knowledge of my existence?! Why are _you_ allowed to exist in the light, exist with some _purpose_ and I remain locked in shadow?! _Where is my respite?!_ I tell you this _every single time_ and yet you forget me... and I am allotted nothing!" He brayed, tightening the iron grip on his throat.

Link, panicked and nearly losing consciousness, summoned all of his strength and kicked his assailing twin over his head. Each of them dashed for their swords and now they circled one another, each waiting for the other to move. Link, panting, wiped the blood from his mouth and nose.

"What the hell are you?" He said, through labored breaths.

His twin growled in exasperation.

"Have you not listened to a single word I've said? I am _you_, you stupid child!" He said.

Link licked his still bleeding lips.

"What happens if you do manage to kill me?" Link asked, and the dark boy laughed malignantly.

"I don't know, maybe _I'll_ finally be able to die."

The twin charged at him again, Link sidestepped him and threw him off balance, landing a hit in his side. Blood the color of oil spilled out of him as he rushed forward, slashing fiercely at Link with vengeful ire. The boy caught his reflection's sword, their eyes locking as their blades ground together.

"Do you understand what this is, what _you_ are? Slave! Do you comprehend eternity at all? It will _never_ stop. I filter _everything_ they won't let you feel. When your body feeds the worm or lies as ash, _I_ persevere in living death. _You_ did this! You made me this! The only thing that brings me joy is your suffering! I want what is yours and rightfully mine! What I wouldn't do to feel the sun on my face, for a moment that could actually be called living!" The dark Link lamented.

The blades slid past one another with a hissing ring; the dark boy quickly recoiling and coming again. Steel clashed deafeningly as the two raged on. As the entity gripped his sword in both hands and prepared to strike the boy down, Link found an opening and drove his sword into his twin's ribcage. There was a lull, and then he watched the perfect negative of himself stumble backwards, falling. Link sank to the floor where he stood, leaning against his sword, his chest heaving. The blood colored eyes that regarded him now were like that of an angry animal.

"Remember this… death is anything… but an end to it…." Said the dark boy, and with that his muscles slackened and he died; his scarlet eyes fixed in some faraway place.

Almost instantly, his body began to dissolve into a deep purple flame that gave neither light nor warmth. Where he had lain, the final key shard appeared again as the thick, black smoke cleared. Coming shakily forward, Link gathered the shard as tears slid down his face.

"I'm so sorry…" He said, to the now empty room.

* * *

Zelda, dressed once more in Impa's armor and against the better judgment of Queen Rutolla, now steered her own boat down the rapids of the great river. As dusk had begun to fall, she could no longer wait for her friend to return and had insisted that the Queen furnish her with a boat so that she could go in search of him. Now, as the sun colored the sky a brilliant orange streaked with violet, she crashed over the falls, struggling to stay upright. She looked out across the sky illuminated lake and dread seized her heart when she saw Link's boat abandoned out toward the middle. She began to paddle to it when out of the corner of her eye, on the far shore to her left, she saw Link pull himself from the water and curl up on the rocks. She dove from the boat and swam briskly to him. She pulled herself up onto the rocks beside the boy, relived when he opened weary eyes to look up at her. Her hand went to her mouth in alarm when she saw the blood all over his face and the perfect fingerprints in muddy purple on his neck. His tunic was covered in blacks streaks that resembled oil. He smiled drolly at her and showed her the key shard, his breathing still ragged. She beamed and laughed gently in allayment, scooping her friend into her arms and holding him. He draped his arms around her and closed his eyes, allowing his full weight rest on her and her warmth to comfort him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He sighed as his breathing began to calm.

"Do you want an honest answer?" He asked, his voice horse.

"Always." Said Zelda.

Link opened his eyes and stared out across the lake as the sun sank on the horizon.

"No… but I'll get over it… We should find the horses and look for a place to camp." He said, anemically.

Zelda pulled slowly away from him as he emptied the three shards out of his pockets. He slowly assembled them and one by one, the shards fused into the tri-colored Elemental Key as if they had never been separated.

* * *

With the long sought key finally one, they found Epona and Midge, drifting still around the sandbar that they had left them near. Link whistled through his fingers for them and they came charging over the beach. The two mounted swiftly in the sunset. Zelda turned to the tired and battered Link beside her. He looked aside to her, the blood on his cheek dark in the fading light.

"We should head up the pass while there's some daylight left, there aren't many places to camp on the beach where we wouldn't be seen. We should probably try to make it back to the trees." He said.

Zelda agreed and the two of them again began the climb to the top of the cliff where the bridge lay. Zelda, though heavy with inquisition, did not ask Link then what he had seen in the temple that had injured and troubled him so, nor did she tell him of the tragic vision she had experienced. She instead, despite their collective melancholy, showed him with quiet relish the strange new power she had acquired in her brief and tormenting time in the astral plane. She lit a match and rolled the flames about her fingers. Link grinned in amazement as he watched her. He laughed sleepily and shook his head.

"I don't even have the energy to ask you how you learned that... I don't think you've stopped surprising me since I've met you." He said, as she continued to roll the flame amusedly around her hand.

* * *

They emerged from the path a little after the moon had risen, walking the horses up the steep trail. As they made their way to the bridge, they realized in sudden fright that the glow of torches was coming up along the pass that lead to the castle. Another army was approaching. Link and Zelda slapped their horses back down into the pass and then quickly hid on the cliff beneath the bridge. A great many Bulbin rode past, chartering in their squealing, black language. Zelda honed in on a particular conversation as they passed above Link and herself. Her face paled, and her eyes went wide as she listened. Link turned to her, unnerved by the look of fear on her face. He waited for the clatter of Boars to pass and then he looked to the Princess.

"What did they say Zelda?" He asked, uneasily.

Zelda looked at him with grieved eyes, wanting with everything in her not to repeat what she had just heard.

"They said they are marching to Faron… they are going to burn it to the ground and kill everyone in the village." She said, her voice trembling.

Panic-stricken, Link flung himself from under the bridge and whistled again for the horses. They came, their ears standing backward, up over the rocky trail. The two youths quickly mounted and sped off over the darkened field.


	8. The Burning of Faron

The sky had begun to take on the dusky blue-gray of early morning as Khai made his way down the hilly path to the stables; the dewy meadow gated and waiting in the rustling breeze for the animals. Khai arched his back and cracked his joints as he trotted atop his black and white mare into the lush green valley of the village pasture. The birds had just begun to sing as he began the daily routine. He herded the cows, sheep and goats out into the expanse of hilly grass; a task he so often in the past had undertaken with Link, good-natured and joking at his side in spite of the sleep still in his voice most mornings. Khai had waited tensely for word of his friend since the day he had rode into the forest with the runaway Princess at his side. He had kept busy enough not to allow it to trouble him much during the day, though now, in the pale light of the rising sun he couldn't help but think of him. Link had shared in these chores many a day since both boys had been old enough to lift a bag of seed on their own, and Khai fretfully wondered now if he would ever see his friend again. With a sigh he pushed the unpleasant thoughts from his mind and hoisted upon his shoulder a great sack of cracked corn and barley for the cuckoos in the pen behind the stables. As he passed through the weather faded wooden doorway from the barn, out of the corner of his eye he caught a glow. He turned to regard Mariana with a lantern at her side; a thick shawl wrapped about her shoulders. Khai smirked and moved toward her, dropping the bag of seed with a sandy thud.

"What are you doing up so early? You're usually still asleep when I get home."

Mariana set the lamp onto her belt and stepped softly over the hay scattered floor to Khai. She kissed him lightly on the mouth as he rested his elbows on her shoulders.

"Roland told me recently that he thought you've been lonely out here without Link. I thought perhaps I'd come keep you company… and maybe help a bit." She said quietly.

Khai lovingly brushed his fingers into her hair, tousling it with a soft chuckle.

"If that's how you want to spend your morning, I could actually use the help. It's not as glamorous as it looks though, just to warn you." Said Kahi.

Mariana giggled, and the two continued to walk out toward the pen, Khai picking up the seed bag as he went. The couple spread the corn and grain out on the ground amongst the now chattering cuckoos and Mariana laughed quietly as they dashed greedily for the grainy substance. She went to Khai and embraced him as the sun finally emerged into rain swollen skies from behind the hills.

"So… Talk to me. Have you just been coming up here and sulking for the past few days?" She asked.

Khai sighed as he pulled away from Mariana and stepped out of the pen, holding the short wooden fence open for her.

"What's there to say really? Link dropped out of his entire life at the beckon call of some Royal he's never met. I'm worried about him just like everyone else is… Just the way it all happened really bothers me. The way he acted with her… I don't know. I guess that's not really important; I just wish she hadn't stolen my friend from me." Said Khai, reaching for the rake that hung behind the door.

Mariana pulled the square shovel from the wall to help the black-eyed boy clean the stables.

"She didn't exactly _steal_ him Khai. Link was pretty bent on going with her, I don't think much could have stopped him really… I saw his eyes before he left. I know he's like your little brother, but have some faith in him; he's a resourceful kid, and the Princess herself is brave and wise. They'll keep each other safe. Keep him in your thoughts… I'm sure that when whatever this threat he talked of is resolved, he'll come home. You'll see, everything will be alright." She said brightly.

Khai thought on Mariana's statement as they raked and shoveled; Mariana began to sing something soft and tranquil in the cloudy sunrise.

* * *

As dawn became misty morning and the early chores were finished, Khai led his mare with the cheerful Mariana atop to the pasture gates. He closed and latched them; he then pulled himself up into the saddle in front of Mariana, hitching the horse forward. As they plodded through the narrow path carved through the hillside, Khai turned in his saddle to the girl behind him.

"Thanks for waking up to do really gross, boring chores with me. I _do_ miss Link but you really didn't have to do all that. It was sweet of you… I love you Mariana. Thank you for putting up with me... I know I'm kinda curmudgeonly sometimes." He said.

Mariana held him tighter as they neared the village.

"And I love you, for all your churlishness. I'm glad I got to help you this morning, it was actually kind of fun."

As the two of them trotted down the path, Khai and Mariana could now faintly hear a bedlam of shrill voices, and in the damp morning air they could smell the sharp scent of burning wood. Alarmed, Khai spurred his horse to gain some speed and he and Mariana bounded down the path. As they rounded the corner out into the wheat field, to their horror they saw their village beset by mounted hordes of Bulblin. Armed with thick, well-made spears along with Moblin foot-soldiers, armored in bright steel their own foul hands could not have articulated. The hordes rode about; setting houses ablaze as the frantic villagers ran from their beds to the spears of the waiting Moblins, mercilessly chasing those who had escaped their flaming homes. Mariana let out a small shriek as she nearly fell from the horse. Khai, panicked, started after her.

"Mariana!" He called, she spun and quickly yelled back to him.

"The twins! Khai, go get Roland! I have to go to my brother and sister!" And with that she sprinted down the hill through the field.

In a frenzy, Khai spurred his mare forward. He rode swiftly through the other rim of the village, toward Roland's home, bellowing as loud his straining throat would allow:

"To arms! To arms! Faron is under attack!"

* * *

Rue briefly awoke to the muted commotion from outside of her closed window. She lay, still half dozing when her mother came, pale and deadly stern to her bedside.

"Rueliana, get out of bed and get dressed… we must go this instant." Said Yolandae, trying desperately to keep her voice calm for the sake of her daughter.

Dread flooded the girl as she pulled the blankets from herself and quickly stood, hearing clearer now the tumult outside.

"What? What's happening? Mom…" She asked, affrighted and hearing now the sounds of explosions from across town.

Her mother visibly jumped at the sound and handed her daughter a small broad sword, its casing and its strap. She herself drew a cutlass from the scabbard at her side and looked fearfully to Rue as the girl pulled a dress over her head.

"We must go… now!" She said, gripping her daughter's hand and pulling her swiftly through the house.

Rue filled with terror as she beheld her village burning bright against the gray sky; the surviving people fending off the monsters with anything from farming equipment to axes and unfinished swords thrown from her backyard forgery. Roland and Khai appeared, running from behind the house, heavily armed and pulling along Khai's mare. Rue, frantic tears streaming down her face turned to her father.

"What is _happening_?!" She cried, as more explosions echoed in the distance.

Roland pulled his daughter into a tight hug, and then he hoisted her upon the saddle of black and white horse.

"Get you to the deep woods and hide there Rueliana, others will come. Please be safe my girl, stay hidden!" Roland cried.

Khai took the Rue's hands and squeezed them, looking quickly into the girl's terrified eyes.

"Remember what I taught you, kick to go faster, keep your head down and lean into your turns." He said, and then he slapped the horse hard in the behind, sending her flying through the village as a group of gaunt, squealing Bulblin charged the three of them.

* * *

Mariana ran, out of breath and feeling as is her legs were lead to her home past the now leveled vegetable garden, pursued by the riders who shrieked with bloodlust as she whipped her door closed and barred it. She jumped as she heard them batter it angrily outside. Logon stood outside his room with a blanket still wrapped around him, rubbing his eyes. He groaned.

"What's goin' on sis?" He asked sleepily.

Mariana flew to him, scooping him over her shoulder and running into the back room to wake Loron. She pulled the sleeping child into her arms as the two children resisted, tried and confused.

"We have to get out of here, the village is under attack. When we get outside I need you both to stay with me and run as fast as you can ok?" She said, choking on the panic in her voice.

It was then that she began to smell smoke and to her dismay, she realized now that the thatched roof of her house had been lit on fire, the blaze spreading quickly along the wooden walls; smoke beginning to billow throughout the room. She hurried with the now sobbing twins in her arms to the back door. As she ran, Mariana suddenly felt the white heat of a blast as the oil tank on the side of her house exploded; disintegrating the wall and riddling her back with shards of steel as she was blown off her feet, shielding her brother and sister. Bleeding, and struggling to stay conscious Mariana crawled her way along the floor with the twins beside her. She flung open the hatch and pushed the two children out into the daylight. They wept and begged for her to come as she began to cough; she could taste blood.

"Run! As fast as you can!" She cried.

With that, the structure of the house gave and the girl knew no more.

* * *

Rue rode hard past the burnt out shells of the homes that had once collectively been her town. Everywhere she looked there was fire and the assailing creatures that even now chased her on foot, waving their clubs and spears. She turned her head at the sound of a great denotation, realizing with mounting terror that the blast had come from the house of the twins. She gathered her wits and tried frantically to remember the sword training her father had begun to give her that spring. Staunchly, she reined the horse toward the home of Mariana and the children. She could see the twins now, running together horrified through the field. Riding savagely toward them the two horned Bulblins, atop a fearsome Boar, that had set fire to their home. Rue spurred her horse forward; putting herself between the children and the monsters. The horse reared as Rue drew the sword and the two Bulblin riders continued to run the great pig toward her, reading their weapons to engage the girl. Their swords clashed and one managed to cut Rue's arm wide open as they passed her. She rebounded and circled after them again as they went now, spears readied, for Loron and Logon. Forcing her horse between them, Rue slashed one in the back of the neck and nearly breaking her wrist as the sword stuck flesh, she stabbed the other in the side and they fell from the Boar, rolling to a stop in the dust. She yanked the horse to a halt and briskly dismounted, scrambling to set the moaning, petrified twins upon the saddle. She hugged them both tightly to her as they thundered off into the forest.

* * *

Khai fiercely hacked his way through the wave of screaming beasts toward his home in the distance. He had watched the Boar and its two riders chase Mariana down the field and he frantically slashed through assailing body after body to reach the now blazing cottage. When he saw the oil storage ignite and rip a hole into the side of the house he and Mariana had shared, a desperate roar erupted from him as he swung his blade harder and faster into the seemly endless melee of fire and clashing steel. More and more of the demons attacked, threatening to overpower him. He slashed recklessly at them, weakened with building hysteria. He could see Rue and the twins on the horizon as they escaped in the distance and as another band of Bulblin soldiers closed in, he resigned himself to death; dropping, wounded to his knees. It was then that he heard the sound of another explosion; something smaller than the blasts of the oil storage drums. As the surrounding crreatures fell around him, shot full of arrows, Khai looked up to regard Link and Zelda, driving on through the hordes with righteous ferocity. They dashed through the village, dispatching the attacking monsters with a sword, a bow and what Khai now realized were the bomb flowers that Roland had brought back so many times from the mountains. the Princess quickly shot dead from Midge's saddle a great many of the riders, along with the archers that had perched themselves atop the roofs they had not burned. The Bulblin soldiers rushed her now with long steel spears. Zelda, focusing the warmth of the force within in her, with a gesture of her hand crushed the metal of their armor into the beasts and they fell writhing in the dirt.

Epona thundered up to Khai as he struggled to stand.

"Khai! Get on!" Link hollered, and he yanked Khai up into the saddle behind him.

"Where's Rue?!" Link implored.

Khai took a moment to breath, his wounds burning and tears stinging his eyes as he readied his sword.

"I sent her ahead… I saw her take the twins with her into the forest." He said, his voice uneven as they tore across the field.

Link steered Epona around again and ripped the stem from another volatile flower. He tossed it hard into a group of Bulblin and the blast killed at least three of them as he passed. He and Khai then rode on, slashing and stabbing at the demons from horse back; one with his right hand, the other with his left. After the two had fell a countless number of the abhorred horde, the creatures began to retreat in the starting downpour as Zelda continued to shoot the arrows to which she had tethered bombs into their ranks. Finally, the three of them stood in bitter triumph at the edge of the village as the pouring rain began to douse the fires. Before anything could be said, Khai dove off of Epona and sprinted down toward he and Mariana's now collapsed home, Link hurried after him. He dug frantically through the charred wooden beams and fallen roof tiles as his friend ran up behind him. Finally, he found a tiny, white, ash covered hand and he pulled the lifeless Mariana from the rubble. Link could only watch in disbelief as Khai held the dead girl in his arms and sobbed. Link felt something in himself rip, and tears forced themselves from him as he despairingly regarded his two friends and the smoldering remains of his village. Link leaned down to lay a hand on Khai's heaving shoulder. The young man pulled harshly away, burying his face in Mariana's bright hair.

"Leave me…" He muttered.

As tears obscured his vision of the terrible scene, Link backed away; turning toward Roland's house, dreading what he would find there.

He began to sprint numbly toward his childhood home through the rain, in shock and filled to bursting with ineffable pain. Zelda, seeing him dart through the field, sheathed her sword and dashed off behind him; horrorstruck by the carnage she surveyed. Link arrived first at the stone porch to see Yolandae; covered in the blood of the demons she'd slain and that of her husband, crying silent tears and holding the pale and gravely injured Roland in her arms. Yolandae looked up at him.

"Link… You've come home…how did you know… that they marched upon us?" She asked breathlessly.

Zelda watched depondently from the edge of the porch as Link sank to his knees beside Yolandea and the fallen Roland.

"Zelda… she overheard them talking… I tried to get here before they did Yolandea… They rode so hard all night long… we couldn't get around them..." Said Link, his voice cracking.

A sob shuttered the regal lady's frame as she looked again to Link.

"...My daughter?" She said, her eyes pleading.

Link drew closer to them, laying a hand on his step-mother's cheek.

"She's safe Yolandae…" He said

Roland stirred and looked up at the boy, the two of them regarded each other for a moment before Roland weakly gripped Link's hand. Link held the old man's fingers tightly as he leaned down to hear his beloved mentor.

"You did well out there lad… From what I saw..." He rasped.

Link, tears trailing down his bruised face averted his eyes form Roland's for a moment.

"I'm sorry Roland… I'm sorry I didn't get here fast enough…"

"Do not blame yourself…. You know... I do not think I've told you nearly enough... that you've grown into… such a spectacular young man… Your father would have been proud… as I am… and what a lucky man _I've_ been… to have had such… a beautiful wife and daughter… to have had something of a son in you, boy… Perhaps… this is my payment… for so great a fortune… So it goes…" Roland offered a wan chuckle, followed by a phlegmatic cough.

A moment later, he died there on the porch in the arms of his wife. Zelda sank to the ground, her knees buckling at the sight and buried her face in her arms; she wept bitterly.

* * *

By the afternoon, the field that had once been a scene of revelry and life was now filled with the bodies of the dead and the wounded. Men, women and children lay side by side in the torn grass as other who still lived bled dark beside them. A few of the older ones, the ones who had been able to hold their own against the horde now tended to the injuries of those who had been laid out among the dead. Slowly, the survivors of the raid began to emerge from the depths of the forest to claim their loved ones. Among them Rue and the twins, who looked upon their blackened, smoldering village and carnage below with horrified disbelief. The bodies of Roland and Mariana were laid out on makeshift biers, deacked with what flowers could still be found, in the foyer of the home Yolandea, Roland and their daughter had shared for so long. Rue, dazed and uncomprehending fell into a fit of hysterics when she passed through her door to regard the body of her father and that of her friend. She crumpled to her knees on the floor as her mother went quickly to her.

"This can't be happening... Why?... Why our village?" She whimpered.

Yolandea wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't know my girl... some things are reasonless." She said, stifling her own tears.

Yolandae held Rue in her arms like a child as she wept. After a moment, she carried Rue to her bedroom and the two of them laid down together, neither the mother nor daughter able to bear any longer the unhappy weight of consciousness. The twins walked hand in hand, to look with sad confusion upon their pale sister. Loron instantly burst into bitter tears as she clung helplessly to her brother. Logon squeezed her tightly.

"Don't worry... she's with mom now." He said, and Khai pulled them both into his arms.

Link sat miserably upon the floor near Khai, Rue's lament stinging him. He knew why they had come; they had come because they knew that this was _his_ home, hoping that they could draw him out... so the power that lay inside of him could be harvested and exploited by evil incarnate. He buried his face in his arms, unable to accept the great finality of the moment he was now living; the injustice of it gripping his heart in its cold, grasping fingers. Zelda knelt, emotionally exhausted, near the doorway. She felt the unsurpassable anguish of the household twisting in her like glass beneath her skin. Never before had she seen such bloodshed. For it to have happened here, in this sleepy little village that had so charmed her; to these innocent people, grieved her in ways she could not articulate to herself. She looked through wet, sleepless eyes at the boy curled against the wall across the room; his pain bright above all others in her. Link felt sickened to his very soul, the longer he sat there near his sobbing friend in this house filled to the rafters with death, the more it felt as if the room had begun to spin; as if he were drunk with grief. Though every joint and muscle in his body felt weaker than it ever had, at length he stood and swiftly exited the house out into the cold, gray daylight. He felt the overwhelming need to run; run until he was too tired to stand, to fill himself with anything other than the crushing sorrow that burned cold inside of him. Zelda wearily looked after him as he stood and left the house blank faced, and ran off toward the forest. Summoning what was left of her strength, she followed him.

* * *

She finally caught up to him in a moss covered clearing a little ways off from his house. He slumped with his back against a tree; his knees slightly bent with his elbows resting upon them. He stared blankly at the ground, the end of hysterical tears sliding down his mottled face as Zelda approached. He rolled his eyes up to her as she sat softly down in the grass beside him. She sighed, and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I… I am so sorry Link… I don't even know how…" She began.

Link took her hand and held against his chest.

"Please… don't. It's not your fault. Without you, I would never have even known that this… demonic force had decided to burn my village and massacre my people…" He said. He blinked as tears fell anew down his cheeks.

He uttered a colorless laugh.

"All because of this thing…" He said, pointing down to his hand.

"This godforsaken relic… that brings nothing but lust for whatever power it has to humanity…" He laughed weakly again, more tears spilling down his cheeks.

"…It's some kind of joke. It has to be. Why would the Goddesses put something of such unfathomable power in the hands of human beings? To watch us kill each other over it? To hand pick two people to wander a sea of blood and death guarding it for eternity? Why? It's a joke…. It has to be… I barely even know what this power is… it's utterly meaningless to me… and yet I defend it… because if I don't… the entire world would be ripped to pieces in its name… Wouldn't it?" He asked Zelda, turning wild blue eyes to her.

The Princess felt her own mournful and exhausted tears come forth. She had no answer for the boy. All she could do now was pull him into her arms and hold him there as he cried silently, shivering against her. She held him tighter as he allowed his chin to rest on her shoulder. She felt him swallow.

"If we do find it…If we put it back together… Could we wish for it to be destroyed? That it never existed at all?" He said, his voice raw and spent.

Zelda gently ran her hand up and down his back as they lay against the tree.

"I don't know, Link..." She said.

Each of them closed their eyes, their bodies finally giving to the collapse that now seized them and within minutes they were fast asleep, tangled together upon the mossy ground beneath the shade of the tall, ancient tree.

* * *

_He watches in expectant tenseness as the great black and seething portal opens once more. From it emerges the frightful beast of black scales and teeth. He draws his sword, and from above him calls the gruff voice of a scarlet-haired youth as he readies what appears to be a sort of catapult. The beast shuffles forward as the boy rushes after it, slashing at the pustules that seem to support its body. They burst as the beast emits a hissing roar and begins, to the boy's horror, to climb the wall toward the holy temple above. The red-head throws a switch and hurls a bomb into the face of the beast, stunning it. The boy destroys what's left of the doughy sacks at its feet and the creature falls backward as the ground quakes with its girth. He then runs the distance to the head of the abomination and with his sword, drives the divine spike back into its skull. The creature wails and begins its slog again to the temple. The two boys batter it with blade and blast for what seems like terrified hours. Finally, the beast falls again and the boy dives the spike in deep this time. A bright, white light pulses from the monster. Its body shatters into beads of oily refuse as it flies again into the ground from whence it came. The boy hurries to the spot and with a quick motion of the sacred blade, he forces the spike down once more. Time shifts in murky blue-black then, and suddenly he feels as if he is floating through a tunnel; a place where ages have become irrelevant as his heart urges him forward through the dark. His mind then shows him a room behind a great door of stone. There she stands, finally, beneath a stream of daylight; the girl he has adored since childhood. She turns to him, and at first her voice seems to be lost on the waves of the vast sea of dreams he now wanders. He knows only that her words are heavy and his hands, so steady in the heat of battle, now shake uncontrollably in her presence. His eyes are wide. He speaks softly to her as she comes forward, continuing her speech though he cannot make it out. The world around him becomes solid as the girl, her platinum hair falling over her shoulders in blue binding, extends her hand for his. He lays his palm in hers and drops to one knee; his hand over his fluttering heart. She blesses his sword, and he feels the great warmth of her light run through the softness of her fingers and into the deepest parts of him. He stands now, and holds his sword aloft as the ephemeral, blue light tempers it once more; the holy runes appearing, blazed into the silver blade near its hilt. He regards the sword for a moment, and then shifts his gaze again to the loved face of the girl beside him. She turns from him, her head bowed._ _She speaks then, her voice becoming intelligible from the shadow of the dreamscape._

_"Link, before I say another word, I feel like I owe you an apology. You see, the mark of the Triforce on your hand is the symbol of the greatest power in this world. If you can obtain the actual Triforce, we will have the power to vanquish Demise once and for all. The problem is, among the countless souls in this world, only a select few… those with an unbreakable spirit… can wield its might…" She says, and she walks forward, further away from him, to the steps in front of her. _

_"It's impossible to know the true reason why the old Gods created the Triforce. But I have a theory of my own…" She says softly, her words swelling and ebbing as the world around him began to blur. _

_"The Gods created the Triforce yet they specifically designed it so that their own kind could never use its power… Somehow I think that may have been their way of giving hope to all the mortal beings of this land… which brings us back to you… To face Demise and give the land hope, the Goddess, Hylia, needed someone with an unbreakable spirit. That someone is you, Link…" She says, her voice becoming wavy again as it began to sink beneath the sea of time. _

_"And so Hylia… and so I…I knew that if it meant saving Zelda, you would throw yourself headfirst into any danger, without even a moments doubt…I… I used you."_

_As the dream dims, and the language they speak again becomes incomprehensible, he follows behind her. He begins to tell her that it doesn't matter; that he doesn't care what decisions she's made against his fate… he only wants her to come home with him… because being near her for him, is life's very definition. She then sadly tells him something that incites immediate panic in him. A golden light engulfs her and he rushes to her side, screaming her name as the amber solidifies around her. He beats against the glassy surface, frustrated tears stinging his eyes. As the dream fades to blackness, he makes out a final sentence._

_"…I'm still your Zelda."_

Link awakened, sprawled on the mossy ground, the evanescent dream still gripping him, the images painted in stark color on his brain. He turned his head a slight to see the sleeping Princess curled nearly into a ball next to him, her head resting on his shoulder; her face flecked with dried blood and streaked with rain. Their foreheads nearly touched. He brushed the hair that had unwound itself back against her head and she tensed, her own dreams holding her in the strange realm of sleep.

_Hylia…_

Said a tenuous whisper somewhere deep in his mind. He mused for a moment on how much sense it made now: after the dream he had witnessed by the river, his dark self's words and the celestial power of Zelda's new found abilities. He looked across at the pale, sleeping beauty beside him and realized now that somehow the Princess was the Goddess that Queen Oona had spoken of; the one that had herself chosen him to bear the fate of the world upon his back. In light of everything else, all of the tragedy of the day, this realization sank in deep and rang true to the deepest part of his soul.

_So that's it... that's how all of it started. All this time... my entire life has been building up to this... to fight this battle... And you Zelda..._

He found, as he lay close to her, that there was no anger in him, not for her. She was only a pawn in this, as was he. They each had their own duties to the land, and he found as he thought on it all, that he cared for her. She had become his friend, his companion in this, and he knew that she always had been. She was the light that guided him. His dark twin had spoken the truth; Link had been honed into a vessel, at the behest of Hylia, to hold the might of the Triforce within him. The boy's soul could not be corrupted, there existed within him no capacity for hate nor greed; his heart was as pure as the heart of his dark self was tarnished, and Link had cast that self from his spirit like an ill fitting garment. He smoothed his hand tenderly over the Princess's head again, her hair like corn silk under his fingertips and remembered the sorrowful eyes of the girl in his dream of a time long ago. He took a deep breath, feeling as though it had been the first he had ever taken, and truly accepted his heavy destiny as he stared into the afternoon sky above the trees, the reincarnate Goddess sleeping on his shoulder. Zelda groaned next to him, muttering in one of her many languages as she drew herself from the world of dreams. She opened her boundless, cerulean eyes and regarded Link who stared back at her solemnly. She lay there against him, meeting his gaze with a waxen, ghostly look. Her eyes became her own again and she rose; sitting beside him and holding her head that, as she became fully conscious, split with pain; she had dreamt of nothing but death and fire since her eyes had closed. She turned gingerly to Link, who pulled himself up beside her. There was silence between the two as the physical world bore down again on them. At length, Zelda spoke.

"Link…" She said softly, finding now that words failed her as she looked to the boy.

He stood and offered the Princess his hand and pulled her to her feet. The sky had begun to grow dark and the clouds had lifted during their slumber.

"… We should be getting back. I hadn't meant to fall asleep here and leave everyone at the house…I'm needed there."

* * *

As they drew near the burned, decimated village, in the evening calm they saw the glow of multiple fires about the town. Link looked vacantly ahead as they walked on in silence. Both he and the Princess knew well the scattered flames; they were the coals of many funeral pyres, of the families that had been severed that awful morning. Link paused to gather his strength as they entered the battered gates of the town. He sighed loudly and Zelda, knowing no way of easing his grief gently cupped his hand in hers; lightly gripping it once to reassure him that she was at his side. They each offered a silent prayer as they surveyed the once thriving village. They walked wordlessly to Roland's family hall. In the backyard, they found a handful of other grief-stricken town members who wished to pay their respects to the fallen elder and the maiden. Beside them stood the woeful Yolandea, Rue and Khai; the twins asleep in each others arms on the ground. The two pyres cast a phantasmal glow throughout the crowd. A drained and sorrowful Rue, her gashed arm crudely stitched, came forward as Link went to her. She stopped short and looked dejectedly at him before she whirled back and slapped him as hard as she could in the face. Link did not flinch, but held the girl tightly to him as she screamed into his shoulder.

"Where were you?! Why did you leave me?! I thought you were dead too!"

He held her tighter as Yolandea looked on in quiet grief.

"I'm sorry Rue..." He said, and it was all the boy could say.

Zelda watched as she forced a lamenting wail deep back into herself. She kept her composure as she walked to kneel between the two blazing pyres. She lowered her head and prayed; for Roland and for Mariana, and for all those who now mourned. She felt the looks of the townspeople upon her as she stood, looking out across the many eyes that seemed to search her for some answer. She felt obliged to them to say some word of comfort.

"Kindly people of the forest village, please hear me… Know that you shall rise from this tragedy with mended wings, and that love endures… Death cannot be reversed but memory will stay, indelibly within ourselves. I come to give my love to the memory of the brave and benevolent man who sheltered me in my time of need; and to the sweet, selfless girl that once braided my hair and offered me words of comfort. I come also to offer hope to those that yet live; good people, there is a powerful force at work to deliver you from the blackness that ravages the land. One who will stop it at its source, and bring light again to the night that has set upon us. And those who have fallen, their deaths shall be avenged." Said Zelda.

The small crowd regarded her in ruminative silence. After a moment had past, one sardonic, joyless cackle could be heard amongst the mourners. Khai stepped unsteadily forward, still armed and full of liquor and heartbreak.

"Oh please, do go on Your Highness. Patronize us with your royal pity, I _almost_ felt a little better about the fact that you've gotten half of my village murdered." He said, slurring; his voice blanched and scornful.

"Khai!" Link called hoarsely to his friend, and Zelda slowly raised her hand to him.

"Let him speak." She said.

Khai scoffed, and smiled derisively.

"I'm flattered, I really am. Everyone, this is Princess Zelda. My friend there, the one in green with the bruises all over his face, got wrapped up in some Royal debacle and brought her _here_. That's why the hordes burned our village and killed nearly everyone we know, because they were looking for _her_. Thank you so much, _Your Majesty_, I really feel that I can count on you to avenge the death of my fiancée and the other dozens of innocent people that you've gotten killed today." Said Khai, his black eyes alight with contempt as Zelda stoically held his gaze.

At last he turned sharply to his horse, tethered at the side of the house. He mounted her and stared angrily down at the Princess who still had not dropped her eyes.

Yolandea stepped forth and yelled, her throat raw, up at Khai.

"Get down off of that horse this instant boy! You are drunk, you are in no condition to ride. Please Khai, stop this! Hasn't there been enough today?!" She said

Link came swiftly to her side and joined Yolandea in trying to coax the young man down from his mare.

"She's right, Getting yourself killed isn't going to change what's happened. Please… I'm here Khai. I loved Roland and Mariana too…"

Khai spat, and reined his horse towards the gates of the yard.

"Shut up Link; I want nothing so much as to break your jaw right now... You think the nobility gives a damn about us?" He paused and looked up at the bleary eyed crowd.

"I don't know what you people are going to do, but I'm going to go get my revenge myself." He slurred, and with that he rode off; out into the field to where the Gods only knew.

Zelda watched him as he went, seemingly frozen as the confounded villagers turned to look upon her; astounded. Though she pressed it down with all her might, a single tear escaped her as her heart broke.

* * *

Link, Zelda and a few of the surviving residents of Faron decided to pass the night in Roland's home. Rue had offered the Princess her bed which Zelda had graciously declined, opting instead for the floor beside her. She and Link as they had done in the days before, rolled out their sleeping palates in the girl's room and now, past midnight a drained and battered Link sat on the edge of his sister's bed.

"So you're leaving again tomorrow? After everything?" Rue asked, her voice tiny and meek as Zelda lay on her side facing the wall; the repressed tears now streaming down her face.

She heard Link sigh behind her.

"I have to… if I wait, an army even worse than the one that came here might destroy the entire country. I have to find a way to stop it Rue." He said

Rue shifted in her blankets, sitting up to hug the bruised, shaggy haired boy beside her.

"I think this is going to kill you Link… Whatever you've gotten yourself into… I think if you leave tomorrow, I'm never going to see you again." Said Rue, her voiced strained with sorrow.

Link continued to hold onto her as he spoke.

"Even if that's so, I have to do it. The entire world might be at stake; my life doesn't matter in the face of that. You have to understand that Rue… I'm going to come back, but if I don't... you have to understand that it was for the greater good, and be proud… ok?" He said, the girl reluctantly nodded.

Zelda heard Link tuck Rue into her sheets and the light click of the oil lamp as he turned the knob to dim it. She heard him lie down beside her on the floor and tried hard to keep her emphatic crying quiet in the dark. He stirred, and moved closer to her. He gently tugged a piece of her long yellow hair. Unwilling to share her tears she did not turn, and so he propped himself up on his arms and gently laid his head on top of hers.

"You didn't do anything wrong Zelda… please stop crying." He said softly.

She swallowed hard as he shifted back onto his own palate and they lay in quiet for a moment. Then she felt the boy smooth her hair back toward him as he began to slowly braid it. She smiled as the last of the tears fell from her closing eyes and she let the soft, gentle hands in her hair lull her to fitful sleep.


	9. Beneath the Palace

Link and the Princess left that morning before the dawn. Yolandea had awakened as Link had gently closed Rue's bedroom door behind him, and it was only she who bid them farewell in the hours before the sunrise. They rode somberly through the tattered gates and out into the dark, windswept field in search of the woebegone Khai. To Link's despair they could find no tracks or any trace of where his friend had rode and so the two trotted now into the cover of trees that overspread the rolling plain; still reeling from the day before and unsure now of what direction to take. They slowed their horses in the rising sunlight and Link looked across to the downcast Zelda.

"So… We have the key now. I suppose we should head to the graveyard and find that book… what do you think?" He asked, his voice burnt.

Zelda shifted in quiet reflection in her saddle. The abstract merger of her two selves; the same strange feeling she had experienced near the river, had again lingered upon her since she had woke, and she tried with what stamina she had left to restrain it. She remained in control and aware of her surroundings but she found now that it made her far more uncomfortable there, in the breaking blush of morning, than it had ever before; her face blanching as she began to feel her skin grow damp. Link noted her distress and watched her with growing concern. Her thoughts seemed to be fragmented; coming in scattered droves from some infinite horizon in her mind. She could _feel_ Link beside her. She had always been able to sense the general aura of another, but this oppressive sensation was entirely different. It felt compacted somehow; the boy's anguish and confliction was as bright as her own guilt and sorrow. Thoughts of former selves and their myriad of recollections fought each other in a furor to rise as Zelda stopped her horse; dizzy and becoming nauseated with the assault on her senses, her heart thumping heavily in her thin frame. Link abruptly paused at her side as she held her head, breathing and trying hard to push the apparitions down.

"Zelda… you ok?" He asked.

The Princess hung her head as something that felt like a transcendental door opened within her. A white blindness took her as she jerked toward her friend.

"The sword… We must find the sword… it is uppermost." She said.

Link regarded her somnolent gaze with apprehension as the Princess slumped in her saddle; her eyes the same as they had been upon waking next to him beneath the tree.

Zelda's vision filled with the castle library; looking the way it had in the three sleepless nights she had spent within it. She seemed to drift quickly up flights of stairs and beheld a great iron door; supernatural blue light permeating through it as if the ore were glass. Moments later, she found herself upon the ground as Link held her by the shoulders, panicked and loudly calling her name. As she came to, she looked upon the pale, troubled face of her companion; his bright blue eyes remitting vision to hers.

"…Link… I'm sorry, that has never happened to me before…" She said, her voice thin and frightened.

Link breathed sigh of relief and helped her to a sitting position.

"You fell out of the saddle… You have no idea how glad I am that we weren't riding... are you alright?" He asked.

Zelda closed her eyes for a moment, her head ringing loudly with pain. As it subsided, she looked again to Link.

"Yes…" She said softly.

Link regarded her thoughtfully for a moment, and he moved a slight closer to her as she stared meditatively into the grass.

"Did… you see something?" He asked.

Zelda drew a deep breath as she fully returned to herself and the world became cogent once more.

"I did… Before we go any further… we must retrieve the Master Sword. It will be impossible to defend against what is to come without its power. In the vision… or fit that gripped me, I saw where it is being stored… though it makes no sense at all..." She said

Link's thoughts flashed to his dream the day before. The two of them looked at each other.

"Why do you say it makes no sense? Do you know where to find it?" He gently asked.

Zelda stood and looked to the north as Link lifted himself beside her.

"All literature I have ever read and every story I have ever heard about the blade tell that it is kept in a stone pedestal in the ruins of some remote temple…" Zelda paused, thinking back to what seemed like ages ago, when she and Link had found the decayed city deep in the forest.

She thought of the hole in the stone door; a memory from the days before she had fled the castle surfaced.

"Link, I believe the sword and the pedestal have been removed from their original resting place and taken to the castle. I remember; in the days before I met you in the field, I had been spending my time in the basement, in the library. I was too immersed in what I was researching then to know or care what the guard was up to but one of the nights I sat reading down there, I overheard two men coming from one of the lower wings of the palace, talking of a bet he had been making with the other soldiers. He had bet a few men rupees that they could not pull the sword in the room upstairs out of the stone... every single one who tired had failed and he had made quite a bit of money… I think Delvion had this coup planned for some time… and he knew that you would come." Said Zelda.

Link thought for a moment and then looked to Zelda.

"If the sword is in the castle, how are we going to get to it? Is there a back…" Link paused, remembering the river passage that he, Zelda and Roland had passed underneath.

"…That passageway you took us through, under the castle. If we could find a hole in the floor, where would it take us?" He asked.

Zelda searched herself and her eyes went expeditiously back to Link.

"There are drains there, in case the pipes should burst or the water overflow. It would lead us into the sewers, I know there are doors that lead up from there; we could likely find a way into the dungeon and up into the library. It is up a few flights of stairs from there… I shall know it when I see it." She said.

* * *

They agreed to take the same path through the rocky passage that Link and Roland had taken into Lanayru the day they had found the roving Princess. They sped on, keeping close to one another as they watched carefully for skulking monsters and any vague clue of Khai's whereabouts. Zelda, the pain in her head still lingering looked across to the afflicted young man at her side. In the two hours or so since they had been riding he had not said a word. He had only looked doggedly ahead sighing every so often; lost in thoughts of his friends and his village, consumed with worry for the grieving and irrational Khai. As they entered the shady passage, Zelda could read the misery on his face as if it were text, and it saddened her greatly. She reined Midge closer to Epona and looked across at the boy; the perfect finger prints of bruises around his throat had begun to take on a yellow hue as had his blackened eye and the purpled abrasion along the side of his face. Guilt and sympathy twisted in her and she felt a sense of maddening helplessness as she searched for some way of comforting him. He sensed her eyes and looked back at her, offering her an enervated smile as they rode beneath concaved earth; the roots of trees twisted through the ceiling of the recess above them. Zelda sighed.

"Link… I know that you likely do not wish to talk about what's happened but… I just want you to know that I am here… and that I care for you." She said.

Link dropped her gaze and drew a breath.

"Thank you… that means a lot to me." He said warmly.

He noticed from the corner of his vision that the Princess still scanned his countenance, looking grievously at the marks about his face and throat. He let out another sigh and met her gaze again.

"I suppose I should tell you about that nightmare now… and what I saw in the Water Temple…" He said and Zelda looked attentively to him.

He shuddered at the memory.

"The night we slept next to the river, I had a dream that I was imprisoned for something that I didn't do… and that I was tortured… It was so real Zelda... it wasn't like the other nightmares I've had up until now; I felt it all. Later on, when I left you to go to the temple, after wandering around in there for hours I finally found a way to open the door that led to the last shard. But when I touched it… the water shard was _me_, Zelda." He said.

They slowed the horses to a soft gallop to better hear one another. The girl's brows knitted as Link spoke, a look of consternation on her face.

"What do you mean that the water shard was _you_?" She asked.

Link felt his hair stiffen at the thought.

"It was my twin… or something like that; a version of myself in negative, but he kept insisting that he _was_ me. He more or less repeated the nightmare I'd had back to me… He told me that he was everything evil that I'd ever been. I think… during my first life… when I accepted the sword we're looking for now… I beat him out of me during the time I was in prison. I think that was part of the plan that the Goddesses had in mind… I split myself somehow." He said.

Zelda looked heedfully to the boy.

"So… that is why… I had felt it the first time I stood close to you; you are untainted… that is why you are the only one who may wield the blade of legend…Though, it is rather unfair…You did not choose your fate." Said Zelda, her voice compassionate as she met the eyes of the youth beside her.

Link's mind wandered again to the dream; thinking now of the pale-haired Zelda who had sealed herself in amber. He turned his eyes again to the stony road.

"Zelda… Does the name Hylia mean anything to you?" He asked.

Zelda sighed and searched herself.

"I know little of her. The oldest writings of the Hylian and the Sheikah people only briefly mention her. I know that she is the fabled fourth Goddess that Din, Nayru and Farore created to watch over the Hylian people; we are named for her… so is the lake. Though, there is not enough information available about her for anyone to really know if she truly existed. She may just be a myth from the tribal times of our realm." She said, and she noticed now Link staring pensively at her.

Zelda raised her eyebrow.

"What? Is there something you wish to tell me?" She asked.

Link dropped her gaze and shook his head, conflicted.

"No… My dark self mentioned her. I think she had something to do with the creation of the sword… Do _you_ believe that she existed?" He asked.

Zelda uttered a frazzled laugh.

"After all that I have seen, I would believe anything is possible." She said

Link grinned wanly.

"Aye…" He said.

* * *

The two of them continued on in contemplative silence as they neared the river passage. As they entered the cave, Zelda lit a match and, with a movement of her two fingers, gently sent the flame to light the wick of the lantern tethered to Epona's saddle. The boy uttered a small noise of amazement and they smiled in spite of themselves.

"I don't think that I'll ever get used to you being able to do that..." Said Link.

They looked across to one another as the sunlight grew dimmer behind them.

"It is not unheard of; Queen Rutolla informed me that many of my grandmothers had been able to call forth this same ability… though… I am beginning to suspect now that I _was_ my grandmothers…" She said.

Link and Zelda laughed stiffly in the dark. The rode in quiet for a time; at last, his thoughts like rain swollen clouds, Link spoke.

"Zelda… Do you think that, as we live again and again, that it's the same for everyone? Does every life end to be started anew in the future somewhere? I wonder… I can only hope that maybe… Roland and Mariana…" He murmmered.

Zelda looked up at her companion, his sorrow burning her.

"Yes. I think that is the way the Goddesses would have wanted it. We are meant to walk this land with earthly feet, perhaps on some greater journey… who could know. Perhaps we all become Gods one day." She said soberly.

Link sighed loudly and pushed surfacing tears back within himself and they traveled on, though the river cave that would take them beneath the palace.

* * *

The two stood in the subterranean blackness now, the sound of the rushing water nearly deafening off of the walls of the cave. Above them was the crumbling floor of the Hyrulian castle. Zelda and Link slipped off of their saddles and stared up; searching the cracking mortar and the sides of the cave for the drains Zelda had spoken of earlier. Finally, beneath the the swiftly moving river, Link spied a grating leading back into a stone aperture. To his dismay it was caged with iron bars that looked, from where he stood, too close together for him to squeeze himself through.

He held the lantern aloft and pointed down into the water.

"Is that one of the drains?" He asked.

Zelda moved to his side, looking down into the dimly lit stream.

"It is." She said and Link shifted his weight uncertainly beside her.

"… I don't think I can get through there. If I took the shield, the mail and all the rest of it off there's a chance, but I don't think my shoulders will fit." He said.

Zelda rested her chin against her knuckles, after a moment's thought she raised her eyes to Link.

"The bars can be lifted, If I can get in, there is a lever somewhere that opens them. Link, do you still have the mask Rutolla gave you?" She asked.

Link nodded as he turned to Epona and pulled the strange, fleshy wrap from her saddle bag. He handed it uncertainly to Zelda.

"Are you sure you can make it through there? The bars are tight and the current's pretty strong. I don't feel all that assured about you going into the castle by yourself either."

Zelda laughed a bit louder then she had meant to, the sound ringing through the cavern.

"I think I have more than proven myself capable." She said, audaciously.

Link stepped closer to her and held the lamp so that it illuminated both of their faces.

"You have; that doesn't mean I'm not still concerned for you."

Zelda smiled and gave the boy a quick, light hug and then she wrapped the mask around her face. She met his eyes in the lamplight.

"Please keep the lantern on the spot, I shall be back shortly." She said, her voice muffled by the Zoraian mask about her mouth.

She handed Link her cloak and took a few paces downriver, then she dove into water as he sat on the river's edge, the flame of the lamp turned up high and bright. Link watched her form glide under the river water, her yellow hair swept about by the current. Zelda gripped onto the bars as the river pulled her to the side, the faint orange light of the lamp glimmering above the wavy surface. She paused there, holding herself against the water as she slowly took a breath and became used to the concept of respiring in such a place. The Princess very carefully then contorted her way through the bars; her lithe frame giving only minor trouble as she bent herself around the iron. She swam upwards through the shaft in ultimate blackness as she felt along its walls. She came to a sharp, horizontal bend in the drain and she passed through it, she could see now above her a dim light and she propelled herself upward. Zelda surfaced finally and stretched her arm upward to push back the rusted screen. She pulled herself up over the lip of thick grey blocks and into the sewers of her home. The light was faint and blue here; lit by refracted sunlight through a system of mirrors about the walls and ceiling. The quiet was deafening as she made her way through the multitudes of stone archways that made up the castle drains. She could feel the seething of something vile everywhere around her. It was, to her astral self, as a terrible stench was to her physical senses and the foul energy pervaded everything. She found herself choking on it, struggling to breathe as a knot twisted in her chest at its presence. She calmed herself and attempted to focus instead, on a shield around her spirit. She found that this eased the intensity of the climate and she carried on, walking along the furrows of drains in search of the lever. At last she found it, near a door she was certain led to the upstairs. She kicked herself up the side of the wall and pulled the lever down. She froze as she heard a loud thud echo through the vast room and watched as a flood of water rushed through the stone channels. She sighed.

_Well, the bars will surely be lifted now. I only hope Link is a strong swimmer…_

Zelda hopped down into the cold, waist high water. She waded her way back through to the drain she had entered from as the torrent began to slow. She wrapped the mask again around her face and slid headfirst into the drain, allowing the now slight current to take her back to the river. She surfaced at its bank a few yards away from Link who stood now with the lantern. She pulled herself up onto the road, long strands of drenched hair falling in coils onto the white brick. She stood, catching her breath and made her way quickly to the light and the boy beside.

"I heard _something_ open in there, did you get the bars up?" He asked.

Zelda nodded, pulling her long, wet and heavy hair behind her shoulders. She looked to Link, examining his garb.

"Are you sure you will be able to swim with all the weight you carry?" She asked.

Link shrugged and grinned anxiously.

"I think so, it's not the easiest thing but I did it under the lake… and I don't have much of a choice. I'll be fine, I can swim well."

Zelda eyed him and unwound the mask from around her neck. She offered it to Link.

"Please, take this. I do not need it, I'm lighter than you and I know where I am going." She said.

Link handed the Princess the white cloak as he shook his head.

"Just keep it, I feel better knowing that you have it. If need be, we'll share." He said.

Zelda sighed.

"Stay close to me then. It is a short swim but there is a slight bend in the pipe and it is pitch dark inside. I will go ahead and wait in the mouth of the drain; I'll catch you as you dive." She said, and she tied the cloak to the belt at her side.

They walked together downstream, leaving the lantern and the horses beside the river. Link watched as the Princess took a running dive into the water; stroking quickly to the other side of the cave and down into the dark. He stood for a moment, steadying himself and breathing deep. He felt himself calm, and then he dove for the drain near the river bottom. The current took him as he swam downward, faintly seeing the darkly suited, white and gold Zelda as she reached now and caught his arm. She pulled him roughly into the opening and they swam together into what looked like ink. The darkness was profound as Link, his hand in Zelda's, swam along the wall. As they found their way to bend, the current becoming suddenly more forceful, Zelda's fingers slipped from his and he was alone for a moment there; swimming in the dark. He panicked briefly and he pulled himself along the now horizontal wall. His lungs were starting to burn. As he swam hurriedly against the stone he felt a hand grab his sword belt at his shoulder and begin to pull him through the pipe. At last he could see faint light above him as the two of them surfaced. When they emerged into the flooded sewer, Link drew a deep, intensely satisfying breath as he got to his knees at the lip of the drain. He stood in cold, white, knee-high water and regarded the dimly light room. Link, as Zelda had, sensed a powerful amount of evil here.

"This place feels blacker than the tunnel we just came through..." He said, his voice echoing against the flowing water and the curved ceiling.

Zelda nodded.

"I know… I am nearly sick with it."

She took his hand in hers and led him through the stone trough to the door. They climbed up over the wall and cautiously, they proceeded through the rusty entrance and up a cracked stone stairwell.

* * *

After a short climb through stairs and hallways, they found themselves now at a doorway in the floor of the room above them.

"This is the entrance to the dungeon I think." Said Zelda, as she stepped up onto the iron rung of a ladder driven into the stone.

She climbed up and pushed the braced wooden door open. As she passed through it, she suddenly felt searing heat rip across her arm and as she fell backwards from the ladder, she saw the bright and awakened glass eyes of two Beamos. Link caught her clumsily as she fell, and watched as the red beam of blistering heat continued for over a minute at the edge of the door. Zelda inhaled sharply and looked to the now burned dark blue leather.

"There are two Beamos up there on the wall facing the door. They are mechanical and they will not sound an alarm, but they react to motion. I should have expected that this door would have a guard of some kind… I feel like such an imbecile." Said Zelda, clutching her burned shoulder.

Link brushed her hand away and looked at the wound; it was beginning to blister but it was nothing substantial. He looked back to her.

"How do we destroy them?" He asked.

Zelda looked crossly at the fire lit opening.

"They have a magically endowed glass eye at the top, it is where the beam comes from. If you can break the eye, it will dismantle the machine." She said, sliding the bow from her chest.

She then angrily strode back to the ladder, her bow notched and readied as she climbed. She quickly rolled up over the wall and Link could hear the whirring of the beams as the unseen creatures focused their rays upon the girl. He hurriedly climbed the ladder behind her, his shield in his hand as he sprang through the floor. The second Beamos sensed him instantly and focused its incandescent eye upon him as Zelda destroyed the glass in the first stone totem with a small pop. The beam of heat, coloring the room a neon red, refracted off of Link's shield and stuck the Beamos at its base. The machine sat stunned for a moment and as its innards began to whirr again, Link sprinted forward and drove the sword into the eye of the stone guard. The room became quiet as the two of them regarded the torchlight atrium of the castle dungeon. Zelda hung the bow back over her chest as she drew her rapier, her eyes flitting warily about the place. At the end of a block of empty cells there lay a door, fashioned like the ones Zelda was so familiar with from the upper wings of the castle. She started toward it

"Come, the library is on the next floor." She said, and they hurried through the door and up the stairs behind it.

* * *

The library was utterly enormous, Link thought now, as he walked into the vast room; darkly lit with abounding lacy, wrought iron oil lamps built into the walls. He stared in awe at the vaulted, beautifully constructed ceiling; decorously carved buttresses crossing one another in a rounding, quilted pattern. The tall, innumerous shelves of books inlayed with silver stood with pleasingly carved dark-wood tables between. It seemed to go on for miles and despite the black aura that the boy and the Princess had felt upon their entrance, it seemed somehow less here. Link watched Zelda become absently at ease as she sheathed her sword and wandered now through the rows of books. This was her place, where she must have spent a great deal of time; he could feel her presence echo throughout it. He followed as she leisurely made her way through the shelves. He felt the stifling weight on his heart ease if only a little as he watched the complacent smile pull her lips; she was home.

"I have always loved this library… it has been my sanctum since I can remember." She said softly, as she started in the direction of some smaller, older looking shelving further towards the back.

As Link trailed behind her, their footsteps shuffling against the cobblestone floor, he noticed on the wall beside him a well painted portrait; hung with a coat of arms below it. The crest was strung with a long and beautifully decked scabbard. The boy stopped to regard it. The women in the painting sat in a brocaded chair with sumptuous curtains draped behind her, a map spread over the small table beside her and a sword leaning against her knee; her fingers lightly at its hilt. Her hair a starry, pale blonde and her blue-violet eyes alight with wisdom and mirth.

Zelda leaned her chin over Link's shoulder as she stood behind him, he jumped a slight at the unexpected touch. She laughed softly.

"That is a painting of my great, great, great, _great_ grandmother. That portriat is over a thousand years old." She said.

Link looked fixedly at her as she stepped to his side.

"The resemblance is uncanny…" He said, looking back to the painting.

He heard Zelda clear her throat softly beside him.

"It is eerie isn't it? It used to scare me when I was younger... though I could never figure out why…" She said.

Link cocked his head.

"She's you, Zelda…" Said the boy, looking again to the Princess beside him.

She smiled a tense and wistful smile.

"Yes… I think you are right." She said.

Zelda led Link past the portrait and to the old shelves on the left of it. Muttering to herself in ancient Hylian, she quickly searched the spines of flaking, antediluvian leather bound manuscripts until she found two books: one of ancient Sheikah folktales and legends, and the other a thick holy text; containing information on the Triforce as well as the members of the Royal family who had served as its guardians.

"These books should provide us with at least some answers. Though, we will have to decide for ourselves what is fact; most of the stories here look to be myths and parables." She said.

Link nodded, looking at the decrepit gray and brown collection of pages in her arms. He thought for a moment of how natural she looked now; her hair like golden silk against her back, standing beneath her castle with two thick books in her arms in a place of shadowy beauty, brightened by hers. He was captivated by her in ways his brain could not fully understand, and he felt his nerves bristle now in his chest as their eyes met.

"I think that we know enough about who we were now that we can sort it out easily enough… if not then it'll come... in time" He said mildly.

Zelda's eyes flickered for a moment to his and then back to her books.

"Yes… I suppose it will… I am fearful of it. What I have seen already has been heartrending… it has done strange things to me." Said Zelda.

Link watched the girl become visibly tense with the idea and his thoughts billowed with affection and sympathy for the Princess. He knew now what lied in wait for her within the recollections of her soul. Part of him clamored to tell her of the dream, though he reasoned it would bring her misery once she could fully remember everything, as it had already begun to. Some other distant and unfulfilled part of him wanted her able to remain Zelda, if only for a while longer; destiny would not allow it for much more time then she had been allotted.

"I know... It's done strange things to me as well… Don't be afraid, Zelda. At least we're together. You're not alone, we share this burden." He said; his words bringing her some degree of peace.

The two regarded one another in the strange and sacred silence of the library and then Zelda pointed over Link's shoulder, to an arched hallway at the far end of the room, adjacent to where they had entered.

"That is where we must go. That is the hallway I saw the two knights come through… the one the vision showed me." She said, her voice becoming unsteady.

* * *

The two of them made their way through the tall, stone archway. It led first to a flight of stairs and then to a large doorway, leading to the lower wing of the castle. Cautiously, Link cracked the door open, his sword and shield at the ready after the incident with the Beamos. To his relief he found nothing and he pushed the door open with his back as he and Zelda passed through. Link realized now that they walked through an exquisitely adorned hallway, the floor richly tiled and he thought hazily to the night he and the Princess had passed a dozen or so halls like this one, blurring as they had ran for their lives. He and Zelda stopped abruptly outside of a huge iron door. Link could sense something divine behind it; something also, he now felt, belonged inexplicably to him. He laid his hand upon the door.

"It's in there… isn't it?" He asked, his voice hardly above a whisper.

Zelda stood beside him, unnerved a bit that she now stood beside the very same door the ghost in her mind had forced her in front of that morning. She had never physically beheld it before. In truth, she had never been to this part of the castle; this place was strange to her.

"Yes, this is the place. Do you feel it? I suppose it is likely calling to you." She said.

Link nodded, his eyes not leaving the door. He moved to pull it open but found now that it was shut fast, and locked. He sighed and turned to Zelda.

"I don't suppose you know where we could find the key?" He asked, frustration in his voice.

Zelda shook her head as she brushed past him and kneeled next to the door.

"I don't think that we will need one…" She said, her eyes clouding over as she began to focus.

She reached unearthly fingers into the lock, finding its tumbler and with a movement of her hand, she pulled the catch apart. Link heard a thud and stepped forward as Zelda pushed the heavy door open and turned to Link with a self-satisfied grin set about her face. He smiled and uttered a droll laugh, thinking now of the Water Temple and its barrage of locked underwater doors and keys. They stepped lightly into the cavernous room. Tall, angular stained glass windows illuminated the floor with the first daylight the travelers had seen in hours, two enormous statues, craved to resemble ancient knights, lay grafted into the stone wall beneath them. Zelda now cast her eyes about the room in wonder at how she had never known of a room so large in the bowels of the palace. She laid her books near the door.

_This must be the old chapel… _

She thought, suddenly feeling the spirit of some great sorrow lingering upon the room.

There, up a short flight of steps, between the two statues in the small alcove hung with velvet curtains; they looked upon it standing straight from the stone that held it. The sword of swords. Link felt pulled to it as if by invisible stings as he began to slowly cross the room, an intense light seeming to filter through his frame like the colorful glass above him. He and the Princess stopped short. Suddenly, they felt a great rumbling tremor the room as the eyes of the two enormous stone warriors began to glow. They ripped themselves from the wall in a cloud of dust. With mechanical recognition, the towering sentinels started now towards the intruders they sensed.

"Oh damn it all!" Exclaimed Zelda, her voice exasperated as she notched her bow.

The stone giants shambled forward and began to fling hard, unfeeling fists toward Link and the Princess. The teenagers ran frenziedly about the room, as Link evaded another crushing fist and skidded back to his feet he called to Zelda.

"How many of these kinds of things does your family have?!" He yelled.

Zelda ran through the legs of the warrior as it grabbed blindly for her.

"Many! Though none so large as…" She was cut off then as the side of the beings hand caught her in the chest, slamming her into the wall behind.

"Zelda!" Link cried frantically, and both giants now ambled with outstretched hands toward him.

Zelda, groaning and finding it now excruciating to breath, regarded in a panic the two giants moving in upon her friend. She noticed then, the open gears whirling in the warrior's back. She stood shakily and began to launch arrows unyieldingly at the open machinery. The sentinel shuddered and turned toward her again, its movements jerking and unsteady as the cogs within it chewed the numerous arrows.

"Link! The gears! They have gears in their backs! That is how they move!" She cried.

Link, dashing through the beings legs cast his eyes up and saw the spinning clockwork within it as Zelda had said. He threw his shield to the ground with a clatter and began to climb the carved and bracketed giant; it had just enough ledge in its façade for the boy to cling onto. He scrambled up its leg as it shook and slapped at him; the other sentinel, its eyes glowing brightly, turned from Zelda; striding now toward Link and the other warrior. He held tight to the stone casing of the gear box. Praying that he would not break Roland's sword, he thrust it forth. The gears shredded themselves against Dioghaltus with a sparking clack and at length they whirred to a stop and the sentinel fell forward as Link ran quickly up its shoulder and flung himself onto the grasping arm of the other giant. It shook itself fiercely as Link gripped onto its carved features with all his might. He hurried around to its back and fiercely stabbed out the gears that moved it. The second gaint crumpled as Link fell painfully to the floor; bashing his head into stone and jarring his elbow. He lay there for a moment, dazed as the room became silent again. He rolled his head to the side and looked up to regard Zelda standing over him, panting and holding her ribs. She helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" She asked breathlessly.

Link nodded, dizzy and concussed.

"You?"

Zelda drew a painful breath.

"I think I've cracked a rib, but I shall live." She said

The two of them then turned again to the mythic blade at the end of the room. A lull passed, and then Zelda placed a hand between Link's shoulders and gently pushed him forward. He looked back at her, and she smiled reassuringly.

"Go Link… Claim the sword." She said.

She lingered back as she watched the boy slowly walk up the flight of stairs. He felt an overwhelming torrent of faceless nostalgia fill him: how many times had he stood this way, before this blade? He paused for a moment there.

_I wonder if I really ever had a choice to begin with…even that first night… I would've never said no. I would've never just gone home and went back to sleep afterward… Wouldn't have or couldn't, where do I fit exactly? I made the choice once… but first I broke a piece of myself off and that part of me was filled with so much hate and resentment that it was half alive, wandering the earth. There are certain things I can't feel and can't avoid feeling… I know I've been used… and part of me feels like I should be angry but I'm not… I just don't understand it … I might die at seventeen going on five hundred thousand and still not understand it… then come back forgetting everything to do it all again… Am I doing this because I've been willed by some other force, or because I knew thousands of years ago that it was the right thing to do? Though… I guess the question is really… does it matter to me? As long as when it's over, if the world is safe and I'm happy… or dead and lying dormant, does it matter if I've been manipulated? In my heart, I guess I already know the answer… because…. if I'm really the only one who can do this; the only one who can wield this sword… if I'm this world's sentry… then so be it. I'll defend Hyrule and her people… along with the ones I hold dear…forever I suppose…_

He took a breath; deftly, his pulse quickening, he gripped the hilt in his hands. At first it felt as if the sword and its pedestal were one solid object, unable ever to be separate; but as the warmth of his fingers absorbed into the leather of the hilt, the sword shifted. Link, as time seemed to stop around him, lifted the holy blade from its resting place and held it aloft; a surge of unutterable completeness filling him.

_Master…Link… my master…_

Said a ghostly, mechanized whisper from somewhere deep within the rush that enveloped him; it was undeniably familiar. He turned to Zelda, now at the base of the steps, a weary smile on her face; the blade felt like an extension of his arm as he gripped it.

"Come Link… Her scabbard lies beneath the portrait in the library." Said the Princess.

The two of them stepped around the crumbled remains of the warriors and exited the room; to make haste and retrieve the scabbard, then quickly leave the palace to its swelling darkness.

* * *

It was dark and pouring now, bight violet lightening spider-webbing across the sky every so often as thunder boomed behind it. After riding only a few miles, upon seeing the black storm clouds on the horizon, Link and Zelda had ducked into yet another one of the many caves in the Lanayru province burrowed into the walls of rock. After the harrowing events within the castle, both of them had resigned to pass the remainder of the day there. They watched the storm together as their soaking armor hung near the small fire that Zelda had procured, sitting in their still damp underclothes. Link reclined back onto his palate as he watched another streak of summer lightening illuminate the sky. He rested his head against a sloping rock and the backs of his arms; his somber thoughts phantom like as he watched the storm rage outside. He was pulled from them suddenly as he watched Zelda, groaning as she lay, rest her head and shoulders against his stomach. She opened the Sheikah text and began to read as Link stared fondly down at her.

"Hey, I'm not a headrest." He said jokingly.

She giggled but found that it hurt her quite a bit, and it quickly tapered off.

"I am tired of lying on the ground, you _are_ unbelievably sinewy but you are much better than a rock to prop myself against... You're quite warm as well." She said, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest behind her.

A moment passed, and Zelda shifted as Link continued to look absently in her direction. She felt something like unease in him as she lay there. She slid her thumb into the page she now paused at and looked back to him.

"Do you want me to move? I was only joking…" She said.

Link smiled warmly and shook his head.

"No, you're fine Zelda." He said, and he turned his tired eyes again to watch the storm batter the field outside.


	10. The Sheikah Temple

As the Princess and the boy had roamed the dark interiors of the castle, another pair had set about their own errand within its stony innards. Deep beneath the city streets they stood, in the catacombs beside a pool of foul water. The walls were lined with the bones and decaying bodies of soldiers and others that had been interred there and the place stank of death as Delvion unsteadily opened the stolen Sheikah grimoire. Behind him stood the hulking and nearly unrecognizable figure of what was once King Daphnes. In the short time since the transmutation spell Delvion had cast upon him, the King had nearly tripled in size; splitting the skin along his back, calves and biceps into diamond shaped wounds that miraculously produced new flesh as they began to heal. His once snow-white hair and beard had become a hellish red, his skin dark and leathery; his face contorted into features that no longer held any resemblance to his former self. Since he had first heard the whispering of the being in the mirror and its delicious promise of Godhood, Delvion had painstakingly drugged the feeble monarch with delicate poisons; exposing him nightly to the power of the entity in the haunted looking glass. He thought of it all now, everything that had led to this as he stood there upon the precipice of his deeds; his palms soaked as he held the thick, black book. Long before his trek into the desert in search of the Dark Mirror, Delvion had been disillusioned with the thankless duty and subservient nature of his people, even as their ancient magic could rend time and space. Rather than use the power granted by the Gods, they stood aside as their magic was curtailed by laws and used almost solely for the benefit of the Kings and Queens of the land. The entitlement of the monarchy throughout history perturbed him; they had no spine, no drive to advance their kingdom or cultivate the power that they held in selfishly in secret. Perhaps, he thought now, it was that sentiment which had propelled him in his search for the Dark Mirror and the powers of shadow that lay locked within it. He had fancied many times, even before he had taken the looking glass as consolation from the desert woman who had blocked his path, that he would make a far superior ruler; greater than the pompous King he had been born and bread to pander to, or his lackadaisical daughter. Delvion knew _well_ who lay trapped within the old woman's mirror; and knew well that the power the demon held was key in crafting the Hyrule that Delvion had always wanted. He had sensed it the second his eyes had drifted to the corner of that room; to the sheet that had concealed it. The demon would lend Delvion his power; and once the other two pieces were acquired, the world would be his to mold. Though, as he felt the aura of the Dark King wash over him, he found that his stomach turned. The figure stood now behind the diffident Sheikah, draped in black and gold velvet; his milky eyes burning into Delvion's back as he stood beside the brackish water. Delvion swallowed, finding now that his mouth was rather dry.

"Lord, the spell you wish me to cast is not intended to reanimate this many corpses, nor to be used on bodies this old; I am unsure of what effect it will have." He said.

Delvion heard the shuffling steps of the wraith-like King and felt a rough, clawing hand grip his shoulder.

"It will do as I said it will. Proceed, Sheikah." Said the smoldering, booming voice from behind.

After a moment's pause, as he felt the hand of the King grip his shoulder to the threshold of pain, Delvion began an incantation that had long been outlawed by his tribe. As he chanted, he felt the hand on his shoulder grip tighter still and watched as the triangle upon it glowed brightly. The walls of the catacombs began to tremble as the long dead bodies convulsed and fell into the pool beneath; the sound of rattling bones nearly deafening as the stone walls became bare. There was a lull for a moment, and then the pool began to bubble violently as if the entire expanse of it were a boiling pot. From the foul and darkly enchanted waters now slowly marched the army of newborn Stalfos, their numbers seeming to grow endlessly as they crowded the shallows. Delvion watched uneasily as the Dark King walked to inspect his fleet.

"It seems that your infinite power has aided the spell my Lord; what was to be one or two has now become hundreds. I hope they are to your liking, with their force we shall become Gods of this realm." Said Delvion.

The King laughed quietly as he lowered the hood and cast his eyes over the many decaying bodies that shambled forward.

"Yes… Gods." He said, as he placed his hand on the nearly fleshless head that stood stiffly before him.

He lingered there for a moment before he crushed the soldier's skull in his enormous hand and the Stalfos crumbled back into the water; the others still stood, awaiting orders. The Dark King laughed again, cruelty in its sound.

"They know who their master is." He said, and he turned to Delvion.

"I want more of them, Sheikah." He said.

Delvion's eyes flitted to the King and then to the army behind him.

"My Lord, these are the greatest number of corpses I could provide you. I do not know where another catacomb such as this could be found." He said.

The King turned to him, an execrable smile set about his face.

"We do not need another catacomb; the castle is wrought with walking bodies as we speak. Any corpse that touches these waters will fall under my command. That is so isn't it?" He asked.

Delvion paused as the King's statement broke over him like black water.

"…Yes my lord…" He said.

The King tuned again to the army.

"I command that you shall decimate all who live within these walls and bring their bodies to these waters, I want a deathless army of _thousands_. Now go slaves, Kill! Kill for your King!" He bellowed, his malicious baritone echoing fiercely off of the walls of the now empty crypt.

The Stalfos shuffled into a line and began to march slowly up the stairs as Delvion stood fearfully beside. He turned again to the shadowy and towering King.

"My Lord…all?" He stammered.

The King stepped heavily forward, pulling the hood back over his head.

"Go to the forgery and lock them in. Tell them if they attempt to escape, they will be joining my ranks in death. I want my army furnished as have been the Moblin soldiers. I want a fleet of Bulbin riders sent to the mountain city. I do not care how many Gorons we have to kill to get the ore, and I want Kakariko burned as Faron was. The peasants shall know now what it is to fear… Instruct the riders to collect the bodies of those they slaughter." Said the Dark King, as he brushed past the now pale Delvion.

The King stopped short as his head snapped upwards. He could feel an abhorred presence in the upper chambers of the palace drawing closer. Suddenly a blinding white heat filled his senses as the blade that had he had come to loathe with such ferocity awakened once again. He roared in psychic pain as he turned lividly to Delvion, who now trembled at his wrath. The King gripped his robes and hoisted him into the air.

"I ordered you to destroy that blade!" The Dark King thundered.

Delvion, full of panic, searched frantically for words.

"It… the blade cannot be destroyed my Lord. It is protected by holy power, it _cannot _be destroyed." He said, and the King threw him to the ground.

"The lowly Wind Mage had no trouble cracking it, why could you not do the same when you and your tribe practice the _same_ decrepit magic?!" He cried.

Delvion got to his knees, his eyes wide as he regarded his raging King.

"It… is not the magic of our tibe… it was the others… the banished ones who worshipped Vaati's sorcery… The Sheikah have never known that kind of power... I… I attempted to conceal the blade in a place that neither Zelda nor the boy knew of within these walls and I…" Delvion was sharply cut off as the back of the King's balled fist struck his face, knocking him into the wall.

"It does not matter if they know where the sword is or not! If it is still in existence, they will find it! You do not even know what _she _is, or the boy! Mortals are such weak and forgetful creatures, your own history is buried with you and you are none the wiser. How pathetic; your kind begs to be dominated by your betters." Said the King as he turned again to the stairwell.

Delvion brought himself to his hands and knees, spitting blood and two teeth upon the ground. He regarded the black King who paused now on the steps.

"He will come here soon… Though, it matters not, I will have what I desire in the end." He said, and he began to again climb the stairs.

Delvion watched as the hooded figure disappeared into the upper floors. As he stood, his joints protesting, he felt a gnawing twinge of regret though his pride shined all the brighter.

_What have I unleashed upon the world? I wonder… Can I quell this beast when the time comes? It is no matter… once the Triforce is whole again, I will lay my hands upon it and create a new world. A just world... I will send this evil incarnation back into the void myself, and draw my sister tribe again from the dark… If many must die for the world that I would build… then so be it… We will be mere shadows no more. The wrongs of history will be righted… _

Spitting another clot of blood upon the ground, he ascended to lock away those in the forgery, already he could hear the terrified screams of the men above.

* * *

Out across the sunlit fields of Lanayru, Link and Zelda had decided to spend the next few days at rest within the cave; due in part to the injury Zelda had sustained in the fight with the stone warriors though, each of them desired respite. The sore wounds in the hearts of both the boy and the Princess demanded time to close a little as well. The day before had passed mostly with the two dozing or fast asleep in the safe and quiet shadow of the cave. The hours they had been awake passing mostly in silent contemplation. Though, the next day Zelda had woke some time after Link, and he had busied himself throughout most of the morning collecting wood and digging a pit for a cooking fire. He had been a slight less melancholy then. Now as the sun began to sink again into the west, Zelda lay on her back as she finished the book she had taken from the library. Link had borrowed her bow shortly after they had finished off the last meager remnants of their provisions and gone riding into the trees; to hunt, and to clear his head. Zelda sighed as another pang of hunger rippled through her and painfully pulled herself to a sitting position. She stared blankly out into the field for a time, mulling over some of the strange and rather conflicting stories she had read within the Sheikah text. She turned her attention then to the holy book; lightly tracing the golden seal stamped into the gray leather, she gently opened the cover. She skimmed the pages, her eyes soaking in the black and white engravings, resembling closely the images rendered in stained glass in the temple near the castle. She thought now of a particular story that the book of folklore had told. She knew the legend well, she had repeated it to Link in the days before they had embarked upon this perilous journey. Now she thumbed curiously through the book of Kings, Queens and gospel in search of the corresponding self; the Zelda that Link had dreamt of beneath the mountain. She forcefully repressed the searing memories that threatened to surface as she perused the yellowed pages for the history behind the boy's vision. She paused with a raised eyebrow at a long and strange quotation of an ancient Queen as she heard the sound of hoof beats out in the field. She looked up to regard her friend, trotting toward the cave with the carved remains of a boar and two plucked and prepared pheasants hanging over his saddle. He pulled Epona to a stop and hopped quickly down from the saddle, turning to Zelda with a sleepy smile as he pulled the game down and laid it on the ground. Beside it he sat a satchel filled to the brim with walnuts and plums.

"This should feed us for next few days, I think I'm going to dry the pork and the plums out but I was going to cook both of the birds tonight. Hopefully it won't attract too many animals; I did most of the butchering out in the field." He said, his voice easy and bright.

Zelda returned his smile as she set the book to the side.

"I am actually famished. I see you've made quite a catch today; I did not know you were such an accomplished hunter, I would have sent you for meat days ago." She said.

Link picked up the stuffed satchel, then sat for a moment down beside her; undoing his sword belt and stretching his stiff shoulders out behind him. He sighed languidly and offered her a plum. Zelda took it thankfully as she met his gaze.

"How's your rib?" He asked.

She shrugged, grimacing a slight.

"It hurts, but I think it has at least started to mend." She said, taking a bite of the black-burgundy plum.

Link shifted his weight forward.

"That's good; a rib is a really difficult bone to set. It felt like you only cracked one though so I guess that's fortunate. I just wish I had something to give you for the pain." He said, and Zelda smirked.

"A pheasant dinner will suffice." She said.

Link chuckled lightly.

"I supposed I'm useful then after all."

He stood, walking to the small wood pile he had stacked at the side of the cave. He arranged the logs in the pit he had dug as he spoke over his shoulder.

"So, did you find anything interesting in those books while I was gone?" He queried.

Zelda sighed and tried to remember all of the stories she had sifted through.

"I have found quite a bit, though I am unsure of exactly what is true and what is fictionalized. There are two stories in particular that I think to be substantial: the story of the Four Sword and the Light Force, which I assume may be the Master Sword and the Triforce; and the story of the Minish, who are tiny fairy-folk said to have re-forged the holy sword." She said.

Link looked back over his shoulder to the Princess, his brows furrowed.

"The Four Sword?" He asked and Zelda nodded.

"Yes, does that mean something to you? In the story it was written that when the land was very young, a sorcerer called Vaati appeared and broke the holy blade in two, releasing all of the evil the sword held contained within a chest and turning the Princess to stone. The sorcerer sought something the text referred to as the Light Force that dwelled within the Princess. It went on the say that the child Hero found the Kingdom of the Minish and used four elements to heal the blade. Supposedly, then it became the Four Sword which sealed the sorcerer away within it. The second story told of how another Hero was fooled into drawing the sword and was then split into four entities, breaking the seal on the sorcerer and allowing him to go free again, though it was discovered later that the sorcerer was really only a pawn of what the text refers to as the King of Darkness… who was most likely Ganondorf… Most of these stories come from an oral tradition long before the books were written. Quite a bit of the information might be skewed… does any of it sound familiar to you?" She asked.

Link tugged at the hair behind his ear as he thought, a pied sea of memories stretching endlessly within him.

"It's not exactly familiar… though, I used to have a similar dream when I was a kid… I think… I can't really give you an answer. If I _try_ to remember a particular life, it'll blend with several more… some things come in way more clearly than others." He said, as he moved to fetch a small frying pan from the saddle bag.

Zelda stood and made her way to the fire pit, tossing in the pit of the plum as Link began to clean the birds.

"Yes… this is true. Perhaps, the book we seek will have more information… something concrete that will make the rest seem somewhat intelligible; all that I have found so far has only served to further confuse me... So many different names and origins of things I thought to be familiar… Though, I did find something that seemed to be congruent. Both with the legend that was told to me and with the dream you'd had under the mountain." Said Zelda.

Link looked inquisitively at her as he laid the breasts of the pheasants in the frying pan. He then moved closer to her and the fire pit, pausing and looking expectantly at the Princess as she turned the words over in her mind.

"Will you help me with this?" He asked.

"With what?" Zelda replied, her eyes cloudy with thought.

Link uttered a soft laugh.

"Will you make a fire please?" He requested cheerfully.

Zelda grinned and rolled her eyes.

"I cannot just _make_ fire, I can only manipulate it. Light a match you silly boy." She said, and Link obliged her.

She focused her energy on the tiny flame and moved it to the logs below her, willing it to grow. As she did so, the fire suddenly swelled upward and the both of them jumped quickly back to avoid being singed. The fire calmed then, and the two broke into vivacious laughter.

* * *

The pair ate a meal of slightly over-cooked bird while strips of the boar meat hung on a makeshift drying rack that Link had scrapped together over the fire. The sliced plums lay on a flat stone beside and were just beginning to become crisp as the sun sank below the horizon. As the stars became visible and the sky faded from indigo to black, Link turned to Zelda, staring hazily into the flames.

"Tell me about the story you found. The one you said seemed to fit with everything else." Said Link quietly.

Zelda tilted her head in his direction, closing her eyes for a moment as she conjured the long and rambling quotation from her mind.

"It was not quite a story. It was an interjection in the text by an ancestor of mine… I believe the one from the legend I told you of. To put it into the shortest context that I can, she explains that she felt that she needed to document the deeds of the Hero in writing because history would not remember them otherwise. She then recounts the same events of the legend that Impa has told me since I was a child... At the end, she mentions how she had sent the boy back to his own time from some distant future that would no longer happen, though she somehow retained the memories of it..." She said, meeting the eyes of the boy beside her. Link noted an odd tone of fretfulness in her voice.

"Do _you_ remember it?" He asked and Zelda sighed.

"To some degree, though it is among the more painful recollections I've discovered in my dreams… and I do not care much to go back to it. The strange thing though, is that my memories of that life seem to go in reverse. After I had parted with you… my life as an adult just seems to stop and I become a child again… it is a layer upon a layer… and such suffering… it makes me dizzy to try and recall it." She said, and she paused there; seeming to search the fire for her remaining thoughts.

"I have this foreboding feeling that perhaps when my ancestor… when I… sent you back… there was a kind of time rift created. There may have been another universe set in motion; one without you in it..." She said, her voiced hushed.

Link thought on her words for a moment, glancing into the flames and then back to Zelda at his side.

"If that's true, then what of the Triforce? I still have a piece and so do you. If it happened that the flow of time was split, why would the two of us still have pieces of the Triforce embedded in our bodies? Could it copy itself or did it cease to exist in that realm? Does anyone even really know what it's capable of?" He mused.

Zelda shook her head.

"No… I suppose not. The only ones who would really know would be the elder Gods; or Hylia herself… I keep wondering exactly what she has to do with all of this. Queen Oona and your dark self, mentioned her… The Fairy Queen is one of the oldest entities in the entirety of the world… and the other you…" She trailed off and Link looked back to the fire.

"He said he never forgets anything, and I can't help but believe him… he told me that I took up _Hylia's_ blade. I'm guessing that's the Master Sword… as it was then at least…" He said, knowing eyes wandering once more to the fire lit Zelda.

She sighed again.

"I wonder… do we do this every time? Is every life we live full of half memories and phantom pain? The Gods seem wicked when I think of it… Let us hope that there are some answers awaiting us within the Sheikah Temple… We should both get some sleep, we have quite a ride ahead of us tomorrow, and who knows what the temple will hold." Said Zelda, a small yawn punctuating her sentence.

Link looked sadly to the Princess as the two of them slid down onto their palates and pulled their blankets up over themselves. Zelda carefully shifted toward him. Upon seeing the expression on his face, she offered him a warm, drowsy smile as she gingerly reached out to stroke his hair.

"Do not be troubled… as you said; at least we are together." She whispered.

Link sighed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to lie there and enjoy her dainty fingers combing softly through his hair. After a moment she withdrew her hand and seconds later, she slept. Link opened his eyes and lay awake for a time, staring into the dying fire; his conscience clawing at him.

_I need to tell her… It'll be less painful coming from me… I hope. Tomorrow, when we camp… I'll tell her then._

He closed his eyes, and after a moment more he fell into unconsciousness. That night he dreamed of a crumbling castle; running behind the Princess, he watched in awe as she ripped the metal bars from the doorways as they escaped. All else was merciful blackness.

* * *

They awoke that morning a little after sunrise. After a quick breakfast of nuts and the plums they had left near the fire to dry, they rode out into the oddly chill morning. They sped the horses on briskly, feeling rested for the first time since they had spent the night within the mountain. Mostly, Link and the Princess rode abreast of each other; talking leisurely over the wind. Occasionally separating; sometimes racing one another through the sweet scented field. All the while a nagging dread gripped the boy, even as he and the Princess exchanged jokes and laughed merrily together for the first time in days, the truth that he had kept from her was leaden in his mind. It saddened him now as he watched her, though he hid it. He wondered if the knowledge of her divine existence would change her; if the memories of that life and that consciousness would be too much for her to bear, what had she already seen? Suddenly he found that he feared that more than anything else. That the sweet, sapient Zelda he had come to know would be altered in some way. She was rather wonderful the way she was.

They rode speedily on into the foothills of the mountain and by the afternoon the two of them stood again in the pass above the graveyard. They let the horses wander the mountain side as they gathered what supplies would be needed. Zelda bound her hair back in the black cord and left the long, white cloak near the tree and then the two of them skidded down the hillside into the deathly stillness of the graveyard. Link helped Zelda over the wooden fence as the two of them looked watchfully about the valley of drooping fir trees and tombstones. Sitting on a tall shelf of rock, at the end of the graveyard, there appeared to be an archway leading back into the hills. The two of them made their way across the gloomy yard to the wall of stone, craning their necks to try and see over the top. Zelda looked up at the edge.

"If you can give me a lift up there I could most likely find something you could use to climb up." She said.

Link agreed and knelt down, hoisting the Princess up onto his shoulders and walking with her to the wall. Slowly, maintaining balance, she pushed herself upwards and planted her feet on the boy's shoulders. She stretched her arms up, her hands gripping the edge and she pulled herself up and onto the ledge. Zelda stood and looked around her. Carved into the side of the mountain was a large archway, behind it a hall that opened into a very large atrium under the open sky. Behind the archway, Zelda now noticed, there where thick, dark-blue curtains; held open with ropes that the Princess hastily cut loose. Quickly searching for something to loop the braided cording around and finding nothing, Zelda wound the rope around her forearm and dropped down to lay on her stomach; she tossed the rest over the edge and groaned a bit as she shifted to the side.

"Link, I could find nothing to stay the rope with so I am going to have to pull you up myself. It is sturdy enough, climb up when you're ready." She called.

"Where are you? I'm not going to pull you off of this ledge am I?" He answered, his voice floating over the rock.

Zelda told him that he wouldn't and braced herself as Link began to climb. She winced a little as the cord tightened around her arm. As the boy drug himself up over the wall he regarded the Princess with an amused grin. He offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet, thanking her. Then as Zelda hung the coiled rope about her belt, the two of them headed for the stone door at the end of the hallway. Carved of deep green jasper, the huge caliginous entrance bore an engraving of a great eye; the keyhole placed in the center of its unblinking iris. The two paused, feeling the immense amount of spiritual energy radiating from the temple behind. Link reached into the leather pouch at his side and pulled the long sought Elemental Key carefully from it. Slowly, he pushed the thick, weighty key of jewel and gold into the slot and turned it. The lock released with a crack and the door spread open as if a pair of invisible hands pushed the stone slabs into the walls; before the boy and the Princess lay a dark stairway. Lighting the lamp and tethering it to his belt, Link drew his sword and looked to Zelda. Then the two of them then descended down into the blackness.

* * *

Down the long flight of stairs and forward through a tight hallway, Link and Zelda found themselves now in a massive shrine-like chamber; the walls scribed with Sheikah runes throughout. A large stone wall baring the eye blocked the passage forward through the tall doorway and now the two stood in the lamplight; confused and searching the walls and floor for some way through.

"Zelda, what does the lettering on the walls say? Does it give any clue as to how to open the door?" Called Link, his eyes scanning the strange writing etched into the stone.

Zelda took a step forward, reading the runes under her breath.

"They seem to be mostly prayers. I believe that this is a holy place as well as a fortress for the Sheikah." She said, and she began to translate the runes out loud.

"_Ye who enter the Temple of the Sheikah priestesses, travel with four feet into the dark and hold the light with thee, for the walls have both eyes and ears…" _

Zelda stepped along the wall, her eyes continuing to read the prayer as the iron mesh clanked under her boots. Suddenly, she felt the metal give beneath her and with a small shriek she fell through, nearly 12 feet down upon the stone floor below. She landed painfully on her feet and fell sprawling to the side. As she got to her knees, she could hear the heavy footsteps of the boy above her rush to the hole she had tumbled through. He tensely called her name as his face appeared in the floor, illuminated by the lamp.

"I'm alright!" She cried, standing on jammed ankles and peering in the dim light at her surroundings.

It seemed that she had fallen into yet another hallway; tomb-like and narrow with large and cracking gray bricks making up the nearly suffocating walls. At either end of the room stood another a stone identical to the one above. Beside the stone on the far wall was a kind of dial. She turned, looking up to the lamplight and the restless boy beside it.

"I think I may have found something, there is a kind of wheel here. Perhaps it opens the door." She said, and Link watched from above as she made her way through the aisle of brick that nearly touched her slender shoulders.

Warily, Zelda laid her hands on the dial; turning it to the left as she heard something like a spring stretch and groan within the walls. Slowly, the stone that had blocked their way both above and below slid to the side; opening the way through to the interior of the temple. Link looked in relief to the now open entrance and then to his dear companion below.

"Zelda, you've got the door open; now come on, toss the rope up here." He said.

The Princess thought for a moment as she looked through the passageway she had opened.

_Travel with four feet into the dark…_

"Link… I believe I should stay on this level. I see another door ahead. If the rest of the temple is like this room then I should be able to see you through the floor. I shall follow the light from the lantern... if not, then your voice… I am sure these two paths likely meet at the end of the temple." She said.

She heard Link sigh apprehensively above her.

"Are you sure there's not another way?" He asked.

Zelda shook her head.

"I think not… It seems that the temple was made to be traversed this way… I'm sorry. I do not want to be alone in this place anymore then you." She said, and Link wistfully held her gaze for a moment longer.

"Please be careful, I'll try to stay above you the best I can." He said.

He stood then, sullenly, and began to make his way through the door way with Zelda trailing underneath him. He thought then to the instrument he'd had in his pocket since the Goron village. Hooking his lantern again to his belt, he pulled it from the leather pouch at his side and began to play. Zelda laughed beneath the floor and began to sing softly as she followed the glow of the lamp and the warmth of the notes into the darkness.

* * *

They walked from room to room in this manner for a spell. At times Zelda would find and turn the dials under the floor as new rooms spun open; others, Link turned the dial above her, though often they were led to dead ends as the two struggled to stay close. All the while Zelda felt a presence drifting at her back. A few times, when the lamp light above her had been covered in tile or when Link had strayed ahead; she had caught the flicker of another lantern in the dark. As she passed a tight corridor, she looked over her shoulder to regard in silent fright the hooded phantasm, carrying a ghostly lamp as it hovered in the darkness behind. Though she said nothing, she followed the light above her ever closer. When the travelers had found their way into the heart of the temple, Zelda found herself in a larger room with three identical dials. Confused, she stepped to the one on the far left of the room and turned it. She looked up through the perforated iron at Link, who gazed across to watch one of three stone doors spin open, though the one blocking Zelda's path did not budge. He knelt down, his eyes meeting the puzzled Zelda's.

"There's a wooden door at the end of the hallway that the stone was blocking... Are you alright down there Zelda?" He asked.

The Princess crossed her arms and nervously shifted her weight as she spoke, glancing around the dimly lit antechamber. On either side of the stone ingress stood tall wooden torches each stuffed with a cracking, but oiled wick.

"Yes, go and check that room. There may be some vital element to this temple behind it. There are touches down here, as long as I have a light in this place, I think I will be fine." She said.

Link looked to the door and then back to the Princess below him.

"This entire place feels like a shroud… I don't like it at all that you're under the floor and I can't get to you and I'm scared that if I leave you here alone something is going to come and magic you off…" He said.

Zelda offered him a reassuring smile, her face obscured by the grated iron.

"Light a match Link, whatever this temple will yield to us is likely important."

Reluctantly, Link struck a match and Zelda motioned the tiny flame through the floor and lit the torches, illuminating the lower room enough that she could now see the detailed walls, etched with more runes. She looked again to Link.

"Please watch yourself... I feel many restless spirits here…" She said.

Link stood, looking once more to Zelda.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can, I promise." He said, and Zelda watched him disappear above the tiled section of the floor.

* * *

As he passed through the door, Link stepped into a small, dirt-walled chamber. For a moment, he thought he had seen motion in the brief second it had taken to cross the doorway and he stiffened, slowly drawing his weapon as his nerves burned with an evil presence. He stood still for a moment, scanning the room. In the corner on the far side there lay a wooden box. The silence in the place took on a voice of its own as the boy cautiously stepped across the earthen floor; the soft scraping of his boots against the dirt and his own breathing the only sounds breaking the ominous stillness. Suddenly, Link felt a hand grasp his ankle in a tight hold. He jerked around to regard the withered, stark-white thing clasped onto his boot. Unnerved, he began to try and kick it away as the overpowering smell of rot filled the chamber. Three more arms thrust themselves from the ground, entangling the boy in their cold grip as he struggled to free himself. To his terror, only a few feet away, from out of the ground rose a pallid, fleshy creature. It contorted, whimpering as it walked; its joints and bones seeming unfathomable inside its sickly, necrotic flesh. It had no arms, only thin nubs that twitched as it crept toward him, its head wobbling atop what appeared to be its neck. Link, in an up swell of panic wretched himself away from the still grasping hands as the creature continued behind him. It lowered its head as the boy prepared to strike. Beneath hollow black eyes there lay a slacked jaw with rows of enormous teeth, smiling horrifically from cracked and deformed blood red lips. Its mouth began to yawn open as Link, terrified, struck at the creature's neck with all the strength he could muster. On the third blow the creature, emitting a nightmarish groan finally fell; its slacking jaw falling open as it lay convulsing on the ground. The hands seemed to dry to bones and slither back into the earth. Very quickly, vigilantly watching the foul body in the center of the room, Link side stepped to the chest. He heaved it open and took a quick look down; it was some kind of metal object. He briskly picked it up and as walked back to the door, still watching the now foaming and smoldering body.

* * *

Zelda sat with back against the stone eye as she stared up at the now lightened walls of the temple basement. From corner to corner Zelda had read nothing but prayers for forgiveness and protection scrawled in Sheikah along the stone. Along with the unseen specter that pursued her, the hushed voices of dark things filled her thoughts, bleeding into a sea of baleful muttering.

_There must have been something of terrible malevolence here once. Whoever built this temple… they were trying to atone for something…_

Zelda thought to herself in the gloomy stillness.

She turned around to the door behind her. She wondered now, if she could move it on her own; if she and Link had even really needed to be separated. Rock was quite a bit harder to move than metal. It felt hazy when her ethereal fingers gripped it, so unlike the clear electrical current of ore and water. Though now, as she pushed her will into the door she found it repelled, as like magnets push apart. She wondered at the magically protected stone as she heard the hinges to the door Link had walked through creek and the door snap shut. She stood and listened pensively for her friend's voice.

"Link?" She called, and to her relief the boy appeared again above her, wide-eyed and visibly distrait.

He swallowed.

"I found something in there… Though I haven't quite figured out what it does yet." He said, and Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"Are you alright? You seem upset." She said.

Link uttered a frayed laugh as he inspected the strange, and rather heavy metal object.

"I'm ok… I'll tell you about what I saw when we get out of this place... I'm glad you weren't in that room with me Zelda. I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing it in my nightmares until I die… or longer." He said quietly.

At that he pushed down on of the triggers in the handle of the object. Immediately, a long coil of chain burst out of it and struck the wall; yanking Link off his feet and pulling him up near the ceiling. He laughed again as he hung there and Zelda hurried to the other side of the room, staring up through the floor to try and see what was happening above her. She heard the chain retract and coil again twice before she heard Link jump down.

"What is that thing?" Asked Zelda, and Link appeared above her again; a wide and slightly crooked grin set on his face.

"I don't know, but it was completely worth it!" He said.

Zelda giggled and shook her head.

"Well alright then, if you are quite done, I will turn this wheel now." She said.

Tentatively, she turned the dial in the center of the wall and the door in front of her as well as the one above scrapped open. As Link passed through into the next room, he could hear a scratching sound coming from the door Zelda had not opened.

* * *

Link and the Princess made their way through the double layered maze until they came upon a room that for the Princess below, seemed to end at a stone wall. There was only a dial, and a long, narrow and completely dark hallway that seemed to lead to nowhere. Link called down to her.

"Zelda, there's a door up here, I think it's the way out. Do you see anything? Any way I can get you back up?" He asked, kneeling above her on the iron floor.

Zelda motioned toward the dial as she moved toward it.

"There is only this, the rest seems to be a dead end..." She said.

Zelda spun the dial to the left and from the narrow hallway she heard a grinding sound as the wall spread apart. She froze as she looked down the lengthy hallway; there was no light at all. Surely the one who had followed her thus far had been waiting for a passage such as this. Taking a deep, shaky breath and resovling to move swiftly, she stepped into the dark. Link waited above her, the light of his lantern blocked by the tile floor. As she focused her eyes in the darkness, she felt the cold, maleficent presence behind her and she hurried down the narrow passage. Stopping frantically at the small alcove that had opened in the wall she noticed first the large chest and behind it the lever. Quickly, her hair standing stiff, she made her way to the large, rusted handle. Using both hands and all of her weight she pressed it downward. With a stony thud, she heard the ceiling at the end of the hallway fall into a flight of steps. She turned, and to her horror she finally beheld the stalking phantom; its rotten face set on hers, its hand outstretched as it floated nearer. It whispered trifles of depravity as its skeletal fingers reached for the Princess. Abruptly, the Poe jerked its grizzly face away from the frightened Zelda in a blur of motion as it sensed the presence that now descended the stairs. It shrank back, and then forthwith disappeared through the wall as Link swung into the doorway. Smiling insuppressibly, the two of them threw their arms around each other, embracing one another tightly; ecstatic to again stand on the same ground. They pulled away and Zelda turned to the large, well carved chest that had been reveled when the wall opened up. She tossed the lid back and pulled from its crumbling velvet interior a large, tarnished silver key; one that greatly resembled the key that had opened the temple.

"That must be for the door upstairs… are you ready? There's a good chance that there's something guarding the book behind it…" Link asked, his eyes wandering from Zelda's to the stair way.

The Princess nodded and the two of them ascended into the upper room. Quickly, Zelda slid the large key into the lock and with a clank it split opened. The two of them pushed through the heavy doors, and they banged shut behind them as they passed into the sandy room. To their surprise, Link and the Zelda stepped out under the afternoon sky in a chamber that seemed to stretch up for miles. In front of them, there lay a massive wall; decked in brackets and grooved bricking that ran in round patterns along its façade. Above the wall, Link could see now, was a large set of double doors. With a quick glance around the room, guardedly they stepped forward. It was not even really a surprise when the room began to tremble, and the sand swallowed the only exit as the bricks pushed themselves down behind them. The wall on the other side opened a huge, glassy red and black eye as something pulsing and organic shot up from the top of the structure. To their alarm, the wall began creeping forward; pushing up sand and unearthing the pulverized skeletons of its former victims. Sheathing his sword, Link sped forward as Zelda readied her bow. He jumped up, catching his fingers in the furrows of the bricks. He scrambled up the wall toward the tentacle that had appeared from the top. Though he moved quickly, the colossal eye rolled its way toward him and as he hurriedly climbed, the wall shifted the brick and the boy fell painfully to the sand. Stunned, he got to his knees and he watched as Zelda launched arrow after arrow into the monstrous iris. Finally, the brick lid of the eye shut as the wall sat motionless for a moment. Seeing his chance, Link tightly held the object he had taken from the temple and aimed for the top row of brackets. With a light clang, the chain uncoiled from the inner chamber and hoisted the boy high atop the wall. From there he climbed the brackets as Zelda watched in trepidation from the ground. The great eye flew open again and to her terror, Zelda realized that it had greatly quickened its pace; it had already come nearly halfway across the room as Zelda continued to shower it with arrows. Though now, the creature only closed its stone eyelid and Zelda stood in helpless fright with an empty quiver as she watched Link run along the top of the wall. The red, pulsing appendage stretched and glowed as Link drew his sword and began to slice furiously at it. With its anemone-like nodes, bleeding a bizarre bluish color onto the brick, it gripped for the boy as it crushed toward the panicking Zelda below. Mere feet from the girl, Link stabbed with all his strength downward, severing the brain of the wall and causing it to stop dead in the sand. It shook violently as its eye flew to and fro about the room; finally coming to rest on the girl as it fizzled and turned into red dust, pouring in a deluge to the floor like powdered blood. All was silent for a moment as Link walked to the edge of the still wall, catching his breath and looking down to the now rather hysterically laughing Zelda; starting a little when he beheld how close it had come to her. She slid her bow back onto her chest as she pressed her hands to her face, wiping the perspiration from her hairline. She drew a deep breath.

"Well now, it seems we are back in the same predicament; you are up there and I am here. How do you suppose we rectify this?" She called.

Link searched the top of the wall for a moment before he looked to the object in his hand.

"Zelda, how well can you climb?" He asked, loudly.

"Quite well." She retorted.

Anxiously, Link tossed the item down into the sand below. It hit the ground with a dull, sandy thump and Zelda looked quizzically up at the boy.

"The trigger shoots it, the buttons under the trigger pull you up and down and if you pull the trigger again it'll release itself from whatever you're hooked into… Be careful Zelda; you almost got crushed by a sentient wall and lived. Don't fall and break your neck… Hold on really tight, ok?" He said.

Zelda picked up the object and braced herself as she aimed for the top of the wall. Gripping its handle for dear life, she felt herself ripped into the air as she swung above the sand; her stomach taking a slight on the way up, and when she glanced below. Cautiously, she pushed the button and began to pull herself upward to the pacing Link above. Finally, she climbed up onto one of the brackets. She freed the chain and carefully she stood up; pulling herself up and over the edge. She was greeted by a wide eyed Link, who tensely took her hand and helped her up over the wall. He pulled her to her feet with a sigh as his muscles began to relax. She couldn't help but giggle at how flustered he looked as she stood in front of him. She laid her hand against his flushed cheek.

"Calm yourself Link. I am in one piece, as are you." She said.

Link smiled as he dropped her gaze, looking over his shoulder to the doors behind.

"Come on… Let's go get this book." He said.

* * *

The room they entered now behind the doors opened into a vastly wide though short flight of stairs that led up to the great stone plinth. It stood in the center of the room, holding the book the both of them had risked their skins for. Behind, the wall opened in rows of pillars to reveal the back canyon of the mountain range; the reddening sky wide open across the misty peaks that rose from the endless fissure that curved around the hills. The two stood motionless for a moment, the sky breathtaking from these heights as it colored itself in gradients of blue and orange; the clouds bright pink ice behind the sun soaked buttes rising from the canyon. As they stared, grateful to be still among the living, to their shock an enormous brown and black owl darted through the opening and perched atop the stone obelisk. In its talons, it clutched the remains of a half-eaten Tektite which it quickly finished. Then the owl titled its head nearly around on its neck as ancient yellow eyes stared down at Link and the Princess. Each of them quickly readied their weapons and the owl fearfully fluttered his wings.

"Please, do not strike, I mean you no harm." He said.

The two of them looked uncertainly at each other; Link shrugged, and he and Zelda turned again toward the talking owl.

"It has been quite some time since I have seen the two of you. _Quite _some time indeed; do either of you remember me?" Asked the owl and the pair slowly shook their heads.

The giant owl hooted loudly as he adjusted himself on the edge of the stone plinth.

"I am called Kaepora Gaebora, and we have all met many times before. I keep watch on the sky book, as her Highness had requested long ago." He said, shuffling still from side to side.

Zelda raised her eye brow as she walked forward.

"As _I_ requested?" She asked, and the owl hooted again.

"Yes. You asked that I watch over this temple and the book; and also that I would aid the Hero should he come looking for the knowledge of the Sky Era. You bid me to explain it to him in the event he did not remember, or he had forgotten the old language. I did not expect that you would be accompanying him as well, Your Grace." Said Kaepora Gaebora.

Zelda, her interest piqued continued toward the owl.

"I know not of this Sky Era, kind owl. Link and I have come seeking a cure of Sheikah magic for my father, and some answers for the great task that seems to be endlessly charged to us. We were in hopes that the book held such answers." Said Zelda.

The owl was silent as he tilted his head again, seeming to contemplate the statement of the Princess below him, at length he spoke.

"...I forget that time is so much different for you two, Princess...Has so many years passed between now and our last meeting that the tale has become obscured? It seems only a short time ago that the legend was a well-known account by the Royal Family… and the birth of the first daughter a highly anticipated event. While it is true that these pages hold ancient and powerful rituals, mostly it is a memoir of the origin of the country; when the Goddess, Hylia first walked with mortal feet upon the surface." Said Kaepora Gaebora.

Zelda looked up at the great bird in alacrity as Link held his breath at her side; the owl knew.

"Mortal? The fourth Goddess became _mortal_? How strange…Wise owl, you know of Hylia? Then please, tell us; what is her place in all this? Link has been told by the Fairy Queen that it was Hylia who chose him as defender of this world. Is she truly the one that cursed him... cursed us to bear the burden of the Triforce? What became of _her_ then?" She asked.

The owl stood silent for a moment.

"You do not know… Your Highness? You do not remember?" He asked, leaning down so his face was level with the importunately curious Zelda.

Itching for knowledge and becoming increasingly agitated, Zelda shifted her weight impatiently.

"Remember what? Please just tell us!" She implored and Link stood beside her, waiting and now burning with self-reproach.

The owl blinked.

"The last time we spoke… you still recalled, Your Grace… Though, I suppose you were much older in that time... Princess Zelda, _you_ are the mortal form of the Goddess, Hylia."

Zelda uttered a shocked laugh as she stood stuck numb by his words.

"That…That's preposterous..." She said, halfheartedly, the blood-soaked vision she had experienced in Queen Rutolla's presence rearing before her like a great, lurid horse.

Link sighed, and lifted his eyes to the face of the reincarnate Goddess.

"He's telling the truth Zelda. You told me yourself… a long, long time ago. I saw it in a dream the day that Faron burned… I'm sorry I never told you... I guess part of me hoped that you wouldn't have to know… as stupid as that sounds. I... I didn't want you to have to be anything else... anyone other than Zelda." He said, his voice low with shame.

Zelda looked confoundedly to Link and then back to the owl.

"… Why then? Why would I cast off my divinity… and abandon the Triforce and the people I was… that I was supposed to protect?" She asked meekly, her voice beginning to crack.

Kaepora Gaebora looked somberly down to her, with his feathers ruffling he hopped down from the stone casing of the book.

"There were two reasons that you gave me once, Your Highness. One was to ensure that the Triforce could one day be used; if not by the hands of the knight, the vessel that Hylia had ordained, then by her corporal self. The second was a more personal motive. As I suspect the boy has likely told you, Hylia's knight was subjected to years of torture and imprisonment; during which, as the Goddess had foreseen, he purified himself. His soul became incorruptible and able to hold within it the power of the Triforce. Though his fate was known to her long before she had consigned him to it, when the knight fell, and the eternal cycle began, Hylia felt human grief. For the first time in her existence, she mourned the death of a mortal. She resolved then that she could not let the knight wander alone throughout his many lifetimes and so she would be at his side; as his equal. She then cast her Godhood into the wind and crumbled into dust shortly after, leaving only a song with those she had sent skyward. It is all written in the book…" He said.

Zelda's head spun with the owl's words. Overcome with emotion as the torrent of images crashed through her mind, tears slid down her cheeks and she turned to sit herself on the stairs, drawing her knees to her chest; dizzy with unanswerable culpability. She began to cry as Link sat beside her, the owl watching behind in silence.

"I'm so sorry... I should've told you...I shouldn't have let you find out this way." Said Link.

Zelda only shook her head and laid her face against her folded arms.

"I am the one who should apologize… So… it was_ I_ who did this to us… to _you_… that is why I feel such crushing guilt in every moment I live… part of you must despise me… if I had not robbed you of your choice in that matter..." She whispered, sincerely fearing for a moment that the words she spoke were true.

She heard Link shift closer beside her, but could not bear to look at him now; as guilt writhed in her stomach like hot threads. It was then that the boy pulled her into his arms and tightly held her to him. Zelda, every sinew tensing, sobbed quietly against his chest.

"I am so sorry… I do not deserve your sympathy… if it were possible… you would detest me." She said.

Link rested his chin on the crown of the girl's head as he ran his fingers softly through her hair. She surrendered to the warmth of his embrace, realizing as she lay against him that she could faintly hear the boy's heartbeat beneath the chainmail; its rhythm calm, and steady as he held her there. There was no resentment in him. He sighed into her hair, and cleared his throat.

"I could never hate you Zelda...quite the opposite actually… even if I would have never split myself, I still couldn't hate you… I know that to be true… I can't be angry with you because of something Hylia did. That kind of consciousness is completely out of the realm of my comprehension, and yours now. You're Zelda… not Hylia... and I have nothing but affection for you." Said Link, gently.

Zelda blinked more self-loathing tears down her cheeks.

"I… I _used_ you… I let your people torment you, and then I let you die after I had condemned you to walk this bloody, vicious circle… I have seen visions of it… I saw the way her mind worked… I used you, and despite what you say… despite the soul you possess… it is not right… you should have had a _choice_." She said.

Link softly pulled away from her so that he could look her in the face.

"Do you want to make it up to me?" He asked, smoothing back the slightly damp hair that had fallen across her brow.

She would not meet his gaze, and so he placed the side of his hand under her chin and very gently pushed her head up, his cloudless eyes falling on hers.

"Don't hate yourself…Please. That's what you can do for me... Ok? _I_ don't regret anything…" Said Link.

* * *

The two of them sat in silence, their fingers laced together for a time as the sky darkened behind them. At length they stood and regarded the giant owl, and the stone obelisk. Link and Zelda heaved the weighty stone tablet to the ground and looked down into the cradle of the ancient book; titled in the oldest of Hylian dialects, as Zelda noted, the Book of the Sky Sage. Holding the thickly bound artifact against her chest, Zelda turned now to Kaepora Gaebora, seeming to have grown larger in the dark. The owl tilted his head.

"So, children of destiny, would you like a ride back to the graveyard?" He asked.

The two of them nodded fervently in response.

"Yes… if you would, that would be wonderful… I do not think either of us have the energy to go back the way we came." Said Zelda.

The owl started toward the crumbled portion of the wall and squatted down.

"Come then, climb atop my back." He said.

The travelers did as they were told and soon they felt the owl lunge into the air, carrying them up over the canyon, and back into the foothills of the mountains. There, they made hasty and exhausted camp that night. Sleeping as soon as their heads had touched the ground, with palates nearly pushed together, as they wandered alone through the land of dreams.


	11. The Book of the Sky Sage

_She finds herself in her room this night, though she is vaguely aware that it is not exactly her room as she hovers near the window overlooking the darkened palace gardens. She is waiting eagerly for someone, as she has many nights before. He appears now in her window; still dressed in his school clothes, a beaming smile on his face and she feels something electric in her as she regards his cherished features in the moonlight: his sky colored eyes, his strawberry-blonde hair a mess with cowlicks, his mischievous grin. He's barely sixteen as he stands before her, taking her hands in his. She has watched him blossom from a scrawny orphan child into the tall, comely young knight he has become. Now, as they sneak out of her window and down the ladder for the hundredth time to some after-hours adventure, she finds that in this moment, she loves him more than anything else. They wander the gardens together under the moon; talking merrily, laughing about one thing or another. Life has always been this way. She cannot imagine it otherwise. They wade together in the knee-deep water of the fountain and she allows the hem of her dress to fall in joyful abandon as she watches the stars. On a whim, she dashes from the water and waggishly steals the boy's shoes; holding her soaking dress as she runs giggling through the courtyard with the boy in delighted pursuit. He catches her of course, in the field laden with Ipomoea plants behind the temple. He wrestles her to the ground as she still refuses to give up the mud caked boots, holding on to them with all the strength in her fingers as the two of them become nearly limp with laughter. She manages to keep them away from the young knight until her finds the ticklish spot on her ribs after which she quickly concedes, and they lay there together for a while in the grass as they catch their breath. When she stands again she notices that the field has bloomed with the round, white faces of the abounding moon flowers. She takes his hands as she fondly thanks him for the night; thanks him for all the nights he has taken her out and allowed her to be something simple in the starlight. She leans into him as she puts her arms around his shoulders. She closes her eyes and presses the warm, slender body of her dearest friend against hers. When she pulls away it's like she's standing in space. The boy and the flowers are gone as is all light that does not emanate from underneath her skin; she hears the echo of many voices whispering around her in the dark. She drifts there for a moment in confusion before she looks down at herself; her hands and the front of her gown are soaked dark with blood._

* * *

Zelda awoke with a jolt, as her eyes adjusted in the pale light of the overcast morning she sat stiffly up on her palate. It took her a moment to realize exactly where she was as the waking world flooded her senses but as she looked about to the red rocks and the sleeping Link beside, the small panic she had briefly felt subsided. She sighed as the cool, damp wind of the early morning ruffled her hair. The dream had shaken her and she shifted uncomfortably under her blanket as she looked to Link, sprawled on his back, breathing lightly at her side. Zelda found that she wanted to wake him as she sat in the quiet of the mountain side but chided herself inwardly for the notion. Still though, she felt her nerves quiver a bit under her skin. She could not tell if the dream had been a memory or a premonition; it had been especially vivid and she felt now full of some ineffable sorrow as she thought of it. She found herself anxiously wondering if the dreams would become more visceral now that she knew truth; what other tragedy had Hylia to show her? She sighed, and turned her attention now to the book that lay beside her. She examined the curling leather cover as she gently thumbed the book open. In the stitched binding there was a faded, but well sketched map of the country on the first page; the author had drawn a little Triforce mark where the Faron province now lay. Intrigued, Zelda flipped through the book to find that every bit of it was hand penned, containing hasty drawings of various creatures and locations. Pursing her lips, she flipped back to the first page and began to read; the language so archaic she found herself stumbling a bit over the syllables in her mind.

"_This is a chronicle of the first years of the land named Hyrule by the Goddess incarnate, Lady Zelda of Skyloft. Ours is the history of the earth and sky..."_

Zelda, her brows knitting, read on; soaking in the story of the Goddess who had rent the earth and sped her people skyward along with the Triforce and the holy sword. She shivered as the memory of the terrible vision she'd seen the day, she knew now, that she and Hylia had merged flashed again through her mind. The blood and fire all too bright as she read the primordial text. The book told of the deeds of a young Skyloftian knight who had drawn the sacred sword of his people and gone in search of the maiden who had fallen through the clouds. He had descended and stuck down the evil held imprisoned inside the land and reunited the Hylian people with the surface. Zelda paused there, and she pondered now all other history she had learned in the passing days.

_I wonder if this is not where the tale of the Picori boy that came from the sky originated… if this is the true history, it is almost a wonder to see how skewed it has become in the time that's passed. _

Zelda continued fervently perusing the book as the sun climbed higher over the hills. She read over the history of the sky city and its residents, as well the tiny capital that had sprung from what the book referred to as the Sealed Grounds after the defeat of the Demon King, Demise. The book told of, as the owl had said, the divine nature of the first Zelda and the incarnation of her chosen knight's ability to hold within him the then little understood relic of the Gods. Zelda stopped for a moment; enamored with the past, she had forgotten for a moment what it was she sought. She flipped carefully through the pages, finding towards the center of the book a chapter documenting the discovery of the Sheikah tribe. She found numerous spell crafting instructions there, with directions for many powerful arcane tinctures and incantations for anything from soothing a wound to raising the dead. In addition, the author had cataloged and explained demons and spirits that the Princess had never heard of, and yet there was nothing as far as she could tell that could separate her father from the darkness that had consumed him. As she became discouraged, she began to notice that with every mention of the Triforce, the author had scrawled a page number; a reference to a later chapter. Fascinated by what secrets the pages held she flipped to the end of the book only to find that the entirety of that chapter had been meticulously sliced out. The single page left bore only a detailed sketch of the holy triangles. A small squeak left her as she sat impotently with the incomplete book in her lap. For a moment, she felt like screaming. She heard Link stir beside her and glanced up at him as he turned over on to his stomach. He opened his eyes for a moment and lazily scanned the area before he closed them again, rolling on to his side with a light sigh.

"Are you awake?" Said Zelda, softly.

"Mmhm…" Link muttered.

Minutes later he opened his eyes and hazily met her gaze. He blinked slowly a few times before he pushed himself up and sat beside her, still heavy-lidded and half asleep as he looked to the tome Zelda held open in her lap.

"How long have you been up? You could've woke me you know." He mumbled and Zelda closed the book.

"I could have, I considered it for a moment but I thought I would let you sleep, you looked so peaceful… I did not want to disturb you." She said.

He shuffled himself closer to her, their shoulders nearly touching as he looked curiously down at the unintelligible lettering on the cover. He looked again to Zelda, noticing now the look of dejected agitation she wore.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

Zelda sighed as she opened the back cover of the book to reveal the missing chapter.

"All of the pages with information on the Triforce have been cut out… By who I do not know." Said Zelda, her voice full of exasperation as she let her head fall against her knuckles.

Link, his brows furrowed, pulled the heavy text into his own lap and examined the strip of cleanly cut pages with growing frustration; etched into the inside of the back cover there was an inscription. Gently poking her in the arm, he pointed down to the words.

"What does this say?" Asked Link.

Zelda straightened and turned the book toward her.

"_Penned and gathered by Sir Groose of Skyloft, Sage of Sky._" She read.

The two of them sat in reflective silence for a moment, the name of the author bringing a cloud of hazy remembrance that could not quite be grasped. In a feather-light wave, a vivid memory of a boisterous young man with bright red hair filled the mind of the Princess. She remembered now, how he had dauntlessly roamed the country; fiery and determined to document every bit of the beautiful land that his friends had discovered beneath the clouds. A land that wasn't supposed to exist. Zelda smiled in spite of the missing chapter at the recollection.

"We knew him well… do you remember, Link?" She asked.

The boy thought for a moment, phantom memories of the burly red-head that had fought alongside him in the dreamscape surfacing. He laughed quietly as he looked to the thick lettering that spelled the name of his long ago friend and comrade.

"I do, actually." Said Link.

As the sun rose to mid-morning, the two of them dressed and ate a small breakfast, talking of their frustration and the next action to take. As they spoke, Link suddenly felt a vague but clamorous notion creep into his thoughts. This book had shaped his fate before, he realized. He looked across to the downcast, golden-haired girl as she cracked another walnut.

"Zelda." He said, and she forlornly met his eyes, humming her response.

"For a reason I can't really place, I have a feeling that the missing chapter has something to do with one of us… I think I should go see Impa while we're close. She'll probably know at least something." Said Link

Zelda nodded, staring down at the walnut in her palm.

"That would likely be for the best. I only wish I could go with you, I miss her terribly." She said.

Link glanced over to the white cloak upon the ground and back to Zelda.

"You can go, if you'd like. I know you probably have a lot to tell her, after everything." He said, and Zelda gently shook her head.

"I need to study the sky book in conjunction with the books I've taken from the library; it will take the better part of the day. Perhaps this thwarting mystery can be solved within the combined text. Please, give her my loving regards and be on your guard, I am unsure whether or not we are still hunted by the knights." She said, gathering the three books beside her and laying herself back down onto her palate.

Link rose, grabbing the cloak and his sword belt from the ground. He hung the belt about his waist to conceal it under the heavy mantle he donned once again and then he turned again to Zelda as she lay on her stomach; propping herself up on her elbows and staring fixedly down into the pages.

"I'll be back soon." He said.

Zelda smiled up at him from beneath the curtain of yellow waves about her head and back.

"I shall be waiting." She said warmly.

Link couldn't help but grin affectionately over his shoulder as he raised the hood; she looked rather adorable now- fragile and innocent, lolled on the ground. Then the boy turned and skidded down into the graveyard below for the third time.

* * *

Link quickly passed through the cemetery gates in contemplative silence. He ruminated on the events of the night before and the strange connection he felt to the book as he headed down the path cut through the rocky hillside. He felt suddenly very lonely. By himself, the monumental weight of eternity seemed pressed down on him relentlessly. It was as if an endless corridor of lives, deaths and their mysteries like a ghostly maze lay inside of him, befuddling the new flesh and blood that his soul inhabited. His body was little more than a jacket really. A thing that would be cast off and the all the memories of the skin he now wore would carve out its own door in that long, ephemeral hallway. _That_ would be the final resting place of the faces and stories of everyone so dear to him. Link wondered now, would he remember them? Would this life one day become a strange dream that he would wake from in some distant future? He sighed, his brain knotting in trying to comprehend what his soul somehow understood. His thoughts found their way again to Zelda, the only constant in all of this. No matter the span of years, he would always find her again; their memories of lives past entangled through centuries. She was the only one that could ever truly understand how small he really felt in the hands of destiny. When they were together, despite what was being done, it felt as if some piece of himself he had been searching for all his life had finally found its place. Though, he supposed it made sense; the two of them had known one another hundreds of times. He smiled as he thought of her. Link had grown very fond of her as of late; _too_ fond he sometimes felt. She was after all still Hyrule's future Queen and deference would be expected, though it was easy enough to forget. Especially when the mood caught her. As Link rounded the corner into Kakariko, upon beholding the town he stopped dead in his tracks. Nearly the entirety of the place had been burned, the buildings standing like broken, blackened teeth against the pale sky. only a few houses and store fronts remained standing undamaged. The hordes had doubtlessly come, and they had done the same here as they had in Faron. Link felt nearly choked as he surveyed the destruction wrought in the name of greed through wide eyes. The boy cursed under his breath as he walked on. He felt responsible; the weight of the burned out shells of homes and shattered lives heavy on his already grieved spirit. He made his way through the charred town, passing a few ragged villagers as he went; compunction growing in him like a thorny, hateful plant. He stopped in the street as he looked up to regard Ipma's house with dismay; it too had been entirely demolished. He began to panic quietly there, in front of the rubble of the black roof-tiled house. Had Impa even survived? Link drew a breath and steadied himself. He looked to the tavern, one of the few buildings that had remained untouched and saw that there were lamps lit within it. Perhaps someone there would be able to tell him the whereabouts of the lady Sheikah. He sighed and turned toward the bar with a pit in his stomach. As he stepped up on to the first stair leading to the door, he noticed that the wanted poster that had once hung there had been ripped forcefully off of the wall; the remnants of the paper still stuck to the nails that had secured it. He smiled wryly as he ascended the wooden stair case.

* * *

The tavern was nearly empty save for a few distraught looking patrons that hung near the back tables and two soldiers that sat at the bar across the room. Warily, Link took a seat at the bar a few stools down from them; listening to their lightly slurred conversation as the barmaid stepped up to him. He looked up at her from under the hood.

"What'll you be having sweetie?" She asked kindly.

Link let out a long sigh as he glanced down to the scratched table and back to the plump, ruddy face of the woman.

"The darkest stout you have please." Said Link, and the barmaid nodded amiably as she turned to fetch his drink.

She returned promptly, and set the glass of black and brown beer in front of him. He thanked her, and then he sat sipping the sweet and malty liquid; listening to the audibly drunken guardsmen converse beside him. He caught bits of their conversation as they talked of the raid, but nothing they'd said had been relevant to finding the one who he was seeking in this place. Link sighed anxiously as he swirled the dark liquid around in the glass. Moments later, the boy stiffened at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me friend, my partner and I were wondering if you had a few rupees to spare. I really hate to ask but we ran up a _way_ higher tab then we thought we would." Said the husky and oddly familiar voice.

Link looked circumspectly up at the face of the knight beside him, to his joyful astonishment he met the dark countenance of his oldest friend.

"Khai!" He exclaimed, and he pushed the hood back to reveal himself.

A look of elation lit up the face of the black-eyed boy as Link stood beside him.

"Link! Well fancy meeting _you_ here!" Said the giddy, ecstatic Khai as the two of them embraced tightly.

The older, silver-haired knight turned in his seat to view the chance reunion; his eyebrows lifting as he recognized the face of the boy he had carried mortally poisoned to Zelda's chamber.

"_This_ is Link?" Asked Eolan, looking to Khai and puffing his oversized pipe as the boys took their seats next to each other.

Khai turned to him with a wide, crooked grin.

"Yeah, that's him. Why, do you two know each other already?" He asked.

Eolan reached a hand across the bar top to Link, who clasped it respectfully.

"Do you remember me?" Eolan inquired, his green eyes intense under his bushy, gray brows.

Link tilted his head, scanning the man's face intently.

"I think I recognize you from somewhere." He said, and Eolan smiled tepidly.

"It was I who carried you to Princess Zelda's room. Truthfully, I never expected you to rise from that bed; it is a miracle that you still breathe." Said Eolan.

A grateful smile pulled the boy's lips as he regarded the old knight.

"So that's how I got in... I'm sorry that I don't remember much, _I_ was pretty sure that I was dying when we met that night. You have my thanks sir, Zelda saved my life." He said.

Eolan nodded and took another draught of liquor from the glass.

"I don't doubt it; she is very skilled in the arts of medicine. I'd heard that you had absconded with her in tow. I had actually planned to find you and kill you myself but something in my conscience stopped me. I couldn't tell if it was your resolve or the will of the Gods, so I did nothing. Ironically, you may be the only hope Hyrule has left." Said Eolan, casting his eyes downward to the sword that hung at Link's side.

Slowly, he pulled the white cloak up to behold the hilt of the scared blade, resting at the hip of the blue-eyed boy beside his squire.

"So, you _are_ the hero of legend. I have heard the fairy tale all my life and until recently, I had believed it to be just that… Link was it? It is I who should be grateful to you; if you had not come, the King's daughter would have been among the first to die." Said Eolan, withdrawing his hand.

Link dropped his gaze and stared tensely down into his drink as the captain took another long sip of his, finishing the glass. Khai shuffled fitfully upon his stool.

"Eolan, do you mind if I have a minute with my friend? He and I need to talk." He said.

Eolan nodded, tossing a handful of rupees on the table and standing slowly. He laid a hand softly on Khai's shoulder.

"Of course, I will see you at the base." He said, and without another word he turned and left the tavern.

Khai turned again to Link, offering him a drunken smile.

"He seems like a real grouch, I know. But he's actually not so bad once you get to know him, I dare say even personable… So… you mad at me?" He asked.

Link met his friend's eyes in earnest.

"A little… More than anything, I'm just glad to see you." He said.

Khai sighed and took a long draught of his ale.

"I'm sorry Link. I couldn't stay there… I just couldn't." Said Khai, his voice suddenly frail.

Link felt a sharp ripple of grief cut through him as he looked to his childhood friend.

"It's alright. Just… what happened that night Khai? I was terrified that I was going to find you dead somewhere…" He said.

The black-eyed boy emptied his glass and then cleared his throat.

"I rode all night, after I left the village. I don't really remember a whole lot of it; that must have been the drunkest I've ever been in my whole life. I ran into Eolan and his men in the field around the castle gates. I guess I yelled a lot of garbled nonsense and then I fell off my horse… Eolan took me to the infirmary for the night and came to see me the next morning… asked me what I was doing there… I told him about what happened in Faron… told him that I wanted to become a solider, that I had a birthright to it… because of who my father was. At first he wanted to send me home but I pretty much begged him to take me on as a squire. Eventually he did, as you can probably tell…" Khai paused there, swallowing hard; his eyes cloudy.

"… Not even a day later, Eolan and I were walking out in the yard when we heard screaming coming from inside the castle. When we got there… Gods have mercy… when we got there, an army of Stalfos had killed nearly everyone in the palace. A handful of people were able to get out of there and we all came here to Kakariko… right before those horned bastards came and burned _this_ place too... They didn't kill as many here as they did in Faron… we made sure of that." Said Khai, tears finally sliding down his cheek which he quickly brushed away.

Link, his heart like lead, laid a tender hand on his friend's back.

"I'm so sorry Khai… part of me feels like it's my fault… like there was something I was supposed to do. So many have died and I couldn't stop it… I was totally helpless in the face of it. I'm supposed to _save_ this country... the people who live here… and yet all I've really done is find a book I can't even read by myself… I can't help but feel like a failure..." He said.

Khai turned bleary eyes to him again.

"You're not a failure Link...One man can't fight an army. What _you_ need to do is figure out how to stop _him_; the one controlling all of it. I saw him... Eolan and I both did. I've never felt anything so evil… it was like… there was black smoke rolling off of him. Whatever he was, Eolan said that there's no trace of King Daphnes left in him." He said.

Link breathed a heavy sigh and quickly finished the rest of the stout in his glass. They sat in despaired silence for a moment before Link at length spoke again.

"Khai, do you know a woman named Impa? That's who I came here to find." Said Link, and his friend nodded briskly.

"Yeah, of course I know Lady Impa. I think she and the few knights that came here might be the only reason why anyone survived at all. Our base is under the well on the other side of the village; that's where everyone who's planning to fight is staying now. I can take you there." Said Khai.

With a silent prayer of thanks Link stood, feeling a slight relieved as he and his friend emptied their wallets on the table. They bid good-day to the barmaid and quickly left out the door to the ruined town below.

* * *

Khai ambled abreast of Link as the two of them made their way to the empty well; something like a cloud hovering oppressively above them.

"So where is the Princess anyway?" Said Khai at last.

Link gestured toward the wall that separated the town from the cemetery.

"She's up in a pass on the hills, translating what's left of the book along with some of the others she brought from the library." He said.

"What _is_ that book? That was what the key you two were looking for opened, right?" Asked Khai.

They stopped for a moment at the mouth of the well, and Link peered down into the darkness as he spoke.

"Aye. It's writing from before Hyrule really existed, it documents the oldest magic in the world as well as the earliest information on the Triforce… that is if the last chapter wasn't missing." He said.

Khai looked up bemusedly at his flaxen haired friend as he stepped down on the first rung of the latter.

"You know, you never really did tell me what was going on kid. You more or less just stole a Princess and disappeared." He said.

Link smiled drolly as he began to follow his friend into the well.

"I didn't steal her, she came with me... it's a really long story Khai." Said Link.

"That's the impression I get. You should just tell me anyway, give me the short version or something." Replied the dark-eyed boy.

Link took a breath and loosely explained the events of the past weeks as he and Khai climbed down the seemingly endless ladder.

"So… all that Triforce fairytale nonsense was true after all… that's actually… pretty scary." Said Khai below.

"I know. I've yet to figure out exactly why the Goddesses left it here… All I know for certain is that I have to make sure that it's safe… that nobody destroys the world trying to obtain it... I... was born to defend this thing… it's my purpose in life." Said Link, his voice hushed.

Khai caught his friend's stoic expression as Link turned his head to glance over his shoulder. When they arrived at the bottom, the two ventured into the darkened tunnel that lay beneath the well and Link stopped short as he regarded the solid wall of gray brick in front of him. Khai smiled back at him over his shoulder.

"Want to see something amazing?" He said, and Link came to his side as he pulled a small object on a chain from beneath his breast-plate.

The item Khai held looked to be a type of magnifying glass made from a deep purple stone. Khai lifted it up beside him.

"Look through it, I found it down here yesterday." He said.

Link obliged him, seeing through the reddish glass that there was, in truth, no wall blocking the way forward and he nodded as Khai threw the glass back beneath his armor.

"That _is_ amazing, though it's not the first time I've seen it. Zelda called it a glamouring spell." Said Link, and Khai nodded as they passed through the false wall.

"So did Impa. It's weird; I'm still not used to it." He said.

The boys proceeded down a stone hallway into the torch lit cambers ahead. Already Link could hear murmuring voices of those below echoing off of the stone walls. Khai led his friend down another ladder and into bowels of the well where a small group of knights stood chatting softly in a ring. Eolan was among them, and he offered them a slight wave as they passed. Khai led Link past the men and down a long stone corridor. They passed through a large, square overhang and into a room with four individual doors to the smaller chambers within. Khai gestured to the door at his right.

"This is her room. I'll wait here, she doesn't really like it too much when people knock." He said.

Link turned to his friend.

"Thank you Khai. I'll come find you when I get done with this… I'm really happy to see you... seriously, You have no idea." He said

Khai smiled.

"I think I do. Go on, Mr. Hero." He said.

Link returned his friends expression, and then he turned to the gnarled wooden door; knocking loudly on it. He heard an annoyed voice from within cry "enter" and Link slipped into the room as Khai turned to join the knights in the main chamber.

* * *

Impa sat in the lamp-lit room; her long white hair wild and unbound about her face, scribbling raptly on a piece of parchment at a desk near her small, disheveled bed. About the desk lay maps of different regions and the innards of the palace, all with various marks upon them. The Sheikah lady looked up as she set the quill down; Link watched as her expression phased from irritation to delight.

"Link, you have returned." She said, rising from her seat and stepping briskly to the boy in the doorway. She clasped his arm tightly as she greeted him.

"Did you get the book?" Asked Impa.

Link nodded.

"I did Lady, that's actually why I'm here. Zelda's translating it now… what we have of it." He said.

Impa looked thoughtfully to the floor as she motioned to the wicker chair beside the doorway.

"The last chapter is missing, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, did you _know_ that it would be?" Link returned, taking a seat in the chair.

Impa sat down on her bed, her slim shoulders sagging with exhaustion.

"No, not when I had sent you for the book. It is a recent discovery. As of the past weeks, I have been frequently spying inside of the castle. Along with other things, I found a letter marking a place in a very old book I had kept in my quarters. It was a letter to a great grandmother of mine, from an ancestor of Zelda's informing her that she had hidden the pages of what she called the sky book elsewhere in the land; that the information they contained was far too dangerous to remain with the rest of the text. I had hoped she'd talked of a different book…" She said.

Link leaned forward on his knees, his eyebrows raised.

"Did this letter say where to find them at all?" He asked.

Impa looked up at him, and Link could see now the dark rings of sleeplessness beneath her eyes.

"It said only that the chapter was split into three and the first of the pages were taken to the mountain range of Snowpeak. Where they now lie or if they are even still intact I do not know… and that is but a scratch in a long list of difficulties Hyrule currently faces. I have seen the army of the dead; it grows still. When the hordes invaded, they… were _taking_ bodies back with them to the castle..." Impa paused, wincing at the memory.

"I have never seen a sight so terrible… Everyone in the palace and the surrounding town has been killed or has fled to the forests and the mountains. I fear the strength of this legion, and I think time may be short." Said Impa.

Link glanced uneasily down at the floor.

"What about Zelda's father?" He asked, raising his eyes again to Impa.

She slowly shook her head.

"From what I have seen… I do not believe any magic could restore Daphnes. He has been fully consumed by the beast. All that could be done now would be to remove the Triforce of Power from the King of Evil. If that is done, much of his vile magic will be reduced to naught." Said Impa.

Link breathed a heavy sigh at this news.

"So then, the only way to end this is kill him." He said dolefully.

"Yes… Ride to the northern mountain range. There is a great mansion upon the tallest peak; it is the gateway to the city below. Perhaps someone there will know of the pages. Regardless of whether or not they are found, Ganondorf must be destroyed… you are the only one who can do this. Within a week's time, Eolan and I will mobilize the remainder of the resistance, and we will march on the castle. It is then that you must fight him. I will furnish you and the Princess with the basic necessities for traveling the northern mountains. If you do manage to find the pages, and a way to extract the Triforce, it stands to reason that this demon will be unable to ravage the land as he has in our lifetime... that when he comes again… he will be weakened. Balance will be restored again to the cycle. He will be mortal and his incarnation will forget, as you and Zelda do..." Impa paused, noticing the woeful look in the eyes of the boy across the room.

"I know the two of you have been through much, and you must be very weary. You should stay here tonight. I have much I must share with Zelda… including the fate of Daphnes… Come Link, take me to her." She added, getting to her feet.

Link stood along with her, in solemn contemplation. Preparing to exit the room, he turned again to the Sheikah woman.

"Lady Impa, Zelda and I will do what we can as far as the pages go. I want you to know that either way; I'll stop this before the rest of the country suffers the fate of this village… and mine. I... I hope that our actions now will bring peace in the future… I want to find a way to lay the Triforce to rest some place safe. This creature has destroyed Hyrule so many times looking for _this_ power; to end it, to even put him down for long enough for the land to really heal… that would be something." He said.

Impa smiled tiredly, and laid a gentle hand on Link's shoulder.

"That it would." She said.

* * *

Zelda gently closed the cover of the sky book and gingerly rubbed her aching eyes. She had been reading for hours now, her head filled to near bursting with bestiaries, spells, fables and the flood of emotion that had come over her in the passing hours. She rolled onto her back; staring up at the afternoon sky and letting her ridged shoulders relax against the ground. She realized as she lay there that somehow, the reading of the books had exhausted her more than had the quest to find them; the varied feelings of her previous incarnations bleeding into her through the text. She felt the color of paint that had been mixed too much; frustrated by how elusive the individual motivations of her former selves had been as they slipped from her mind the moment they had entered. Hylia had begun to fully awaken in her; and she remembered far more than Zelda could perceive in the world of the living. The Princess closed her eyes, feeling a slight nauseated as she lay there, fearing another involuntary dive into her subconscious. She thought of Link, and found herself wondering now where he was; she wanted him near her more than anything in the moment. His presence was to her, like a fire adrift in a sea of ice. She was drawn to his warmth and the strange but powerful familiarity he carried with him. The brief moments they had spent together as companions, as simple people where among the most precious in the whole of her life. Whether he had meant to or not he had become her best friend, and she knew now that this was often the case. As if there were a string tied to each of their thumbs that never broke, that lead them back to each other time and time again. Zelda thought of the night before: his arms around her, the feeling of his hands in her hair on the steps of the fated chamber, and her stomach pulled into restless butterflies.

_He is always the same… and he has forgiven you countless times._

Said the esoteric voice that haunted her mind. Zelda shooed her away and pushed herself up; drawing her knees close, her cheeks hot.

"Yes… but how can I forgive myself?" Zelda whispered into space.

It was then that the flustered girl heard the sound of scraping over the rocks. Relived, she stood as she waited for Link to climb again over the hill. To her surprise, a snow-white head appeared before her, followed by the beaming face of her dear guardian with Link close behind. Zelda smiled blithely as she rushed to embrace the tall woman before her. The two of them stood, clutching each other tightly in the blanched light of the afternoon. Impa gently pulled away; holding her by the shoulders, she looked the girl over with a soft laugh.

"Well, look at you. Is that my armor Princess?" She asked.

Zelda giggled.

"It is indeed, how do I look?" She asked, jestingly.

"Beautiful as ever, though you look a little thin." Impa replied, ruffling the girl's hair as Link came to stand beside them.

Zelda turned to him with a wide grin which he readily returned. Impa regarded the two as she gestured toward the main road through the hillside below.

"Come, there is a bed waiting for you both of you. Zelda, my child… you and I have much to discuss." She said.

* * *

The trio made their way on foot down the rocky path and out into the field, passing the shattered gates into the ruined town. As the demolished piazza came into view, along with the angry peak of the mountain Zelda surveyed in voiceless horror. She stopped, as Link had, shocked and incensed by the destruction of the last Sheikah town. Impa turned to see the boy gently take the Princess's hand in his as she stood, struck by the violence that had been wreaked upon the village, and he calmly spoke comfort to her as she began to murmur words of disdain in languages dead for centuries. She held his hand to the mouth of the well; her delicate lips in a tight, nettled line. When they had descended into the depths of the rebel stronghold, the residing knights regarded the pale monarch with long enduring veneration; dropping to their knees at once as her form drew closer. It was a long overdue homecoming, or all that could have been given, due to the circumstances. Eolan approached from the small group of bended knights and Zelda looked upon him with a wan smile as Link and Impa stood beside her.

"Your Highness… It brings me great joy to see you unharmed. I have prayed many a night for the day that I would see you returned safely… Though, I must say, you look now more like a knight than a Queen." Said Eolan, kneeling before her, his silver hair falling limply about his shoulders.

Zelda placed a hand softly on the top of his head.

"Rise Eolan… There should be no formalities between us here… I fight as you do; and you have none to thank for my wellbeing so much as this boy." She said, casting her eyes in Link's direction.

Eolan did as she said, coming to his feet with a small bow as he turned with a softened expression to meet the willful blue eyes of the fabled hero.

"We have been introduced, and I have given him my gratitude… I would hope that he would join us tonight in the square. We will be lighting a fire for the first time this week. My men would be quite pleased to hear the stories of your journey, young Link." Said Eolan.

Link smiled somnolently.

"And I would be happy to oblige you. Though, the stories wouldn't be half as interesting if Zelda wasn't telling them along with me, so I'll be waiting here until Impa is done speaking with her." He replied, staring candidly up at the old knight.

Eolan set a firm hand on the svelte shoulder of the boy with a quiet smile.

"We shall wait then."

Khai had stood out of sight with his back against the wall during the reunion of his captain and the Hyrulian Princess; watching the as his oldest friend's eyes drifted to leather clad Zelda on his left. Link's expression was far too soft as he gazed upon her, and as they moved toward the dour Khai, Link's words as he and Impa had left to collect the King's daughter from the hillside echoed again in his mind.

_She's my friend Khai… be nice to her… for my sake if nothing else. _

He crossed his arms, shifting uncomfortably against the wall as they approached him. To her, Khai thought, he, Link and all of the denizens of his villages were nothing other than peasants; goat herders scarcely more intelligent than the animals that they cared for. He would swear allegiance; he would uphold the laws of the country, as he saw fit, and he would gladly die for his vengeance on the forces that had taken Mariana from him, but deep within him Khai could not approve of her kind. The nobles could never grasp the concept of living as an everyday person. The peasant's life was nothing but a pastoral rhyme to them. Something city children learned about and taught swiftly to dismiss. Places and people deemed ignorant and never further explored by those who had not once felt soil upon their hands; people that were expendable. Though, he thought now, how far could he really begrudge the budding monarch? She was, after all, just a girl, and his best friend seemed pretty intent on following her everywhere that she went. He sighed heavily as he thought, the three familiar figures quickly coming toward him. Zelda visibly jumped as his figure came into view, and she quickly curtsied to cover it.

"Khai…" She said softly, though her eyes did not falter.

Khai, looking quickly to Link, uncrossed his arms and bent himself into a shallow bow.

"Your Highness…" He said, and then he looked expectantly aside to his friend.

Impa brushed past them, amicably looping her arm around the Princess whose eyes still lingered on the face of the dark-eyed boy who seemed to hate her so. She looked then to Link, standing beside him as he watched her walk away; his eyes were pained.

* * *

A little over an hour had passed; as the sun set above ground and the knights began to carry bundles of wood up to the town above, Link and Khai aimlessly wandered the hallways of the well. For a moment, as Khai recited a rather disgusting joke he had picked up from his fellow soldiers, Link felt almost as if he were home. He followed behind his dark-haired friend, laughing easily and remembering now some of the happier moments of his childhood; trailing Khai through the forest with wooden swords, only pretending then to be knights. Lost in thought, Link stumbled over a pile of broken brick.

"Watch your step, there are holes in the floor in some of these spots that didn't get covered with the rest. They've got that glamouring spell on them so you can't really see when you're going to fall through." Khai warned.

Curious, Link strayed ahead; staring with interest at the images carved into walls. He paused, his eyes darting about the torch lit hall as Khai came to his side.

"What _was_ this place? It seems kind of strange for all this to be under a well." Said Link, as he and Khai began to walk together again.

"I don't really know. Impa mentioned something about an evil spirit that used to be trapped down here, but other than that I have no idea. I've been here for almost a week and I haven't seen anything. Expect for that super incredible magnifying glass." Said Khai, uncapping a flask at his side and taking a long drink of its acrid contents.

The boys looped around the hallway for the third time; ducking into the rusted, unexplored doors and chatting quietly as Link pretended not to notice Khai's traveling flask. Though Khai concealed it, Link knew that his friend was in still in insurmountable pain, as was he. Link had not had time enough to mourn the loss of his mentor, or his friend; a fact that would likely cause him much distress when this monumental task was finally finished. Though, as he watched Khai become drunker with each room they explored, he felt the weight of that terrible morning bear down on him harder than it had in days; and Link suspected now that Khai had remained in this stupor since then. He wanted to speak of it but could not bring himself to and so he watched as Khai stumblingly dissolved his grief in liquor. As they entered the main hall for the fifth time, Khai stopped and looked to the doorway that led to the well's exit.

"I think I'm going to head up. Come and find me when you get done waiting for your Princess, I'm sure Impa's going to be in there with her for a while still." He said, and as if his words had triggered the event, Impa appeared in the hall before them.

She shot an unhappy glance at the two boys as she disappeared down the hallway to the town above. Khai chuckled as Link stared down ahead in the direction from which she had come.

"Well that was random. I'm following her, you coming?" Asked Khai.

"Yeah… in a minute…" Said Link, and he started toward the center rooms.

* * *

Link tapped lightly on the door to the chamber that he had entered hours before. He heard Zelda's voice from within and slowly, he opened the door. There she stood, in a strange and opalescent white-blue dress with the markings of the Zora tribe stitched into the bottom. The fabric made a barely audible swishing noise as she turned toward him, her face curiously placid though her eyes still glistened with tears. She looked impossibly beautiful; her porcelain arms bared, the fine lines of her delicate clavicle shadowed like an oil painting under the golden fall of her hair. Link stood silently as Zelda approached him, her movements graceful under the lustrous silk that trailed behind her like water. Slowly, she slipped her arms around his waist; resting her head on his shoulder as she felt a sense of numb serenity wash over her. He felt her sigh in his arms.

"I'm sorry..." Said Link, his voice hardly above a whisper.

She pressed herself against him a little tighter, and then Zelda pulled languidly away.

"Don't be. She did not tell me anything that I had not already suspected... about my father at least." She said, turning now to the straw mattress against the wall.

The two of them sat down, side by side on Impa's bed; Zelda looking somehow more tired now than she had throughout the entirety of the arduous journey. Her presence felt clearer, and unmistakably hers as Link sat there beside her. She shuffled closer to him, looking sidelong at him through yellow waves, her eyes vast, tragic seas; ancient as the heavens. Despite the sudden tenseness of his muscles, he reached out mindful fingers to tuck the hair back behind her ear.

"Are you going to be alright Zelda? I know that... what Impa told you was hard to hear... in light of all that's happened." Said Link.

Zelda sighed loudly.

"When this quest is at last at it's end, and Hyrule is free; my people and my father will have been avenged and I will be at peace in that knowledge. I... I do not know how to feel... my thoughts are skewed with the thoughts of many other selves... Link..." She stopped, her deep cerulean eyes searching those of the boy at her side.

She seemed as if she wanted to say more, but only let out a small noise of discomfort as she lowered her gaze. Link watched her sorrowfully as she moved closer still. Zelda let her head fall against him.

"I have had enough revelations in the past two days to last a lifetime… I am tired. Though, I am happy that the day is over and you are with me. We shall start again in the morning… but now, I would just like to linger here for a time…" Said Zelda.

Link let his arm drape lightly along her back, feeling suddenly encompassed in the preternatural glow of her. He allowed his cheek to lean against her head; feeling at peace now in the silence of the lamp-lit room although he noticed that his pulse had hastened a slight at her nearness. They stayed close that way until both of them nearly dozed sitting upright. Zelda then, shaking herself inwardly, peeled gently away and rubbed her eyes, turning again to the sleepy boy beside her.

"You promised Eolan that you would tell him and the men stories did you not?" She asked.

Link laughed softly as he brushed his hair back from his forehead.

"I did. Why?" He said.

Zelda gave him an enervated smile.

"let's go. I think it would do the both of us good… everything we have seen still hardly seems real to me. Perhaps if I hear you tell it all again... it will stop seeming as if I've dreamed it all up." She said.

Link returned the Princess's exhausted expression.

"If you'll help me tell it... you were there too." He said.

Zelda laughed quietly, and nodded her head.

Link stood then, taking Zelda's hands in his as he pulled her to her feet. He looked down again to the iridescent dress that hung about her lithe frame. It reminded him a bit of the simple white gown she had been wearing the day he had met her wandering the countryside; the sword belt strapped about her waist, a look of steadfast resolve in her empyreal eyes.

"Where did you get that?" He asked softly, brushing the crisp sleeve with his thumb.

"Queen Rutolla gave it to me. Do you like it?" She returned, drawing closer to him, her hands still in his

He dropped her gaze as he felt his face threatening to redden. He let go of her and cleared his throat.

"I do… it's almost kind of weird to see you in a dress… oddly enough." He said.

And with that, Zelda threaded her arm through his with a subdued chuckle. The two of them walked together to the well's exit in an air of moony surrender. The Princess desiring a distraction from her thoughts as well as the closeness of the boy, and he in turn kept his arm in hers; relived to see even the ghost of joy in her face. They emerged beneath a starry sky, the soft orange glow of firelight in the distance casting the long blue shadows of the circled knights and straggling villagers across the cobble stone. They were welcomed warmly as Link and Zelda took a seat on the ground beside Khai and Impa, the young faces of the infantry turned fascinatedly toward them. Eolan greeted them with a soft nod.

"Hail, daughter of Daphnes. I see you and your swordsmen have decided to come about."

Zelda straightened.

"I have... Tonight is an excellent night for stories, Link and I have many." She said.

Eolan lit his bulbous, elaborately carved pipe as he turned green eyes to the boy.

"Well then, tell us." He said, and the other knights leaned in tighter; hungry for some story of triumpth.

Link drew a breath as he smiled aside to Zelda. He turned then to Khai, sitting in a haze beside.

"Do you remember those ruins we found when we were kids?" He asked.

Khai shifted himself all the way upright, tracing his childhood for the specific memory which rolled out before him in green and gray; the elated face of the skinny, shaggy headed blonde clear as day.

"Yeah, I remember." He said.

"That was the first place we went. There was a door to an underground city there. The first shard of the Elemental Key was under the room you and I found back then." Said Link.

"Yes, that night I believe we stumbled upon what remained of what was once the Kokiri... The underground kingdom of the forest..." Zelda added, and the two of them began the astonishing story of the Kokirian Prince, and the great white stag.

They stayed until the fire burned to coals that night, as the small trope of surviving knights and townspeople listened in awestruck wonder to the strange tales of keys, beasts and mazes spun by the young man and their Princess. In this moment, Zelda felt at ease, in spite of everything. All that lay ahead in the morning, and lay behind in the passing afternoon she allowed to drift shapelessly on the wind as she listened to the soft, unassuming voice beside her.


	12. Snowpeak

Before the dawn, after a night of much needed though fitful sleep, Zelda crept down the hall with a lit candle to the room that Link had been shown to the night before. She had awoken from yet another nightmare in the hours before the sunrise and so, frustrated and unable to sleep any longer she dressed again in the tight, heavy white binding and blue leather armor and made for her companion's chamber. In the dark, the phantasmal ring of candlelight illuminating only feet in front of her, she suddenly felt as if she hadn't woke at all; as if she still wandered the space of her shared consciousness, pursued by the darkness of ages. The thought frightened her, and she quickened her pace. Without knocking, she opened his door and slipped inside. On the far end of the room, he lay on a crude mattress upon the floor, sleeping as he always did; all arms and legs about the bed, the blankets kicked halfway off of him as if he had been fighting them in his slumber. Zelda sat gently down on the side of the bed, blowing out the candle and turning the lamp up a slight to push the shadows back. Link stirred, lazily turning himself over onto his back and laying his forearm limply over his eyes. Zelda smiled at the sight of him. He had freckles on his shoulders; and she could see for the first time, in the dim yellow light, the fine definition of his bones and muscles through his skin. Her eyes trailed down the soft, pale curve of his hip before Zelda quickly pulled her gaze from the sleeping form of the boy, her cheeks burning. She sighed, and she looked about his room for a moment in the stillness. His clothing lay hung over the chairs around a little table that had been absent from her room. The same wash basin as the one she'd used the night before sat there still half full of soap and water. All else was bare stone and even as Zelda could sense her dear friend behind her, the off putting nature of the place began harry her once more. She turned her eyes again to Link. Very gently, she placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Link, wake up..." She said softly.

The boy groaned; turning onto his side and pulling the thread-bare pillow up over his head. Zelda laughed quietly.

"Come on now, up with you." She said, kneading the back of his neck.

After a moment, Link pulled himself up and sat wearing a look of tired disorientation beside the Princess.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She said, sweetly.

Link smiled warmly in return, the moment feeling wonderfully natural.

"Good morning Zelda." He said and he stretched his arms back, his joints popping loudly.

It took him a moment to realize that he was shirtless before he absently stood and pulled his still slightly damp undershirt over his head. He flopped back down onto the edge of the bed, self-conscious but only mildly. He turned to Zelda.

"Is it dawn yet?" He asked, his voice foggy.

"I am not sure, though we should be going soon… from what Impa told me we have quite a ride ahead of us." Said Zelda.

Link nodded, looking back at her through heavy lidded eyes as he combed his fingers through his tousled hair. He had dreamed of a horrible, shadowy creature- endowed with a single red eye that night; its disembodied hands banging an enormous drum somewhere in the watery dark of the dreamscape. The rhythm of it was still with him even now as the world became solid again. Zelda's eyes flitted to his as she read the slight vexation in his face.

"How did you sleep?" She asked

Link inhaled deeply and gave a little shrug.

"I slept alright; I had nightmares… but they weren't especially frightening... and you?" He returned.

Zelda sighed.

"My night was the same. Though, I feel _much_ better than I did yesterday… I will, however, be happy to leave this well. Something is, or was very odd here." She said quietly.

It was then that the two of them heard a soft knock at the door, and Impa entered the room with a steaming jug and two wooden steins.

"Good morning young ones. I see, surprisingly enough, that I do not have to wake _either_ of you." She said, setting the objects down on the table, the scent of fresh coffee filling the room.

Link grinned, amply grateful for the small luxury as he stood and walked over to the cluttered table. He thanked Impa as he poured himself a rather large cup of the dark liquid. Zelda shuffled up behind, eagerly grabbing the second stein and filling it to nearly overflowing. As she sat down in the rickety chair, the absorbed look of bliss on her face as she sipped the acerbic substance was enough to make both Impa and Link chuckle as the three gathered at the little table.

* * *

As the morning broke above them and the army barracks awoke beneath the well, Impa restocked Zelda's dwindling supply of arrows and equipped Link and the Princess with thick cloaks of linen and wool as well as dried provisions for the trail ahead. After the Sheikah lady had left the room to attend to some business down the now lighted hallway, Link spread Yolandea's map carefully over the table.

"The pass we're looking for is going to be somewhere north of here, I think off of the trail by the river…" Said Link, pausing as he searched Yolandea's hurried lettering for some way around the lake to the caves that led to the northern mountain range.

A sigh of frustration escaped him as he found that he could see nothing in her notes to indicate such a route.

"It looks like the only way up there is _connected_ to the river… We're going to have to go mostly on foot unless we can find a way to get the horses up the waterfall trail." He said.

Zelda sat back, the chair creaking behind her as she crossed her arms. She glanced down at the map, suddenly remembering the stone tunnel that fed directly into a dammed portion of the field behind the castle.

"Link, I believe I know of a way that we could get the horses to the pass." She said, placing a slender finger on a tiny line running across the top of the paper country.

"This is a waterway that leads from the upper river. It should be shallow enough for us to pass through on horseback. It is this mark here. See?" Said Zelda.

Link looked down again into the map, absently rubbing his jaw in contemplation as he followed Zelda's finger down the faint line.

"Alright then, that sounds like a plan." He replied.

He tuned his head as Zelda rested her elbows on the edge of the table, staring down into the faded map; her expression becoming suddenly concerned.

"...You know that this mountain range we seek is home to the Lord that launched the Northern Invasion, do you not? I do not know what kind of reception we will be given. It is very possible that we will be denied entry." She said.

The boy turned in his chair as he began to fold the map, he looked to Zelda.

"We'll break in if we have to. We got into the castle didn't we? If we can sneak around the Lord of Darkness in a palace crawling with monsters, I don't think we'll have much of a problem doing the same in some rich old man's house." He said, smiling.

Zelda laughed brightly, looping an arm around the boy's neck; their temples touched.

"I suppose you're right. After everything… I believe we could likely sprout wings if need be." She said.

"I wouldn't be surprised at all if we did." Link replied, settling his arm on Zelda's shoulder, his smile all the wider.

There was a knock on the open door way, and the two of them looked up to see a still sleep disheveled Khai holding a small mound of blankets. He regarded the two of them with a knowing look.

"…Morning, Impa asked me to bring you these. I think she's putting together some kind of pack for you two. Princess Zelda, Eolan wants to talk to you; he's down the hall on the left." He said.

Hesitantly, Zelda stood. She looked to Link and then quickly to Khai before she brushed past him.

"I'll be brief." She said, as she left the room.

Khai watched her disappear down the hallway before he ambled into the room. Tossing the folded pile of blankets onto the bed, he took the empty chair next to his friend. He poured himself a cup of the now nearly cold coffee into Zelda's abandoned stein, sitting back in his seat with a sly look in his dark eyes.

"So… you kiss her yet?" He asked.

Link jerked his head toward the impishly grinning Khai.

"What? No!" He exclaimed, and Khai laughed, pouring the contents of his flask into the stein.

"Calm down Link, I'm kidding. Seriously though, I think you could get away with it. I think she _likes_ you, you should totally go for it." Khai said, teasingly.

Link groaned, sheepishly toying with his hair and aggravated by Khai's simpering countenance.

"Shut up Khai, it's not like that at all." He said, feeling the blood heat in his face.

Khai tittered at his annoyance.

"Oh I think it _is_." He said, grabbing the socks on the floor beside the table and stuffing them inside of his black undershirt.

"Oh Link! You're so _brave_, let's get _married_, I want your _babies_!" He cawed, in a forced, high pitched voice.

Link sighed, his eyes narrowing.

"You're an ass."

Khai, grinning from ear to ear, patted his friend lightly on the back.

"It's just a joke kid... But honestly Link, you probably _could_ get her to marry you after all this. She kind of owes you after everything that she's put you through." He said.

Link sighed and shook his head, staring down into the uneven wood of the table.

"She didn't _put_ me through anything. All that's happened is something that's _been_ happening for thousands of years. She and I have our parts to play in it all… and really Khai, she's the only one that could ever know what it feels like… I would feel so totally alone if it wasn't for her. She's not some prize that I win at the end of it and I would never ask that of her... She means too much to me…" Said Link, regretting the utterance the second it had left his lips.

The two boys sat in silence for a moment, and Khai noticed now in the dim light the dark blush that had spread over his friend's cheeks. His smile fell.

"...You're in love with her, aren't you?" Said Khai, accusation in his voice.

Link did not reply; he only stared sullenly up at Khai through his eyebrows, his nerves burning in his chest. Khai exhaled loudly and rolled his eyes. Taking a long drink from the stein, he stood.

"She's going to break your heart kid." He said, and he walked now to the other side of the room, examining the sword and shield that sat against the wall as another lull passed between them.

"Well... _this_ is a pretty fancy sword." Said Khai, picking the blade up from the wall on which it lay.

He found that the weight of it seemed impossible for its size, and he struggled to right it in his hand as Link turned in his chair to watch; curious as to what would happen.

"This thing is ridiculously heavy, how do you carry it around all day Link? You're skinny as hell." He said.

Khai gripped the elaborate blue and gold scabbard in his hand as he tried to pull the blade from it. The sword stuck fast and refused to budge even as Khai's arm began to tremble under the sheer muscular force he exerted on the hilt. Khai uttered a frustrated grunt.

"I can't get this thing out! It feels like it's cemented in there!" He cried.

Link smiled and shook his head as he rose from the table. He genially thumped his friend on the back as he took hold of the scabbard, the sword feather-light in his hand. Easily, with a melodious ring Link pulled the blade from her scabbard and held it gleaming in the candle light for his friend to see. Khai raised his eyebrow.

"… How did you…? That thing wasn't coming out." Said Khai, his face in an expression of befuddlement.

Link ran his fingers along the flat side of the blade.

"My soul is imprinted on it. It's… mine. I'm the only one who can use it." He said, solemnly.

Khai screwed up his face as he stared at the blue-eyed boy in confusion. The both of them then heard a woman gently clear her throat from the doorway, and they each turned to see Zelda standing there; raising an eyebrow as she looked questioningly to Khai. He had forgotten to take the two socks out from under his shirt. Quickly, he pulled them lose, tossing them both at Link and hitting him in the side of the head.

"Your Highness…" He said, with a shallow bend. With that, he quickly left.

Link and Zelda looked at each other, each of them bursting into sprightly laughter.

* * *

As the morning drew on, Epona and Midge were brought down from the hillside and promptly loaded with all manner of supplies. As Zelda and the boy prepared once again to take to the road, they stood in a small circle with Impa, Khai and Eolan at the tattered gates of Kakariko.

"Please be safe Your Majesty, the trail to the peak is a treacherous one. I only hope that the provisions we have given will serve you well. May the Gods speed you forth." Said Eolan, gruffly.

To his astonishment, the Princess stepped closer; gently wrapping her arms around the old knight. Perplexed, he softly patted her back and she pulled away offering him a tender smile.

"Thank you Eolan." She said softly.

Zelda then turned to Impa, who wore a look of stark unease on her dark face. The two embraced, and the Shiekah woman held the girl tightly. She then helped Zelda to mount the now rather overloaded Midge. Her eyes shifted to Link

"Guard one another, and be swift. There is precious little time." Said Impa, as she clasped the boy's arm.

Link nodded as he turned to Khai, now in a full suit of armor, morosely kicking the dirt as he stood there; unenthusiastic to see his friend off into the wilderness again.

"Happy trails kid. Don't die." He said flatly.

The two of them shared a quick hug, Link's eye's moving to Epona's overburdened saddle. He held his friend's shoulders for a moment.

"There's something I want you to have." He said, and he turned quickly to the cloth bound object strapped to Epona's back.

He handed it to Khai who looked quizzically down at the rolled cloth and then back to Link. He unwound the bundle and stared in awe at the sword and scabbard that lay across his palms.

"Link… is... is this Roland's?" He asked, and Link nodded.

"It is… the last one he ever made. I think you should have her Khai; her name's Dìoghaltas." He said.

Khai scoffed good-naturedly, and his lips pulled into a rueful smile as he unsheathed the sword and held it aloft in the morning light. After a moment of admiration, he sheathed it once more and looked again to Link.

"Are… you sure? He was like your father..." He said.

Link lovingly clapped his friend's shoulder.

"Of course... You're like my brother." He said.

* * *

With final good byes and wishes for luck said, Link and Zelda sped off into the field; leaving their friends to watch as they disappeared on the sun blasted horizon. They rode hard, each knowing now that time was limited and that the lives of thousands rested on how much ground they covered from then until the last page was finally within their grasp. They thundered over the empty, stone laden field with the mountain at their backs, seeing every so often small bands of roving Bokoblins in the hilly distance. As they passed over the Bridge of Eldin, the remnants of a charred blockade still littering the stone, they found themselves lost in thought. Zelda, every so often looking across to the boy as the wind swept her hair out of its binding; examining his well made features and feeling something loud, like something like pain, emanating from him. Link brooded on his earlier conversation with Khai. In the windy solitude of the ride, he sorted the colors of his his feelings; resolving to seal them deep within his heart and breathe not a word of his growing affection for the Hyrulian Princess to another soul. By the afternoon they had reached the fields of the upper Lanayru province and the two saddle sore riders along with their exhausted horses stopped for a moment in a shady spot beside a rocky stream. Epona and Midge lay in the soft, green grass; nibbling the abounding clover as Zelda and Link drank from the quietly babbling water and stretched their stiff, chafing legs. Link rested his sore back against a small tree, closing his eyes as the cool, sweet scented breeze fanned across his skin. Zelda plopped down next to him with the small loaf of sugared bread stuffed with pumpkin meat that Eolan had given her. She carefully ripped it in half and softly nudged Link with her shoulder, prompting the boy to open his eyes.

"Here, I thought that since we have stopped, it would be a good time for lunch." She said, offering Link the chunk of bread.

He took it with a nod of thanks and the two of them ate in the shade of the little tree, looking off at the white, boulder wrought faces of the surrounding hills. Link glanced down at the remaining bread and then back to Zelda; her eyes preoccupied, staring out into the distance.

"This is really good, where did you get it Zelda?" He asked.

"Eolan made it, actually." She replied.

Link paused for a second, his brows knitting in disbelief.

"He bakes?" He queried.

Zelda giggled.

"Apparently." She said, finishing her half of the loaf.

"Well, that's rather surprising. He didn't strike me as the baking type…" Said Link.

Zelda turned toward him, brushing the sugar stuck to her fingers off onto the grass.

"He is not as stern as he seems, though I doubt he would like anyone to know that." She said.

Link let his head fall back against the tree with a light sigh, thinking now of his friend that he had left behind once again at the gates of yet another ruined town.

"Yeah...That's how Khai is too. He acts completely sarcastic and aloof all the time but I know that's all just a façade… He's angry and confused; he always has been. Mariana was the one that kept him grounded…" Said Link, sadness creeping into his voice.

Zelda's eyes fell into her lap.

"I wish I would have said more to him when I'd had the chance. But, as shameful as it feels to admit it, I was afraid… he seems to hate me so adamantly... I doubt _anything_ I could say would change that." She said meekly.

Link shifted forward onto his elbows, turning his head to the discomfited Princess.

"It's not that he hates you personally Zelda. I think that I told you before; he just has a deep seeded grudge against any and all nobility. He always has." He said.

Zelda sat in silent contemplation for a moment, thinking now of the dark-eyed boy's harsh words toward her in the scorched forest village; his blame still stung her heart. She turned her eyes to Link's.

"Why? What makes him hold such a grudge as to dismiss an entire group of people?" Asked Zelda.

Link drew his knees to his chest, laying his elbows across them and resting his cheek against his forearms. Zelda watched his thin chest expand soundlessly.

"It ties into the entire course of his life, and mine… Roland, my father and Khai's were all ordained knights that fought in a company together. After the war with the north, Khai was born and his mother died in childbirth. When Khai was 3, and _I_ had just been born, our families decided that they wanted to move south; to a place that their children could grow up in peace away from the city, and conflict that comes with having sons born into knighthood. My father already had our house in Faron built by then. So all of them planned to go into retirement. The thing was, my father and Khai's had made some kind of contract with the Duke of Eldin as a way to earn a little extra money without having to go too far away from us. They went in to it thinking it was just a matter of guarding the Duke and his family six months out of the year, and they would be done in less than half a decade. As they came to find out, the Duke had actually intended them for mercenary work. They broke the contract, and I guess the Duke was furious at being refused and humiliated in front of his court… Our parents were moving the last of their things from their houses in the city across the field to Faron, Khai went along with his dad for the final trip. The Duke and a handful of his men followed them out into the middle of nowhere and killed the horses... burned the wagon... and then murdered both of my father and his right in front of Khai while they held a knife to his throat… and then they gave the kid a dagger as a joke and left him to wander the field alone, expecting wild animals to pick him off or something... Roland found him a day later, along with the bodies... Good old Roland... he tried to expose what had happened, but there was no proof, and so it went nowhere… My mother took Khai in. That's how the two of us became such close friends. For a long time I thought he _was_ my brother until I was old enough to know that story. I was too young to really understand it at the time… but Khai was bitter even then, and he's been looking for ways to prove his point ever since." Said Link, staring into the grass.

He lifted his gaze to Zelda beside him, her eyes wide with appalled shock.

"Link… I... I am truly sorry. I'm sure… had my father known… He surely would have..." She stammered.

Link softly gripped her hand.

"It's not his fault… some men are just petty, and their pride is worth killing for. It's unfortunate...truly..." He said, withdrawing his hand and looking up into the afternoon sky.

"We should be going, we need to make it to at least the upper river before we camp tonight. We've still got a ways to go." He said, standing and offering his hand to the seated Princess.

* * *

After another two hours of vigorous travel, the two now made their way toward an ornate bridge, spanning a small brook in the distance. The eminent spires of the castle came into view as they rode forward; now looming and ominous in the cloudless sky. Vigilantly scanning their surroundings for guarding monsters, they soon came upon the small, man-made lake that backed to the steel grating of a large stone structure behind the walls of the palace gardens. Link and Zelda then followed the stream back to a towering wall of rock. Burrowed in its side was the lighted tunnel to the upper branch of the river. The two of them dismounted, taking their horses by the reins and leading them down the short stair way into, what Zelda now noticed, was an extremely shallow stream. Link stepped down onto the stairs first, starting a bit at the cold air of the waterway as he tried to coax Epona down the short staircase with soft calls and clicking noises. Reluctantly, with her ears turned stiffly back she followed her master and Midge followed her; stepping slowly into the water. As the boy and the Princess once again mounted their horses from the staircase and began to trot into the dark, Zelda noticed now to her puzzlement that the stream was not flowing at all, but standing cold and motionless on the white brick. As they made their way through the cavern, Zelda sensed something amiss in the home of the Zoras, and her fears were amplified with every step they took into the increasingly chilly cavern. Shivering, the both of them pulled the heavy woolen cloaks that Impa had sent along with them out of their stuffed saddlebags. After nearly six miles, the pale light of early afternoon became visible in the dark passage. As they emerged from the tunnel, each of them surveyed their surroundings in dismayed confusion. The river of the Zora tribe had frozen entirely solid, and Zelda pulled Midge abruptly to a stop on the ice as indignation seized her. Link stood beside her, his mouth agape.

"Zelda… What happened here?" He asked, his eyes still scanning the snow covered rocks in disbelief.

The Princess closed her eyes.

"In times of great malevolence, Zora's Domain will freeze itself, along with its inhabitants… It is a sign that something is inextricably wrong in this realm." She said, and she quickly reined midge toward the caves and Link followed at her heels.

At Zelda's insistence, the two of them had left the horses near the opening to the mountain trail and now quickly made their way up the stairs, as they had weeks before, to the icy court. To her horror, Zelda now beheld the form of Queen Rutolla frozen solid to her throne. Her marble-like face in a look of the most desperate anguish as the girl hurried to her side. Sadly, Zelda reached out and gently stroked Rutolla's cheek, feeling the life that still lingered slumbering in the Zoraian hall.

"She is still alive… all of them are." She said.

Zelda pulled slowly away, pressing her hands together and offering a silent prayer for the Zora Queen and her people trapped beneath the aberrant ice. The Princess opened her eyes again and looked resolutely once more into Rutolla's sleeping face.

"I promise you… you are not doomed to this…on my life..." She whispered.

Zelda felt her friend's hand on her back then, and she turned to meet his gaze. They regarded each other silently and as she turned for one last look at Queen Rutolla, they started back down the hallway, to the stairs and then to the caves below.

* * *

The passage to the northern mountain trail was a steep and slow journey; the climb cold and grueling. In the center of the cave, as the temperature continued to drop, Link and the Princess were forced to dismount and lead their overwrought horses by the reins up the rocky slope. It was close to evening when they finally emerged out onto the snowy cliffs. The land rolled down below them in marshy, frosted taiga. An imposing vertical forest of fir trees dotting the mountain which they had begun to climb after a short dash through heavy evergreens. The wind was biting as the travelers reached the top of the first peak, the view frigid though incredibly beautiful in the setting sun; turning the snow to various shades of yellow and lavender. They trotted carefully along the path curving through the mountains as rocky peaks loomed around them, casting blue shadows down into the snow. The cold was oppressive, pervading everything and seeming to turn to fire in their ears and fingers. To combat the misery of the deepening frost, the boy and the Princess played a game as they rode about the cliff tops. Zelda began a story and then handed it off to Link, who in turn added his own elements of nonsense. They kept it going until the story became so ridiculous that both of them broke into hearty laughter despite the stabbing cold. As the sun finally set behind the mountains, and they passed a bridge over a deep ravine, they found themselves on a slope amidst a small patch of conifers. It was then that Link noticed that the Princess had begun to shiver as the moon climbed into the sky. He pulled Epona to a stop and looked across to the trembling Zelda at his side.

"You're shaking…" He said over the wind.

Zelda swallowed and pulled the woolen cloak tighter around her boney figure, her muscles tense with unrelenting cold.

"I am fine. We must keep going, I don't think it is even possible to camp here." She said, her breath like a cloud under the moon.

Link slid down off of his horse, unrolling one of the blankets packed behind the saddle and grasping the tightly bundled sleeping mat.

"We're not camping, I'm going to make a fire and feed the horses. We're only stopping long enough to warm up a little. We're not any good to Hyrule if we're missing limbs or dead… Come here." He said, and Zelda hopped down from Midge's back; the wind seemed to cut right through her.

Link wrapped her in the thick blanket and handed her his bedroll.

"Go on and sit down. I'll join you in a second." He said.

With an abashed sigh Zelda did as he asked, and she watched from the small cave of blanket and wool as the boy cleared away the snow from the spot in front of her. He pulled the bone-dry, finely chopped logs from the drooping bag behind Midge's saddle along with a small bale of compressed hay. He fed the two horses and then set the logs in position, lighting a match and looking to Zelda, who obligingly lit them ablaze. Link, now feeling the full effects of the sunless cold himself, quickly sat down next to Zelda on the mat. She wrapped the other corner of the blanket around him, taking his freezing fingers in hers and gently rubbing the warmth back into them. At length, the two relaxed and began to chat quietly as the fire crackled before them. Just as the feeling had finally started to come back to their toes and fingers, the two of them decided to start again down the path. Though in the dark, the trail had become indistinguishable, and Link thought anxiously for a moment on the very real possibility of becoming lost in the endless snow. As they stood, rolling up both the mat and blanket, Link noticed that Epona had become rather restless. She pawed the ground, shifting from side to side and nickering angrily as she stared off into the distance.

"What is it girl?" Link asked, his voice seeming to die on the rushing wind.

A long, wailing howl, answered by several more rang about the gusty peak in the dark. Instinctively, both Zelda and Link drew their swords as they stood together in the snow, peering into the darkness.

"Wolves?" Zelda asked, not taking her eyes from the darkened hillside.

"No... Wolfos... They're much worse. Wolves hunt for food, but these things are evil earth spirits. They're elementals, they hunt to satisfy bloodlust… and we're trespassing on their mountain." Said Link.

While he spoke, seven pairs of glowing red eyes drew closer as the sound of ghostly snarling because audible in the dark. The two readied their swords as the wolf-like creatures, who seemed to be made in part from wind and snow charged; besetting Link and the Princess with unnaturally large claws and fangs. Back to back they slashed at the agile creatures as they defended both themselves and the frightened, braying horses. One of the larger entities managed to clamp its jaws down onto Zelda's forearm and it flung her on to her back in the snow as three more of them surrounded Link, snapping mercilessly at him as he frantically tried to fend them off. The ever dodging wall of jaws and fur seemingly immovable as he wildly fought his way toward the fallen girl. The beasts tore into his right arm and leg as he plowed forward. Zelda ran the thin blade of her rapier clear through the neck of the second assailing Wolfos, kicking the smaller one at her feet in the face as the first still violently shook her bleeding arm in its jaws. It took three good jabs before the creatures fell and she scrambled to her feet, slashing about her as she rushed to aid the surrounded boy; her blood bright in the snow. As Link leaned into another evaded thrust, bleeding from three deep punctures in his arm and leg he saw then in the distance an enormous, shaggy gray dog bounding toward them. The dog, barking fiercely, slammed into the remaining pack of Wolfos, quickly biting down on the throat of the largest one and dropping it dead before it turned on its massive paws for the next. After a few more moments of barking and snarling, the seven creatures lay slain on the mountainside and the strange dog, along with both Zelda and Link, stood panting in the dark. The mammoth hound turned to Link, his canine mouth in a smile and his bright pink tongue lolling out as he wagged his tail. Zelda came to kneel beside the dog who happily licked her face as she scratched his head, quietly thanking him. She sighed out an exhausted laugh as the dog stood again, taking a few paces ahead and looking back at the two bloodied travelers. Zelda stood.

"I… I think he wants us to go with him. Perhaps he belongs to the mansion." She said, breathlessly.

Link nodded, his heart still racing as he gently took Zelda's injured arm in his hands, examining the wound.

"I think you're going to need stitches." He said, winded.

Zelda looked fretfully down at the boy's right arm; the entirely of it from gauntlet to chainmail was bright red, as was his left thigh and calve.

"_I_ need stitches…" She said.

They heard the dog whine impatiently in front of them and so, wounded, they saddled the horses once again and followed the great, gray hound over the rock and snow.

* * *

Not even an hour's ride later, sure enough, the dog had led them to the doors of the peak mansion and the two dismounted now on the stone porch below a wide flight of steps. They followed the dog as he hurried up the stairs, pawing and barking loudly at the huge, iron braced double door. Link and Zelda stood, shivering in the silvery moonlight as the dog continued his clamor. The Princess could sense an unspeakably dark energy flowing from the place and as they heard the latch open from the inside, she felt every hair on her body stiffen. A tall, stately man with a thin, dark mustache came to the door. His look and clothing suggesting high nobility and he stared with a mixture of amazement and suspicion at the pair. He glanced down as the dog ran into the house behind him.

"Bràthair Mór, what have you dragged to my house you landloping mutt?" He cried in exasperation.

He looked back to Link and the Princess, his blue-gray eyes peevishly scanning their figures.

"Well, what do you want? No one comes out here without some kind of featherbrained reason." He said.

Link stepped forward.

"Please sir, I'm wounded and so is she. We were attacked coming through the pass. Your dog saved our lives, and we followed him back here. If you would let us in long enough to rest and tend to our injuries we would be very grateful." He said, with a slight bow.

The gentleman narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question; _why_ are you here?" He insisted, and Link stood silently, refusing to drop his gaze.

The man's expression finally softened.

"Well, I suppose as much as I enjoy ornamentation on my steps, your frozen corpses would hardly do for that end. And if you intend on robbing me I assure you that will you find nothing worth stealing… You have horses too?" He said, gazing past the teenagers to their mounts. He turned his head back into the mansion.

"Meryl!" He bellowed, and moments later a nearly zombified looking maid appeared next to the man in the doorway.

"Take the two horses and put them in the stables with the others." He said.

The woman nodded and pulled a greatcoat of stained white fur from the coatrack beside the door before she shambled passed them. The man stepped aside and gestured for the two of them to come in.

"I am Count Demeru, welcome to my house."

* * *

After walking down a short hallway lined with various suits of armor, the floor carpeted in red out into a large foyer with two grand stairways against either wall, Link and the Princess found themselves in a dark though lavishly decorated living room. A fire blazed in the hearth on the far wall, Bràthair Mór lay on his side in front of it, his tail thumping on the ground as his master and the two strange youths entered. Beside the hearth sat a long, red silken couch with a low standing cabinet and two chairs. Above it there hung a portrait of a much younger looking Demeru. Beside him stood a smiling toddler. The Count bent and pulled a snifter from one of the many shelves within the cabinet and poured a glass of brandy as Link moved to seat Zelda on one of the brocaded, ivory chairs. The Count snapped to attention, irascibly waving his arm.

"Don't, _don't_ sit down! You'll get your blood all over my chairs!" He barked.

"Here." He said, offering the now rather irritated Link the glass of liquor.

Gripping the stem with a nod of thanks, he turned to Zelda, very gently pushing the thin, leather sleeve up to her elbow and drizzling the alcohol onto the still bleeding bite mark. She inhaled sharply, wincing a slight as it began to sting. The man uttered a low noise of shock as he trenchantly grabbed the glass out of Link's hand.

"What are you doing?! This is _good_ brandy, not that _you_ would know." He said, quickly turning and disappearing into a door on the other side of the room.

Zelda turned to Link, reading the anger in his eyes as he stared crossly in the direction of the door. She laid her hand against his cheek and he turned his face to hers.

"Be calm… something is very strange here." She said.

A moment later the Count returned with a wooden chair and a large bowl of hot water and herbs; a soft rag floated on top.

"Now you may clean her wounds, and don't forget to wash the blood out of your clothes. There is a cauldron of water on the fire in the kitchen as we speak." Said Demeru harshly, moving to the door from which they had entered.

"Meryl!" He shouted loudly into the hall.

Again, the strange, haunted maid appeared in the room; her eyes, Link now noticed, ringed with a color somewhere between purple and brown.

"Fetch me my medical tin before these two bleed all over my hardwood floor." Said the Count.

With a small curtsy, the maid disappeared into yet another door on the opposite side of the room. She appeared again moments later, quickly handing the box of medical supplies to Link.

"Thank you miss. I hope you didn't have too much trouble with the red horse, she's a little crabby, to say the least." He said amiably.

The girl only stared up at him through her brown bangs before she turned and disappeared back into the hallway.

"She's mute, and most likely insane… one would have to be, to willing stay here." Said the Count, slumped on the couch and sipping another glass of brandy.

* * *

Link and Zelda took their turns bathing and stitching each other's wounds. After the Princess had mended the alarmingly deep gashes in the boy's leg, Link found himself in the strange, rude Count's kitchen washing his bloodstained leggings and the sleeve of his undershirt. He felt an overwhelming sense of eerie darkness pressing down on him as he stood cold and shirtless in the uncomfortable place. After some time next to the fire, the deer-skin was dry and Link quickly dressed and pushed open the door to the living room. Zelda sat on the chair, her arm wrapped in cloth bandages as she sat with Bràthair Mór, cheerily rubbing his shaggy stomach. The Count looked up and gestured for him to sit down.

"So, you never _did_ answer me. What are you doing in these mountains? Are you two suicidal honeymooners or just idiotic teenagers? I cannot tell which." He said.

Link fidgeted irately in his seat as Zelda straightened, setting a soft hand at his knee.

"Neither. I am Zelda; Princess of Hyrule." She said.

Demeru raised an acidulous eyebrow.

"Are you now?" He said, and Zelda nodded.

"Yes. This boy here is the chosen defender of our realm. There is a great evil that grows stronger with each passing day, and we seek a way to disempower and destroy it; lest it tear the land asunder. We are searching for the lost chapter of the Sky Sage's book." She said.

The Count froze for a moment, looking incredulously at the odd fair-haired girl as he took another sip of his brandy. As if the glass had been wretched from his hand, the snifter flew across the room, shattering on the wall near the door. Blinking slowly for a moment, the Count reached again into the cabinet, pulling from it another glass and Zelda could see now that there were very few left upon the shelves. He poured himself a glass of liquor as if nothing had happened as the two regarded him with wide eyes.

"So you come to my door, claiming to be the daughter of the King that killed my brother and then proceed to spout some asinine doomsday malarkey. Well, as _charming_ as that all is…" The Count was cut abruptly off by a shrill scream from the upper floors of the house.

Bràthair Mór leapt to his feet beside the fire and quickly nosed the door to the hallway open, running off into the darkened foyer. Link looked to the slightly opened door and then back to Demeru.

"What was that?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." He said, and Zelda noticed that his hands were in a visible tremor.

Zelda tilted her head, sensing great turmoil within the Count, and she felt sympathy rise within her.

"Please sir. I am telling you the truth, the pages hold…"

"I know exactly what the pages hold. The real question of the evening is why should I give them to you? I can't just be going around giving out secret histories of holy power to every pretty blonde that comes here claiming to be Princess Zelda." Demeru interrupted.

Link shifted in his seat.

"So you _do_ have them." He said quietly, noticing out the corner of his eye some slight movement on the bookcase against the wall.

Without cause, the books began to fling themselves from the shelves, some with enough force to hit the wall on the opposite side. The two travelers watched in confusion as the book case nearly emptied itself. When at last it stopped, they turned uncomfortable gazes back to the Count. He sat perfectly still for a moment, his mouth and eye twitching involuntarily before he took a long drink of his liquor; draining the glass and pouring himself another. At length, he spoke.

"A thousand years ago, Queen Zelda XXXVII came to these mountains and entrusted my ancestor with the first five pages of the sky book. She told him then: as my father told me, and his father before him, that she would be back for them in another incarnation sometime in the future. She asked that as decedents of the Sky Sage himself and the stewards of the north that we would guard the secrets of the pages until she returned. A promise we have kept, even as war was waged upon the capital." Said Count Demeru.

As he spoke, another piercing scream ripped through the upper chambers of the house; its sound chillingly inhuman. This time the Count perceptibly jumped, loudly setting down his glass and burying his face in his hands. Link stood, anxiously watching the doors as Zelda knelt next to Count. She lightly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"There is some terrible evil in this house, isn't there? Please... good sir... it will not shame you to share your trouble with us." She said, mildly.

The Count took his hands from his face, resting his elbow on the arm of the couch and his head against the web of his hand.

"My brother was something of an occultist. He developed a rather unhealthy fixation with ancient Gerudo and Shiekah rituals in the years before he died. Sometimes I think it was that which drove him mad and power hungry. When I first inherited this house my daughter, Ashelia, became… strangely ill in the head. She is possessed you see… by whatever demon my brother summoned into these walls. She has been for years now. The screaming you've been hearing is coming from her chambers…" Said Demeru, looking near to tears.

Zelda sadly dropped her gaze.

"I am sorry. Perhaps… Perhaps Link and I can help her somehow." She said, lifting her eyes back to the Count.

Demeru stiffened, his face hardening again as he turned to the girl.

"How will two vagabond children accomplish what all the priests in Hyrule could not manage? Unless…" He paused, his eyes clouding.

"Unless you really _are_ Princess Zelda…" He said.

Zelda stood, and the Count looked to her and then to the scruffy young swordsman beside her.

"If... and only if you two can find a way to drive the demon from my daughter… I will gladly give you the pages." He said.

Zelda nodded, fear building in the pit of her stomach. She looked to Link, who moved to join her at her side. She softly cleared her throat.

"We will do our best sir." She said

Demeru stood then, turning to a box upon the mantle. From it he pulled a large, iron key.

"Take the door to your right. Her room is up the second flight of steps. Please, however things go… please don't hurt my daughter." Implored the Count.

* * *

After quickly running to the stables to retrieve the sky book from Epona's saddlebag, Link and the Princess made the short walk through the hallways and up the stairs to the tower above them. Cautiously, as Zelda held the book beneath her arm, Link turned the key in the lock of the hulking door. The room they stepped into was nearly pitch black save for the cold moonlight streaming through the window, and the two of them as they entered tried not to gag on the stench of rotting flesh that saturated the chamber. Lighting the candles along the wall, Zelda could now see that the floor was littered with the carcasses of various small animals and broken toys. In the corner, chained to the wall near the bed slumped a tiny figure; her hair matted with what looked like years of filth. Link stopped in shock as he beheld her pitiful condition.

"…She's so young. To keep her this way…" He said, and it was then that the girl raised her head.

Her eyes glowed bright yellow in the dark, the rest of her face obscured. She began to giggle, the sound perverted and unnatural.

"Ah, the beauteous majesty of Hyrule... The smell of holy blood. Have you come to save the child?" Asked the creature, its voice neither male nor female and seeming to emanate many different tones within the one.

Zelda did not answer. Slowly she approached the figure on the floor, opening the book to an exorcism spell, sickened and unnerved by the foul presence. Link moved carefully behind setting the candelabra beside the Princess and watching intently as the demon-child began to titter again, menacingly.

"You will fail. I am Ainbertach. I am ancient as the blackest earth. I root and feed. I am _eternal._ You are naught but a mortal woman now, imbued with the blood of the white Goddess, the blood of the old world. I will feast upon your divine young flesh and consume your soul! I will take your power for my own!" It cackled.

Then the creature lifted its face to the light. Below its glowing eyes there sat a maw of needle like teeth jutting through its lips and cheeks. With an earsplitting screech, the demon sprung and Zelda just barely caught the steel chains about its wrists in her astral grasp. With all her strength, she forced the writhing creature to the ground as its yawning jaw snapped desperately for her. Trembling with the great spiritual exertion, she placed her hand on the top of its head and began to recite the incantation. A phantom wind began to whip about the chamber as Link stared wide-eyed at the scene. The bed began to thump violently on the floor as the gale intensified, blowing out the candles and tearing the binding from Zelda's hair, tossing it madly about her face. To Link's astonishment, the Princess began to glow with a golden radiance as she chanted the spell; her voice somehow filling the room over the rushing air. The demon wailed, and it was then that Link turned to see that the writing desk in the corner of the room had begun to levitate. Within an instant the chair hurled itself in the direction of the entranced Zelda and quickly drawing his sword, Link sliced the flying object in two, it's pieces landing with a wooden thud on either side of the room. Next came the desk itself as a barrage of books and papers swirled around the room. Link leapt upon the flying desk as it shot forward, knocking the air out of his lungs as he found himself being pelted by the animated books. The windows above them shattered, raining glass down upon the room as the large chest of draws began to bang loudly against the stone. Link felt the shards of glass scrape his cheek and neck as he hurried toward the now floating chest. It pitched its drawers at him, striking him in the face and ribs as he flung himself down upon it; frantically trying to keep it from throwing itself at the Princess across the room. Suddenly, the tumult came to an abrupt halt. The flying objects dropping all at once to the floor as Link was tossed onto his back. He painfully got to his feet, quickly making his way to Zelda as he absently wiped the blood from his nose and lip. The Princess stood, unblinking and still aglow as a strange lightless, purple fire engulfed the figure of the girl. With a small gesture of her hand, Zelda completely shattered the thick chains around the girl's wrists as the odd flame dissipated. The little girl lay in a heap, sobbing as she cried out for her father. Moments later, the door flung open and a panicked Demeru appeared with a lighted torch, staring first in wonder at the motionless Princess, a light with unfathomable power and then to Asheila curled upon the floor. The Count dropped the torch to the stone tile and rushed to the little girl, scooping her into his arms and gripping onto her as if she would float away. As the father and daughter embraced, the light surrounding Zelda began to fade and she stumbled backward with a soft, shuddering sigh. Link caught her as her knees buckled and he brought her gently to the floor, holding her tightly as she rested unconscious against him. Slowly, the Count stood and carried Asheila to the doorway as the child lay quietly whimpering against his shoulder. As he opened the door, he turned once more to regard Link with the spent Princess in his arms upon the floor.

"I'm sorry I doubted her." He said.

* * *

Zelda awoke a few hours later on the red couch next to Bràthair Mór nudging his way under her arm. After a brief moment of confusion, her head ringing with pain, she looked about at her surroundings. On the floor beside her sat Link with the little girl as his side, talking quietly as Link showed her the sketched pictures and portraits in the sky book. Ashelia turned her head as she heard Zelda stir; her gray eyes bright and her dark brown hair now in soft ringlets around her face. The puncture wounds about her mouth had already started to heal. She tugged Link's sleeve and the boy looked first to her and then to Zelda behind. She rose dizzily to sitting as Link settled beside her, a warm and commending smile on his face.

"Come say hi Asheila. This is the lady that helped you get out of that room." He said.

The little girl smiled shyly, taking the sides of her sky-blue satin dress and giving a quick curtsey before she dashed off into the kitchen. Zelda chuckled in spite of the pain in her head. Link turned to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Very dizzy… my head aches." She replied, rubbing her temples.

Link gently smoothed his hand over the top of her head.

"You saved that little girl Zelda. She doesn't remember hardly any of it. She was trapped inside that demon for three years. Demeru said he brought priests from all over the country and not a single one of them could touch her… We were in there for less than half an hour." He said.

Zelda smiled.

"I remember very little…I think _she_ took over toward the end of it." She said.

Link nodded sleepily.

"Aye."

The kitchen door creaked open then, the Count, Meryl and Asheila all passing through it as the little girl pulled her father in Zelda's direction.

"See? I told you she was up." She said.

The Count made his way to the chair in front of the Princess, sitting slowly down as his daughter hopped up between the two travelers, spreading open the sky book again to the drawings of the funny, round creatures with leaves sprouting from their backs.

"I owe you an apology, Your Grace." Said Demeru.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness with the both of you. I can't thank you enough for what you've done." He said, motioning to Meryl who rolled a tea tray beside the fire.

The maid, a crooked smile on her lips, enthusiastically poured Zelda a cup of tea which the girl graciously thanked her for. She turned her eyes back to the Count as she quickly drained the contents of her cup. From the pocket of his robes, Demeru pulled a leather bound packet.

"As you requested my dear, the first five pages." He said, handing the leather casing to Zelda who took it with a beaming smile.

* * *

After a small breakfast, while the sky began to take on the dim blue of dawn, Count Demeru, Bràthair Mór and Asheila stood on the steps of the mansion as Meryl brought the oddly compliant Epona with Midge tied behind her from the stables. Handing the reins to Link, she turned to the still exhausted Zelda. She examined the Princess with her strange hazel eyes before she wrapped her in a tight hug. Asheila came about to Zelda's side, gripping her little finger as Meryl brushed past her and back into the house. Kneeling down on still very unsteady legs, she smiled sweetly at the little girl before her.

"Good-bye little one, take care of yourself." Said Zelda.

Asheila looked pensively into her eyes for a moment before she wrapped her arms softly around her beautiful champion's shoulders.

"Thank you… thank you so much." She whispered, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She then turned to Link, locking her arms behind his back and laying her head against his chest before she returned to her father's side.

"The next five pages, as I've instructed the boy, lie in the desert within or near the Arbiter's Grounds. I wish you and your swordsman safe travel my Princess. I am forever in your debt." Said Count Demeru.

With a low bow, he turned with his daughter's hand in his and pushed back through the doors, leaving Link and Zelda alone again on the porch. Zelda stepped toward the horses, already trembling as the muscles in her legs quivered under her weight.

"I am not looking forward to this ride, though, I shall be overjoyed to sit down again." She said, disjointedly.

Link grinned tiredly as he pulled the quilt down from behind Epona's saddle.

"Good thing you're not riding then." He said, playfully tossing the blanket over Zelda as he mounted his horse.

"Come on, you can share the saddle with me. It'll be a way warmer ride for both of us and you can rest a little more; I know where I'm going." He said, extending a hand to the Princess.

With a wan smile, she took it and he hauled her carefully up on to Epona's back in front of him. Zelda pulled the blanket over her head as she swung her legs over the saddle, lying limply against Link's shoulder as he hitched the horses on over the snow. As she sat there, she wondered for a moment how she would _ever_ sleep on the back of a moving horse and what a silly, though very kind gesture Link had attempted on her behalf. But, as her tired, overtaxed mind turned it over she found herself dozing lightly as the two rode over the cliffs into the breaking dawn.


	13. The Desert Woman

Near the tall window of the northern tower he stood, staring down into the rolling hills of the rich kingdom below. He pondered there the strangeness of fate, the great circle of being that even he, in all of his ancient magnificence could not understand. In the passing nights the Gerudo King had become fully himself again, growing accustomed to this new body as the lingering thoughts and protests of Daphnes faded and his own foggy and washed out memories replaced them. He knew for certain who he was, and felt the rage that burned inside him. He vaguely remembered the dark, empty world within the mirror and he knew that this was not the first time he had crawled back out of some bottomless pit, nor was it the second or third. He grinned smugly at his victory. No matter what prison he was forced into, he would always return. He was the very embodiment of strength; a God among the squeaking insects that called themselves men. He looked down now, the castle pleasantly silent, at the land that filled him with insatiable lust. The land that could be his, which _should_ be his and yet never was. His grin faded as boiling hate took hold of him. Just as he himself could never truly be destroyed, every time he awoke- every time he managed to free himself, _he_ would rise again from his grave; the insufferable knight. No matter how many times they killed each other, like a weed, the boy would never stay dead. Along with the girl, the great power of a long departed Goddess sleeping undeservingly in her feeble body; somehow they would stand in his way… and they would be triumphant. He and the girl were preparing themselves, even now, to rise against him. It made little sense to him. How could it be possible that simple children could defeat him over and over again, in all his might and magic?

_The Gods must favor the weak. If they favor anything at all._

Turning from the window, the Dark King made his way to the empty throne. Sitting down with an air of hubris, he pondered the fatuous will of the Goddesses. It was never an army, never a great beast and never even a _man_ that drew a blade against him with any hope. It was always the boy. Ganondorf knew, in his eons of existence, that he had cut the child down before. Though, aside from the rancorous ecstasy of doing so, even this seemed futile thinking of it now. For even as he ran a blade through the boy's heart, the little knight would always manage to slide his abhorrent sword into his own first, and die a hero of the worms... the cycle endless. It had contorted his mind as the obscured memories of centuries long past began to return. He could almost remember a time that he had been so close, had enjoyed his supremacy for years before the knight had come, carrying with him one of the ardently sought pieces of the Holy Triangle- the key to true Godhood. Power belongs with might, and yet these children had somehow the command to deny him. The thought enraged and confounded him. Though, it did not matter; he had no intention this time of ruling the pigs. His ambition now, was solely vengeance. Hyrule... her lush meadows, her vast forests, shining waters and towering mountains had long taunted him. Now, as he had returned once again to her, Ganondorf wanted nothing more than to burn her into the sea, along with her sniveling inhabitants. He would do this out of spite. For he knew that nothing would torment the other bearers so much as seeing their world and everything they knew utterly destroyed. Then, regardless if he would remain standing there would at last, for him, be peace. A bitter smile crept back into his face at the thought. Perhaps when he had finished with the land he would once again have the pleasure of killing the boy, and his Princess... _slowly_… At the far end of the room, the large, arched wooden doorway groaned open. The Shiekah, a long cloth wrapped object beneath his arm, stepped across the marble tile. Standing below the steps to the throne, he kneeled as he presented the item to his master.

"My lord, the blade, as you requested." He said, his head bowed.

Ganondorf stood; descending the steps he took the sword from Delvion's upturned hands. Unsheathing it, he examined it closely, scanning the steel for flaws. The blade was sleek, tapered and razor sharp; the guard of the hilt fashioned in gold like the heads of two dragons. Delvion looked up from where he knelt.

"I hope it pleases you." He said.

"It will do." Ganondorf replied, and the Sheikah rose to his feet.

He sheathed the sword, his eyes lifting to the obsequious figure before him. As his senses had begun to return to him, he had felt as of late something about the slave that had aroused mistrust in him. With a low bow, Delvion turned to leave.

"Sheikah." Ganondorf called after him, as he sat slowly back down upon the throne; resting his temple against his knuckles, the sword at his side.

Delvion turned.

"Tell me, why did you assist in reviving me? What _was_ it that made you betray your people; your King?" Asked Ganondorf.

Delvion blinked.

"I have harbored a distaste for the monarchy since childhood. I simply wanted to see them overthrown… and who better to do so than you, my lord?" He said.

Ganondorf shifted, gripping the hilt of his blade tighter in his fist.

"And you do not desire power for yourself? I find that difficult to believe. All men desire greatness. What is it that you really want, Shiekah?"

Delvion looked on into the ferocious yellow eyes of the hulking figure, his gaze unfaltering.

"I only wish to see a new world rise from the ashes of the old." He said.

The two regarded each other in tense silence for a moment before Ganondorf waved his hand dismissively, and Delvion turned to go. Once outside the great door of the throne room, Delvion pressed his back against it; urgently trying to calm the fear that had seized him. The demon was beginning to suspect.

_If I can only fool him a little longer… Zelda and the boy will come. The Triforce will be whole soon enough._

* * *

By mid-day, Link had ridden down the tops of the snowy peaks, the sun warm on his back though his cheeks still flushed with windburn. He trotted now with Midge lagging stubbornly behind him through the thick forest of evergreen, Zelda still sleeping tucked against his chest. Every so often she would mumble something unintelligible into his shoulder and he'd had to stifle laughter a few times during the ride at some of the very odd, nonsensical things she had said as she slept. He looked down at her, the shade of the towering firs trees throwing splintered shadows onto her lovely face. She looked so serene, and he found himself thinking now of what he had witnessed in the tower of the mansion, the undiluted power he had felt flowing from her. She seemed so fragile now. Compassionate, sagacious little Zelda; he had never known anyone more well-spoken and dainty, nor a braver or more formidable fighter. He felt very lucky to have her with him, despite the conflict she had begun to cause within him. There was a part of his soul that burned with some never-realized passion in her company. It had become more and more undeniable as the days had passed and in truth, it had begun to frighten him. He bit his lip in contemplation, his mind clouding over with thoughts that seemed to come from somewhere long buried within him. Along with his surfacing feelings for the Princess, he had begun to experience a strange foreboding as well. He thought on this for a moment. Lately, it seemed that he had often felt the need to ask himself at times if certain feelings were his or if they belonged to another life. Though, he supposed that it did not matter, they all tied back to him eventually. But some of their memories were heavy; laden with regret. Though he could not grasp it, he knew the gnawing feeling had something to do with _her_. Unlike the Princess, for him there was no divine other. Nothing that called him to the past except Zelda herself. He wondered what exactly she had seen in her own dreams, if he had been there, especially now. He knew that she didn't tell him much unless it was pertinent to the mission they had been sent to complete. She was quite reserved as far as her own feelings were concerned, and her eyes often spoke more of them than she. He thought of the book. Even as there were not yet pictures in his mind to account for the feeling he had, something greatly troubled him about the sky book. The feeling had only grown when he and Zelda had acquired the pages. Some distant self clamored loudly within him. There had to have been a reason why the book was hidden and the pages scattered. Something, his soul told him, that was greatly detrimental to the girl that now slept against him. He wished he knew what precisely it was. He would burn the thing in spite of all his struggles if he thought it would bring harm on her. As Link neared the rocky shelf, atop which the sloping cave to the frozen river lay, Zelda began to awaken. She righted herself in front of him, the thick quilt sliding down around her shoulders as she blinked drowsily in the dappled sunlight. Link regarded her with a fond smile.

"Hello." He said.

Zelda returned his look.

"Hello." She sighed, slumping back against him as she came fully awake.

She yawned and sat up again as Link slowed Epona a slight.

"How long was I sleeping?" She asked.

"Awhile actually. I'm glad; it seemed like you really needed it." Link replied.

Zelda nodded, gently taking the reins from Link's hand and pulling the horse to a stop.

"I am actually quite surprised that I slept at all, I never dreamed that one could sleep in the saddle of a moving horse." She said, and she hopped down.

"I'm not. It looked like you were about to faint again on the steps as we were leaving." Said Link.

Zelda giggled quietly to herself as she untied Midge from Epona's saddle and pulled herself up onto his back. She hitched the gelding forward and the two of them began to ride again as she cast her eyes aside to the boy, looking very tired now himself.

"Thank you Link. I feel much clearer." She said.

He smiled as his eyes fell from hers, lifting them again to the snowy path.

"You're welcome."

* * *

The two rode cautiously down through the steep, icy cave. The way down they found, was quite a bit easier than the climb up had been. They then sped quickly on over the frozen river; Zelda's spirits falling as she again viewed the home of the Zora's covered in ice. When they came once more to the torch-lit waterway, Zelda looked over her shoulder one last time, silently reiterating her promise to Rutolla. Back out in the field, the sun finally warming their skin again, they happily cast off their woolen cloaks and jestingly resolved never to set foot in the northern mountains again. They rode on through the afternoon, keeping a quick pace throughout the upper fields of Lanayru as they both knew that time grew shorter by the day, and neither knew exactly when they would obtain this set of pages or the next. They stopped only twice. Once to quickly dispatch a rather large band of Bokoblin that had been perusing them across the plains, shooting their poison-tipped darts at the two Hylian travelers and missing by only inches. Link had flatly asked to borrow Zelda's bow and then picked them off from afar, feeling a great sense of satisfaction as he remembered with terrible clarity what their poison had felt like in his veins. The second stop was in a rocky pass northwest of the lake. In the shade of long overhang in the side of the cliff, the two split the second loaf of pumpkin bread as they checked the map to be sure that they were indeed headed in the right direction. By the time the sun had begun to set, Link and the Princess found themselves camping on top of the low, treeless mountain range which ran through the western side of Hyrule along a deep canyon that separated the expansive desert from the rest of the realm. As the stars began to fleck the heavens and the sun descended into an amethyst fog Link and Zelda sat together near a fire, roasting what remained of the walnuts in the pan. Link laid himself backwards on the mat, staring up at the darkening sky. Zelda tilted her head toward him.

"You must be very tired." She said.

The boy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Exhausted." He replied.

Zelda leaned over and removed the covered pan of crackling nuts from the fire and set it on the ground to cool.

"I had figured as much, I know that you did not sleep last night… and all the riding…" She sighed, stretching her legs out in front of her.

Then she reclined on her side next to the boy, looking tenderly on his nearly sleeping face. He opened his eyes and languidly rolled his head in her direction, a sweet, somnolent smile on his lips. It was moments like this in which Zelda realized how gorgeous he really was; how wonderful it felt to know him- to be close to him. His courage and his purity astounded her so. She felt perfectly natural in his presence, her many selves seeming to quiet and meld into one as she gazed into his eyes; like sapphire, ringed with verdant green around the center. He was the one that pulled everything together, the only thing that still made perfect sense to her in the world of constant danger she now inhabited. Some unrequited part of her soul, buried in memories of distant years, longed for him. Though, this was no time to think of such things. Perhaps... when it was over at last... With a lengthy sigh she shut her eyes and quickly brushed the thought away. She looked to his leg, the bandages around his calve had become disarrayed after the long day of riding. She pushed herself up on her elbow, noticing now the little scape on his cheek and the slight bruise that had begun to form at the side of his nose. She softly brushed it with her finger tip.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"Oh, the dresser in the girl's room started throwing its shelves; one of them hit me in the face pretty hard. I'm actually probably lucky that it didn't break anything." He said laughingly.

Zelda sighed and pushed herself back to sitting.

"I am sorry. I didn't quite know what to expect when I agreed to that endeavor. At least you were not seriously hurt… I wasn't exactly there to aid you this time." She said.

Link pulled himself up beside her, resting his arms against his knees. He regarded her inquisitively; remembering the electric feeling that had swirled about Ashelia's room as the supernatural glow had encased her.

"What was it like?" He asked.

Zelda thought for a moment, the memory dreamlike.

"In the beginning, it felt like an extreme warmth that seemed to spread throughout my body. I was afraid at first… but then as I began the spell, all the fear faded and I felt suddenly very far removed from that room. There was silence… like time had stopped completely. I was aware of my surroundings… I knew you were there, but I saw everything in different shades of light and colors. The room seemed to have disappeared… I saw the girl inside the demon. It was like dark, putrid smoke around her and as I focused on pulling it away from her…her own light became visible again… everything after is sleep." She said

She turned to Link again, staring sidelong at her in quiet wonder. He eyes went to his leg.

"I should change your dressings, they look to have become a bit disarranged throughout the day. Have you brought anything to clean the wounds with, Link?" She asked, standing barefoot now upon the smooth rock.

A slanted grin spread over the boy's face at her question.

"Go look in the pocket on the right side of Epona's saddle." He said.

Zelda did as he asked, going to the Epona's side as the horse lay with Midge in a pocket of sand. She gave her a soft scratch behind her ears as she sat beside her; pulling fresh linen bandages, a cloth and to her surprise, a bottle of Count Demeru's brandy from the saddle bag that lay to her left. She turned and made her way to sit again next to her friend; a pleased smirk set on her face.

"A gift?" She asked, and Link nodded.

Zelda then gently pulled the drawstring on the cuff of his black, knee length drawers and rolled it up as she had the day before, exposing the blood-spotted bandages wrapped around the boy's lower thigh. She gently unwound them, uncorking the bottle she poured the liquor sparingly over the bruised and angry stitching on the back side of his thigh, Link wincing a slight at the burn as she gently blotted the scabbing wound. She repeated the motion on his calve and arm, and then replaced the dressing. In turn, he did the same for her. When he had finished, he lifted sleepy eyes to hers.

"So, how do you feel about actually _drinking_ some of this?" Said Link, levity in his voice.

Zelda smiled, uttering a little laugh as she extended her hand for the bottle. Link handed it to her and shuffled a little closer. Zelda raised the bottle in a toast.

"To Demeru… and to Ashelia." She said.

She held the bottle above her for a moment and then, taking a swig, she handed it back to the boy.

"To Demeru and Asheila… and making it through this alive." He said, taking a long drink.

The two of them each took three more sips before they corked the bottle. In a pleasant fog they ate the cooled walnuts and after that they lay down, side by side, as they talked of the journey still ahead. At length, Zelda heard Link snoring lightly on his back and, smiling, she drifted off to sleep herself.

* * *

_He steps into a shallow pool of water that seems to go on, endlessly, across an otherworldly sky. He has followed him here; the being that swallowed the soul of the girl he loves. The being that is responsible for all of this, and he knows that if he should fail-  
the world and everything in it will burn. He steps forward toward the towering, bulky creature. Its body covered in scales, its head in flames with engorged, black veins running throughout. Its presence overwhelms his senses, sickening him to his very soul. It speaks of his death as it brandishes a jagged blade, a dark mimic of his own. Suddenly, the atmosphere blackens and the beast comes for him. They fight; the creature lands a hit that would have surely killed him had it been any closer and he stumbles backwards. He avoids another swing as he slashes furiously at the beast, its dark blood seeping into the pool. At last, the being falls and he moves apprehensively forward as the sky somehow deepens its blackness. Lightening begins to rain down upon them as the creature stands, and he watches in shock as it gathers a bolt in its blade. It hurls electricity at him as he quickly sidesteps, miming the creature's action as his own blade fills with light. It seems to go on for hours, and each time the being falls and he moves to end this terrible nightmare it jumps to its feet again, nearly taking his head off. Finally, it falls once more and he is quicker this time. He rams the sword down into the beast, holding it there until he is sure that he has killed it. To his horror, it stands again. The sword it has wielded dispels into cinders and its pin-dot orange eyes fix in an expression of pure loathing upon his. It speaks then._

_"Extraordinary, you stand as a paragon of your kind human. You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though, this is not the end. My hate… Never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again…" It seethes._

_Then it slowly raises its arm, its claw-like finger pointing toward him as its face contorts with rage. _

_"Those like you… Those who share the blood of the Goddess and the spirit of the Hero… They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" _

_The beast laughs then, uproariously, as it dissipates._

* * *

Link opened his eyes, sitting abruptly up on his palate as the shockwaves of the dream sputtered in his nerves. He breathed the hot, dry air for a moment before he turned to Zelda at his side, pausing as she combed her long, unbound hair. She looked to him.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked, sympathy in her voice.

Link nodded, looking down at the muddled blankets in his lap, his adrenaline still flowing. Zelda crept closer to him.

"Are you alright Link?" She asked.

He turned his face to hers.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine…" He said, calming now as he felt her presence near him.

She nodded toward the small fire that had burned to practically coals since she had awoke and rekindled it.

"I made breakfast. Impa sent a bag of vegetables and a little dried beef along with us. I thought I should likely cook the mushrooms soon and seeing as I was up before you…" She paused, grabbing the skillet from beside the fire.

"Here…I just finished. I found utensils as well" She said, setting the pan beside him; two wooden forks sitting in a puddle of what looked like thick stew.

Link let his head fall forward for a moment with a light chuckle. He lifted his eyes again to Zelda's

"Thank you… You're sweet." He said.

* * *

As the morning drew on, the two of them ate and then quickly dressed. After checking the map one more time, they set out on a trail that would lead them to a bridge across the canyon and into the desert beyond. The two rode through the blighted landscape of rock and sand until nearly mid-day. As the sun climbed higher into the heavens, the two came upon the bridge, each tensing at what they saw. It was made, not of stone, but of wood and rope; stretching nearly a mile across the banded chasm. Zelda sighed in nervous agitation upon her horse as Link dismounted to inspect the bridge. It looked sturdy enough, the rope was braided well and the planks seemed to be made of hardwood as he stepped out upon it.

"It seems alright. I wouldn't ride across but if we walk, we should be ok." Link called back to his companion.

Zelda hopped down from Midge's back, dreading with everything in her the crossing of the bridge. With another sigh, she took the horse's reins and led him anxiously toward the canyon. She looked to Link as she neared the bridge, her face troubled. Link raised an eyebrow.

"You're scared, aren't you?" He asked.

Zelda glanced to bridge and then back to Link.

"I am fine." She replied, quickly.

Link looked to Midge, and then softly laid a hand on Princess's shoulder. He tied the two horses together as they had been the day before and then returned to Zelda's side, gently lacing his fingers with hers.

"We'll go together then. Just try not to look down." He said lightheartedly, and the girl nodded.

They began to cross the bridge, Zelda nearly crushing his hand as she felt it sway beneath her. Link couldn't help but laugh softly as she clung to his arm, starring stiffly ahead. The two of them crossed together hand in hand until they had walked over the last plank and the two of them stood at last on the other side of the canyon, the intense heat and arid wind of the sands already stifling as they pulled themselves again into their respective saddles. Link and the Princess rode down the remainder of the rocky cliffs and out into the cactus strewn foothills. The vast sands stretched on seemingly forever and the two of them galloped over the terrain, the sun blasting them relentlessly. As they rode, Link began to notice small sprays of dust being thrown into the air behind them, and he slowed Epona for a moment to investigate. Zelda followed suit, circling Midge around and coming to stand beside Link in the sand. Epona whined, and chewed her bit.

"Why have you stopped?" Asked Zelda.

Link continued to stare at the ground.

"I thought I saw something following us…" He said.

As he spoke, he saw the sand begin to kick into the air again and from the ground, there launched a fat, brown worm; its jaw in three flaps, each lined with rows of teeth. Zelda let out a tiny shriek as the worm flew over her head, borrowing instantly back into the sand.

The two of them unsheathed their swords as they urged their horses forward again. Link looked aside to Zelda.

"What was _that_?" He asked, and Zelda looked nervously about her.

"A Moldorm… be on your guard, from what I have read, if there is one there are most likely several of them beneath the ground. They drink blood." She said, seeing three more trails of dust appearing ahead of them.

In a flash, five more of the subterranean creatures leapt from the sand. While Link managed to slice one in half, another bit ruthlessly into the leather of his gauntlet and another still into Epona's rear. The horse screamed and kicked for a moment before Link angrily hopped down from her back, pulling the strange device from the Sheikah temple out of the saddlebag. He chased the trails of flinging dirt and fired the prong into the ground; ripping the Moldorm from the earth and eagerly skewering it. After he had killed the other three, still with the fourth hanging from his arm desperately trying to find blood, he went to his ailing horse. He gently rubbed her neck, speaking softly to her in reassurance before he went around to her bleeding rear; the wriggling creature burrowed into her flesh. Zelda came to his side, her small dagger drawn. She gently held Link's elbow as she cut the Moldorm from his arm, dropping its still writhing body in the sand. He laid a distraught hand on Epona's back as he looked to Zelda.

"Thank you… Can I borrow that for a moment?" He asked, his eyes wide and anxious.

"Of course, I'll get the brandy. Be sure to cut across the back of its head; that is where the brain is." She said.

Link nodded, and then he turned, craving the worm from Epona's hide as the horse snorted, her lips pulling back in a grimace. Zelda came about from the other side of her, handing Link a soft cloth soaked in the alcohol before she walked to the horse's face, gently comforting her as Link wiped the blood from the bite mark. The wound was not as serious as he had feared and after he had sufficiently cleaned the bite he climbed into her saddle once again, lovingly stroking her side as they began to ride again, warily scanning the ground, the heat nearly unbearable.

"I think I'm starting to prefer the mountains..." Link said, only half joking.

* * *

As the day wore on and the two rode over gargantuan sand dunes, the moon fat and ghostly in the blue sky, four golden spires bearing the Hyrulian crest atop a great, round structure set into the side of a huge wall of rock came into view in the distance. Zelda pulled Midge to a stop for a moment upon a hill of sand to regard the structure, a look of aversion on her face. Link stopped beside her.

"That's the Arbiter's Grounds I take it." He said.

Zelda shifted uncomfortably in her saddle.

"It is…"

Link looked aside to her, noting the pained look she wore as she stared on toward the structure.

"What's wrong Zelda? Why are you looking at it like that?" He asked.

She turned her head to him, sadness in her expression as he met her eyes.

"You do not know?" She asked, and Link shook his head.

Zelda sighed loudly as they began to ride forward again.

"That building is the site of one of the darkest deeds in the history of our people. It is a long standing embarrassment to my family and one that makes my stomach turn… even now." She said.

Link's brows furrowed at the harshness of her words as they rode down the dune.

"What happened there?" Asked Link.

Zelda straightened, her eyes moving back to the towers toward which they currently rode.

"Long ago, this desert was home to a tribe of women called the Gerudo. Though immersed somewhat in a culture of thievery, they were a peaceful people that kept mostly to themselves. Every hundred years or so, a man would be born to them... and he would become their King…"

"So this is the place that _he_ came from?" Link asked and Zelda nodded sadly.

"Yes… this is the land that sired Ganondorf… After a century or so had come and gone, and the battle of our previous incarnations had passed into the collective unconscious, an ancestor of mine began to heavily research the story. As most people believed it to be only a fairy tale, this particular King was very superstitious, and took the tale very seriously; searching for ways of proving that the events surrounding the legend had really transpired, though I do not know what he found...about us or anything else. In fear of them, the King began to put laws into motion against the Gerudo limiting their mobility, trade and the contact they were allowed with the rest of the country… It wasn't long after this that another male Gerudo was born, and in an act of paranoia… the King had the child killed… sparking a fierce war between the Gerudo and the rest of Hyrule. The desert tribe did not stand a chance and soon after they had surrendered, the King had the Arbiter's Grounds built… by none other than the enslaved Gerudo themselves. It was used to imprison… and ultimately exterminate what was left of them… and that is why these lands are barren now…" Said Zelda, solemnly.

Link stared in shock at the towers that they were quickly approaching.

"That's…just horrible... I never knew…" He said.

"Not many people outside of those who went to schools within the city do… it was kept secret for a long time… even after King Davos XII ordered it shut down and any remaining prisoners freed… why it was allowed to exist at all is beyond me." Said the Princess.

* * *

They rode on in disquieted silence for a time as the blazing sun dropped through the sky. As they drew nearer to the structure, the two of them noticed a house in the distance. They watched as a small, elderly figure outside of it shooed a flock of cuckoos into a pen next to the tiny brick structure. The two of them, surprised to see anyone living in the sands, resolved to speak with the stranger. Perhaps they knew of a way into the Arbiter's Grounds seeing as they lived in the shadow of it. As they got closer, they could see now that figure was that of a little, old woman; her hair bound up in a bonnet with blue and red markings as she swept the wooden porch of the little house. The two dismounted, and Zelda gave a friendly wave to the figure in the distance who continued to sweep as they approached.

"Hello!" She called, and the old women paused.

"I am sorry to bother you madam, but I…" Zelda paused in shock.

The woman turned toward her, an odd smile on her withered lips. Her skin was dark and leathery, and upon her forehead sat an embedded red jewel inside a setting of bone grafted into her skin.

_A living Gerudo woman…_

"Hello yourself." She said kindly.

Zelda stood amazed as Link joined her near the porch of the old woman's house.

"Pardon me madam… but I must ask, are you out here in this desert alone? This is quite a treacherous place for one to stay all by themself." She said.

The old woman smiled and uttered a little laugh.

"You of all people should know that I can more than take care of myself, Zelda. What took you so long?" Asked the woman.

Both Zelda and Link stared in confusion at the strange old lady's words.

"What do you mean? How do you know me? Have we met before?" Asked Zelda.

The desert woman laughed again.

"You know, the last time I saw you, you looked a lot like I do now. We Gerudo keep a lot longer than the Hylians do… funny how the tables have turned..." She said, leaning the broom against the wall and taking a step toward the befuddled travelers.

"You're a _Gerudo_?" The boy asked.

"Yep. The last in fact. Name's Nabalia... You must be Link." She said.

She took a few shuffling steps toward him, looking him over a few times before she gently cupped his jaw in her wrinkled hand, searching his face.

"Zelda talked so much about you… I'm glad I'm finally getting to meet you… Hmm, you really are as handsome as she said you were… though I think she mentioned that you had some red in your hair then." She softly patted his cheek as the boy blushed, his eyes dropping into the sand.

Nabalia turned again toward Zelda, noting her mystified expression.

"Are you confused honey? You look confused." She said, and Zelda nodded.

"Well, come on then. Come in, sit down and have some tea; I'll tell you all about it." She said, taking Zelda's hand as she gestured to Link, who followed after them into the little brick dwelling.

Nabalia sat the two around a small table, eagerly pouring them each a large cup of chilled tea.

"So, I'm guessing you've finally come back for the pages, right?" She asked.

Link nodded, still wearing a look of perplexity.

"Yeah… that's why we're here. I'm guessing that, _you_ have them?" He asked.

Nabalia took a seat.

"Kind of, but I'll get to that in a second." She said, sipping her own cup of tea.

Zelda rested her chin in her palm, her brows furrowed.

"I do not understand. If you had met my previous incarnation, _you_ would be over a thousand years old." She said.

"One-thousand, two-hundred and eighty-six to be precise. It _has_ been awhile. You don't remember me at all do you?" She asked.

Zelda shook her head.

"I'm sorry… I do not."

Nabalia smiled sadly.

"You were my best friend Zelda, long ago. Though, it didn't start out that way…" She said.

They regarded each other in silence for a moment. There was a slight air of familiarity that hung about her, and the house in which they sat. The Princess reached across the table and softly gripped the old woman's hand.

"If you and I were close once...Tell me the story then." She said.

Nabalia sighed, staring down at Zelda's tiny, perfect ivory hand clutched in her brown and weathered one.

"My grandmother along with my pregnant mother, lived in one of the last cell blocks slated for execution when King Davos closed the prison. They, along with a handful of others, most of them extremely old, were released back into the desert to live out what remained of their lives. They knew their tribe would never recover, and that their time was over and they began to slowly die off as the century rolled on. My mother died bringing me into this world… and so my grandmother raised me. She brought me up telling me stories of terrible cruelty and filling me full of hatred toward the Hylian people, and really the rest of Hyrule at large. None of them ever left the desert again. I was the only young one left, there was no one for me out here beside the spiteful old women who all talked about the same thing and constantly reminded me of how lucky I was to have been born free. But I wasn't free; I was totally miserable and utterly alone. I think I had just turned nineteen when my grandmother died and I was left by myself out here. I got increasingly bitter from there… and I turned to obsessively practicing swordplay... hoping one day some Hylian noble would ride into the desert, and I could tear them to shreds. Well, oddly enough… I got my chance. Back when I was young and beautiful, on the steps of this very house, Princess Zelda XXXVII, came riding to my front door in all the garb of royalty. I grabbed my swords and went outside with full intention of using them and I told her I would kill her if she came any closer. I told her to get out of my desert and never come back, but… she just kept walking toward me; like she knew I didn't have the heart to do it… Then she did something I never would have expected out of the Hylian Princess: she got down on her knees, practically on her face, and started crying. She begged my forgiveness… She told me that she had just learned of what had become of my people and that she would do anything to atone for her family's sins… When she looked back up, I spit in her face, and I told her to go get me a jug of mead... and slammed my door on her. It was only a joke, and I honestly never expected to see her again. She cleaned the spit off of her face, got back on her horse, and rode off. Later that night, to my surprise, she showed back up again. I got angry, and like I did the first time, I took my swords outside and threatened her. Then, without a word she held up that jug of mead I'd asked her for. I asked her what the hell was wrong with her... and I'll never forget what she said after that… She told me that it was unfair that I should be alone… and that while she couldn't undo the past, she could try to make the present less dark for me… and that she wanted there to be peace, at least between she and I. We drank together that night, and though I was extremely rude to her, she came back again a few days later, and a few days after that. Somewhere between her persistence and my loneliness, we became the best of friends…"

As Nabalia finished the tale, Zelda began to nearly remember the old woman's youthful form; the spectral reminiscence of that night in the desert just out of reach of her mind. There was only a tiny, warm light in her heart as she looked on at the Gerudo lady's ancient face. She smiled as the feeling spread through her.

"Ma'am… May I ask you something?" Link inquired and Nabalia turned toward him in her seat.

"If you knew Zelda back then, do you know why it was that she hid the book and the pages in first place? I've been wondering since we started looking for them." He said.

Nabalia, sat back into her chair.

"That actually has a lot to do with you Link." She said, her face becoming rather sorrowful as she thought.

"Zelda didn't like to talk about it much, I don't know exactly what was written in the book or on the pages she hid all over the country, but when she came to me… to ask me to keep the second set of five for her… she did tell me the story of _why_. It had been Link's dying request that she keep the knowledge the book contained a secret from the world. It was his last wish… and she was determined to see it through, so that his death wouldn't have been in vain." Said Nabalia.

Link thought for a moment, the nightmare he'd had a thousand times over coming suddenly to mind; the same nightmare he'd woke from the morning all of this began.

"…My last wish?" He echoed, and Nabalia nodded.

"Yes, as I said, she didn't really like to talk about it, but she did tell me once what happened. I suppose you both know who little Zelda there _actually_ is?" She asked.

They each nodded, the Princess tensing as Nabalia continued her story.

"There was a siege on the palace by Ganondorf's followers seeking to pull him out of the Dark Realm. They had gotten a hold of the information in the sky book somehow, and so they knew that they could use Zelda for this end. After they found out where she was hiding, they took her back to the castle and used her divine soul to open a portal to the other world. By the time Link got there, Ganon had been fully resurrected in the raging state he had been in when he and Zelda had last sealed him away. Link fought him and he fought well, but the demon was inflated with rage and the power of the Triforce was running rampant in him. He mortally injured the poor boy, and though Link managed to subdue the demon, he was already bleeding to death when Zelda awoke and trapped the weakened beast in one of the mirrors hanging in the chapel. He died shortly after…"

As Nabalia spoke, Zelda sat across the table, using every ounce of strength to repress the baying grief of her previous self as she threatened to take her over. It felt as if a merciless stone lay atop her chest, crushing her with the ghost of a lament that had lay sleeping within her for centuries. She thought of the dream. The starlit gardens… the blush-blonde Link who had stolen away with her in the night... the blood on her hands. She swallowed hard, knowing that the information that this woman had to impart was far too important to allow emotion to interrupt.

"What… What became of the mirror then? I believe it is that mirror of which you speak that Delvion used to possess my father..." She said.

"Delvion? Is that his name?" Nabalia paused for a moment

"When Zelda was much older, when she had become Queen of the realm and I had gotten into the habit of frequenting the palace, during one of my stays she showed it to me. She kept it under her bed you see… I think that might have been what aged her so fast. Before my hair had even begun to turn, my dear friend had become very old… and one day I got a letter from the castle informing me that she was dying… I, along with her sons, was with her that day… I volunteered to keep the mirror… I thought it was only proper, if not a little ironic...Afterwards, it sat here as I did, waiting for Zelda to return… Nearly a month ago now, of all people, a _Shiekah_ man came to my door. He was looking for a way into the Arbiter's Grounds, which I have the only key to open. I had a feeling he was looking for the Dark Mirror, or the Mirror of Twilight as its sometimes called, which is a whole big mess all on its own so I told him no. Needless to say he got pretty angry. I thought he was going to kill me for a second because he drew his sword, and held it to my throat, but I refused nonetheless. It was then that he saw _my _mirror, sitting in the corner where I'd always kept it. He kicked me out of the way and went straight toward it… I tried to stop him, but my legs aren't what they used to be, and he rode off… that's when I knew you'd be coming."

All three of them sat in silence for a time, soaking in the millennia of information the ancient woman had laid out in front of them, the two travelers strangely exhausted by it. At length, Nabalia spoke again.

"Well, before you showed up I was about to make some dinner. I'm sure you two haven't been eating all that well traipsing around all over the place. We can talk about the pages after that." She said.

"Nabalia?" Said Zelda, softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you have by chance, a basin where I could run some cold water on my face?" She asked.

Nabalia smiled cordially, and pointed toward the door.

"A couple paces to the left of the house, there's a well." She replied.

Zelda stood. Thanking the old woman, she disappeared through the front door. Link let his head fall back over the chair, breathing a long sigh and watching as Nabalia moved to lay a spitted bird on the hearth. She sat back down next to the boy with an oddly fulfilled grin set about her face. Link straightened himself, turning toward her as she poured him another cup of tea.

"Thank you for all the history you shared with us… it was… surreal to hear it told by somebody who was actually there. Everything I know, I've seen in dreams." He said.

Nabalia chuckled.

"Well, when you're as old as I am, everything is history and stories." She said.

Link's eyes flitted down to table and the back to the little old woman.

"May I ask you something?" He queried.

"Anything." She returned.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have to know… how is it that you've managed to live so long? Especially out here by yourself... It must have been pretty lonely." Asked Link.

Nabalia took a long draught from the porcelain cup, setting it gently down again on the table.

"It's not as if I've been sitting in the desert all this time. I never stopped visiting the cities, even after Zelda passed… Like I said, the Gerudo keep for a lot longer than you Hylians do. We can live to be ancient depending on the circumstances of our lives. Motivation is very big part of it too I suppose… I had a task entrusted to me by someone that I cared for very dearly… it's wonderful to see her again… it's lovely to finally meet you as well…" Nabalia paused, turning her head to look into the eyes of the boy beside her.

"She missed you very much… the Zelda I knew so long ago. It was a very tragic story… I don't think that she ever really got over it... You were born into knighthood that time, right in the guardhouse. You two took your lessons in the very same school room. She had never known a time without you near her… She had a lot trouble just being herself… relaxing… but she always said that it was you that brought the best out in her… Sometimes I think that perhaps, I was a replacement for the closeness that she shared with you then… She loved you… you know." Said Nabalia.

Link dropped her gaze.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked softly.

"Because I thought you should know…" She replied

At that moment, Zelda reappeared in the doorway; the hair about her face soaked and hanging in strings.

Nabalia turned again to Link.

"The next set of five lies in the sky. You two will have to figure out on your own how to get there."

* * *

After dinner, as night had begun to fall, Nabalia directed the two youths to her small bed room in the corner of the house. She sat down with them upon the floor with a large, decorously carved bowl into which she piled small black coals. She looked up as both Link and Zelda stared curiously at her. She took a fan from off of her dressing table. Unfurling it, she fanned herself playfully.

"Since you two are looking at me like I've grown a second head, I guess I'll explain. When Zelda gave me the pages, I decided that it would be much safer to store them away from the physical plane. So she and I took them into the spirit world, using an herb and a very ancient ritual." She said, and from the cabinet beside her she pulled a large tin.

The contents were two smooth gems, various dried stalks, lacy leaves and what looked to have once been the most beautiful red flowers; compacted and bundled into a tight circle of foliage.

"My people have used it for eons to achieve enlightenment. There are risks, but it will transport us out of our bodies and into the other realm. The pages lie there…"

Zelda looked uncertainly to the tin and back to Nabalia.

"Is this the only way?" She asked.

"The only one _I_ know of." Nabalia replied.

Link shifted in discomfort where he sat. He stood suddenly, looking down to Zelda aside.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked her.

She gave a quick nod, extending her hand for his. Link pulled her up beside him and together they went to the porch. As the now strangely cold air chilled them, he turned to her.

"I don't like this at all… it sounds extremely dangerous. You can't just separate a body from its soul like that. What if you don't come out of there?" He asked.

A small sound passed her lips, and Zelda looked down to the wooden planks beneath her feet.

"It is a risk I must take." She said.

Link took a step closer and she lifted her gaze to his.

"…Then let me do it." He said.

"You cannot. I will know where they are once I am there…" She said.

He began to object again and so she pulled the boy tightly into an embrace, silencing his protests.

"Please… watch over me while I do what I must. The Triforce has to be made whole and hidden again from the eyes of the world… I… I must know what is written upon these pages…" She said.

Link could do nothing but sigh, and enfold her in his arms. She was not going to let him win this debate.

"Alright… Just please, be careful Zelda." He muttered.

After a moment together on the porch, Zelda slipped back into the house. She found her way back into Nabalia's bedroom as the old woman, her white hair now streaming over her shoulders, began to light the coals within the bowl; fanning them until they began to glow hot. She motioned for Zelda to shut the door.

"Are you ready?" She asked, and Zelda sat down in front of her, the bowl between the two of them.

"Yes." She said.

Nabalia shot her a smile, and then shakily got to her knees; wrapping her arms loosely around the girl.

"Before we start this, I just wanted to tell you how happy I am to see you… and how much I've always wanted to thank you. I know… that you're not _my_ Zelda… but you _are_ Zelda all the same… my life would have been a long stretch of misery and loneliness had it not been for you… I just want you to know how truly grateful I was for your friendship… you purged so much hatred from me with your kindness. You gave me a life." She said.

Zelda chuckled lightly, tears falling suddenly down her chin though she knew not entirely why.

"You are welcome… my friend."

Nabalia lightly pinched her cheek, and then she threw the pungent bundle of herb on the vermillion coals. She placed one of the gems in Zelda's left palm and placed the second one in hers. She took Zelda's hand and as the fragrant smoke began to fill the room, she chanted a spell that seemed to unbind the waking world. As Zelda breathed in the smoke, a great humming began to close over her. Her vision began to fade and it seemed that she was slipping down into a void; blackness flooding her senses as consciousness was lost to her.

* * *

_She is falling through memories_. _At first it seems as if her mind is crowded by strange geometric shapes and characters of various languages but as she descends deeper her vision begins to bleed back into her absent consciousness. She falls... her mind filled with images of the past as she rushes by, each seeming to fade and blacken as lifetimes flow past. She sees innumerous histories, her lives and deaths spinning by her at the speed of light. She sees him beside her, in different skins, in every one. Then the fall seems to slow. She is in the dark now. Feeling a sense of motion, she waits. She hears faintly in the distance two voices. One whispers softly as the other weeps. The image begins to light itself before her; two shadowy figures upon the floor of the old Hyrulian chapel. She does not want to watch… does not want to see what she knows is coming as the language becomes intelligible and yet she cannot look away. A version of herself, the one whose portrait hangs upon the wall of the library she has so loved, sits in a crumpled heap beside another figure. It is the reddish-haired Link; soaked in his own blood he grips her previous self's hand with what's left of his strength. She does not want to look, but she finds that she has no choice. He tells her that he is dying. She can hear his labored breathing, see the paleness of his face as she is begging him not to leave her here alone; holding him limply in her arms. She hears him speak then, his words barely audible through nearly colorless lips. _

_"Zelda… listen to me… ok?" _

_She draws closer to him._

_"I need you to promise me something… please."_

_She stifles her frantic tears for a moment to hear him as she strokes his bright hair. He swallows back the blood in his throat. _

_"I… I need you to promise me… that you'll hide that damn book… especially the last few pages… I need you to do that… Because if you don't… they'll just keep coming after you… they'll _never_ stop if they know… They'll want to use you… to get to _her_…"_

_She begs him not to die, insists that he can't. She tells him that he is her best friend; that she loves him, that she has no idea how to go on living without him. The boy grips her hand as tight as his spent body will allow._

_"Please… I love you too…that's why… you have to do this for me… so… I can die knowing that... you're safe… please Zelda…" _

_She pulls him tighter to her, his blood soaking her dress to her skin, and she swears to him that she will. With the last of his energy, he gently caresses her face. He shuts his eyes and he breathes in her arms for a few moments more before he is finally still. She sits in silent devastation for a time, the world ceasing to make sense. She kisses him then; their first and last. She feels inconsolable ruin... and after she is afloat again…speeding headlong toward the ground... burning guilt chasing her as night chases day. When her vision returns, she is lying upon vast, blue sands. The night stretches around her in watercolor clarity as she shifts an unfeeling, weightless body upright. There is nothing but silence, and the impossibly enormous moon that hangs above her. Galaxies visibly churning throughout the sky. She sees suddenly in front of her a figure in white linen, red and blue markings adorn the hem and sleeves. The figure is insurmountably beautiful, her long hair sanguine as she leans down to pull Zelda upright from the sand. She asks the Princess if she is alright, her voice floating through Zelda's mind though her mouth does not move. Zelda only shakes her head in jumbled sorrow, the vision all but paralyzing her. In the distance there is a great pyramid, beyond the gates of what appears to be a labyrinth, rising from the deep blue-black of the landscape. On top of this pyramid there shines a tall beam of light. The Gerudo girl extends her arm in its direction, she explains that the beam is coming from the pages. Then they make their way through the cyan sand toward the tall sliver of light, as phantom creatures seem to move beside, and faint whispers pervade the strange world through which they now walk._

* * *

Link stood anxiously on the porch as he took the air, his breath suddenly visible in moonlight. It seemed to him that quite a bit of time had passed since Zelda had closed the door to Nabalia's room and left him standing there. He shifted his weight nervously as he thought of it. He should have been more insistent, it should have been him in that room facing down spiritual terror instead of her. He at least knew that he could _withstand_ the psychological torture of the other world, he had only himself to deal with. Who could know what kind of horrors _she_ was facing now in the spirit realm. He looked to the sky, the moon and stars were brilliant in this place. Though he stood, fretful and shivering on a stranger's porch he couldn't help but admire them. He sighed, and tuned to enter the little house again; to warm himself and to resume his place beside Nabalia's door. He stood near the fire in the dark for a moment, the orange light throwing eerie, dancing shadows upon the walls before he made his way to the room. Locking his arms across his chest he leaned against the wall, listening for movement from within. It was then that he noticed the thick smoke billowing from beneath the doorway.

* * *

_They stand at the entrance to an enormous labyrinth; the vertical beam brighter now above them. They enter the gates that seem to rise from the sand as the Gerudo girl explains the dangers of becoming lost in this place. They carry on; winding about the sandy corridors together. They come to dead end after dead end. Their frustration grows, and they feel that some kind of animal is hunting them now. As they turn the next corner, they see the creature. It is an enormous worm that snakes through the maze, its three eyes setting upon them as Nabalia grabs Zelda's hand, fleeing with her down a vine laden passage. They swiftly wander the maze, the maddening scraping sound of the watcher behind them, for what seems like hours. They are hopelessly lost; the beam seeming further than ever now. They reach another dead end and it is there that Zelda collapses. Consumed with the remorse of her many lives, she buries her face in her hands as the other girl sits wearily down beside her, speaking words of comfort though the Princess does not hear. Suddenly there is a light before them, and the scarlet-headed youth nudges the blonde. She looks up to see a translucent figure, bathed in light standing before them. Her garments seem to be made of clouds and water; the light she emanates so bright that her features are entirely obscured. She beckons them to follow. They obey, and she leads them with effortless grace through the labyrinth. They find themselves then on the steps of the towering pyramid as the being seems to dissipate into the atmosphere. The two girls look at each other, a wide grin on the red-head's astral face. They joyfully race each other to the top. Within the blue beam of light the pages seem to float bound in shimmering silver as Zelda reaches out her hand. Nabalia grips the other and she pauses for a moment, turning to the apparition of her long lost friend. _

_"Thank you…" She says._

_Zelda smiles warmly and kisses her cheek before she turns, gripping the pages in her hand. When she spins around again, Nabalia is gone._

* * *

Link quickly turned and yanked the doorknob to find that it had been locked somehow. Frantic, and unable to think of anything else, he kicked the door down; wrapping his shirt about his face as the thick, violet smoke poured from the room. Both Zelda and Nabalia lay prostrate on the floor. Zelda's eyes half opened and staring visionless at the ceiling. In her hand she gripped a silver case. She was hardly breathing. In a flurry, Link scooped the girl into his arms, her head loling back over his elbow as he hurried with her outside praying that the cold air would bring her about. After he had laid her in the sand, he dashed back inside for Nabalia who he lay beside the Princess. Zelda had not stirred. She only clutched the pages, staring vacantly into the sky. Panicking, Link pulled her into his lap and shook her.

"Come on girl, wake up… come on Zelda." He said.

She did not stir. Near to hysterics, he shook her a little harder, the cold nearly biting.

"Come on! Don't you dare die on me! Zelda… please."

She blinked then, there was nearly no blue left in her eyes; only black dots that seemed to stare through him. Trembling, she reached up and laid a hand to his cheek, gently twirling the hair at the side of his head in her fingers. Tears slid down her face, as Link held her tight against him, uttering a breathless laugh of pure relief into her hair.

"… I'm so sorry… it was my fault…" She murmured.

He softly stroked the back of her head, resting his chin against her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's ok… whatever it is… it's alright." He said softly.

She shook her head as she began to cry. He held her a little tighter as he reached an arm out to check the old woman beside them. Gently, he brushed the thick, white hair out of her face. He shook her lightly, but she did not awaken. Zelda pulled slowly away from him, getting her bearings now and turning her attention to her friend as Link moved closer to the old lady. He shook her once more, calling her name before he laid his fingers to her neck. After a moment, he sat sadly back into the freezing sand. The last Gerudo had passed quietly away; her task fulfilled.

* * *

That night, after Link had found a few bags of charcoals and dry wood in the basement of the little house, Zelda tearfully wrapped Nabalia's body in an oil- soaked sheet. Together, the two of them carried her to the back of the house and laid her atop the small pyre they had constructed and with prayers said, they lit it ablaze in the desert night. Somberly, they watched it burn for a moment in silence. Then, sadly pulling their cloaks about them once more, they left the home of the kind old woman behind in the dark; resolving to pass the canyon before they slept.

They crossed the bridge in the wee hours of the morning. After an exhausted ride down into the craggy foothills, they made camp in a small sandy pass a few miles from where they had stopped the night before. As the fire blazed before them, each of them lingered sorrowfully in their own minds. Zelda seemed particularly haunted by the events of the night, and Link searched himself now for some way of giving her solace. Very gently, he tugged a piece of her hair and her eyes flitted to his.

"Talk to me Zelda... I'm more than happy to listen…I know today wasn't easy… Honestly...You scared me pretty bad back there..." He said, kindly.

Zelda looked on at him, her senses sharper than they had ever been though her body felt heavier than lead; phantom grief rang in her like a loathsome bell.

_How many times have you ever even seen your twenties, Link?_

She sighed, staring into the fire ahead.

"… I watched you die as I descended into the spirit world... I saw the tale Nabalia told us play out… It was… it was horrible… there was so much blood... you were so young..." She paused, closing her eyes for a moment; sealing the tears that threatened to surface.

"I am greatly saddened by the death of my friend… but I am disturbed by the pattern I believe to have unfolded throughout our existence together… watching you die… it was unbearable." She said.

Link shuffled closer to her, softly laying his hand on top of hers.

"I'm here _now_… and I'll always come back to you, regardless." He said.

Zelda looked to him, her eyes bright.

"Promise me that you will live through this… I cannot imagine a life without you now. I... I have grown so close with you… I feel… It's strange. All my life I have been so confined to myself… despite the luxury I grew up in, I've never felt bound to any place or any person. Out here… sleeping on rocks, riding until I can no longer stand it, nearly being killed every other day… I've felt more at home than I ever have… because I have been with you." She said.

The boy was nearly speechless, his blood feeling suddenly very hot beneath his skin.

"…Do you really mean that?" He asked, and she nodded; taking his hand.

"Promise me." She said.

His eyes fell for a moment, examining his hand in hers before he brought his gaze back to her achingly beautiful face.

"Ok… I promise..." He said.

They stared at each other a moment longer, and in that moment he nearly told her everything. In the end though, logic won and he was silent; he was her friend and guardian. Unless she said otherwise he resolved, that is what he would remain. She softly tucked his hair behind his ear before she embraced him once more. Then, drained emotionally and physically, she laid down beside him. Bidding him a tiny, meek goodnight, she slept. Link lay there staring at the sky for some time after; the silence filled with the quick tempo of his restless heart.

_Khai was right… I am in love with her… I'm an idiot._

He let out a long sigh, and looked across to the sleeping Zelda once more. He lay there for a time on his back before he finally closed his eyes. After what seemed like hours, he finally drifted into sleep.


	14. The Sky

_He finds himself standing before a large stone ingress. Behind him there is a deep, spiraling pit in the earth and greenery surrounds all. He feels incredibly lucid, and he stands wondering at this place before he decides to push the doors open. Inside is an ancient temple. Huge columns laced with vines rise from the mossy stone floor as he passes through. He has been here before. At the far end of the room stands a flight of stairs beneath an enormous door. He stops, looking about him as he slowly begins to realize that he is dreaming. Curious, he steps forth again to the light bathed steps. As he draws nearer, from seemingly all around him he hears the echo of harp strings. They slowly, sweetly pluck out the tune that the Fairy Queen had sung him so long ago; a tune he has heard many nights in other dreams. He whirls around, looking above him for the source of the music. He turns back toward the stairs. A swirling cloud of light seems to hover there for a moment and as the song continues, the light solidifies into a figure. At first, the being's glow is so bight that he cannot make out its form or features. But as the radiance dims, he begins to see the figure of a woman, strumming a harp upon the steps. She looks to be made of clouds, light and water. Wavy and ethereal; unearthly in every sense of the word. A halo of stars seems to hang about her head, her impossibly long golden hair coiled around her on the steps as she plucks out the last notes of the song. She looks up at him then._

_"Zelda?" He asks._

_The figure stands, her white garments flowing in a celestial wind as she steps toward him._

_"Not quite…" She says. _

_He swallows, his senses overwhelmed with her._

_"…Hylia, then." He says._

_She stares back at him, her features seeming to shift as the light of her dims and brightens. _

_"Because of the girl's extended time in the spirit world, I was able to detach my consciousness from hers and speak with you here… It has been eons since you have stood before me… my knight." She says._

_He looks on at her in awe; her presence so huge and unnerving and yet the familiarity of it makes him bold._

_"Why are you here?" He asks. _

_The Goddess continues her unblinking stare._

_"I am here because I feel that I owe you a proper explanation of your fate; one I have never given you… one you deserve." She says, her voice seeming to come from everywhere at once._

_He shifts his weight nervously, and she turns then, starting back toward the stairs._

_"You must know that you were not created solely for this purpose you now serve. Once, long ago you were just as any other human. You lived and died; changing forms each time you were born again to the world. I watched you even then. In every life you lived, despite what form you took, you were always the same valiant, honorable being. You looked after those weaker than yourself; always willing to give, always willing to stand against injustice... always kind and gentle. You quickly became my favorite… It was very difficult to watch you suffer… knowing that when that when your life ended… this eternal cycle awaited you… but I could not entrust this task to any other. I ordained your years in confinement. It was a means to make you stronger… and you did just as I knew you would… Then I offered you my blade, and in spite of everything… you took her up…And so… you have not really changed since that time... as I have willed it. Your form will forever resemble that of the young knight that took up my sword in defense of the land that spurned him, your name will always be as his was… and upon your head there will always be a curse…" She pauses, her shoulders seeming to sag._

_"When you sealed Demise within the sword, before his soul took on a mortal form as I, he placed a curse on both you and the girl, dooming the two of you to endless battle: death, sorrow, and bloodshed… Though I have managed to spare the girl some of its effects… I cannot do the same for you... Because of this curse, every couple who bares again you into this world will die… and you will very often meet a tragic end yourself…" She says, turning to him once more; something like grief set in her luminous face. _

_He sighs, staring down at the ground for a moment._

_"And the Triforce? Why did the Gods leave something so powerful with beings they knew would try to possess it for themselves?"_

_The Goddess seems to smile knowingly. _

_"Din, Nayru and Farore, created the Triforce so that their world… their people… would never die… As you know, it is a meaningless trifle in their hands. They entrusted it to the mortals so that they could save themselves when the time came… and so that in the hands of the pure-hearted, it could create a wondrously rich and beautiful world. For this reason they created me, to ensure that it remained protected from those that sought it only for its power… a task that I would pass to the spirit maiden, my mortal incarnation, Zelda… and that is perhaps where I owe you the most explanation… and perchance an apology." _

_Hylia starts down toward him._

_"… Knowing that the two of you would be bound forever to the same struggle, and that she would be the eternal guardian of the Triforce, I had to ensure that you would have an incentive to protect her… that you would be willing to die for her… The love that you feel for the girl is part of the grander scheme…_ _I designed her for you… She will stir something within you, each time you lay eyes upon her… you will feel compelled to go to her aid, whenever she calls for you… and you will fall helplessly in love with her, if you are near her for any length of time…and like you, she is always the same… just as I have willed it… Perhaps this was cruel of me… For I have used your human feelings to my own ends… though… it has had some unintentional drawbacks… which have caused me much anguish as well… as the girl and I are one and the same…and the longer I've dwelt within her… the more human _I_ have become…" She says, a note of sorrow in her proud, omniscient voice as she steps forward. _

_She draws close to him then, seeming to become smaller as the light around her dims. For a moment, she takes on the appearance of the starry-haired Zelda from the portrait. She stares up at him, clutching the harp to her chest, her cobalt eyes filled with some bittersweet reminiscence of long dead years. She lays her hand to his cheek as he looks raptly back at her. She is Zelda, but she is not quite his Zelda, though beautiful and familiar nonetheless. Unexpectedly, she softly presses her lips to his. The shock and the sweetness of it takes his breath as he closes his eyes, falling into her as she lingers there for a moment; the kiss innocent as a never known spring. He opens them slowly as she pulls away, her bright glow retuning as she turns her back to him._

_"The girl will have no memory of this… I have acted independently. So you must tell her of the information I am about to pass onto you." She says, forlornly._

_She begins to fade then._

_"At the southern-most end of this mountain range, in a cave within the tallest peak there lives a Dragon._ _Her name is Iloudin, She is of the last with the power of speech. If you can convince her of your worth, she will take you to what was once the sky city. The pages lie beneath the ruins of the Wind Palace…when you reach the door…the girl's song… play it backwards… Farewell… Link."_

* * *

He awoke as the sun had begun to rise, coloring the sky a vibrant orange as he slowly pulled himself up to sitting. Zelda lay beside him, still fast asleep; her hair strewn haphazardly about her face. Still reeling from the dream, Link gently smoothed the golden waves back against her head, exposing the soft, ivory beauty of her face. He smiled sadly at the sight of her, this Zelda, and he pulled his gaze from her with a sigh as he looked out on the sunrise. Hylia had finally answered him, had finally given him the long awaited explanation of his destiny he had so desperately wanted. He found himself struck numb, staring blankly off into the vast expanse of rock. He didn't know what to make of it; he felt at once relieved, enamored and terrified. He found that his thoughts lingered painfully on the other Zelda. The look in her eyes, the eagerness of her lips to his that seemed to beg some long sought closure, something his former self had been unable to give. He looked again to the sleeping girl and thought of Nabalia's words to him in private the night before; Zelda's wide-eyed plea. Somberly, he drew his knees to his chest in the golden morning light.

_Is that my fate… will I be able to keep the promise I made her?_

Link sat there in silence for a time. The Goddess had told him everything and so now he sat; contemplating his death… his ancient, unspoken love for the Princess… and the uncertainty of all as he stared out into the stony horizon.

_Is that it then? If I'm bound eternally to this… then is my life measured by how long it takes me to destroy what it is that threatens the land? If that's true, then how many times have I actually lived to see peace? I know that not every one of my lives has ended the way Nabalia described it… I can feel that. I know that I was happy before… that I was older before. And Zelda… Do I love her like I do because I'm supposed to? Because I've been baited by a Goddess that had no idea what feeling that emotion was like? Did Hylia mean her as my companion… a means of control over my actions… or both… does it matter?_

Lost in thought, Link felt a gentle hand on his side and he jerked harshly; the unexpected touch quickly ripping him from his solemn rumination. He turned to see Zelda, leaning up upon her elbows.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." She said softly, her expression timid and remorseful.

He grinned, uttering an unsteady chuckle as he turned to face her; her hair unkempt and hanging in her face…only Zelda, and no one else.

_No… it doesn't matter._

"You didn't… I was just thinking." He said.

Zelda yawned into her hand and sat up.

"About what? You jumped quite hard." She said.

Link smoothed his hair back, the flaxen stands instantly falling back around his face.

"Something I dreamt last night…" He paused, turning his head to look back to the mountain sunrise.

Zelda shifted closer to him.

"… Was it another nightmare?" She asked sweetly, and the boy shook his head.

"No… just a really weird dream…But I think I know where we have to go from here now. I… saw it I guess you could say." He said quietly, still staring out at the horizon.

Zelda sensed, as she'd begun to fully awaken, an air of affliction about her friend and she moved a slight closer to him, laying a hand upon his shoulder.

"What's wrong Link? You seem so melancholy." She said

He turned his eyes to hers, searching her oceanic gaze for some recognition of the dream; disturbed in part when he found none.

_Hylia was telling the truth… she really doesn't remember anything…_

"I'm fine… I'm just a little worn out from everything." Said Link.

Zelda flitted her eyes to the ground and then back to his, concerned but reluctant to press him.

"Tell me about the dream then. What did you see?" She asked.

"A way into the sky." He answered, with a wan smile.

Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Really…How?" She asked.

"From what I saw, at the southern tip of this mountain range, on the tallest peak lives a Dragon who can still comprehend our language. The next set of pages is under what used to be a place called the Wind Palace. If we can convince her to take us there at least." Said Link.

Zelda tilted her head.

"Are you sure that… what you have seen was a guide?" She asked.

Link stood, pulling the mail again over his chest.

"I'm certain."

* * *

The ride through the rugged pass was undertaken in relative quiet. Zelda rode beside the boy, her thoughts still wound achingly around the night before. Every so often she would think of Nabalia; the Gerudo woman she had hardly recognized and yet had known so well. The thought of her ancient, smiling face saddened the Princess. Dear Nabalia… She had waited for her all that time, and Zelda had only barely remembered her as she once was. Maybe She had known that her end was near, perhaps it had been what she'd wanted; to be released at last. Zelda looked up at the boy beside her. After everything she had seen and done, the terrible gaze into the past she had been forced to witness still haunted her. She found herself actively pushing the memories of it from her mind; unable to bear the weight of them even now. It had been her fault, just as it had been her fault many times. The thought of it brought to mind terrible questions that she did not want to ask herself. Doleful things that lingered yet on the verge of memory. Though, she reminded herself, as she looked across to Link; warm and breathing as he stared absently into the sky, that this life… the reality they existed into together in the present was far more important than the tragedies of the past. She was allowed to be near him _now_ and for that she was grateful, though the fear of losing him had been driven into her like a bitter nail. She had come to realize, though perhaps she had always known, that Link was her one true connection to the rest of humanity; her ambassador to the world and she felt as though she would be lost completely in herself if not for his understanding of who and what she was. She had feelings for the boy… that had become unquestionable though she would not allow herself to think of it much. On the night she had slept within the well, after she had bid him goodnight, as she lay there upon the straw mattress she had wondered briefly what it would be like lie with him; to lay her head over his heart and dream of something other than death. Though, riding near him now, as she did each time these thoughts arose and she felt her nerves warm with the thought of him, she quickly pushed it away. There simply was no time. Her feelings were but distractions from the task at hand. The lives of her people were at stake and the two of them both had their own duties to uphold, and duty always came first. She was a ruler before she was a girl, and the burden of the crown would always take precedent over her own heart. So as she did with many thoughts and feelings, she buried them deep and straightened herself a little more atop the saddle. Pulling herself from her thoughts, she felt the boy's eyes on her. His presence was oddly heavy beside her. It had seemed so since she had awoken that morning. She looked to him, wondering for a moment what else he had seen or heard within the dream world… what was he trying to spare her from? Anxious for his company, she spoke

"So… I presume we are near the end of this search now." She said, breaking the silence.

"Aye… I can only hope." He returned.

Zelda reined Midge a slight closer.

"…What do you think you'll do when all of this is over Link?" Asked Zelda.

"I don't know…It depends on what happens." Link replied, his eyes returning to the steep, stony road.

Zelda looked on at him.

"Well… Let's say that everything ends well… We manage to seal the demon, reconstruct the Triforce and hide it where no one will ever again find it. What then?" She asked softly.

"I suppose I'd go home then… try to put into perspective what just happened to me… I'd spend a few days with Khai, Rue and Yolandea… help rebuild my village and then try to figure out what to do with the rest of my life. I don't think anything will ever really be the same after all this… What about you?" He said, his eyes wandering back to hers.

"I will most likely be coronated, then I shall go about my business as Queen… reconstruct my country… grieve my father. Perhaps write all of this down…" Said Zelda, dryly.

Link saw a flash of anxiety in her features.

"Would you come to visit me often?" She asked.

"I would write to you _every_ day, and I'd come to see you as much as you'd have me…" He answered.

Zelda laughed.

"I think you would need a faster way of travel if you were to come as often as I'd have you… you may just need to sprout those wings after all." She teased.

Link looked sidelong at her, an impish grin on his lips.

"Be careful what you wish for Princess, you might just get sick of me tossing rocks at your window every other day."

Zelda giggled and shook her head.

"Never."

Link slowed Epona as the pass began to narrow; she and Midge mere inches from each other.

"Maybe, after everything is settled, you could come out to Faron for a while… then I could show you all the best parts of the forest you never saw. There're so many places I would love to take you to see. The caves and waterfalls… orchards… there's a field of flowers about a mile from my house that only blooms at night when the moon's full… and the fall there…I think you would love it Zelda." He said.

"I am sure that I would…" She replied.

They looked on for a moment at one another, each of their faces sunny and the boy's spirits seeming to have been lifted a slight.

* * *

As they pressed forward, the pass became more and more narrow as the pitted faces of the cliffs grew higher around them; lined with small trees and shrubs in places now. The two of them came to a large clearing, shaded by the towering white and gray walls of rock. Coiling upwards was the continuing path, too tight to ride abreast any longer. Link pulled his horse to a stop. Dismounting, he looked above him at the craggy wall as Zelda came about to his side.

"That path's too small to really tell if there's something coming at the other end. I think I should probably climb up there and see if I can find anything." He said.

Zelda nodded.

"That is an excellent idea. Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Not at all." Link answered and the two of them began the arduous climb up the sheer cliff side.

The top, they found, let out into a large, tree covered plateau from which they could see the dip into the gully beyond the pass. To their dismay the both of them could see now, beyond the open gulch lay a massive camp of Bulbin. Archers atop wooden towers stood guard in several places as the sprawling demon camp snaked upward through the pass. They were armored; just as the monsters in Faron had been. Beyond in the distance, lay the sharp, white spire of Iloudin's peak.

"This is a war camp… they are readying themselves for battle." Said Zelda soberly.

Link shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun, watching as the small, horned figures moved about fitting armor to their boars and wrapping the hilts of swords that had no doubt come from the castle forgery.

"We're going to have to go through them to get up to the peak…" Said Link.

Zelda nodded, sentiment rising in her.

"… I propose that we dispatch them… all of them. They will do nothing but kill more innocent people." She said decisively, looking to Link aside.

He turned to her with a wry smile.

"_Agreed_." He said.

Zelda walked to the edge of the cliff, pensively leaning against the small tree jutting from the rocky earth.

"But how will we destroy the lot of them without getting ourselves killed?" She muttered.

Link thought for a moment, looking back into the camp. He could see a building from which the Bulbin came and went; carrying from a crude wagon weaponry and all manner of explosives which they loaded into the shack. There was, from what he could make out, really only one way in and out of the camp. They would have to pass through a narrow path into the gully, below a precarious shelf of rock. A plan began to form in his mind.

"We'll wait… We'll go at night. You'll take out the guards on the towers, after that I'm going to sneak in and blow up their armory. That should pretty much get their attention I should say… and then I'll get them all to chase me down into the clearing; you could sweep the rocks down on them from the top of the cliff as they pass through... What do you think?" He said.

Zelda leaned against the tree for a moment, playing out a dozen scenarios in her head; silently calculating the likelihood of each.

"It is dangerous… and what if I cannot break the rock quickly enough?" She said, apprehensively.

Link stepped up beside her, resting his elbow on her shoulder as the two of them looked out upon the hordes.

"You'll do fine Zelda. I trust you completely." He said.

* * *

After camp had been made, the majority of the day they spent in a large hollow in the rock wall at the bottom of the clearing. Link had taken off his belts, gantlets and chainmail; feeling a strange weightlessness as he'd moved about with nothing but linen on his back. Now he lay in repose upon the sleeping mat with his back against the cool rock. He and the Princess, too anxious really to sleep, had entertained themselves that day mostly with storytelling, various word games and a very confusing round of chess they had attempted to play with random stones they'd found. Even so the day had seemed to drag and the two felt listless as the afternoon drew on. As Link had begun to doze off out of sheer ennui he felt Zelda lay her forearms across his bent knees, staring expectantly at him. He opened his eyes, grinning at what he saw.

"Can I help you, Your Highness?" He said glibly.

She smiled playfully.

"Link…I am bored to death. I want you to spar me."

Link raised an eyebrow as she came to sit beside him.

"Spar you? As in swords?" He asked.

"Yes, I want to know what it is like to fight you." Said Zelda.

Link shook his head, closing his eyes again as he shifted his shoulders against the rock.

"No… I'm not swinging a razor sharp sword at you Zelda... that sounds like bloodletting waiting to happen." He said.

She sighed, and sat up on her knees, turning to face him.

"I have had fencing lessons; I know well enough how to go about it." Said Zelda, gently gripping a handful of his wheat colored hair, ruffling it between her fingers.

Link smiled insuppressibly as he slowly leaned into her touch. He opened his eyes.

"Yeah… with foils. It's different with real blades." He said

"Oh come on. You've told me before that you and Khai and Roland used to do it all the time." She said, beginning to lightly prod his now palpable ribs.

The boy laughed, squirming as he gently slapped away her hands.

"Yeah, but we also used to make each other bleed all the time too." He said.

Zelda continued to poke at him.

"I do not _care_, spar me boy!" She said.

Still laughing, Link sat up and grabbed both of the girl's wrists, pinning her hands to the wall behind her and she giggled delightedly.

"_No_." He said giddily.

Zelda struggled to free herself for a moment before she lifted her eyes mischievously to Link's.

"Alright, fine then. It's not as if you would best me anyhow." She said.

His eyes narrowed.

"Oh _really_?" He said, releasing her hands.

She snickered.

"Oh yes, you would be no challenge at all, actually I am sure that it would be quite a waste of my time." Said Zelda.

The grin upon Link's face widened, and he quickly pinched the girl's cheek.

"Well then, I guess that's good to know, because I'm not dueling you." He said, flopping back down against the stone wall.

"This rock is just _way _too comfortable anyhow." He said, closing his eyes once again.

Zelda continued her protests as the boy continued to lie with his eyes closed; smirking while she searched for the certain spot on his side she knew would make him flinch though he wouldn't let her hands near it. Finally, after a moment of quiet, Link felt Zelda press her hands to both of his cheeks. He opened his eyes to see a ridiculously embellished pout set on her face. She drew closer, their foreheads touching for half of a minute before she pulled back to look him in the face again.

"Please?" She asked coquettishly.

He looked back at her for a moment, annoyed but incredibly charmed by her all the same.

"You aren't used to being told _no_, are you?" He asked teasingly.

Zelda smiled and shook her head.

"Fine." He said, and she gently pulled away from him; her face beaming.

He stood, pulling his sword from her scabbard and laying it back against the rock. Zelda unsheathed her rapier and stepped forward.

"Now, I'm only going to touch you with the flat side of the sword, like this..." He said, demonstrating by gently tapping her leg.

"Don't make any stabbing motions, ok?"

Zelda nodded, her brows knitting as she looked the boy over.

"Shouldn't you put the mail back on first?" She asked.

He chuckled.

"Where's the fun in that?" He said with an exaggerated shrug.

The two of them tapped their swords together and the duel began. Link, as he had been taught, waited for Zelda to come toward him before her countered her. Though he found that as she was with all else, her movements with the blade were swift and graceful and he could hardly keep up with the speed at which he had to parry her blows. He drove her back, though he found himself having to do more than a bit of dodging and deflecting as he did so. She was quite fast.

"So much for courtly etiquette! You fight like an angry cat Zelda!" Said Link, jestingly as he deflected another round of quick blows.

"Quiet you!" She retorted, giggling as she backed the boy to the side.

The cliffs rang with the sound of laughter and steel upon steel as neither opponent seemed to be able to land a single hit on the other. Zelda could not penetrate his reflexive defense and Link could not get close enough to her to land a hit. As he finally pushed her back into a corner, waiting for a hole in her defense, very quickly she dropped to her knees, tapping the blade against his breastbone as he quickly brought his guard down against her hilt.

"Hit!" She cried joyously.

She got eagerly to her feet and, panting, Link offered her a slight bow.

"Well done… now hold that thought." He said surprisingly winded.

Zelda rested her hand at her hip.

"Oh come now, you cannot possibly be tired already; you are just mad that you lost." She said jovially.

He smiled and shook his head, taking a few strides toward her.

"No… I just need to catch my breath." He said.

He took Zelda's free hand in his and pressed it lightly to his chest. She could feel his heart beating frantically against her palm. She couldn't help but smile as their eyes met.

"You're a lot quicker than I'd expected." He said laughingly, slowly releasing her hand and walking backwards.

He raised his blade in a guard stance.

"Alright, come on then. I'm going to beat you at least once before I'm done with you."

* * *

The sparing session lasted another round, which both exhausted youths declared a tie on the mutual presumption that both of them would most definitely be dead by that point. Still panting, the two of them returned to the hollow of the rock and sat side by side as their breathing calmed. Each of them wearing a sleepy grin that would not seem to leave their lips. Link looked to Zelda.

"Remind me never to make you mad at me." He said.

She laughed; a certain way she only had a few times since he'd know her.

"Oh I will… I shall never let you forget this day as long as you live." She said, as she turned to him.

"Fair enough…" Link replied.

They looked on at each other for a time before Link let his gaze fall into his lap.

"We should sleep… at least for a little while. I think tonight's going to take a considerable amount of energy." He said.

Zelda nodded absently. With a light sigh, Link stretched himself backwards onto his palate as Zelda shifted herself onto her own. She watched him for a moment as he lay on his back, staring meditatively at the smooth stone ceiling of the alcove.

_If I lied down there… if I put my arms around him, he would let me… wouldn't he? _

She chided herself as she slipped out of her armor and flopped down onto her own palate, her cheeks bright.

_Get a hold of yourself Zelda…_

"Sleep well Link. I will see you at dusk." She said softly.

"You too… being bored with you was great… I had a lot of fun." He answered.

"As did I..." Said Zelda.

* * *

Zelda woke that night to the boy's hand gently shaking her. He softly called her name and she opened her eyes to see the fully dressed and armed Link beside her in the dark. She sat up next to him, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and feeling somehow more tired than she had when she'd lain down. Without a word she quickly dressed, bound her hair and armed herself. Zelda looked to the moon as she shook off the last of sleep. It was very late indeed. The moon, though still nearly full, had already drifted to the western side of the sky and darkness abounded. She came to stand beside Link as he finished pulling the bombs from Epona's saddlebag. He turned to her then.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I am." She replied.

Side by side, the two of them walked through the narrow pass winding through the sloping, rock-strewn hills. Eventually they found themselves at the top of a gravelly crest stretching down into the naked gully through which a small stream flowed. On the other side lay the continuing mountains and the demon camp. Both Link and Zelda could see from where the stood, the faint glow of torches throughout the place. Very carefully, they moved along the wall until they were sure that they were out of the sight range of the first guard towers. Then they quickly crossed the gully, ducking behind a boulder as Zelda prepared to make the climb up the rocks. She turned to Link.

"When I have taken down the archers, I will return to the pass at the entrance, above the sheet of rock. Wait out of sight near there until I signal you, like this…" She said, drawing her sword and flashing the thin steel in the moonlight.

"You should see the two at the entrance to the pass hit the ground, but do not proceed until you see the signal… be careful, ok?" She said.

Link nodded, and then Zelda turned and began to scramble up the boulders. Once he was alone in the dark, the boy made his way along the rocks to the entrance of the war camp.

* * *

After the steep, nearly vertical climb to the top of the cliff side, Zelda now crept along toward the towers in the distance. From where she crouched, she could see the glowing eyes of the creatures as they stood surveying the horizon. On her knees near a large boulder she notched the first arrow and took aim, praying that her shots would be quick and lethal. She let the first arrow fly, immediately notching the second and the two guards fell from their towers only moments apart. Stealthily, she moved on about the shadows. She could hear below her, from what appeared to be kind of ramshackle mead hall, the vulgar chattering of the Bulblin soldiers. They talked of war; the Hylians were hopelessly outnumbered and would be fairly easy to kill off. She heard one or two of them fighting about the best way to eat human flesh, sparking a fierce argument between raw or broiled and Zelda could hear the sound of bottles smashing as she took out the next archer. After she had silently killed every archer that guarded the camp, Zelda quickly made her way back to the pass. On the ground, she could see Link huddled against the rocks, his eyes scanning the top of the cliffs for her. Slowly, she drew her sword and gave him the signal as she stood upon the hanging sheet of rock; looking far larger and more difficult now than she's expected. She watched him uneasily as he slowly entered the camp, knowing full well that his life was in her hands this night.

* * *

Link quietly snuck to the first wooden battlement of the seemingly empty camp. Quickly taking a look behind it, he could hear the squealing voices of two Bulblin. Each of them held a lantern and seemed to be arguing about something. With a violent gesture, the two of them went in opposite directions; swords drawn. Link pressed his back against the wooden wall as the glow of the creature's lamp drew closer. Slowly, as quietly as he could he readied his blade. The guard walked past him at first, pausing for a second at the sensation of the boy's presence though it did not have time to turn or utter any cry before Link had severed its spine at the back of its neck. The creature dropped soundlessly and Link quickly doused its lantern before he hurried behind the building a few yards to his left. To his chagrin, he realized now that within the walls he now stood against, housed nearly the entirety of the camp in drunken revelry. He sighed anxiously, and peeked around the corner; dropping to his knees and preparing to crawl beneath the lighted windows. He jumped back as he heard the door crash open. Three inebriated creatures came shambling out, chattering in their shrill language. He watched as they made their way to their respective huts before he crept beneath the windows. The armory was in sight now, about two hundred yards away, across from a grouping of stolen grain barrels behind a flimsy wooden fence. Link ducked behind them as he saw the other creature with a lantern hurrying back across the camp. It had no doubt seen the bodies of the archers on the ground ahead and Link heard the boars shuffling angrily in their pen aside as they caught his scent. As soon as the creature had shut the door to the large, poorly constructed hall, Link sprinted across camp and into the arms shack. Lining the walls, there were enough explosives to level a small village. Licking his dry lips, the boy pulled a bomb-flower from the pouch at his side. Taking a breath and steadying himself, he ripped the stem from it and rolled the little blue ball across the dirt. He ran; barely making it back behind the barrels and raising his shield before the blast. It threw a cloud of fire into the sky, crumpling the cliff side as thick smoke filled the pass. Wood raining down in chunks around him. His ears ringing, he stood slowly. As the smoke began to clear he could see, from all sides, numerous sets of eyes appearing; staring fixedly at him. As the air became clear again, Link now realized he was surrounded by hundreds of Bulblin soldiers, their weapons at the ready. With an up swell of angry screeching, the creatures rushed the boy as he quickly kicked the barrels toward the assailing creatures. Vaulting over the wooden fence before him, Link ran faster through the pass perhaps than ever in his life. The small army in turn mounted their boars and gave chase, speeding after the figure of the Hylian boy in the dark. Link took a glance over his shoulder.

_It's on you now Zelda._

* * *

Sitting before the great ceiling of rock above the tight passage, Zelda sat anxiously waiting. She laid her hands to the stone before her, trying to reach within it and feel the crack she would need to make. Though, as she had often noticed, stone was much harder for her to grip telekinetically and she could not quite press her will into the rocks. For a moment, she nearly began to panic.

_Calm yourself Zelda… you have lifted stone… you must concentrate… remember what Rutolla taught you… _

She thought.

Zelda sighed and sat with her legs crossed upon the top of the cliff. She closed her eyes, picturing in her mind the soothing hum of the crystal bowl far beneath the warm, water soaked hall of the Zoras. As she floated in the velvet blackness of the void, she felt herself enter a relatively new sense of consciousness. She was awake, and aware of her environment but her senses seemed to stretch on. As it had during the exorcism, all things around her began to take on shades of colors light and dark. She could feel the presence of the monsters and the bight aura of the boy as she hovered there. She was vaguely aware of the explosion, but more than anything she could sense Link speeding toward her, the black cloud of the demon army behind him. Slowly, she lifted her arms and with a fluid motion she sent a ripping fissure through the cliff before her. His legs nearly seizing as he flew out into the gully, Link turned to see a massive cloud of dust kick into the air as the top of the cliff broke from it. Seeming to fall at an impossibly slow pace, the tons of rock rained down upon the screaming horde. Burying them beneath what looked to be a small mountain as the rumbling ceased. Aside from his own labored breathing, all was silent for a moment under the dark sky as Link let himself drop to his knees, his muscles burning. Suddenly, he heard an ebullient cry from the hillside and he saw Zelda, laughing madly and waving her arms at him from atop the cliff. Link found himself laughing along with her as he composed himself and started the climb up the mound of stone that entombed the army of demons.

* * *

After the two of them had carefully made their way down the rocky hill that now blocked the pass, and had moved forward through the destroyed war camp the pair found themselves moving steeply uphill. The peak loomed sharply before them as the moon disappeared over the mountains. As they neared its base, they saw now that carved directly into the side of the mountain was a staircase, stretching for a mile or two toward the top.

Link turned his head to Zelda as they began the ascent.

"Did someone used to live here? I was expecting a pretty intense climb, not that I'm complaining." He said.

Zelda shook her head.

"No, I do not think so. If this Dragon speaks, then she is very ancient. There was a time long ago when the Dragons were revered creatures, and presenting offerings to them was believed to bring luck…. That is very likely what this staircase was used for… Dragons were once the stewards of this land." Said Zelda.

Link thought on her statement as they continued to climb the steps.

"What happened to them? Why is it that so few of them speak now?" He asked.

"I am not entirely sure. I know that many books I've read tell of a time that Hyrule was filled with them; living representations of the magic that flowed through the land like blood… It is likely though, as cites grew and humans began to proliferate the land, the Dragons began to recede, and they became more like animals than spirits." She said.

The two made their way on together quietly for a time, the view becoming more incredible with each flight of steps they scaled. After a little over an hour of climbing at last, the top came into view. The staircase brought them to a very large, flat section of the peak and set into mountain was a small cave like opening that seemed to lead down a tiny hall. Link stood before it, feeling a strange heat emanating from dark, he turned to the Princess.

"Zelda, when we get down there, when we find her, I want you to stay back out of her sight and keep your bow drawn. However this goes, I'm not going to draw my sword unless I'm positive she's going to try and kill me… I might need you if that happens." He said.

Zelda sighed.

"Let us hope it does not come to that…" She said.

* * *

Link and the Princess descended in perfect silence. As they walked, they found the interior of the mountain opened up into a vast, glassy cave; illuminated by a strange, otherworldly light that seemed to pass through the brilliant crystal of the walls. All the while, as the uneven stairway twisted down into the cavern the pair found themselves heading toward a bluish glow that seemed to come from a room at the very bottom of the mountain. As they reached the gargantuan arch of the stairway leading to the blue-lit room, Link motioned for Zelda to wait as he moved slowly ahead. Apprehensively, she readied her bow on the steps; peering into the strangely lighted room as the boy passed its threshold. Within the hollow crystal mountain, curled in a massive heap upon the floor lay the Dragon, Iloudin. Link slowly approached her in awe and trepidation. She looked as though she where made of pearl; in different gradients of white, blue and silver. Atop her long, graceful neck lay a long jaw. Six great ivory horns crowned her skull on either side. Fascinated with her beauty Link moved toward her, noticing now the huge, dagger like teeth in her slightly open mouth. The Dragon's eyes flew open at his approaching steps, and she slowly raised her head emitting a low, rumbling growl as she regarded the intruder under her mountain.

Link stared up at her as she stood; more than fifty feet tall.

"Iloudin." He said, his voice echoing loudly.

With an angry snarl, the Dragon halfheartedly swiped at him with armored claws that Link just narrowly evaded.

"Please, I need to talk to you… I'm not going…" He was cut swiftly off as the white, whip-like tail shattered one of the enormous crystals that jutted from the floor mere feet from him.

"Get out." She hissed, her voice the sound of the earth itself.

"I have to talk to you! The entire world might be at stake, hundreds have already died!" Link answered.

Iloudin furiously unfurled her huge, white wings. Link watched, his eyes widening as the red-hot glow of fire grew from within her jaws. Dashing quickly behind another row of crystals, the boy took cover as the Dragon's fire illuminated the cavern.

"I said get out!" She roared.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me! Hylia sent me to _you_!"

Then Link heard the crystals behind him crack under her mammoth claws and he felt himself hoisted into the air so quickly it nearly knocked the sense from him. It was then that he realized that he was gripped in the palm of a Dragon. Her steel-colored eyes cold, and set on his. Smoke curled above her nostril as her eyes narrowed.

"You are only a child. What could you know of Hylia? Hylia is dead." She said, the thunder of her voice nearly deafening.

"She's not… She took a mortal form, I have her with me. The Goddess still exists, and she told me to come to you." Said Link.

Iloudin tilted her head, slowly she set the boy back on his feet before her.

"Talk child, and choose your words wisely… the only reason you still live is because I did not wish to kill you… You knew my name." She said.

Link drew a breath in relief, and from the very corner of his eye he saw Zelda disarm her bow upon the steps.

"Thank you… I've come here because I need your help. There's a tremendously powerful evil that's been set loose in this land. Princess Zelda… Hylia's incarnation and I…we're trying to stop it at its source before Hyrule is completely overtaken." Said Link.

The Dragon laughed mirthlessly.

"All of your wars of greed and dominion have reduced us to little more than stupid beasts as your kind have torn the land to shreds; squabbling like animals over the power the Gods so misguidedly left to you. Why should I lend you any aid? I care not for your kind nor your wars. If your world is to end, than perhaps it should. You think your Hyrule the first? How arrogant…" She said, lying down once more.

Link felt his fists balling, incensed by her utter indifference.

"Why should thousands of innocent people die?! Listen to me….please. What I came here to ask you, was that you would take us to the place where the last pages of the Sky Sage's book are held; in the Wind Palace ruins… If we obtain that, it would show us a way to recombine the Triforce and take it out of the hands of the evil that wields it now." He said.

Iloudin sneered.

"So you can make yourself a King with even a fraction of its power and the cycle will repeat itself." She said, dropping her head so that her eyes where level with the boy's face.

Link sighed, stepping backwards, he slowly removed his left gauntlet; showing the Dragon the mark upon his hand.

"I already _have_ a piece of it… I'm… an incarnation of the knight that Hylia chose… I want to put the Triforce back together and hide it… away from _anyone_ who would seek it for personal glory… I just want peace." He said.

Iloudin grinned .

"And would you lay down your life for this peace… _knight_? As nothing more than you are now?"

Link looked up into her smiling ivory maw.

"I would..." He said

The Dragon stared down at him, seeming to contemplate his words.

"That is a rare quality in a human…_if_ you do not lie. I have heard of you… many call you hero. If you are truly he, it has been said also that your soul is pure… that it shines with a light unlike any other mortal's on the face of this planet…"

The Dragon slowly craned her neck around the boy as he whirled around to follow her. He caught his full reflection in her silvery eye as it came to rest on his face; her glimmering teeth all too sharp beside him. She raised her head, instantly stories above him.

"I am going to join my mind with yours… If I see that you are indeed the innocent for whom this world despairs, I will help you… if I see anything less; I will kill you where you stand." Said Iloudin.

Link nodded, and the Dragon dropped her head down. He could feel the heat of her breath against his chest as, despite her sheer size, she gently touched her bejeweled forehead to his. The boy closed his eyes as he stood with the immense, primeval creature. She stayed there for a moment before she slowly pulled away, holding him in her iron gaze.

"So you spoke the truth…. Wait for me at the peak. I will lend you my aid… I will do this only because I have seen within you… I now know your fate… " She said.

* * *

After climbing back up the jagged steps of the cavern, Zelda and Link stood under the dusky blue sky of early morning. The Dragon had not come, and so the two of them stood close to one another quietly in waiting. As the sun began to rise, Iloudin finally glided over the top of the peak; puncturing holes in the rock as she made her way down from the spire where she hand landed. Glimmering in the sun, the great white Dragon settled herself upon the plateu beside the boy and the Princess who looked up at her in astonishment. She regarded Zelda for a moment with a critical gaze.

"Come." Said Iloudin.

Uneasily, the two of them climbed atop her back and as soon as she felt them settle, she shot from the cliff and into the air. Soaring above the earth. Thousands of feet up in the yellow light of dawn, Zelda found herself far too amazed now to be frightened. Even still, she sat with her arm looped tightly around Link's waist as each of them softly gripped the stripe of silver hair that ran down the Dragon's back. They flew through clouds, obscuring the light as they ascended higher, the air thinning a bit and each of them finding themselves a slight dizzy. As they passed through another large cloud, in the hazy distance each of them could see the massive floating isle of rock coming into view. As the Dragon touched down on the weathered stone of the strange world above the clouds, Link and Zelda slid from her back alight with nostalgia.

"… We are home… this is where it all started. This was Skyloft once…" Zelda said quietly.

The Dragon craned her neck toward them.

"I shall take my leave… do not fear, I will not strand you in this place." Said Iloudin, who quickly dove again into the clouds.

The two of them were left standing in an overgrown field of grass. An enormous, rounded and half collapsed structure towered over head, dominating the landscape. The stones that had fallen from it littered the ground. They stepped up through a dilapidated wall and up in to a sprawling tile room beneath the open sky, full of broken stairways. There was however an archway to an intact staircase, one that led to an upper floor of the ruins that still stood. Each of them looked uncertainly toward it.

"Do you think it is safe?" Asked Zelda.

"I don't know… I guess let's see." Link answered, taking the girl's hand as they began to climb the flight of steps.

The rooms above where lit slightly by the perforated walls and cealing. Each step they took was light and deliberate, as falling through the floor may have been a serious concern as they moved across the ancient tile. As they passed into another room, full light streaming in from the fallen ceiling, Zelda noticed what appeared to be a door embedded at the far end of the room in the stone floor. It bore, to her surprise, the Hyrulian crest.

"Link… come and look at this." She said.

Standing over the strange door, the both of them noticed now that it was not a door, but rather a seal. It appeared to be made of some kind of glass. Zelda sat beside it, pressing her hands to the strangely cool surface.

"This seems so familiar somehow… I put this here… I just do not know how I did it… or how I got up here for that matter…" She said, followed by a long sigh of exasperation.

Link knelt down beside her. Thinking back to Hylia's words, he pulled the little flute from his pouch and handed it to Zelda.

"What is this for?" She asked.

Link looked to her.

"I think this is how we break the seal… you know that song you played, the lullaby?"

Zelda nodded.

"Try playing it backward." Said Link.

Zelda raised an eyebrow as she brought the instrument to her lips. After a few stray notes, she began to play it; the mystical song that had lingered on the edges of her dreams since she could remember. As she played, the seal began to shine and before their eyes it dissolved into fragmented light, leaving a hole before them in the floor. Zelda sat dumbfounded for a moment; flooded with familiarity.

"I have heard that song so many nights… I would never have guessed." She lifted her eyes to the boy's.

"How did you know?" She asked, her voice hushed.

Link shrugged, a tired smile pulling his lips. He took the box of matches from another pouch and hopped down into the dark, landing upon another, far sturdier stair case that looked like it had been bricked right over. He took Zelda by the waist and helped her down beside him. At the end of the stairway there was a torch built into the wall. Link, standing on his toes, pulled it down and lit the antique, oil soaked fabric of it ablaze. As the room illuminated, both Link and Zelda stood in wonder at the place.

"Link… It… it's the school. Do you remember?" She asked.

The boy nodded, uttering an astonished chuckle.

"Yeah… I do… I must have seen this place a thousand times... in dreams…" He said and the two of them moved forward into the dark.

Piles of fallen stone and papers that had turned to practically dust strewed the floor as they passed the ajar, rotting doors of the dorm rooms, their minds flooding with the names and faces of people dead for thousands of years. Zelda stopped abruptly in front of a certain door. She stood there for a moment, laying phantom memories against each other and then she stepped inside with Link close behind. He looked about the room. There was hardly anything left there save the rotted out frame of a bed and a small tin chest in the corner. Zelda stopped, struck with sudden realization.

"This was your room once… that's why…" She paused, kneeling on the ground near the chest.

Very gently, she lifted the lid, and from within it she pulled the last five pages, bound in cloth: a torn sleeve. The sleeve of his school uniform; the one she had promised to sew back on for him a thousand years ago.

"That's why I hid them here…" She whispered, holding the final pages to her chest; the despair of her previous self overwhelming her in this place.

Link sat down beside her, laying the torch on the stone floor. Zelda looked as if she would cry for a moment as she looked up at him.

"It's kind of funny that we would end up back here… essentially, this is where we first met…" Said Link softly.

He looked around the dark, bare room and for a moment he thought he could recall it exactly how it was. Something crossed his mind then, something he knew he'd never thought of before and yet it was somehow always there; clear as yesterday.

"I think I remember something." He said, turning to the girl at his side.

She lifted her eyes to his, her head spinning with the torrid emotions of past and present.

"…You had nightmares even then… you used to come down here sometimes at night and wake me up. Especially when we were kids…" He said.

Zelda smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"…and I would crawl up in bed with you… and you would stay awake until I went back to sleep…" She said, laughing in spite of the tumult spiraling within her.

"Even when we got older, you came… I remember waking up when my door unlatched so many times… seeing you standing there...and I always let you in even though I knew your dad would kill me if he found out." He said softly.

"Yes, but it never mattered… because I was always up before you anyhow."

They looked at each other for a time then, in the skeleton of the place that had once been their home. For a moment, each of them felt the soft, cold breeze through the window; saw the yellow candlelight on the walls illuminating a shelf of school books. Link drew closer to her, gently brushing the tears off of her face with the backs of his fingers. He laid his hand on her cheek, glancing down into her bleary eyes for what could have been the tenth billion time.

"Not every life we live is full of tragedy… some are… but not all. You keep wanting to apologize to me, but there's no reason for it… I've been happy, really… more than anything else I think... it's good to be alive, to know you... despite what happens. I want you to understand that Zelda… I don't just say things." Said Link.

She looked back at him, her gaze waxed over.

"I know…"

She let her head fall against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he put his own around her; resting the side of his face in her hair. They stayed there for a while, each feeling suspended in the moment. They were safe there together, and once they moved the unknown events of this life would fall back into full motion; they would have no choice but to move with them. She pulled away from him and stood, clutching the final pages to her chest.

"We should go." Said Zelda.

Link got to his feet beside her.

"Yeah… we probably should." He said.

* * *

The two of them made their way back through the ruins, thinking quietly on things. The past, present and future seemed to bleed together now as they found themselves again on the vast stone floor, the wind catching their hair as they hopped down into the field. They could see Iloudin on the horizon, gliding through the clouds among what was left of the floating rock in the morning sky. She caught sight of them and came to land quite close to the boy and the Princess; the gust of her wings nearly blowing the both of them off of their feet. As they turned to go, Zelda took one last look behind her at the crumbled palace. In its topmost alcoves, she thought she saw a pair of enormous birds roosting atop a great carved eye, though she couldn't be sure. The flight down was somber. Link and Zelda sat laced together much as they had on the way up, but now they rode with the knowledge that their search was over. There was nothing left but war and the final confrontation that lied in wait, one that Zelda dreaded. By mid-day, the Dragon landed in the gully before the pass and the two of them got down, looking up into her primordial face once more.

"Farewell knight… Your Grace… your endeavor is a noble one." She said, and with that she took off for the peak once more.

With daylight burning, the two of them hurried down the path to the horses. Quickly saddling their mounts, Zelda and the boy sped down the rocky trail; bound for Kakariko with the completed sky book in tow.


	15. The Army of the Dead

From the vast, empty hall of the Hyrulian palace, Delvion looked restlessly down into the courtyard. The fleet of corpses had begun to gather there, awaiting their final orders to go forth and exterminate what was left of the resistance. As he watched them shamble across the broken brick down below, some of their faces still decipherable through the rot, he felt sickened to his innermost soul by them. He turned away from the window. The lifeless silence of the castle haunting the faithless Shiekah with each echoing step he took. Everyone who had not fled for their lives was dead; the town overrun completely with demonic creatures that had turned the once bright and thriving city into a filthy wasteland. Delvion had watched in subdued horror as the hordes of various monsters had come with carts stacked full of bodies from the villages that they had plundered and destroyed, tossing them into the underground pool from which they arose these repugnant, zombified warriors. Their numbers had become alarming and Delvion's conscience had begun to wear heavily on him in the passing days. He thought on this as he made his way through the dark hallways to the chamber of the one he had set free upon the land. The demon had hardly moved in the past week. He had remained almost exclusively in the throne room; never appearing to eat nor sleep, only waiting in black anticipation. Delvion pushed the great door open and stepped warily across the marble tile. On the far end of the room perched as always upon the usurped throne sat the Dark King. He appeared to be entranced, something Delvion had noticed that had begun to happen frequently as of late. As he felt the concealed sword he had been carrying for days beneath his robes Delvion wondered for a moment that if he moved quickly enough, with the demon in this state, could he plunge the blade into his throat and end it? He resolved though, as he drew closer that he had come too far… there was too much blood on his hands now to turn back; the Triforce was nearly within his grasp.

"My Lord…" Said Delvion, kneeling before the steps.

Quickly opening his eyes, Ganondorf turned to him.

"Sheikah."

Delvion rose.

"The fleet is awaiting their order." He said.

Ganondorf stood, descending the steps and brushing past Delvion as he went once again to the window.

"And I shall give it. Are you so eager to see the land flow red with the blood of your countrymen? " He said, staring out on the horizon.

Delvion turned, something in the demon's voice unsettling him.

"…I am eager to see the war won… and your victory imminent…" He said.

Ganondorf let out a vicious, guttural chuckle.

"The true words of a spineless traitor. Would you hear the order I will give Shiekah?" He asked.

Delvion stood frozen as the beast turned toward him.

"I will send my legions to the fields this night, to crush what remains of those who would stand armed against me, and when the last of them fall, my army will go forth and level what remains. I would have the forests burned to ash; the meadows fouled and blighted, the rivers choked with the bloated bodies of any that yet live." He said.

Delvion stepped backward, horrorstruck.

"If all are dead and Hyrule in rubble, what will you rule then?! Ash?!"

Ganondorf leered at the wide eyed man, their gaze locking.

"I never intended to rule… no… This time I have come for vengeance, and once I have eradicated the Hylian people and reduced this land to little more than a burning waste… it shall be complete… They will suffer…" He said, turning back again to the window.

From behind him, he heard Delvion draw his sword. Ganondorf turned, amused at this development.

"I… I cannot let you! I _will_ not let you destroy Hyrule! This has gone much too far… I must right this terrible wrong I have committed!" Cried Delvion.

The Dark King grinned balefully and unsheathed his sword

"At last some valor...You will fail Sheikah."

The two rushed each other, Delvion's knees nearly buckling under the sheer force of the demon's blows. The Shiekah swiped hysterically at the hulking figure. Despite his mass, the dark one was quick. Delvion could only barely keep pace with him as he rained down strike after powerful strike; and so he was all the more stunned when his sword dug itself into the beast's shoulder. Surprised and enraged, Ganondorf caught the side of Delvion's head with his fist; sending him spinning on his heels to the ground. Then, as he got dizzily to his hands and knees, Delvion felt the demon's blade rip through his back. It hit the marble tile below him with a light clink. The Sheikah uttered a short cry, gasping painfully for breath as Ganondorf slowly leaned over him. He hovered beside his ear.

"Did you think it would be so easy to take the power that I hold? That _is_ what you wanted, is it not?… such delusion. I had not intended to let you live even thus far, but you were so compliant that I let it slip… Though… you have sullied my blade." He said quietly.

Ganondorf twisted the hilt, eliciting a hoarse shriek of pain from the man below him.

"I meant for _him _to be the first to die on this sword." He said.

He stood then, ripping the blade from Delvion's back and the Shiekah slipped to the ground. He felt Ganondorf wipe the blood off of his blade onto his robes. The demon sheathed his weapon and turned to depart the room as Delvion lay face down in the quickly spreading scarlet.

_What have I done…? Mercy… sweet Gods… take pity._

After a few more moments of agony, full of regret the traitor died upon the marble floor.

* * *

By the afternoon, after nothing but urgent riding, Link and Zelda sped along the lower fields of Eldin; the great red mountains coming at last into view. They had not stopped once since the Dragon had left them and the both of them ached with hunger and fatigue upon their saddles. As they rode, in the distance Link spied a convoy of heavily armored Gorons and a few Hyrulian soldiers on horseback beside. He pulled Epona to a stop for a moment, watching as they marched speedily over the field; hauling behind them three enormous wagons. Zelda came to a stop beside him, shielding her eyes from the sun as she watched them move.

"Do you suppose we should ask them where they are going?" She queried.

Link looked aside to her.

"It couldn't hurt." He said.

The two of them kicked their horses forward again, tearing down over the field toward the army. As they drew near the soldiers, some of them whose faces Link recognized, regarded them with friendly nods, waves and shouts. They slowed their horses to a trot as they passed the large fleet of Gorons. They came upon Darnun, dressed in armor of pure iron as he led the small army forward. He turned dark violet eyes to the boy and the Princess without slowing his pace as they bid him hello.

"Princess Zelda, you and your swordsman have returned at last. I had received word from Lady Impa to expect you, though I expected you sooner. But you are here now, and that is good." Said Darnun.

"To where do you march Darnun?" Asked Zelda as she trotted aside.

The Goron shifted his gaze to the bridge in the distance.

"Lady Impa and many of the others have gone to the war camps in the fields of lower Lanayru near the castle gates. I and what remains of my people go to the aid of Hyrule alongside them. Though we were told to stay in Eldin until signs of you were seen, we received a message this morning that the armies will soon be upon us and we could no longer wait for your return. It was requested of us that we destroy the bridge once we pass it." Said Darnun.

Zelda nodded wearily.

"I see… It is most certainly a fortunate thing to have found you then." She said

The Goron looked to Zelda and then to Link.

"The two of you look worn. If you would like, there is space enough on the last cart for the two of you to ride. You are more than welcome to tie your horses behind it and rest." He said.

Link nodded appreciatively, his back and legs stiff.

"Thank you sir, that sounds great actually." He said.

After they had found their way to the rear, the two Gorons who hauled the cart graciously stopping for a moment, Zelda and Link climbed into the large covered wagon amongst what could have easily been a ton of explosives. They let Midge and Epona wander hitched behind. With nearly every muscle in his body sore and overwrought Link curled alongside the wooden wall of the cart, laying his head against a barrel full of volatile powder. Beside him, Zelda spread the three packets they had risked death at the hands of so many creatures and circumstances to find: one bound in dark leather, another in steel, and yet another in the familiar blue sleeve. Slowly she unpacked them, placing them in order as she sat back against the wall, staring down into her lap she began to read.

_Upon these pages is the testament of the holy relic, recalled in the prophetic memories of the Goddess incarnate. Heed well these words…_

Zelda read on as Link dozed at her side, her eyes widening as she scanned the ancient text. She finished them quickly; fifteen pages… a week of searching for something that took her less than half of an hour to read. She very nearly laughed at herself, though the information contained upon the antediluvian paper was more than enough to spark a war. She set the pages in front of her with an enervated sigh as she tried to process the gravity of the information her earliest self had passed. Link opened his eyes and shifted lazily upright. He gently touched Zelda's shoulder as she sat slouched with her chin upon her folded hands.

"What does it say?" He asked

Zelda turned to him.

"Much… the history is fascinating."

She drew a breath.

"I'll try to explain it as briefly as I can… some of the characters are so old that, there really aren't expressions for them anymore. It begins by explaining the creation of the Sacred Realm. At first the Triforce lay out in the open and so, fearing that its presence would stir resentment among the people in nascent Hyrule, you and I decided that it must be laid to rest somewhere. So… you took the relic back into your body and I opened a portal into a place between worlds; a place neither of the physical realm, or the spiritual. You and I placed it there… and instantly the realm changed shape from a vast, silent and empty reflection of Hyrule to an alien and incredibly beautiful world…. I then named Groose the first Sage, and bid him to collect all the knowledge he could about the land, its beings and magic, and watch over it for the future generations who would never see Skyloft… who would grow up there, on the surface… resulting in the sky book itself… The pages tell that the Triforce is capable of absolutely anything. It has no boundaries; it does not yield to either physics or logic… it is the pure, unadulterated form of magic that exists at once both physically and metaphysically and it is from it that all the magic in the world flows. It transcends reality. If one but wishes it, they could create or destroy an entire universe… It is capable of being duplicated by will and its power would not even be slightly diminished in its copy… it extends to all universes and dimensions. It has a kind of consciousness but it is entirely neutral; just more or less a mirror that reflects the heart of the one who holds it…and… It can make a God of any creature. Because of this… there is a spell here; a binding spell… which I suspect has been used against me more than once… even the reading of the words makes me feel nauseated." She said

Link looked to the pages. Picking them up and staring down at the strange yet familiar lettering, something stirred within him. Suddenly, the memory of his final moments in the chapel lit in his mind with terrible clarity; Zelda, unconscious, glowing and suspended in the air above a supernatural fissure she had been used to open, from which the demon had pulled himself.

"I remember why I wanted to burn these now… " He said

Zelda sighed.

"It goes on to say…that because I possess the soul of Hylia, I have a natural disposition to the Triforce. It will always gravitate toward me and I toward it… I possess what would come to be known as the Light Force. With it, doors to other worlds may be opened… my spirit can be transferred into beings and objects, giving or maintaining life… and judging from the history I now know, it can be harnessed… with or without my consent... It's the power that Vaati sought to take… and before him the Demon Lord, Ghirahim used it to resurrect Demise… the King of Demons who would one day become Ganondorf..." She said.

They sat in silence for a moment. Link sat up straight against the wall, staring meditatively down at the earth moving beneath the wooden planks.

"…Why would Groose write this down? I know he was more heart than brain, and he was probably completely enamored with the title you gave him but… he had to have known that this was dangerous… Inviting people to use you that way…" Said Link softly.

Zelda turned to him again.

"It's not in his handwriting… it's in mine… This book was intended for he and his children's book shelf and no one else's… I do not think we knew then; you, Groose and I, how big the world was… how what we knew as home would grow and become a city… then a country... I wrote it down because I wanted to know… I wanted to always know exactly what I was capable of and what was able to be done to me… the danger is not in what's been written, but what has been inferred from it and whose hands it rests in… Though… it was wise to hide it...as the world is now… to let the knowledge of her fade from humanity…" She said delicately.

Link moved himself closer, laying his elbows against his thighs as he looked aside to her, his expression a mixture of disquiet and exhaustion. She laid a warm hand on his knee.

"At the very end, the pages explain the defense mechanism of the Triforce, and the bearers that it would choose in order to escape corruption…" She said.

Gingerly, she took the missing chapter from the wooden floor, pulling a single page from it and handing it to Link. It was different from the rest of the pages somehow; thicker and studier than its counterparts. Upon it was written a short incantation that seemed to have been stamped into the page. His eyes flitted to the lettering and then back to her.

"Will this draw it out of us?" He asked.

Zelda nodded.

"Yes, but there is one thing you must do." She said.

She reached down and pulled her dagger from its casing.

"Our blood must be on this parchment… all three of us." She said.

She pushed the very tip of the blade into her thumb, and pulled back; leaving a small red jewel which she touched to the paper. Link did the same, and he looked up at her as he pressed his blood into the page.

"Will you remember the spell Zelda?" He asked.

She nodded again and so he slipped the page into the pocket of his undershirt.

* * *

The road became suddenly smoother under the wheels of the wagon as Link and the Princess lied sleeping against the rough wooden wall. The two of them; utterly exhausted from the trek, the mass of information and all else, slept shoulder to shoulder, the sides of their heads touched lightly together. As the cart came to a halt, Zelda hazily opened her eyes and peered out from beneath the woolen covering. They had come to the bridge already. Sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she turned to the boy asleep beside her. She shook him softly and he awoke, starting a slight as he sat up; a look of dreamy confusion in his eyes. Two Goron soldiers appeared at the back, tossing the wool covering off and regarding them amicably.

"Oh, hullo, didn't know there were kids sleeping back here with the bombs." The first one laughed.

"What a place to sleep! Hey, do you guys mind helping us rig the bridge?" Asked the second one.

Link nodded languidly.

"Sure." He said, his voice husky with sleep.

The second Goron engulfed his hand in his huge leathery fist and shook it genially, nearly pulling him over.

"Thanks a lot! Grab a barrel, there should be some long wick back there too." He said.

After the barrels had been placed, Zelda now found herself a few hundred yards away; her bow drawn with an oil soaked rag wound around the arrow tip. Link struck a match and lit it on fire for her as she looked aslant to him.

"It pains me greatly to do this…. This bridge is thousands of years old… it will never be the same." She said, the fletching at her check.

Link shifted beside her.

"I know, but this way it'll make it a lot harder for the armies to get down into Eldin." Said Link.

Zelda sighed and fired the arrow at the center barrel. Moments later, the sounds of timed explosions filled the rocky pass and the Bridge of Eldin crumbled into the canyon as the soldiers erupted into cheers. Zelda slipped her bow back over her chest with another remorseful sigh. After a brief pause the two grabbed the reins of their horses and the convoy was moving again. This time Link and Zelda chose to walk behind it, talking softly as they made their way through the rocky, vine covered pass.

"What's the first thing you'll do once this is over?" Asked Link.

"Take a bath… a very long, very hot bath, put something other than mail and leather on my skin and then you and I shall drink an entire bottle of wine." Said Zelda.

Link chuckled.

"Red or white?" He asked.

"Most definitely red, and spiced. Or perhaps some of the black-berry brandy in the cellar…" She replied.

"You lush." He joked.

She grinned and rolled her eyes.

"I am _not_. I have had small glasses and sips of things since I was a child, but I think the only times I have ever _really_ drank in my life have been with you on this journey, my dear sir." Said Zelda.

He laughed.

"Really? That's surprising; you were swigging brandy back in the mountains like it was your job." Link said, playfully.

Zelda tittered a bit louder this time, causing some of the soldiers to turn their heads toward the pair for a moment.

"I have had a _taste_ of brandy before, the Count's was not that strong." She said.

Link shrugged amiably.

"Your tongue must be coated in steel then. That stuff tasted like oak, fire and cantankerous old man." He said with an air of levity and Zelda giggled.

"But it was _good_ brandy! Not that _you_ would know!" She said, imitating Demeru; angry eyebrows and all as she nudged Link in the chest with a bent finger.

The two of them laughed easily for a moment as they turned their heads toward the trail, and quiet passed between them again. Zelda looked aside to the boy and then back to the army ahead.

"Link." She said, not taking her eyes from the path.

"Hmm?"

"I have had so much fun, in spite of everything. I cannot even tell you how glad I was to join you... I shall always remember this." She said.

Link smiled and glanced over at her.

"I'm glad too… We've seen some pretty amazing things together… I don't think I would've made it without you Zelda, not very far at least." He said.

She looked up.

"Perhaps I was supposed to be with you this time." Said Zelda.

He met her gaze beside him.

"I don't doubt it…"

As the towers of the castle came into view across the field, a small city of canvas tents seemed to rise out of the rolling plain. There lay the ranks of soldiers: peasants and nobles, merchants and farmers- friends and adversaries; any and all who were willing to stand together and fight the tyranny upon them. Link and Zelda mounted their horses again as they approached, riding alongside Darnun as a figure on horseback drew near from the camp. It was Impa, unmistakably, and she solemnly greeted Darnun and his fleet; offering Link and the Princess a drained smile as she began to trot beside them.

"I was starting to become concerned…" She said to Link aside.

* * *

After the Gorons had dispersed into the camp, and the wagons had been uncovered to reveal the two mammoth trebuchets Impa has sent for, the Shiekah lady brought Link and the Princess to the main pavilion. Seating them at a long table, she regarded the two with grave earnestness.

"Though I know my face does not announce it, I am very happy to see the both of you again. I trust that you have found what you were looking for." Said Impa.

Zelda nodded.

"We have… and a way to make the Triforce whole."

Impa closed her eyes, breathing a light sigh.

"That is good… that may be the only card we have to play." She said.

Link pulled his chair closer to the table.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Impa turned her worn, ruby eyes to him.

"We are vastly out numbed. The hordes have all but ravaged the land. They have killed hundreds: destroying crops and livestock… food and clean water is scarce here. Most wait for their deaths in the outlying lands… From the corpses that have risen, to the other beasts that will be upon us… the chances of victory are nearly non-existent… our only hope lies with you, Link… if you can manage to defeat Ganondorf and pull the Triforce of Power from him, the dead will fall to bones. They are animated, I suspect, by the Triforce itself. The Stalfos spawning invocation can never produce more than a handful of undead soldiers. It was an ancient means of protecting small villages and temples… Delvion must have used the relic through the demon somehow…" She said

Weighty silence passed between the three of them. Link's gaze fell from the lady Sheikah as he contemplated her words.

"…How should we go about that?" He asked.

Impa sat back in her chair.

"There will be a meeting shortly after sundown. Eolan, myself and a few others will form a strategy and try to figure a way to proceed with as few casualties as possible. You two should be there as well. We will discuss the answer to your question then." She said.

A woman entered the pavilion behind them then, sweeping aside the canvas flap she came barring a bucket of water and a listless expression upon her face.

"The water and the ladle you asked after Lady…" She paused, uttering a small gasp as Link and Zelda turned to face her.

The boy quickly stood.

"Yolandea." He said softly, making his way to the smiling raven-haired lady.

She quickly pulled him into her arms, kissing his cheek and embracing him tightly. She stepped back, still holding the boy's shoulder in her palm as she brushed the hair from his face and looked him over.

"What a sight you are boy, how I've missed you. It is a great weight from my shoulders to see you safe. Rue and I have been so worried." She said.

"I've thought of you two every day." He returned.

Yolandea smiled warmly and laid a hand to the boy's face.

"Where's Rue?" Asked Link.

"She is _here_. Our tent is on the other side; I will take you to her. She has missed you terribly." She said.

Link felt his nerves bristle with this information. He looked to Zelda and Impa behind.

"Go on Link… I shall be here." Said Zelda, smiling sweetly.

* * *

Yolandea guided Link swiftly through the city of tents. They passed many soldiers young and old who regarded the slender, blue-eyed boy with interest as he and the dark-featured lady brushed by; the scent of fire overwhelming. They talked softly on the way; of how the two of them had been, of Faron and its people.

"It has been far too quiet there… far too quiet. Most have left for the deep woods with the other refugees from villages all over Hyrule. I sent Loron and Logon along with a neighbor to join them…" Said Yolandea.

Link sighed, noticing now that she was armed, and wore a shirt of mail beneath her dress.

"How did the two of you end up here? Why aren't you in the forest with everyone else?" He asked.

Yolandea smiled forlornly.

"To pass time, and aid the army, we have been making weaponry. With the last of the ore that was left in the forgery we made over a hundred swords and then we brought them here when Khai sent word to us that they army was moving into Lanayru... I think that is what Roland would have had us do… and it has seemed to give Rueliana some peace; occupy her mind with something other than that day…She has not taken it well… I fear." She said.

Link chewed his lip, looking to the ground as they walked on.

When they arrived in front of Rue's tent, Yolandea motioned for him to wait as she slipped into the flap. She and Rue talked quietly inside for a moment, Link instantly grinning at the sound of his little sister's voice. Yolandea stepped out then, smiling as she held the tent open for the boy to pass through. Rue looked up as Link stepped in, a look of glee instantly breaking over her face.

"Link!" She cried, jumping up from her bed and flinging her arms around the boy.

"I missed you _so_ bad, I'm so happy you're finally here." She said, clinging to him.

"I missed you too… I've missed everybody so much." He replied.

Rue pulled away, grabbing both of his hands and pulling him toward the thin cot she had risen from. They sat down together, Rue's face beaming; her coal black hair hanging loose over her shoulders.

"Khai told me when I got here that he'd seen you. I cried… I was so happy to know you were alive. I've heard so many stories." She said.

'"Really?" He asked, still smiling prodigiously.

Rue giggled.

"Yeah, I've been getting first dibs on biscuits since I got here because I'm your sister." She said.

Link uttered a short laugh and looked on at her, feeling somehow angry at himself that she and her mother were here, in this war camp.

"How have you been Rue?" He asked.

The smile faded a little from her face as she shrugged one shoulder.

"I've been fine… What about you Link?" She asked.

"I'm alright. I've seen a lot of crazy things…" He said.

Rue bobbed her head.

"I bet you have… you look different." She said, her golden eyes searching his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You look older somehow." She replied.

He laughed, its sound betraying his exhaustion.

"I _feel_ older." He sighed.

Rue flopped her head against his shoulder, and then a lull passed between them; an air of sorrow pervading each of their thoughts.

"Why are you here Rue? Why didn't you go to the woods with the twins?" Asked Link.

Rue straightened; smiling wryly she pulled a sheathed sword from beside her bed. She pulled it from the scabbard for her brother to see. The sword was simple but beautiful, the hilt wrapped in blue velvet with silver braiding. Stamped into the blade, her name; Síocháin.

"I made her myself... I'm fighting… so is my mom."

Link felt his heart drop.

"...You're not serious are you? _Please_ tell me you're not serious." He said.

Rue turned resolute eyes to his.

"Why wouldn't I be? Half of Hyrule has been made into one of those Stalfos things, the other half are sitting under rocks screaming that the end of the world is coming and the rest of us are here… this army needs everyone who's able and willing to fight." She said.

Link took a breath; trying to calm himself, and not to yell at the girl.

"Rue… you need to get out of here… you're going to get yourself killed." He said gravely.

Rue scoffed and narrowed her eyes.

"You know how _you_ don't like it when Khai scolds you and tells you how to do things because he's older than you?" She asked, her voice rising a slight in pitch.

Link shook his head.

"I'm not scolding you Rue, I love you. You have _no_ idea what you're going up against." He said.

Rue's face became suddenly irate as she held her brother's eyes.

"Oh I _don't_? I _wasn't_ there the day our village got burned to the ground? Huh?!" She said, shoving him lightly.

Link only stared restlessly on at her as Rue turned from him.

"Maybe I would rather die fighting than cowering some place, begging to Gods to save us..." She said, crossing her arms tightly.

Link laid his hands on her boney shoulders, and slowly she brought her eyes back to his.

"Rue… listen to me. You and your mother are my family; you're _all_ I have… I can't lose you too… getting yourself killed… for revenge…"

"It's _not_ for revenge!" She cried, her eyes welling with tears. She closed them for a moment as she composed herself.

"It's not about revenge Link… it's so our world can stay the same… so one day, kids like us can grow up in a place like Faron and never have to be afraid that what happened to us is going to happen to them or their children... Remember what you said to me before you left?"

The boy sighed loudly and pulled away, turning to stare at the canvas wall as his head grievously spun. Rue gently took his cheeks in her hands and turned his face to hers, looking him again in the eyes.

"You told me that if you died… to remember that is was for the greater good and be proud of you… now I'm telling you the same thing." She said

Link pulled away from her and leaned forward on his knees, frustrated tears stinging his eyes and at a loss for words. Heavy silence passed between them. Rue, suddenly sorry she had been cross with him, shuffled herself closer to the visibly distraught boy. She slowly slid her arms around his waist, and he lifted his arm and set it around her shoulders. They sat this way for a while it seemed, at length Rue spoke again.

"…So how is Princess Zelda." She asked.

"…She's doing fine." He replied.

Rue leaned away from him and turned to look at him again.

"Khai told me that you're in love with her." She said.

Link rolled his eyes with a groan of exasperation and Rue tilted her head; he was blushing.

"Well, are you?" She asked, mildly.

He stared down at the earthen floor for a moment.

"Yes..." He said finally.

Rue grinned.

"Hmm, I kind of thought you would end up that way. You always did look at her kind of funny… and she's really pretty. Have you told her?" She probed.

Link glanced aside to her.

"No, I haven't." He said softly.

Rue met his eyes.

"Why?"

The boy shrugged weakly.

"It's complicated Rue… She royalty… There's a lot of history, I guess you could say, between us…we've been traveling together… the timing couldn't _possibly_ be worse..." He said.

"Do think she would care about any of that? If she loved you back at least." Said Rue.

Link thought for a moment.

"No, probably not."

She smiled

"Then why don't you say something? You should always say what's in your heart, especially at times like these." She said.

The boy sighed again.

"I don't know. I'm afraid to, I guess."

Rue laughed.

"Really, that's why? You're the bravest person I've ever known; fought tons of monsters, probably seen stuff most of us will never see in our worst nightmares, and you're afraid to tell the girl you love how you feel? That's just silly Link." She said.

She gently scratched the nape of his neck.

"You need to tell her… you might not get another chance." Said Rue.

It was then that they heard Khai's voice from outside the tent.

"Link? You in there?" He asked.

The boy cleared his throat.

"Aye…"

His voice sounded far more despondent than he had meant it too and Khai paused for a moment.

"… Is it ok if I come in?" He asked, softly.

Rue sat up a little straighter.

"It's fine Khai, come in here." She called.

A fully armored Khai stepped into the tent, looking pensively from Link to Rue.

"Hey kid, good to see you made it. We were all starting to think something bad happened to you guys." He said, clasping his friend's hand.

Link shook his head wearily as he and Rue stood.

"Nothing we couldn't deal with. How long have you been here at the camp?" He queried.

"Eolan and I set it up. He and I left maybe a day after you did, along with most of the soldiers from the well. Everyone else just kind of slowly gathered here from all over the place. Some people didn't even have actual weapons; they came here with pitchforks and kitchen knives… It's been interesting, that's for sure." He said.

Link smiled sadly.

"It's amazing how fearless people can be sometimes." He said.

Khai nodded.

"Yeah, I had pretty much given up hope in humanity before this… now though, I don't really know how to feel; I guess when the world's at stake people really show their true colors…." He said.

They stood together for a moment before Khai looked from Rue to Link.

"Well…I just wanted to come see you, I'd just heard that you were in the camp and I figured I would find you here. I've got someone I have to go see so I'm going to go wander that way. Though, just to warn you, there's a bunch of Goron kids that _really_ want to talk to you about some key or something. I tried to shake them on my way here but I know the little brats followed me. They're probably waiting outside the tent.

Link couldn't help but grin despite it all at the totally disinterested tone of his friend's voice.

"Ok Khai, thanks for the warning." He said.

Khai smirked and slapped his shoulder.

"Don't mention it." He said, as he spun and exited the tent.

Link turned again to Rue. Standing on her tip-toes she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"_Go_, I'll be around. A lot of people are really curious about you, Khai and that Eolan guy talk a lot."

He pulled her into one more tight hug, lifting her clear off the ground as she giggled loudly.

"I've always been proud of you Rue, I hope you know that" He said, setting her down.

She offered him a somber smile and then, after softly ruffling her hair, he left the tent.

As Khai had warned him, a group of young Gorons in sparse iron armor hovered a few yard away from the tent. The shortest of them inched forward circumspectly.

"You're Link right?" He asked, the others moving up behind him.

"I am." He replied.

The little mountain dwellers looked at each other.

"They say you and the Princess woke up the fire shard. Is that true?" The short one asked.

Link nodded and each of their face lit with interest.

"Everyone in our village has heard stories about it since forever. They say an unimaginable demon lived inside of it… What was _in_ there?" He asked.

Link grinned.

"It wasn't quite a demon." He said genially.

Quietly, as the four children leaned enthusiastically in to listen, Link described the morning he and Zelda had fought the ephemeral salamander.

* * *

On the other side of camp, Zelda sat alone beneath the pavilion studying a map of the castle interior. She knew a way into the palace; a way in and out she had managed to keep secret since she'd found it nearly eight years ago. It had been her own private window to freedom since, and she found it a little ironic now that her well-kept secret could prove to be a way of infiltrating the fortified castle. As she sat there thinking on the task at hand, she noticed out of the corner of her eye a figure entering the tent. Half expecting Link she turned, shrinking a slight at who she saw. Khai stood there for a moment, staring at her, his jaw set.

"Princess Zelda." He said with a bow.

Slowly, she turned back to her maps.

"Hello Khai." She said.

Without a word, he walked across the room and sat down in the chair across from her. Zelda stiffened at his presence.

"So you two finally made it here… congratulations." Said Khai, dryly.

The Princess lifted her eyes to his, sitting taller in her seat as she folded her hands on the table.

"So we have… what can I do for you Khai? Why have you sought me out?" She asked.

Khai pulled his flask from his belt, taking a long drink and absently wiping his lips. He held it before him in offering to Zelda, who looked hesitantly from it to Khai.

"Go on Your Highness, it's not poison. It's the last of the mead."

Reluctantly, Zelda gently took the flask from Khai's hand, politely obliging his offer. She handed it back to him and he looked on at the intricate carving in the steel for a moment before he placed it back on his belt. He turned black eyes back to Zelda's.

"You know what I always really hated about the people who make all the decisions in this country?" He asked.

Zelda tensed, her expression fixed in a mask of calm and serenity as her stomach churned in waiting for the venom she half expected was soon to come. But still, she held the young man's gaze.

"What is that?" She asked.

Khai searched her face for a moment before he spoke.

"They all make choices for the rest of us, assuming they know what's best for everyone without ever coming out of their towers or talking to us lower life forms. They keep the cattle at bay without ever getting their hands dirty. That's why I've always thought that the knights were so important…. They're the liaison between regular people and the pastry eating stuffed-shirts who have no idea what life is like for the rest of us, not that _they_ don't abuse their power too… But then… there's you…" Khai paused.

Zelda raised an eyebrow as Khai's expression seemed to soften.

"When you first showed up, I thought for sure you were dragging my friend off to some gruesome death someplace, for some inane reason. Worse yet, he was so willing to _go_ to it if it meant carrying out what ever mission it was that you were sending him on. But you didn't just send him… you stood by him this whole time; you… Hyrule's _Princess_. If someone just told me that, I wouldn't believe it for a second. But I kind of have to believe what's right in front of me." Said Khai.

He took another long draught from his flask, capping it and leaning forward; his elbows against the table.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… I don't hate you and I'm sorry for what I said to you… back in Faron. That wasn't your fault any more than it was ours." He said, his eyes filling with reminiscent grief.

Zelda sat for a moment, surprised by his kind words. She breathed a soft sigh as her muscles relaxed.

"Thank you Khai… you could not know how much this means to me." She said.

Khai shrugged, offering her a slanted smile.

"You're welcome Princess." He said, starting a bit when Zelda reached across the table; enfolding his hand in both of hers.

She brought her gaze to his.

"Link told me about what happened to your father… and his… I cannot tell you how sorry I was to learn that." She said.

Khai looked up at her.

"He did, huh?" He asked, and Zelda nodded as she pulled gently away.

"Don't worry about it, at least now you know why I love the little blonde scamp like I do… We were the town orphans… Sometimes I think that's why Roland and Yolandea never had any kids other than Rue, they already had their hands so full with us. I never would have guessed that… Link would play such a huge part in the fate of this land… I guess though, he's always been an overwhelmingly good human being; _defiantly_ so, I've thought sometimes… for someone who's been through so much. He was always the one you went to if you had a problem, and somehow he always had time to listen or do whatever it was that needed to be done to fix it for you, like it just came naturally to him. As much as I tease him, I've always really envied that about him… kid's got a lot of heart." He said.

Zelda smiled to herself.

"That he does." She said.

Khai sighed loudly, looking down at the table for a moment and then back to the Princess.

"He likes you an awful lot…" He said, and he paused for moment before extending his hand across the table.

"...So can we just start over? Fight this battle as friends?" He said.

Zelda smiled warmly, and gripped his hand.

"Of course…"

At that moment, Eolan emerged from the now darkening field.

"Good evening Highness, Khai. The meeting is about to begin." He said, with a slight bow.

Khai stood, looking down to Zelda.

"I'll go get Link. He probably needs saving from those kids anyway." He said.

* * *

As the evening drew on, the lamp was lit within the pavilion and the chairs where moved against the fabric walls, various people began to gather around the table. The main commanders of each fleet all stood about a large map of the country as a small crowd gathered in the chairs beside. Eolan laid a handful of small wooden markers out before his would-be Queen and comrades.

"The troops will have three waves which we will move into position at the first sign of movement from the castle. The first will be the archers at the front lines that will fire during the first phase. The second will be the Gorons and the foot soldiers and the third, cavalry. At the very back of the ranks there will be two trebuchets which we will load with explosives. These will be fired only until the second phase begins; when their army comes close enough for ours to engage it. At that point, we will charge them. Thoughts?" Said Eolan, moving markers about on the map.

Sir Orlief, an ex-northern general, leaned over the map, scrutinizing his old enemy's strategy.

"What about the Bulblin? They will have mounts and arches and they will attack from all sides. The enemy will likely use Moblin if they have their services on their front lines; several looses of arrows would not fell them on their size and bulk alone." He said.

"Your observation is a good one, Sir Orlief. We should likely fortify the edges of the troops; they will be quite spread however, as it is…" Said Eolan.

Khai sighed and moved next to the captain.

"I think you guys are missing the most important part of the strategy here. All of the stuff you're planning with the army is still only going to hold these things off for so long. What we really need to figure out is how to get Link and Zelda into the castle; everything else is really just a distraction, and the longer it takes… the more of us are going to die." Said Khai boldly.

The room grew silent at the realization of the truth to his words.

"I know a way in." Zelda said aside.

She pointed down to the castle map.

"There is a weak spot in the eastern wall of the palace gardens. Link and I could easily slip beneath it and get into the castle relatively unnoticed. It will likely not be guarded."

Eolan looked up to her from under his bushy eyebrows.

"Are you certain that this weak spot is still there, Your Highness?"

Zelda smiled coyly.

"Of course, Eolan. How do you think I got out the day I left the palace?" She said

Impa looked to Zelda and then back to the map.

"To get behind the castle, you will need to cut through a pass in the hills that will most likely be thick with archers; to try and move through it would be suicide." She said, running her finger along the route.

Khai looked down to where the Shiekah held her finger.

"Well how about this: we'll take one of those carts that the trebuchets came on, rig it up to two heavily armored horses and then have at least eight people get on it standing in a tight circle while whoever has the thicket breast plate steers. We'll just kill as many arches as we can till we get through to the other side of the pass. Once we're there, Zelda and Link can slip off into the field when we go to turn around, then the remaining six of us fight off what's left of the archers." He said.

The room went quiet again as those that gathered at the table considered the young man's words. Eolan nodded his head.

"I think that is a decent plan, what do you think boy?" He said, looking to Link.

Aware that every face in the room was turned upon him, Link pressed his palms down on to the table; leaning forward as he contemplated the idea.

"It's going to be extremely dangerous for anyone involved. I'm just going to say that now…" He said solemnly.

One of the dark-haired northern ladies, Mila, stood from the chairs alongside the wall.

"I would be honored to escort you, come what may." She said.

"As would I." Said a stocky young farmer called Oylic.

"I'm in too." Khai chimed.

Within moments, three more youths stepped up from the sides of the tent volunteering their swords; and so the small fellowship formed: Mila, Shetly, Oylic, Delph, and Coltin were their names. They all stood aside, in a half circle as Link, Zelda and Khai came to meet them. All five figures bent low at the presence of the fabled warrior and the Princess. Zelda smiled warmly.

"Thank you… But I must reiterate, as Link said, this will be very dangerous… some of you may not return." She said

Shetly stepped forward.

"I think I speak for all when I say that we know this, Your Majesty. All who stand before you would gladly give their lives for a free world." He said.

The four others nodded at his words. Coltin drew his chipped sword.

"For Hyrule." He said, dipping the blade into the circle.

Delph drew hers next.

"Death before slavery." She said, laying her sword atop his.

They all followed suit, the ringing of steel filling the room and the pact was sealed.

Eolan nodded, lighting his pipe and leaning against the table.

"Well, it's settled then. Khai, ready two horses with full armor. Darurn, have two of your soldiers haul the cart to the mouth of the pass. There are fir trees close by; it may be concealed with their bowers until we have need of it, which may be at any moment between now and tomorrow night." He said.

* * *

After briefly going over a gathering place for the band of eight, the meeting was called to a close and its occupants began to scatter as the night drew on. Impa showed both the boy and the Princess to their respective tents before she bid them good night. Leaving to ride out on the first watch over the darkened field. Link and Zelda then walked alone together through the hushing camp. They wandered a little ways away from the tents to a hilly place with a small patch of trees where they sat together upon a grassy mound; looking up at the moon nearly halved in the sky. Zelda had noticed that her friend was especially tense this night; he had been very quiet since the meeting. In truth they both had. Mostly they had just wandered in silence, side by side drawing comfort from the other's presence. But as she watched him, his eyes cloudy and full of some clenching anxiety, she spoke softly to him.

"What are you thinking? You have seemed lost in yourself tonight." She said.

Link continued to stare up at the sky; his features illuminated in blue by its dim radiance.

"… A lot, to be honest. I'm sorry, I haven't meant to be distant." He said.

Zelda let her weight rest on her palm as she looked back into the sky.

"You do not seem so… just fretful." She said.

She heard Link draw a long breath beside her.

"Rue is going out on the battlefield when the time comes… She told me that when I talked to her earlier… I didn't even know how to react." He said.

Link rolled down onto his back in the grass, wistfully staring up at the brilliant stars as he laced his fingers behind his head.

Zelda looked down at him, a tiny noise of doleful surprise escaping her as her eyes went to the mossy hillside and then back to the boy sprawled beside her.

"I am sorry… though, I don't think there was much that you could have said… she seems to be a willful girl.

"She is… the way she explained it too… She sounded so… _grown up_… If anything happens to her, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself." Said Link.

Zelda lay down beside him, curled on her side she looked on at the boy as he stared absently up.

"Her decisions are hers Link. If she is anything like her father… I'm sure that she will be alright. She is choosing her own destiny." She said.

"But her destiny is intertwined with mine… because I grew up with her… this shouldn't be _anybody's _fight but mine… All these people; everyone who's died because I took too long figuring out who I was and finding every necessary element to this… I can't stop thinking about it… that and other things Rue and I talked about… my heart and my mind both feel skewered." He said, his voice worn.

Zelda looked at him for a moment before she reached over, stroking the boy's cheek and bringing his eyes to hers. The look on his face begged something from her in the dark.

"This is _not_ your fault…and you are not alone, I will be with you." She said, her voice hushed.

"I know you will…" He returned.

She began to gently comb her fingers through the hair at the side of his face.

"Tell me then, what are the other things? I know much weighs on you now…"

He lowered his eyes for a moment, lost in her touch; his nerves burning with longing for her.

"Just...things." He whispered, briefly glancing to her face and then turning his eyes back to the heavens.

As he turned his head, she saw something in his eyes; something she had caught only glimpses of before. Zelda lay there for a moment beside him, her cheeks aflame. She let the sound of the light, cool wind through the leaves fill the space for a time as they each stared up into the amaranthine sky.

"It is such a beautiful night…" She said, rolling her head back toward the boy.

Link turned to her again, their eyes finding one another's.

"It really is…" He replied.

He regarded her for a moment more before pulling himself upright as she lay watching him. He sat for a while, looking off into the shadowy field before he got to his feet. The Princess quickly followed.

"You and I should get some sleep Zelda. Come on… I'll walk you back…" He said softly, as he waited with his back to her for the girl to step up beside him.

She laced her fingers into his, and the two of them headed disconcertedly back into the camp.

* * *

After he had left the Princess uneasy and alone in her tent, Link retired to his own canvas walls. He realized, as he undressed and laid himself down upon the bedroll that in nearly a month, he had slept without Zelda within a few feet of him only twice. It felt peculiar to him to be alone, without her staring dreamily into a fire beside him. Though he thought that perhaps the solitary time to think on things was needed. He found himself profoundly sick at being conscious as destiny, Rue, his love for Zelda and the coming war all clashed through his mind at once while he lay on his back. He managed to silence his thoughts long enough and he slept fitfully for a time. Though, Link woke later that night in the dead silence, suddenly wide awake. For a moment or two he lay haunted with his eyes still closed; trying hard to fight his way back to sleep as thoughts flew caustically through his mind.

_I'm never getting back to sleep... there's just no way... not tonight. So much is riding now on what I do and how fast I do it when the time comes. If I can't take him down quick enough, or he manages to kill me first…No… that's not an option. I have this horrible feeling that this isn't just a power struggle this time… it seems more about blood… more about killing than it has before… I think... Something feels different…I wonder if she feels it too… Zelda… _

He took a deep, slow breath as he turned onto his back, staring at the canvas ceiling.

Should_ I tell her? If I died tomorrow… would I regret it if I didn't? Would it matter? I've been in love with her for thousands of years… eons of living, fighting and dying…could I leave here without her knowing how I felt? Maybe...does she already know? _

He lay there for a moment longer in the dark, his thoughts and his pulse too loud and heavy for him to ignore. Slowly he sat up. With a long sigh, he came to a decision. He stood then, and made his way to Zelda's tent. It took him only minutes to find her. A small light dimly illuminated the interior of her tent. He could make out her silhouette sitting upon her thin mattress; she was still awake, he could hear the soft sound of scratches on a page as he approached. Quietly, he sat down beside her tent, his back against the rough canvas. For a moment he really didn't know why he had come there; to be comforted by her presence, to talk, to tell her how he felt, he wasn't sure which.

"Zelda." He called, his voice nearly a whisper.

The air went quiet. He heard movement inside, and a moment later he felt her sit down behind him, her back against his through the fabric wall.

"Link…What are you doing awake?" She asked softly.

Link cleared his throat.

"I couldn't sleep." He said.

He heard Zelda exhale loudly.

"Nor could I… I've had nightmares every moment since I shut my eyes..." She paused.

"… I'm so afraid Link… I have never been so afraid in all my life." She said.

Link closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm scared too…"

Stillness passed between them. At length, Zelda spoke; her voice tender in the dark.

"I am happy you're here… sleeping away from you was strange."

Link couldn't help but smile at her words.

"Come outside Zelda." He said.

"No… you come in." She replied.

Drawing a long, anxious breath the boy stood. He entered her room and beheld her sitting up on the bed, impossibly beautiful as ever; her features lit in soft yellow as she gently turned the pages she had written down and laid them on the small table next to the bed. She gently moved herself to the right and he sat beside her. Link gazed at her for a moment, seeming to lose the power of speech as they regarded one another. Her eyes flitted down and she took his hands in hers. She looked up at him again.

"You're trembling." She said, her voice thick with sleeplessness and concern.

Link uttered a soft, nervous laugh in spite of himself.

"So I am…"

She looped her arms around his waist, holding him to her as she tucked her head under his chin, feeling his frazzled confliction burning in her own chest. He tensed involuntarily, his nerves bright as turned himself toward her and draped his arms around her shouders. She looked up at him, her beauty in the lamplight nearly heartbreaking.

"We'll stay close then… We shall wait out the night together. I know you are afflicted… as am I." She said.

Link sighed, his mind filled with the relentless pounding under his ribs which he was certain that she had noticed now. He swallowed hard.

"It's not that…" He said

"What is it then? What troubles you so?" She asked.

Very gently, he pulled back from her. He smoothed his hand over her hair, looking down into her lovely face.

"… I don't know of any graceful way of saying this…Zelda… I…"

She quickly brought her hand to his lips, her expression nearly tearful. She felt him breathe a short gasp of shock against her fingertips.

"Do not say it… not now… Not with all this death looming." She said, her eyes wide and bright as she slowly pulled her hand away.

Link searched her face for a moment, the trepidity in his countenance settling.

"… then you _do_ already know what I was going to say." He said.

Zelda gripped him tighter, laying her head to his chest as she bit her lip in thought.

"… I do… and I do not want it to sound like goodbye…" She said.

Link gently cradled her head against his palm.

"It's not though… I don't think there are ever really any goodbyes between us…"

She smoothed her hand down his back.

"Yes there are… that is why you came to me now..." She said.

The boy said nothing, he only held her there; the crickets chirring around them in the night. She looked up at him again.

"Please… say it when the sun rises, after this battle is fought… when I can let myself rejoice in it, with you near me… not now before all this bloodshed."

Link sighed, burying his face in her hair as she let her fingers lightly wander along his spine. It was then that they heard the alarmed cries of the watcher from outside and they pulled away from each other with a start, listening intently.

"To arms! To arms! The army of the dead approaches!"

Both the boy and the Princess flew from the tent, pausing for half a second to see the droves of people scrambling with various weapons to the northern end of the camp. Link started in a sprint toward his own tent, skidding quickly to a stop and turning on his heels as he looked back to Zelda.

"Go boy! I shall meet you at the front!" She called.

* * *

Swiftly, still fastening his sword belt over his chest, Link made his way to the very front of the camp through the scantily armed rabble of men and women. Already he could see Impa, Eolan and at least two other fleet commanders riding about the edges instructing the army into formation. On the western edge, Mila, clad in steel and leather waved him down as she stood with one of the armored stallions.

"Quickly now, put this on." She said, as she handed him a crude iron plate; attached at the shoulders and sides with straps of leather which she quickly tied for him after she had slid it uncomfortably beneath his sword belt against his back.

The smaller boy beside, Coltin cast a glance up at Link as he strapped his own plate into place. He couldn't have been more than fourteen and his eyes told of terror, but all the same he offered Link a smile.

"Twenty houses worth of pots and pans to make these things…" He said.

The larger boy, Oylic came up beside; slapping a helmet down onto Coltin's head.

"Aye, twenny houses, twenny houses. Hopefully they work!" Said Oylic, quickly handing Link a worn bow and a small quiver of arrows.

Moments later, Zelda appeared atop Epona with Midge tied behind. She hopped down and Oylic instantaneously strapped a plate over her shoulders as she held her bow aside, her quiver stuffed and at her hip. Delph and Khai rode up beside; Khai's mare armored from snout to tail. An assortment of tarnished and mismatched helmets where divvied out amongst the band of eight and all quickly mounted their horses. Khai drew Dìoghaltas from her scabbard, pointing toward the hill hidden palace as he rode before his small command.

"The pass is a little way's north from here. We're going to follow the army with the cavalry until phase two starts and we start to engage the enemy. On my signal, once they charge, we'll split off and head toward the pass. Don't get separated, we're going to have these things coming at us from all sides. Link, Zelda, stay in the middle and pick off as many as you can. Shetly, Mila you two go ahead and ride on the outside because you guys have legitimate armor. I'm going to ride at the head. Does everyone got it?" Said Khai loudly.

A resounding "yes" spread through the group and Khai nodded; turning his horse toward the mobilizing army. He gestured with his sword toward the fleet.

"To battle then!"

Link and Zelda looked across to one another from beneath ill-fitting helmets before each of them kicked their horses forward; riding numbly into the ranks of the cavalry, the creaking wheel of the trebuchets behind.

* * *

They rode nearly three miles up the field before the army halted upon a hill at Eolan's command. The boy and the Princess side by side atop their mounts as they looked out into the distance. It was then that they saw them. Creeping silently across the field in in an uncountable throng was the army of the dead; their eyes aglow with the power of the rampant Triforce as the stench of them filled the field. Before them marched the heavily armored Moblin foot soldiers with thick iron shields and flanking them on all sides, the Bulblin riders. Eolan, atop his great blonde stallion, armored as he was, raised his sword above his head as he called loudly from the front.

"Trebuchets! Archers!" He cried.

In a wave, the front line sank behind their shields as they readied their bows. Already the whistling sound of falling arrows could be heard in the deathly stillness. From behind, Link, Zelda, Khai and the others heard the groan of the trebuchets as four Goron soldiers pulled the ropes quickly down and into place. Hurriedly, they loaded netted bundles of explosive barrels into the sling as others waited behind with lit torches for Eolan's signal. As the dark creatures moved slowly closer, Eolan thrust his blade forward.

"Loose!" He cried.

In one fluid motion, the archers launched their arrows while the Gorons lit the wick of the grouped powder kegs. The eight on horseback watched in horror struck awe as the counterweight creaked loudly down and the barrels were flung with amazing force into the hordes below. The explosion was immense, lighting the night in vermillion as holes opened immediately in the enemy ranks and a small pool of flame spread where the bombs had hit. Almost instantly, another rain of arrows fell on the front lines, and even from the back the sound of stunned screams could be heard as people began to fall. Eolan, shielding himself from the deadly rain motioned again with his sword. Another round of explosives were hurled into the field and the dark creatures began to quicken their pace. They were nearly upon the last defense of Hyrule. Eolan turned, upon his horse to his fleet.

"They come! Stand your ground and remember that it is Hyrule we fight for! If we must die, we will die well in defense of the land that sired us! Forward!" He cried and with a roar, like a wave the army crashed toward the spears and swords of the dark army.

"Alright, that's us, let's go!" Khai hollered, and the eight charged on over the field toward the pass.

The onslaught of bodies was thick as the corpses slashed with inhuman strength at the eight riders boundeding over the hills, struggling to stay close. Wounding the undead soldiers seemed to have little effect and to her horror, as Zelda crushed their breastplates in her astral hands she found that they did not drop; they only went on, mutilated and lopsided as they skewered the resistance left and right; chasing them ceaselessly toward the pass. Still, they pushed through the innumerable corpses; pursued by the dead and now a small band of Bulblin riders, flinging arrows at them from both sides. Quickly, Zelda turned in her saddle as she drew back her bow; taking out the boars which drug the creatures into the dirt behind them. As they neared the pass, they had managed to shake most of their assailants though a few fleshless Stalfos still shambled behind as Coltin and Shelty quickly dispatched them. Swiftly, Khai and Mila dismounted as the others followed; scrambling to uncover the cart as Link and Oylic hurriedly lifted the chains for the horses to be tethered. Delph took the reins as she motioned for the rest to embark.

"Is everyone ready?" She called.

The remaining seven circled up tightly, bows drawn; already they could see the eyes of the archers appearing on the cliff sides.

"Go Delph! Drive!" Yelled Khai, and the wagon jolted forward.

Before they disappeared around the bend, standing at the back Link and Zelda looked out across the flaming field at the pure carnage of the night, horrified by the sheer magnitude as time seemed to slow and the terrible scene disappeared behind the cliffs.

* * *

In the wash of melee, the clanging of swords and the screams of the dying, clad in her father's armor Rue made her way about the field; dispatching the walking corpses and evading the heavy swings of the Moblins that threatened to crush her with a single blow. She managed to fell one of them herself by running back and forth through its rotund legs as it raged and skewered the ground erratically as it jabbed at her. It swung its jagged spear blindly, severing the heads of several corpses as Rue quickly stabbed at its exposed back and sides. As the creature fell, she sprinted on toward the front. The world had become little more than a nightmare; bodies littering the field as her mind seemed to close down at the violence of it all. Her senses were what still moved her, all else floated away with her urge scream at the foul blood that covered her. She was nearly at the front now; the field ablaze behind her and the city gates lit in its phantasmal light in the distance. Standing on the hillside less that a mile from the drawbridge, far off from the gore there stood a figure. It was cloaked in black, a deep hood obscuring its face as it seemed to be watching the bloodshed from afar. Looking at it, something occurred to Rue.

_That's him… that's the one controlling it all. The cause of everything… if he dies than the spell will break. _

Without a thought, Rue started in a frantic run toward the figure, quickly skewering and decapitating the dead that pursued her. Finally she was close enough, and she held her guard high as she approached. The wraithlike creature atop an enormous black stallion seemed to regard her calmly as she moved toward it.

"You… You're him aren't you? You're the one behind all of this!" She said.

The figure turned to her.

"Go die with your family child. I have no time for you…" He said from beneath the cloak.

Rue planted her feet.

"No… get off your horse." She said.

The figured lowered the hood from his face, his wicked eyes fixing upon the girl. He sneered.

"I will make your death exceptionally painful if you do not turn now… You are ruining my view."

Rue picked up a rock as tossed it as hard as she could at the demon as he leaned out of its trajectory and it landed with a dull thud behind him.

"The audacity you have, little girl…" He seethed, as he slowly slipped down from his horse; drawing his sword with a malicious ring.

Rue waited, her blood throbbing in her ears at the figure drew near. She steadied herself, moving quickly out of the way as the first blow came; cleaving the ground. She tried to quickly maneuver to his side but his blade missed her by only a hairs length as he slashed ruthlessly in her direction. She caught his blade on the backswing and it nearly threw her to the ground with the sheer force of its motion. He was far too strong, and Rue began to panic for a moment as she waited for a moment to strike. She slashed quickly at him, hitting the sides of his blade. Enraged, he swung furiously at Rue as she tried with all her strength to deflect his blows. He overtook her, knocking Síocháin from her hand as he tossed his own sword aside. He gripped her by the arm, snapping it in three places before he grabbed a handful of her hair and hoisted her to her feet. In a daze of agony she felt his hand close around her throat as he held her suspended above him. Just as Rue felt herself slipping into blackness, the being dropped her to the ground and she lay there for a split second; gasping for air and in splitting pain. Suddenly, she felt him rip her up by her hair again. He stared down into her face.

"You know the boy, don't you? I can sense his presence on you."

Her awareness wavy, she spit in his eye. Snarling, he smashed her in head with the back of his fist sending her sprawling to the ground. Picking up her weapon, he stood over her.

"I may have use for you yet..." He said, wiping his face.

With the unconscious Rue in tow, Ganondorf remounted his horse and tore off toward the palace.

* * *

Riding at hysterical speed through the pass, the small band of eight stood fending off a never ending rain of arrows while the cart threatened to splinter and fly apart as it jolted over the rocky ground. Already Coltin and Delph had multiple arrows in their legs, and Oylic's left arm was pierced straight through but still they stood; endlessly loosing arrows at the creatures in the dark as Zelda ripped a handful off of the cliffs by their armor. After what seemed like harrowing hours, finally the field came into view. Khai called to Link, neither pausing as the two of them fired on the creatures above them.

"Link, Zelda, when we get into the field we're going to do a wide turn and bring the cart back around. You guys are going to have to jump!" He barked.

Link nodded as he felled another archer, though it felt as if an infinite number stood behind waiting the take the place of the other as the hiss of arrows filled his ears; the cart resembling something of a pin-cushion now. They dashed out through the pass and into the field, the arrows ceasing for a moment. Delph pivoted quickly back around as Link and Zelda prepared themselves for the jump.

"Go! Now!" Cried Khai.

Bracing for impact, the boy and the Princess leapt from the cart. They each hit the ground with a painful thud as they rolled to a stop in the grass. Quickly, Zelda rose and pulled Link to his feet. She drew her dagger and hastily cut the leather at the shoulder of both she and Link's breastplates, letting the two sheets of iron slide to the ground before they tore the helmets from their heads and took off together in a sprint toward the garden wall. She took his hand as they neared the stone façade and led him to the hole in the brick. They slipped easily beneath it, and they paused on the other side of the hedge that had concealed the opening as they caught their breath. Each of them drew their swords and Zelda motioned to Link to be silent as she walked vigilantly on ahead through the hundreds of roses, lilies and marble statues; ghostly in the moonlight. At last, they came upon a rusty iron door that led into the servant's passage to the main hall. Carefully, Link opened the door, peering cautiously into the shadows before the two of them stepped inside. The hallway was dark and narrow; the only light flickering ahead in the foyer of the castle. Aside from the sickening aura that pervaded the whole of the place, the castle seemed empty as they stepped across the tile floor. Zelda paused for a moment and looked about her, her nerves burning with some terrible evil lurking near. She paused, her stomach cramping. Link turned to her.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Link asked, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

"There is something here… though I know not exactly where." She said tentatively.

As she spoke, she lifted her eyes to the stairway that led to the throne room uttering short squeal of terror as she beheld the figure that descended the steps. Link whirled around; his blade readied as he met the grinning face of his eternal foe. A final gear seemed to click into place within him as the boy recognized with perfect clarity his form, realizing with mounting horror that the demon held someone. With her hair wound around his fist and his sword resting at her throat, Ganondorf strode forward with Rue beneath his bent arm. The girl began to cry as she regarded the wide-eyed boy staring in abject astonishment as four undead guards shuffled into the room behind she and the towering figure in black and gold.

"Rue…" Said Link breathlessly, feeling as though he were frozen in place as he looked upon the battered face of his little sister.

"So you do know each other… Lay down your weapons or I'll kill the girl." Commanded the Dark King.

The boy looked on at her for a moment, time stopping as he undid his sword belt and laid it down. Zelda did the same and Rue began to sob hysterically.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She said, hoarsely.

Link gazed sadly up at her.

"It's ok… I'll figure something out." He said, casting a black glance to the figure beside her.

Ganondorf nodded to the guards.

"Take them, cut his throat if she moves." He said, motioning to Zelda.

Within seconds, Link's hands were bound and felt the jagged steel pressing against his neck as the world swam dismally before him. To his relief, he watched as the demon tossed Rue onto the floor, throwing her sword down beside her.

"Go child, I am letting you live because I want you to deliver a message for me. Go and tell your people that their world is ending, and I have won." He said.

Rue got unsteadily to her feet, looking once more to Link. He swallowed, feeling the blade on the underside of his chin.

"Go Rue." He said.

Tearfully, Rue left the palace through its front doors, her shattered left arm swinging limply at her side. She gripped the hilt of her sword in mournful rage, silently promising that she would bring help as she passed into the courtyard. She began to run, despite the fire in her every muscle. Ganondorf took a moment to quietly revel in the scene before he went to the pugnacious Zelda. She stared up at him, her eyes full of ire. He smiled as he took her chin roughly in his hand.

"I have something of interest planned for you, something that will make you far more cooperative in tonight's events." He said.

He laid two of his fingers against Zelda's forehead and summoned a small pulse of the dark magic that flowed through him. The Princess fell limp as Link began to struggle desperately against the iron grip that held him. The demon grinned as he handed the anesthetized girl to the guard.

"Take their weapons to the armory and take the boy below. Carry out the procedure on the girl and then she may join him."

And with that, the three separated as the two reaming guards looked down at the belt and the sword he boy had left. Eager to obey, the larger of the two went to pick it up; recoiling dumbly as smoke began to rise from the hand that gripped the hilt. The mere touch of it had left a welt across its decayed flesh as if red-hot iron had been pressed against it.


	16. The Triforce

In the underbelly of the palace, Link sat back against the rough stone wall struggling with the chain about his wrist. His head still ached with the bruise that had begun to form beneath his hair. The guard had bashed him repeatedly into the wall, very nearly knocking him unconscious as it chained him after his repeated attempts at escape. He had managed to free one of his hands from the shackle though his now bare wrists were bloodied with the effort. Gritting his teeth, he pulled once more and wretched his other hand from the steel clasp. He let his head fall back against the wall as he tried to gather his wits. He had to free himself somehow; there was no alternative. More people were dying with every second he remained here and so he stood, checking the bars and floor for weak spots, his thoughts consumed with anxiety at both the fate of his country and that of its Princess. He did not know where the creatures had taken Zelda or what horrible things where being done to her now. He could only wait in biting uncertainty; frustrated and burning with self-reproach. He searched the floor desperately for a hole of some sort. For a moment, he thought he had found a rusted bar but soon realized after kicking it as hard as his body would allow that it would not give. Suddenly, he heard the heavy door at the end of the hall clank open and he quickly sat back against the wall, pretending to be chained as the glowing eyes of the undead guards fell upon him. One of them carried Zelda limply beneath their arm and the boy's heart clenched at the sight of her. He heard them unlock the cell beside his and toss the Princess inside. Then he watched as they shambled slowly to the exit. He heard her begin to weep quietly in the dark. Swiftly, he moved to the side of the cell. On his knees along the stone wall he reached his hand out between the bars.

"Zelda?" He called, waiting tensely for some response.

After a moment, he could he the sound of scraping in the cell beside and he felt the Princess weakly grip his hand. He breathed a sigh of relief as he laced her fingers in his.

"...Did they hurt you?" He asked softly.

"No… they've drugged me… with what, I am not sure… every nerve feels as though it's burning yet I can hardly move…" She said, her voice wet and strained.

He felt her grip his fingers a little tighter.

"I'm so sorry Link… for everything… I should have known better…" She said, her voice cracking.

Link laid his head despondently against the cold iron on the bars.

"How could you have known?" He said.

He heard her stifle a sob.

"I knew that something was wrong… I should have foreseen this… and now... our land and our people are doomed… I know his plans…" She whispered.

Link moved himself a slight closer to the bars.

"What did you see?" He asked, gravely.

"… As I lay unconscious… I saw what he desires to do… he has come to destroy the land… and everyone in it… his mission is obliteration… not dominion… and now he has the Triforce within reach… that is why… we are still alive… if we are dead… he cannot take them… because they bind… to the soul." Said Zelda.

The boy's eyes widened, the realization closing over him like a dark wave; he had been right.

"We have to get out of here somehow… it can't end like this." He said.

He looked up at the cage that held him.

"These bars are made of iron… Zelda… maybe you could break them." He said, hope rising in his voice.

He heard scraping against the ground as the girl seemed to jerkily shift her weight.

"I don't think I can, Link." She said.

He gripped her hand tighter still, gently rubbing her thumb with his.

"Please try." He said softly.

She slowly withdrew her hand from his, and beside his cell he could hear the sounds of movement and small groans of pain before the air went dead again; the night and the distant sounds of battle resounding. He called her name, the blackest despair closing over him as he waited for her answer in the stillness. There was only silence. The boy slumped back against the wall, reeling and close to tears.

"… I love you Zelda… I'm sorry that I failed you." He said, drawing his he knees close and burying his face in his forearms.

As Link sat in perfect hopelessness, from beside he saw a pale light flood his cell. He lifted his head and she appeared before him; the ghostly radiance of the holy power that lay within her pulsing brightly around her delicate form. She stumbled forward, her eyes fixed and distant though filled with agony as she raised her shivering hands. Slowly, with a soft cry of strain she spread the bars open as if they had been made of taffy; the iron glowing red hot as Zelda stepped unsteadily into the boy's cell. She stared vacantly at him for a moment as he rose before her; the glow about her dimming. Her legs gave then, and Link caught her by the elbows as she sank to her knees, a tiny sound of pain escaping her. She numbly looked up at him, her eyes bright with tears.

"You must go… I cannot follow you now… down the hall… at the end of the cell block…There is a freight elevator... take it as far as you can… the armory is… a floor above" She stammered, losing control of her limbs and falling to the side.

Link gently held her up, resting her neck and shoulders against his arm as he looked with forlorn admiration down at her.

"I… I can't just leave you here…" He said.

Zelda swallowed.

"You must... you are… the only one… who can stop it… Link… please… save us." She said, her muscles slacking as the poison finally took full hold of her.

Her eyes still begged him, and he regarded her a moment more before he pulled her limp body into his arms. He held her for a time, trying to gather the strength to stand and leave her there on the floor. He took a breath, blinking back tears.

"I'll be back for you… I promise… I'll get you out of here and then I'll end this…" He said.

He laid her softly down, smoothing the loose hair from her face before he stood. He quickly tuned and left the cell, pausing for one more look back at her before he hurried down the hall; praying with all his being that she would be safe long enough for him to make it to the armory and back. Zelda lay motionless in the dark upon the floor. The agonizing buzzing she had felt beneath her skin had given way to absolute numbness. She felt accomplished, she had been able to help the last bastion of hope for her land escape. Whatever happened to her now was inconsequential, Link was free and he would do precisely as he had said; he would end this long and terrible night. Moments after she had heard his footsteps fade from the room, Zelda heard the door at the end of the hall clang open again.

* * *

Link peered into a moonlit hallway in the upper floors of the palace from a small crack in the wall. After he had left Zelda, he'd found the dumbwaiter at the end of the cell block just as the Princess had said. The tiny lift, rigged on a pulley system, was just large enough to fit himself into if he sat cross-legged within it, so he had slid inside and shut the door; pulling himself aloft to the higher wings of the palace. Now, unable to go any further, he seemed to be in one of the upper main hallways, somewhere close to Zelda's chamber and all the rooms he had passed with her that first night. He wound the rope around the small hook inside and cautiously pushed the door to the side. He took a moment to calm himself and then he stepped down into the lavish and incredibly beautiful hall; the finely carved stone ceiling arching with silver brackets as it stretched on for what seemed like a mile. Beside stood tall, open windows; the curtains gently rustling in the dim, blue light. From beneath the door at the far end of the hall, Link thought he saw shadows approaching. Quickly, he climbed through the open window and stood on the small ledge outside starting a bit as he looked down. He was hundreds of feet in the air, one misstep would be the end of him. Steadying himself, he crouched down below the carved lip of the windows as he waited for the figures to pass. He did not look up to see what it was that moved through the hall, he only waited, holding his breath as the creature slowly passed him and he felt its presence fade. He stood then, the cool night breeze hitting him as he looked about the side of the castle for a way to the floor above. He inched his way along the windowsill; a few feet away, built into the carved stone of the palace walls was drainpipe that connected to the gutters a few dozen feet up. The boy nervously gaged the gap before he moved himself backwards a slight. He gazed out across the land for a moment, from this height he could see the blazing field and the battle that raged before the castle gates. Resolutely, he drew a deep breath and took a running start at the edge, launching himself into the air and catching hold of the bracketed pipe. He climbed the molded brass and pulled himself up upon the steep, steel shingled roof of the palace; its spires still towering hundreds of feet above him. Sitting beyond the slanting rooftop he saw what appeared to be a guardrail; one that no doubt lined an outdoor hall way. Perhaps he was in the right place. Carefully, he made his way to the top, pulling himself up onto a long observation bridge that ran in a curve about the rooftops; the walls notched for archers. Hiding against the battlement, relying on the shadows to hide him, he looked to the upper windows for signs of movement. Sure enough, he saw numerous pairs of eyes intently scanning the bridge.

_They haven't seen me yet... they would've shot at me by now._

Link thought for a moment. He crouched now behind a shadowed archway; if he could distract their attention long enough to just cross sides, he could hide behind the crenelated wall all the way to the door. He quickly surveyed his surroundings for something, anything he could use to distract the attention of the creatures above. In a few spots around the shadowed portion of the wall, there lay chipped pieces of the bridge itself. Very carefully, without taking an eye off of the yet unalarmed archers Link gathered a few good sized stones and quickly hopped back over the battlement. He sat down, bracing himself against the wall with the stones atop his bent knees. As quickly and quietly as he could, the boy began to strip his arm and calve of the linen wrap he and Zelda had bound their wounds with in the days prior. He tied the long strands of cloth together and began to weave a sling. When he was finished; mindful of his footing, Link stepped along the wall, in the opposite direction of the door he so desperately needed to reach. He hurled a rock above the wall, striking a surface on the far side with a loud clack. He repeated the motion once more and waited, listening on the windswept rooftop. He could hear the creatures squalling to one another now and the sounds of arrows being loosed. He flung on more rock their way before he quickly dashed back up the side, pressing himself the the opposite wall as he waited for scilence to fall once more. He stood there for a time, struggling to keep his motions quiet and his breathing steady; they knew someone was there now, and they were watching the bridge. One arrow could be all that it would take. Carefully, he inched his way down the wall. Finally, after making it to the alcove which housed the armory door he shot to his feet and hurried inside. Link breathed a long sigh of relief, his muscles at last relaxing and he swiftly closed the door behind him. He found his things along with Zelda's bow and quiver lying in a discarded heap in the corner of the huge, stone room. Most of the arms had been ransacked and now the gray walls lay nearly bare as Link gathered he and Zelda's weaponry. With relish, he pulled the leather back over his hands, strapping it into place again along with his belts. The nearly empty quiver he set at his hip, the bow he slid around his chest as he had seen Zelda do so many times before. As he turned to go, the door crashed open on the far end of the armory, snapping the boy instantly to attention. Bursting into the room was an enormous armored solider. It clanked as it moved toward him, producing unintelligible mutterings of fury as it brandished a huge black blade. Link quickly unsheathed his sword and set his shield to his wrist, holding the blade in a high guard as the entity approached. The boy leapt backwards as the solider brought the weapon crashing down onto the stone floor; cracking the tiles where Link had stood less than a second before. He watched it for a moment as he backed away from it. Its movements were slow and hampered by the great weight of its armor and so he waited for the solider to swing again and quickly moved into its side. He slashed along its flank at the small slit he noticed in its suit, cutting the straps that held the back plate and shoulder guard in place and it fell clanking to the ground. Whirling back around, Link watched as the solider became visibly infuriated, shaking the blade angrily as it moved to strike again. It charged at him as he quickly side stepped it, swiping upward and knocking its breastplate loose. The soldier ripped the helmet angrily from its head, revealing an eye-less, visor shrouded face. Rusted, jewel adorned mail covered the length of its body. Link raised an eyebrow.

_There's no one under there, it's just an animated suit._

It threw the helmet to the ground and flung the enormous sword at the boy. It smashed against his shield, nearly throwing Link off his feet as he stumbled back in recoil. It drew a second sword and came at him much quicker this time. It slashed down at him and Link caught the blow, deflecting it sideways as he swiped inward; finally landing a hit through the rusting mail though the iron-clad soldier kicked him back, sending him sprawling to the floor. The boy quickly scrambled to his feet, evading being impaled by only inches as its sword struck the stone floor with a spark. They circled each other once more before each of them charged forward. Using the force of the blow the being dealt, with both hands Link swept the soldier's blade down and with all of his strength thrust forward into the soldier's torso. As he pulled back, instantly a dark vapor began to pour from the hole he had punched in the soldier's mail and it murmured angrily at him for a moment before it collapsed into a pile upon the floor. Link caught his breath as he stepped around the heap of iron, curious as to what the entity had actually been, and swiftly exited the armory. He stepped back onto the bridge, dropping instantly to his knees as an arrow shot past his head. On the other side of the guard bridge, Bulblin clad in steel now poured from some unseen door; quickly making their way around toward him as more arrows struck the stone around him. Link groaned in frustration and pressed himself against the wall. He had forgotten about them. He drew back Zelda's bow and quickly picked off a few of the approaching monsters before vaulting over the sharp guard-rail with the creatures in hot pursuit. They chased him down the rooftop; a few of them slipping and falling to their deaths hundreds of feet down as they followed Link down the drainpipe and leapt to the windowsill below. However, as they filed through the windows and into the hallway they found no trace of the Hylian boy. It was as if he had vanished into the walls and so the creatures, babbling curses in their abominable tongue, turned and left to return to their stations. Link quickly lowered himself back through the walls of the palace, anxiously hurrying back to the basement where he prayed the paralyzed Zelda still lay. After what seemed like an eternity, finally he reached the bottom. Carefully, he slid open the wall and slipped out. Readying his blade, he silently made his way through the rows of cells, slowly coming at last upon his own.

"Zelda, I'm back." He called quietly.

Stepping into the cell immediate panic took hold of him; the Princess was gone. He gripped the hilt of his sword a little tighter as his eyes went to the iron-banded door. He had taken her somewhere upstairs. Link could feel her presence above him; it would guide him to her, and he would kill anything that stood between them.

* * *

A few moments after the boy had absconded to the upper halls of the castle in search of his blade, Ganondorf stepped alone into the cold, nearly lightless prison floor. He could feel the great wheel of fate turning; the never ending waltz beginning once again as the presence of both the boy and the Princess washed over him. This time however, after more than three thousand years, he was poised for a true victory. In the vast and empty sea of time, he had thus far been triumphant in some small way simply by remaining conscious. He could remember now, foggily, the time that had passed. The centuries he had spent trapped first in the sprawling realm of darkness, cultivating his hatred, and then within the mirror; drinking in the girl's sorrow like wine and growing strong with it. He recalled it now; in her previous life she had spent the entirety of her youth grieving the boy. He had felt her from his prison within the mirror. He had heard her tears at night when she had thought herself alone, he had witnessed her nightmares. He was connected somehow to the fallen Goddess, though he was unsure exactly why. Her suffering was like sustenance to him. He had known of her since the beginning. When he was but a young King of the desert tribe. He had heard the legend of a Goddess who had cast off her divinity and taken a mortal body; who incarnated again and again in the bloodline of the Hyrulian Queens. He had taken precaution in dealing with the child Zelda even then. He had seen some kind of recognition in her eyes, something he had never quite understood. Now, thousands of years later as he destroyed her kingdom and her people, he wished to speak with her. She knew things about him, knowledge of the past that he greatly desired and he planned now to obtain it from her, one way or another. As he rounded the corner the towering figure stopped short. The boy had escaped. Ganondorf felt rage boil forth for a moment as he looked on at the bent bars of his captive's cell; the Princess still lying immobile and prostrate upon the floor. He stepped into the cell, pulling the girl roughly up by her wrist, her head pitched limply to the side like a ragdoll as he lifted her toward him.

"I do not know how you managed to break through paralysis, but I assure you that your effort was wasted. I _will_ have what I want." He said, tightening his grip on her wrist.

Zelda stared back at him, her eyes defiant.

_You have already failed… he is free._

He very nearly choked the life from her there out of unchecked loathing in the cell but he paused, calming himself; she was far more useful alive. Even if he was to be bested by mere children once again, he would still complete his vengeance in part through her. He grinned down at the girl before forced her into the air with a gesture of his hand.

"Come then, _Your Highness_. If we are to play this game, you should at the very least look presentable." He said.

As if her body were bore up by an invisible stretcher, Zelda levitated helplessly behind as the vile magic held her. Ganondorf brought the Princess to the main floors of the castle, walking with her in his physic grasp up many flights of stairs as Zelda's motionless eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. He stopped suddenly

"I want you to share something with me; if you but think it I can hear you. You and I are connected. Why is this?" He asked, roughly positioning her to look at him.

He could feel her attempting to block him out and so he forced himself deeper into her mind. She felt her stomach turn at the invasion.

"Tell me girl, what do you know that I do not? I can take it from you if you like." He threatened, pressing deeper still into her soul, his presence casing her physical pain.

_You are an abomination that I have sought to put an end to since long before I took this form. You are pure, concentrated darkness... as the boy is light._

"Show me. I want to know everything." He commanded, gripping her cheek and forcing her head upright.

She glared at him from beneath her hair.

"N...No." She sputtered.

He let her drop to the stone steps, slowly kneeling he pushed her up against the wall, gripping her head between his hands. He stared down into her wide, cerulean eyes; they were the same as those of the little girl he had been wary of so long ago. Summoning his strength, he pushed through her defenses, eliciting a small scream from her as he completely infiltrated her mind. Her thoughts rushed unintelligibly past. Within them he saw the fires of the ancient battle and looked upon the face of the first knight he had ever fought and killed. One of many who would rise against him in a new body, in a different century. He saw the form of the near deity he once was. He saw his own time play out before him, a time when he had become a true King and ruled over the land with a ferocity the likes had never been seen again. He saw his own imprisonment and his circumvention of his prison many times over in the snippets of the girl's lifetimes that fell past in droves. But mostly he saw memories of the boy, challenging him endlessly; living, dying, conquering. Ganondorf pulled back from her, letting the Princess fall against the stairs with a soft, shivering groan of anguish. He looked to her, laying crumpled on her side.

" So... it _is_ an unbreakable bound... Meant to play out infinitely throughout this world's existence. We are clashing elements... that is why I can hear your thoughts... Why your misery brings me such delight. You and the knight forced me into mortality... I could have been a _God_ had you not interfered!" He snapped

_You are, and always have been a murdering pig... and it is our duty to seal you away from our people and any power you might exert on them... no matter how many times you come. Because you do not rule, you enslave. Your lust for control over all is bottomless... it makes you blind._

She heard the demon laugh mirthlessly.

"Do not think yourselves so righteous… Light cannot exist without dark. There is a balance, ever moving from one extreme to the other. Strength is the key, and who ever hold the most of it at the given time shall tip the scale. You… I… the boy, we are eternal, meant to constantly circle each other in battle, as night follows day. Sometimes you best me, and others, I you... or should I say the boy. You do little other than lie immobile or cower in fear. You _push_ him in front of me." He retorted.

Ganondorf ripped her back into the air again, grinning as a thought occurred to him.

"You are quite taken with the little knight aren't you?" He scoffed.

Zelda refused to look at him, sweat beading at her temples as stared down into the darkened castle foyer. With a vicious chuckle, he moved her again behind him. Finally, the two of them stood outside a door. Passing through it, Zelda could see now that she was in what had been her father's room as the demon dropped her onto the bed. She tried with every ounce of strength she had to move as he stood over her. Winding her loose hair around his hand he pulled her to sitting. He ripped the leather armor from her as she struggled to keep her panic contained. He drew a dagger from beneath his robes and watched as the girl's eyes widened a slight. He chuckled.

"Do not fear, I have no intention of killing you yet." He said.

He cut what remained of the leather from her legs and let her fall to the bed in her underclothes, the binding still wrapped tightly around her. Ganondorf slid the blade beneath the wrap and split in down the center in one sweeping movement. For a moment, he glanced lasciviously down at her as he sheathed the dagger. Zelda realized with sudden horror as she lay there that she could still see her father buried deep in the features of the demon. He thumbed the damp white satin at her shoulder.

"Despite your ever present nuisance in my existence, girl; as you are currently, you really are quite beautiful…and I could have you now, if I wished." He said.

He heard the girl make a slight sound of terror in her throat and his lips pulled into a spiteful grin at her fear.

"No… you disgust me far too much for that. I have only brought you here to be sure that you looked appropriate this night; the armor is unbecoming of one such as yourself." He said.

He disappeared for a moment into her father's wardrobe, returning with a dress in one hand and a few dust covered ornaments in the other. Upon seeing the delicate lavender silk, Zelda recognized immediately her mother's wedding dress. He forced her quickly into it. He tightened the bodice, fastening the banner of the Hyrulian Queen at the front of her hips and the armor about her chest and back. He then jammed her mother's crown down upon her head, scraping a thin line of blood into her temple. Ganondorf leered at her for a moment before he lifted her into the air again.

"Now you look your part… all the pieces are assembled." He hissed.

* * *

Outside the walls of the decimated castle town, Rue sped as fast as her aching and unsteady legs would carry her. The fires in the field now smoldered in the waning moonlight, the grass lay strewn with the bodies of Hylian men and women, Gorons, monsters and the unnatural corpses as she flew over the hills. The enemy had breached defenses, and nearly half the resistance lay dead in the field. Ignoring the splitting pain in her arm, the raven-haired girl quickly rushed into edges the still raging onslaught, looking desperately for Khai, Eolan or anyone who could help her save Link and the Princess. In the distance, she saw a horse with no rider tearing angrily around the field. After a moment of observation, she realized that it was Epona. Whistling loudly as she had heard Link do many times before, she called the mare to her. The horse flew up around the melee and quickly skidded to a stop before the girl. She whinnied, her ears standing backwards as Rue approached. Gingerly, Rue took her reins.

"I know you don't like me girl... that's ok, but someone we both love very much is in a lot of trouble. I need you to help me, just this once." She said.

The horse snorted, her ears turning forward as she pawed the ground, tossing her head. Carefully, Rue pulled herself into the saddle. After a moment, as the red mare had not kicked her off she urged the horse forward. It was the fastest the girl had ever ridden, and she tore through the waiting sea of bodies like a storm; cutting them down with her good arm as she searched the field for anyone who could help her undo what she had brought about. She quickly found Khai, along with Coltin behind him, each bloody atop his armored mare as they felled the assailing creatures left and right. She rode up beside them as they thundered on across the field. Khai glanced over to her.

"What the hell are you doing riding _Epona_?!" He cried.

"Khai, you have to help me! He took Link and Zelda!" She cried.

She watched Coltin's hazel eyes go wide. Khai whipped back to look at her.

"What do you mean _he_ took them?!" He shouted.

Both he and Rue whipped their eyes back to field as they rode into another cluster of Stalfos; dispatching three or four as they circled back around.

"We have to help them Khai, it's all my fault! I got them captured because I was stupid and went after him myself, he broke my arm and he took me back to the castle with him. He made them surrender. You've gotta help me, please Khai!" She begged.

Khai cast a furious look in her direction and in a single motion he whipped his mare back toward the castle gates, calling the name of the only other surviving member of their fellowship.

"Delph! _Delph_!" He cried.

Moments later, a thin, green eyed noble girl appeared on horseback beside.

"You called for me?" She said, her face splattered with necrotic blood.

"Something went wrong, we have to get inside the castle. The only two people who can stop this are sitting in it's dungeon. You with me?" Asked Khai.

Delph took on an expression of shock for a moment before she turned to shoot another boar coming closer in the distance.

"Of course!" She said.

Khai turned to Coltin behind.

"I'm not giving _you_ a choice kid, get your bow ready."

The four of them fought their way for what seemed like hours past the thick of the battle and into the upper half of the field. Quickly drawing near the bridge to the city gates, both Delph and Coltin notched their bows.

"They're all over the bridge, take out as many as you can but don't stop for anything. Watch for archers on the wall. Once we're through the gates take a left, take the horses right up into the palace." Khai instructed.

He and Delph charged forward, already hearing arrows fly past their heads as Coltin shot down the two on top of the wall. They tore on through the decaying soldiers, felling the lot of them as they crossed the bridge. They passed the enormous double doors of the courtyard and skidded to a halt on the white brick at the steps of the looming Hyrulian palace. Quickly, watching behind them the four dismounted. Khai, with both Delph and Coltin's help pushed open the huge, iron-laced door ajar and all four of them slipped inside. Once within the dimly lit, colossal main hall of the palace the four of them regarded three dead creatures, resembling armored lizards, laying in a heap of spears and verdant blood. Another figure now made its way up the staircase, toward the door above.

"Hey!" Khai called, his voice echoing through the room as Coltin and Delph readied their bows.

The figure quickly turned, and leaned a slight over the railing. The figure of the slender, blonde boy was recognized immediately.

"Link!" Rue called.

The boy smiled as he stood above his two dear friends on the steps.

"Rue...You did come back." He said.

Rue stepped forward.

"Of course I did... How... how did you get out?" She asked.

"Zelda... She bent the bars to my cell..." Link paused, glancing to the door and then back to his friends below.

"I have to go. Please stay somewhere safe, this will be over soon, I swear." He said, turning to the large, arched wooden door.

"Link! What are you doing? Let us help you!" Khai called from below as he started toward the steps.

Link spun around.

"No Khai, stay where you are. I have to do this on my own. Please, take Rue someplace safe and just wait for me there... Thank you for coming back to rescue us... I love you guys." He said, and with that he disappeared into the upper halls.

Khai's face reddened.

"I didn't come all the way over here to save your stupid ass to have you go off and die anyway! Link!" Khai bellowed, but the boy was already out of earshot.

Coltin put a hand on his commander's shoulder.

"I think he's right. I think he's doing exactly what he's supposed to be doing. I think we'd be interfering if anything." He said.

Delph nodded aside.

"Yes. He's the chosen one, correct? He's facing his destiny... for better or worse. I don't think he'll fail, Sir Khai." She said.

The black-eyed boy sighed loudly, his gaze still locked on the door his oldest and dearest friend had passed through.

"We'll wait in the field then, next to the gates... if he's going to kill the bastard, it's probably not going to take too much longer." Said Khai.

He turned, motioning for his small company to retreat. He turned back to regard Rue frozen into place; the girl was sobbing.

* * *

After the long, tense climb to the northern tower, Zelda found herself staring into the marble floor of the throne room. Glancing to the side, she saw the cold, crumpled body of Delvion lying near the windows and she silently offered a prayer as she passed. As she drifted by the enormous pillars that ran to the ceiling at the side of the hall, she thought she was beginning to feel the tips of her fingers again. The Dark King tossed her limply upon the throne, her head lolling to the side as her hair obscured her vision.

"Now all there is left to do is wait… as I have for the past three thousand years… wait for the knight. He will come for you as he always does… to a waiting blade; obsequious to a fault." Said Ganondorf.

He turned to the motionless Zelda at his side.

"Tell me, does it wear on your conscience? The boy dies for you again and again. I saw it." He said.

Zelda continued to stare on at the iron-wrought door on the far side of the room. He smirked.

"Speak Zelda, I am curious about your perception of these matters." He said.

Her eyes flitted upward for a moment and then back to the door.

"So obstinate... Though, when I make the boy bleed I wager that your true nature will betray you. Your boundless guilt… it has long been a source of amusement for me. The boy comes to save a land that will not remember his name for more than a century; The pure, incorruptible knight, able to handle the power of the Gods as if it were a meaningless hunk of metal... he would resent you if he was able. I know the story… I have even seen his twin." Said Ganondorf.

Zelda felt her chest tighten.

_You know nothing._

The Dark King laughed and knelt down in front of her.

"You think he does this of his own free will? This _pure_ being you have created. You fractured his very soul to make him your own personal killing machine because you lacked the spine to do it yourself. You use him… you made him your slave by stripping him of his true feelings, his humanity, his ability to choose. You _took_ his free will from him, and arrogantly rewarded him for his compliance with yourself. Isn't that so? The boy is in love with you, is he not?" He asked.

Zelda closed her eyes, mustering all of her strength to block the demon out as his words cut her. He moved closer into her face.

"Do you think that is a coincidence? The mortal guardian Goddess of the Triforce, and her handpicked, spiritually mutilated knight. Of course he would think he is in love with you, he would be much easier to control that way... much more prepared to die for something he does not comprehend. That is what makes killing him especially pleasing. Your well-deserved guilt over his fate is positively delicious, and you will go to ridiculous lengths to absolve it… That is why you exist as you are now, isn't it? " He paused, he could feel her blocking him again.

Though she forced it back, tears obscured her vision; he was right.

He gripped her chin roughly in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"I make you a promise, Your Highness… I _will _kill him in front of you this night, just as I have leveled your country and destroyed your people…. As I swore I would thousands of years ago. Do you remember Zelda? I _always_ keep my promises. Whether or not I fall, I will win." He said.

From behind, both the Princess and the demon heard the door boom closed. Ganondorf turned to meet the familiar form of the boy as he started toward him. Scraped, bruised, covered in the blood of various monsters, Zelda's bow long lost in the lower floors of the hellish palace he came; his sword drawn, his eyes fierce.

"So you have arrived… the fabled knight, to strike me down once again I presume?" The demon jeered, descending the stairs.

Link was silent. He felt every sinew in his body react as the three players took their places; the back of his hand bright with pain as he drew closer. His movements seemed more fluid and natural now than they ever had despite his heavy, rapid pulse. The moment he had been born for was upon him as the great final juncture eclipsed all three: hero, Princess, and villain.

"I forget that you are not one for words. But no matter… the moment is at hand. Come then boy… to death!"

The room seemed to dim as a swirling cloud of blackness enveloped the foul being beside the throne. Link watched in anticipation as the cloud grew and solidified. At the far end of the room there stood a monstrous, boar-like beast; its sharp tusks easily four feet in length as it lowered its head. The boy lifted his blade, waiting for the animal to come at him. The beast charged, the ground quaking under its heavy steps as Link quickly shot to the side; raking the edge of his blade against the side of the animal's face as it quickly turned and came again. Raising his shield, the boy braced himself as an enormous tusk clattered violently against it, catching himself as it nearly tossed him backward as he circled back and away from the wall. It spun again, braying with rage as Link very narrowly evaded being skewered by the razor sharp claws. The boy, turning on his heels, gripped onto the animal's wiry hair and began to climb up atop the monster's back as it kicked and desperately shook itself. Getting unsteadily to his knees, with its hair wound about his arm Link stabbed downward between the beast's shoulder blades with all his might as it kicked, shook and howled. From across the room, Zelda watched in helpless terror as she frantically commanded her limbs to move. She found now that she could raise the very tips of her fingers and that she could feel most of her face and throat again. They had to take it now, there was no other way, the demon was far too powerful. Wetting her lips, she attempted to speak loudly enough for the boy to hear.

"L…Link! The parchment! His blood... must be on the parchment!" Zelda cried, her words bursting painfully forth from her ragged throat.

Link glanced quickly over to the immobile form of the Princess, suddenly remembering the folded spell in the breast pocket of his undershirt. With a roar, the beast shot to its side; preparing to roll over and crush the boy against the marble floor. Link jumped from the creatures back, landing painfully on the tile as he hurried to his feet, dashing behind one of the huge marble pillars at the side of the hall. The beast quickly righted itself and came charging again; slamming into the pillar and sending it falling in white chunks to the floor an Link ran behind the next, dodging the falling stone and fumbling with his shirt as he grabbed for the parchment. As the raging Ganon destroyed another pillar behind him, Link pulled the spell from his pocket and swiftly wiped the blood from his blade against the tawny scroll. With wide eyes, he watched for a moment as the blood of the three bearers seemed to pull itself into the lettering, setting the text aflame in red as the boy evaded another vicious swipe of the beast's massive claws.

"Zelda! It's ready!" Link yelled as he turned again to defend himself against the bleeding, vengeful monster.

The Princess closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her strength. As her head still leaned to the side on her neck, she began the spell.

"_Eɪih daɪi ʃɒmɪietæ̞ɪn tʃuɒntæ̞ɪ..._"

Link caught the beast's tusk against his sword, their eyes locked as it pushed the boy back across the room.

"_Laʊos tsɪidæ likɪimið..." _

Snarling, the creature tossed its head, very nearly breaking his arm as he sidestepped and landed another blow on its side.

"_Eɪih daɪi hɒlɒdæ̞ɪn dʊərn qæ̞ɪ…_"

Ganon quickly turned and with a swipe of his claws he smashed Link back against the pillar, knocking the air from his lungs and tearing the flesh on his arm open.

"_Extænʊos aljʉcɔː daɪi cʉndoʊs tye_…"

The boy got painfully to his feet, raising his shield as the beast charged again. He was backed nearly to the wall and so he stood his ground, his sword readied; the beast had cornered him.

"_ʃalea kæ̞ɪ qæ̞ɪ entɔːla ðʊmɤisa._"

Everything seemed to stop for a moment as a great ripping sensation filled the bodies of the three bearers, dropping both the boy and the demon to their knees. The beast's body seemed to seethe with dark fire as it shrank and took on a human shape once more; the power he had stolen and wielded for so long finally sapped. As waves of nausea and confusion rolled over him, Link looked across the room to the still transfixed Zelda. Above her head, spinning weightlessly in the air, the holy triangles slowly recombined; descending toward their age old guardian. Ablaze with unfathomable power, the hum of it nearly deafening as its radiance set the throne room a glow with an otherworldly light. Both Link and Ganondorf stood, staring in awe for a moment as the three became one.

"It is whole…"

Link heard the demon utter. Ganondorf looked aside to the boy with an execrable smile as he gathered a ball of energy in his hand. Before the boy could react, the demon hit him with a blast that set every nerve in his body on fire with pain as he was blown backwards. Ganondorf started across the room in a sprint as Link forced himself to his feet and tore off after him. The boy managed to get in front him, slashing boldly upwards and tearing a line into the side of the malevolent figure's face with the tip of his blade. Link, bleeding and nearly out of breath, stared determinedly upward as he readied his sword to strike again. Ganondorf took a step back, his hand flying to his face as he looked down at the boy with murderous ire.

"Enough of this. You will not stand in my way, not with victory within my grasp." He said, ripping his sword from its sheath.

Link caught his blade as the Dark King bore down on him.

"I'll never let you have it... you'll have to kill me first." Said Link

Ganondorf smirked bitterly.

"Gladly..."

He tossed the boy's blade away, striking quickly in his direction as the Link caught his sword again. Using the enemy blade's momentum, the boy swept it aside and moved inward. He had to keep the relic away from the demon, by absolutely any cost and so an idea occurred to him. Setting his palm at the hilt, Link pushed the holy blade down into Ganondorf's thigh above the knee until it jutted from the other side. Howling and distracted by the burning agony, the demon clawed at the sword; the mere touch of it scalding his hands as Link darted across the room. Running up the steps to the gilded throne, he regarded Zelda for a moment before he reached above her head; his fingers grazing the warm, ethereal surface of the Triforce. It brightened, reacting to his touch as he stood before it.

"I wish this relic to lie dormant, grafted into my soul; never to be released until by my command or hers!" He cried.

Instantly, the room filled with an explosion of light and Link felt himself overtaken by a white blindness. His knees nearly gave as he felt himself flooded by unimaginable energy; every vein feeling as though it carried lightening, every hair raising, every muscle tensing. He felt like living light. For a moment, the boy saw all points in time; and briefly, he understood all things as he stood half-conscious upon the steps. He hardly even felt it when the back of the demon's fist struck him in the side, cracking three of his ribs and sending him flying a few feet away to the floor. Wracked with pain and hardly able to draw breath; grimacing, the boy struggled to pull himself up. His hand going to his shattered ribs as he lifted himself onto his elbows. Ganondorf moved slowly toward the fallen Link, the holy sword still jutting from his leg.

"You stupid, miserable little boy, do you have any idea of what you have done? You will be hunted by ever legion of man and beast for the rest of your pathetic existence… but first, I am going to make you into a stump… and before you bleed out, I will force you to watch as I peel the flesh from her bones!" He bellowed.

Link glanced to the hilt of his sword and then back to the maliciously grinning face of the demon as he raised his blade. Waiting until the precise second, as Ganondorf brought the sword down the boy rolled swiftly to the side. He ripped the sword from the beast's thigh and rose shakily behind him. With a vengeful howl, the Dark King charged, the clashing of their swords echoing throughout the great hall as the Princess watched in terror, still trying with all her might to move herself against the poison. It seemed to go on for hours, the demon ruthlessly slashing at the bloodied and nearly exhausted Link as he held him off. Finally, Ganondorf managed to kick his legs out from under him and the boy fell to his knees. For a moment, he could not seem to push himself back up and looked up in brief panic as the dark and towering figure. He raised his hand, cackling as he gathered a ball of energy large enough to tear the boy to shreds. As the ball hurtled toward him, the boy felt an instinct take hold. Reaching back, Link swung the sword at the blast of energy; surprised to a degree when the dark magic rebounded off of his blade and blasted the figure before him, stunning him. Summoning all that was left of his strength, Link shot forward. With a cry, he drove the Master Sword nearly to its hilt into the demon. After a moment, he slid the sword quickly out as Ganondorf stumbled backward. He regarded the panting, blood-soaked boy with unalloyed hatred, raising his blade as if he would come again but instead, he dropped to his knees; still clutching the hilt in his hand as he fell to the side. All was silent for a time as Link, spent and in terrible pain moved toward the body on the floor. He stood over his fallen enemy for a moment and found that he very nearly pitied him.

_Maybe now... both of us can be at peace for a while… _

Drawing a deep, painful breath Link turned his head to gaze over at Zelda, still frozen to her throne. Thier eyes met for a moment and he offered her a small, utterly exhausted smile. He did not see the movement on the floor beside him. Before Link could take a step toward her, Ganondorf with his last ounce of energy, shot forward and trust his blade into the upper left side of the boy's chest, shattering the mail and cracking yet another rib with the force of its entrance. With a short yelp of shock, Link brought his own sword down against the hilt. His arm quivering, he held the rest of the foul blade back as the demon attempted to press it further into his body, though Link knew it had already been enough. After a moment, Ganondorf ripped his sword out of the boy as he collapsed backward; smiling triumphantly up at him through blood stained teeth. Trembling and already struggling for air, Link laid his hand against the wound as he felt his skin warm with the torrent pulsing from him. The eternal adversaries silently regarded one another for a moment before the demon's eyes went cold; the terrible smile still plastered on his face as he seemed to stare out the windows beside. Link staggered back, stunned though not exactly surprised. He lifted his hand away and looked down at it for a moment; the blood that drenched his fingertips was the brightest he had ever seen. He let the holy sword clatter to the ground from his already numbing hand as he felt consciousness leaving him. He looked sadly to the Princess for a moment.

"Zelda... I'm so sorry.."

He saw tears run down her cheek before he fell numbly backward, hitting the ground with hardly any sensation at all. He lay there for a time, his head swimming as he felt the blood rattle inside his lungs with every straining breath he took. He swallowed as he stared into the high, beautifully painted ceiling; brilliant crimson pooling at his sides.

_It's ok… everyone's safe now… she's safe now… so it's ok… _

Link rolled his head limply toward Zelda for one last look at her as his heart grew weaker and his vision began to fade. Though he felt a great sense of sorrow, it had been worth it, he decided. The journey, every thing he had seen and done, and now his death there on the floor of the throne room; it was worth it because he had known her. In spite of everything, he was still really only a boy, and he loved her more than anything else. The beautiful girl he had met wandering the field, the Princess, the incarnate Goddess... Zelda. To have found her again, to have felt something of that magnitude during his short life had meant everything to him. Link closed his eyes, surrendering to the death he had half expected all this time. He sighed, the boy did not take another breath.

* * *

From the battlefield below, Eolan had seen the four young ones storm the perimeter of the castle. He had thought of going after them but found that he could not bring himself to break ranks; too many of his command lay dead as he rode about the field. He had instead, concentrated on the war still to be fought. With his aching arms he stuck down the soldiers of the endless horde. The horror of the carnage searing into his mind like a hot branding iron to flesh. He had found Impa in the rabble and confusion and the two of them had fought side by side for hours now; slashing desperately through the waves of demons and corpses. As the sun prepared to rise in the east, the old knight rode through a field littered with the bodies of his people. The enemy had broken the defense, and now the army of corpses shambled to the destroyed bridges across the fields. From there, they would likely find a way around, and make their way to the civilians who lied fearfully in the towns beyond. The elderly, the children... Eolan was tired, as was the woman to his right. The two of them would not last much longer; nor would what was left of the resistance. However, each silently resolved that it did not matter. They would kill as many as they could before they succumbed to exhaustion and death themselves. Onward they rode; destroying what they could of the demon army and protecting the wounded as the sky became a dusky blue. Suddenly, all around himself and the Shiekah lady, the bodies began to drop. The battle field went silent as one by one the vast army of the dead fell to piles of bones and the resistance seemed to pause all at once; watching as the corpses fell. The other demons quickly retreated into the hills as their inevitable defeat became clear. Impa looked on quietly in awe.

"It is over..." She nearly whispered.

Eolan grinned absently.

"They have done it."

* * *

Zelda, a painful and disbelieving wail building in her chest, tried once again to force her muscle to obey her; her pulse throbbing painfully in her veins. Finally, groaning under the strain, the Princess jerked herself upright, standing unsteadily for a moment before crashing again to her hands and knees; a small, heartbroken sob escaping her as she tried desperately to move toward the fallen form of the boy. She pulled herself up again, unable to think, her extremities still deadened with the poison. She shakily made her way to him, unable to control her tears and praying that he was still there somehow. The entire center of the room was splattered with the blood of both the demon and his vanquisher. Feeling very nearly mad with guilt and anguish she knelt beside him, pale and still as she looked down at him. The boy was gone; he had saved the land and restored peace, only to die quietly there on the floor once again. Softly, she shifted his head and shoulders into her lap as best as her protesting ligaments would allow. Cradling his head, she wept bitterly at the great injustice that lay in a mortal heap in her arms.

"Link…You cannot be dead… you promised me." She whispered.

She slid her hand down to the vertical wound right above the boy's heart; his blood soaking her fingers like oil. Every nerve in her body screamed as she let her hot ruddy forehead touch his, feeling as if something was tearing its way through her. She sobbed until her muscles ached. She could still feel him there, and so she spoke softly to him through her tears, dizzy with grief.

"...You were the only friend I've ever really had… I am so sorry... I'm so sorry that I did this to you... I never meant for this... for your lives to be so short... so full of suffering... I love you… I have _always_ loved you… I… I am sorry that I was so useless. Link… wherever you are... I want you to know... I wanted, more than anything, to share my life with you… that is what I wish above all things, I wanted you always by my side… So my lives burnt… it's so unfair… If only the Gods would be merciful and let me join you this time… I cannot bear it." She said, holding him tighter, her voice cracking.

Her head spun, and she thought for a moment that perhaps the Gods had heard her and granted her request as darkness took her and she fell beside the dead boy; unconscious.

* * *

_She awakes in a vast sea of blackness; seeming to step over water as she surveys the emptiness of the space. In the distance she sees a light flickering and so, with a strange sensation of being pulled, she steps toward it; feeling as though she is moving between two great spheres of being. As she approaches, she watches as the blackness of the sky beginning to slowly dissolve into blue as the emptiness melts away. In its place, hazy, amaranthine gardens bloom before her eyes and a warm weightlessness covers her as she seems to step into eternity itself. She can feel him everywhere here. Before her, the light slowly begins to materialize and to her wonder, the holy relic now floats before her, it's hum loud and tangible despite the incorporeal nature of the place. _

_"Welcome guardian…" _

_Three crystalline, nearly mechanical voices speak, though there is undeniably a fourth voice among them. His. She walks timidly forward._

_"What is happening?" She asks._

_"You have entered the realm in which we now reside. This is the land of the dead, as you perceive it. You are the eternal guardian. You have followed us here, where the holder's spirit rests. He would have us grant your wish before we slumber within his soul. We are one."_

_Zelda blinks, her mind whirling in this strange and untethered place._

_"Then.. then you would return him to me?" She asks._

_"Yes."_

_She exhales sharply in astonishment; overjoyed. She looked up again at the brilliant triangles, floating above beautiful, delicate white roses that seem to bloom from nowhere. _

_"Please… if you know, would you please tell me then, what will happen to him now?" She asks._

_"The boy will suffer greatly for his decision. Many will seek him out. He will become the living embodiment of our power for a time, we will manifest in the reflection of his untainted heart… even as we lie sleeping." Reply the voices._

_She glances soberly to the ground for a moment, contemplating the words of the relic. _

_"Hurry guardian… we fade."_

_Lifting her eyes, she moves closer, feeling tears slide down her cheeks as she lays her astral hands against the divine surface._

_"Thank you… so much…"_

* * *

When Zelda opened her eyes, she slowly faded back into the dull, burning pain in her nerves as she looked around at the destroyed throne room; now awash in the sunrise. For a moment, she lay in a numb, tearful stupor, realizing slowly that she still lay beside the fallen Link. Bleakness gripping her heart, she pulled herself up to sitting, looking to the boy aside. She gazed on at him, her blue-violet eyes widening; he was breathing, his cheeks flushed with the blood that ran anew in his veins. The Triforce had granted her wish. Breathlessly, she watched for a moment as the boy seemed to stir. He opened his eyes, glancing dreamily at his surrounding for a moment before he pulled himself up right. He rested his aching head in his hands, trying to make sense of what had happened as memories of the previous hour came back to him. He looked himself drowsily over; the large gash in his arm was gone and his broken ribs mended. He glanced down at his blood soaked chest, to the hole in his mail as he brought his fingers to it. He touched his bare flesh as he probed inside of it and he breathed a small laugh of disbelief. He looked then to Zelda behind him, an endearing, grateful smile set on his face as he turned about to her. She stared back at him with wide, glistening eyes for a moment before she moved forward. She threw her arms around him, laughing softly though tears ran freely down her chin. Link held her tightly in his arms before he gently pulled back.

"Thank you... that's three times now, isn't it...that you've saved my life?" He said.

Zelda brushed the tears from her eyes. Smiling, she let her head fall against his chest as she slid her arms around his shoulders

"I heard you, you know." He said, laying a hand against her head.

"Did you?" She asked, looking up at him, her eyes bright in the morning sunlight.

He nodded, a tender and sleepy grin spreading on his mouth.

"I meant it... every word of it." Said Zelda.

Sweeping the hair from her face and taking her cheek in his hand Link brought his lips to hers. The Princess held the boy a little tighter and deepened the kiss; his lips warm, soft and sweet beneath her own. She lingered there for a moment with her eyes closed as he touched his forehead to hers, lacing their hands together. Link dissolved in perfect contentment into the moment. Zelda sighed; at last.

* * *

Hand in hand, Link and his Princess walked together into the dawn and the silence of the battlefield outside of the castle walls. As they made their way across the bridge and back out into the field, the two stopped short at the sight of the smoldering, body strewn field. A few yards away, riding quickly toward them they saw the familiar figures of Yolandea, Khai, and Rue drawing near as Eolan and Impa stood watching upon the hills. Rue hopped quickly down from Epona's back, her broken arm crudely splinted she ran to Link's side, holding on to him with her good arm.

"Link...I'm so happy you're ok… I didn't think you were coming out of there... I felt like you where trying to say goodbye to me." She said, bursting into tears.

The boy held her tightly.

"Everything's fine Rue... It's all over now." Said Link, looking up to the grinning faces of Khai and Yolandea.

Khai turned to Zelda, her dress smeared with blood, her golden hair wild beneath her crown; her eyes still brimming. He smiled, nudging her good naturedly.

"That's a good look for you Princess, the red really brings out your eyes." He joked.

Zelda chuckled drowsily, quickly wiping her cheeks she clasped his hand in hers. He smiled warmly back at her and then turned, practically throwing Link over his shoulder as he pulled the boy into an embrace. Link couldn't help but laugh, happy to be once again in the company of the living.

"Good job kid." Khai simply said, dropping the boy back to his feet.

Impa and Eolan watched the reunion from afar, each of them wearing small grins of relief; both alight with pride in their young Princess, she had more than lived up to her father's namesake.

"She did well, I think." Said Eolan.

Impa nodded.

"She did, as did the boy. Hyrule will be rebuilt now by just and noble hands. The dead may rest in peace..." She said.

Eolan smiled.

"Yes…" He said.

He watched as Zelda stood in the field, Link's hand in hers as a warm wind swept them.

"Do you think… Zelda and the boy…" Eolan began.

Impa chuckled softly.

"Most likely… The two of them have shadowed one another, I believe, since the beginning of time. It seems only natural." She said.

The two of them regarded each other for a moment, before they turned again to watch the victorious young ones below. The war was over. The present had been won and the fated youths each owned their destinies now. As the sun rose higher that morning, they met the day with a great sense of fulfillment. Link had done as he supposed he was always meant to; he had become the vessel. The Triforce now lay sleeping soundly in his soul, truly out of reach of wicked hands for perhaps the first time. Zelda felt at long last vindicated in part of the guilt that had so long plagued her. She had shared the journey with the one she had loved so long ago, and by some miracle he stood breathing beside her now; free of the chains of fate, as was she. His task was complete. He would return the holy blade to its place, where it would wait for another warm, young hand moved by the same benevolent soul. The cycle would repeat, but for now, they were free to love each other. Whatever would come in the wake of the near apocalypse, they would greet together. They belonged to one another; eternally bound, threaded to each other's side. And so hand in hand, Link and Zelda, at once so young and eminently ancient took their places among the legends of their land. Their deeds would become mythical as time would shift forward, and the boundless future would layer the past until it was visible no longer. They became the heroes of romantic tales whispered in lush green fields and rocky passes, atop mountains and beside shimmering waters. In villages and cities alike the old would tell the young, as they gathered eagerly to listen, the story of the boy; pure as the driven snow, his courage dauntless... and the Princess; insurmountably wise, her beauty haunting and her will unwavering. Sometimes they tell it as a simple love story, others as an odyssey; the true details lost against the endless current of time. Though, two details always remains the same; the boy and the Princess led their people into an era of peace and justice, and they were inseparable till the end of their days.


End file.
